fifty shades of chiba
by max333
Summary: in this story of love and drama Usagi, a young college student, finds out there's more to meet the eye when the notoriously handsome and rich mamoru chiba enters her life and turns it upside down by introducing her to a provocative world she never dreamed of. filled with obstacles on both sides they'll find themselves on an adventure neither are prepared for.
1. introductions & interviews

Okay here she is, '50 shades of Chiba'. Please read and review and also note that this story has no beta reader so sorry for any errors!

Mamoru POV

I groaned at getting up. I sighed at the everyday weekday routine I went through… it was the same. Get up, have coffee, pick out appropriate suit and tie ensemble make sure shoes were polished, then leave for the office. Everything was meticulously done to the point where half asleep or not I could do it. It was ridiculous to be completely honest. Right now I was getting my tie on since my suit was done. I went over things I needed to get done for the day. "Darling where are you?" I heard my mother announce herself.

I groaned. I disliked how she could gain access through the doorman so easily. Helps to be my mother I guess. I sometimes regret giving her the keys to my apartment. I knew I better show myself to her lest she start searching my whole apartment for me. I didn't need that. What child at any age wants their parents to scour their apartment looking for them? So I figure that there could only be one reason for her visit today… and it wasn't good.

"I'll see you in the living room mother." I called out. I could hear her heels clicking towards the living room as she no doubt checked my apartment for any signs of female life. I shook my head at that thought. I didn't get much along with my mother, she ruined my first relationship before I could figure out how to handle things. I know I shouldn't but old habits die hard. I met her in my living room sitting by my press representative.

Mother as I came to learn growing up came from old money. She had hired half my board when my father was in charge of the company. She had wanted to have some say in the company she had 40% stocks in, father didn't argue. It became mine years back when my father decided to retire. Now how you ask does a man of only thirty gain leadership of a multimillion dollar company? My father had had me when he was in his forties. That is prior to my taking it over and running it currently.

With two years and the right investments I made it into a billion-dollar industry compared to the multimillion dollar one under my father's rule and thumb. Not that he didn't do a good job he and mother took it from nearby nothing and made it what it is today. I increased the revenue and built more alliances between not only domestic investors but foreign ones to. Truth was it was unheard of and it made me more sought after as a business man and as husband material but I just wish a woman could be more interested in me over my bank accounts.

All my investors insisted I settle down with a family. Some of them even insisted on their own daughters, it nearly sounded like I was buying into an investment and not a date. I obviously declined. So I asked about love and they'd literally laughed and said 'good one'. Safe to say I don't go to them anymore about my love life or lack thereof. So I made them believe that I agreed and never broached the topic again. Reality was I wanted someone that wasn't tainted by my world. Someone not handcuffed to their parents will or power.

Question is where would I find a girl like that? "Oh honey there you are." My mother Lilly. Sweet woman, though she wouldn't win a mother of the year award. She was still sweet. It was all I could really say about her as a person. She attended many social gatherings to promote awareness for under educated children. It was a strong vision of hers to have a well-rounded education. Old money she maybe but it had to come from somewhere.

She ensured all her kids had the best education. My sister, my brother and I were made sure to get it and be tested thoroughly to make sure we weren't trying to buy our grades the way some of the other students were back in school. Made us learn the value of education and what could happen. Many of my high school and college friends that did that were now starting from the bottom and had yet to still get their degrees and know how to properly do their jobs. In the end we were all grateful for her pushing us to do our best.

"Mother." I answer her. "I hear you're finally doing an interview… oh how exciting." She remarked, my PR agent looked to me in a 'I didn't tell her' fashion. It's my mother, she somehow finds out everything that's going on. I'd love to know her connection system. It works almost like the damned CIA…if not better. "It'll only be for ten minutes." I tell her. My PR agent coughed. Oh great, "Yes?" "It's been changed, twenty minutes with three different college students. Their mixing it in with a journalism course at the university." I sighed.

Honestly I didn't want to do it to begin with and here I was not only doing it but now by three different people. My PR agent booked it to give me more press. "Good for your image." she said. Bullshit. She did it to try and increase more chances of getting me out there publicly. She wanted to humanize me. I didn't mind but I didn't like interviews. The words you spoke had the tendency to get altered even if by a fraction and demonize you.

But it's already been promised and scheduled, I had no choice but to bite the bullet and try to avoid actual sentences. Yes, or no only. It'd be the only sure fired way to avoid my words being used against me. So as bad as it was nothing short of a broken bone, apocalypse or death would stop this from happening. "It'll be tomorrow at noon." My agent tells me before walking out the door. I nod and waive her off.

After a few moments I hear my mother say, "So I hear Beryl is available. She'll even be one of the interviewees there. Imagine that." I looked at her skeptically. "It was nice of her father to ensure her placement on the panel." She explained. She knew the look I had on my face. I groaned at her attempts of match making with that red headed witch. The first time had been enough. Beryl had a way of getting under my skin in an annoying fashion. She thought I liked her. She couldn't be further from the truth no matter how you looked at it.

Beryl was the picture of power hungry. Just like her father. Not her fault really. I didn't blame her for that, only in letting herself continue on the path she was on. I even offered her a position but that went south fast. She was groomed to be a honey trap since her father found out she held hardly any real brains and only used what little she had to manipulate other men to her control. Not that he would admit to it.

Hell anyone with half a brain could see what she was doing half the time. "Was that really necessary? Taking away that opportunity from another student just to let Beryl in?" I asked. My mother acted to waive it off but in reality I knew it was because she didn't like my dislike for the woman. Didn't even care to admit that Beryl had her wrapped around her proverbial finger. The first meeting and my mother fell for the lies hook line and sinker. She didn't want to believe it so as smart as mother was she didn't see through the lies.

Me I almost fell till I set up the date with her and found out the real her. I'm so grateful that I've always been good with people. I read Beryl like a book and ended further communications to avoid her getting the wrong idea. Didn't help as our parents had mutual interests so I avoid by becoming too busy. Easy right up until now. If she only believed the amount of times Beryl had already spread her legs to ensure different factions for her father's success.

"Her father is very prominent. It would be a good match." She tells me. "For whom? You? Dad? Oh wait he's retired and living handsomely off of it to. Cause it certainly isn't me." I retort. She swats me upside the head, "For you. You need to settle down… or people will start to talk." A pristine image to uphold was mother's true golden child at the end of the day. We as her kids and our accomplishment are her trophies to show off.

"I could care less… people will always talk, good or bad." I tell her. She swats my head again, you'd think after all these years I'd learn to duck... "Mind your manners, now you'll at least give that sweet, young Beryl a chance, talk to her. Open up to her. And you must help to dismiss those ridiculous repulsive rumors. It's not fair to her." I sighed. If only she knew those were the truth. She took my silence as acceptance of her words.

I didn't have the heart nor the patience to tell her different, to get into that argument again. It was pointless, she refused to believe anyone else. Maybe if Beryl waived the boxers of every male she had slept with it would finally skin in. So in the end what good would it do? "I love you." She kissed my cheek before leaving. I fell back onto my couch and felt mentally drained already. It wasn't even eight am yet…I just want this interview to be over with now.

Usagi POV

 _Why is it whenever you work your ass off for something it's always the financial set ones that win regardless of everything?_ My conundrum you ask I'm a student. I work hard every semester as do a lot of college bound students do. I pull all-nighter's and work two different jobs just to keep my butt financial stable in school. Yet I resign to seeing the queen of all drama and money Beryl on a daily basis but I digress.

I wouldn't be surprised that if you looked up bitch in the dictionary you'd see her face, not that she cares. As long as its queen bitch she doesn't care, but she's careful regarding her reputation and her presentation as anything more than a bitchy, rich student with daddy's money running the show. It's her truly only admirable quality to be honest… if that can be consider one which is bad. She does have daddy's image to maintain and to ensure its infallible and stellar achievement after all.

Doesn't mean that everyone and their brother doesn't know about her personal life. She just ensures her secrecy by having the right people paid off or expelled. Its why I don't say shit unless provoked. Beryl however avoids me as I do her. Why you ask? Because in a weird twist of fate she happens to be related to me on a marital level. Cousins husband is her exiled brother. I guess daddy didn't like him settling for a commoner so he cut him off.

Beryl doesn't talk to him but he and I are in good terms. Malachite is a good man with a good heart. Its why my cousin is with him. But due to those relations she's considerably humane to me. There's only one class we share together and that's enough for me. Everyone knows how she earns her grades and it isn't by cracking open a book either. Trust me I work part time at the book store and nearly all of her books were miraculously in perfect condition.

The professors she either slept with or gave money to for passing grades or the females she gave money to. I guess even she drew the line on what she was willing to do for her grades physically. I sighed. _It must be nice to be an uninhibited female with daddy's cash flow to carry them where ever they need to be. Or I could just be lame for not opening my legs as casually as she does_. She should have an ad in the paper, 'willing to spread them for a good grade female'.

For instance, you couldn't go anywhere with seeing her without a designer bag or clothes. Keep it honey. Doesn't do me any good nor do I care. I can find much better things to do with my cash flow even if I was rich. Labels don't make a person the person makes the labels. One day the money her daddy has won't silence one guy she's screwed, he'll want more, when he doesn't get it 'ring, ring, hello enquirer?' I knew it would happen it was just a matter of when. Till then I just bid my time.

As it was I was currently going to have to put up with her through this interview. Some rich guy… probably from the same circle she pranced around in. Supposed to be a smart businessman and wealthy to. Good for him. My main focus was getting through the interview without asking the wrong questions. Sitting with my two class mates Beryl and Flora in the group session we got stuck in. I wanted to laugh but I thought it was off that Beryl didn't try to fuck her way out of the assignment we had.

Maybe she was trying to land the interviewee as her own. Who knew. Who cared? As long as our questions weren't the same and I got a good test score from them at the end of the day I didn't care one bit. The interviewee was Chiba, Mamoru. In his previous interviews he always seemed to be proper, and respectful in public and was mostly quiet. Sounds like an okay type of guy… "Wealthy, powerful…" I put the paper down.

"Hopefully he wasn't another asshole that I would have to play nice with. Civil yes, nice, don't hold your breath. Don't get me wrong I'm a nice person but certain people or certain types of people get on my nerves. Take Diamond Lathrop. Nice looking businessman, also happens to hit on anything he thinks is hot with open legs. Correction on legs he thinks he can open. He learned the hard way that mine don't, it brought a smile to my face on that recollection.

Mamoru POV

I ensured my suit and tie was nice and ready for this train wreck to commence. I walked into the medium sized room and found the three students sitting on chairs facing a softer chair for myself to sit on. The room was medium light and the student chairs look more like bar seats that were worn down. I didn't say anything then I saw Beryl. Sitting on the far left with a push up bra that was easy to spot. She was trying to give me her best seductive wave that I wish I found attractive. Her slutty demeanor was a turn off.

There was an ice blue haired girl sitting next to her. Her expression was dreamy eyed. Her clothes were at least moderate. I could actually look down and not see instant cleavage. For that I had to smile. I had dealt with dreamy eyed before, that was nothing new. Her skirt was a little high on the chair though. Lastly I saw the blonde towards the end. She looked at me with contempt. As if deliberating on her questions. It told me she might actually have a brain.

I took a perusal of her clothing. Casual. She had some jeans in, and judging from the material appearance a tank top with an ivory cream colored cowl neck sweater over it. Her hair was up in two buns and for some reason I felt drawn to her. Probably due to the lack of provocative clothing and abundance of actual thought to be professional here today. She held my attention image wise which wasn't often these days. Pretty girls were a dime a dozen. This blonde wasn't merely pretty. As I was trying to find out who she was the professor signaled to go.

I signaled for the questions to start. Beryl as you can image goes first. "So how are you still single? Or is there a girl out there you have in mind?" I sigh internally at the directionality of her questions but outward I give off cool and professional, "I work extensively long hours. Doesn't leave me a lot of free time." I answer honestly. Her smiled faltered a bit. The ice blue haired girl took the lead after that, "Are you gay." I laugh out loud at that.

I wondered if all of the questions would be like this. I hoped not or else this – actually maybe so because then this interview would be over more quickly than I thought it would. "Far from it." I felt the need to amend myself. "Though I do support the community. After all whose right is it for anyone to judge on another for loving who they love or fall for?" she smiled and wrote it down vigorously.

The blonde that I wanted to hear the voice on spoke up, "What was it like to take over a company that your father once ran?" that had me stunned in a positive manner. Yup she had brains. "Not easy. But his retirement was necessary due to his age and he has been wanting me to take over for a few years now. He's happy now living the retired life. Spending it with my mother." Then I asked myself… _why did I elaborate that fact?_ It was five more rounds of questions before my agent stopped it.

I looked up to find Usagi wasn't within my eye sights anymore, Beryl was standing close enough to block out my view of her. I had to work my way around her to see the blonde beauty again. I was only half paying attention to Beryl. I felt off balanced now that Usagi was no longer speaking to me. Like a hypnotic drug she put me under just by looking at me. I liked it and disliked it all at once. It had been years since I had felt that sensation.

However, the truth was I felt a little intrigued and perplexed that a girl that I didn't even know the last name of had me curious to know more. I knew it was a good feeling that I felt with her. It had a positive energy in it that Beryl couldn't even come close to portraying. I never had the need to know more unless it was a client and even then it was strictly professional. But this girl made me want to know more.

Her hypnotic blue eyes as I determined through the interview placed me under an enchantment I would happily fall under again, "I have a date that day but I'm sure our parents would love a chance to chat." I tell Beryl, barely getting all of what she was dribbling out. Half of what came out of her mouth was gossip that held no useful information anyways. She looked a taken aback, "A date? With who?" she near demanded.

"Not you." I answered. Trying to avoid sounding exasperated. I got into a position to see Usagi. Beryl was now going on about something so intensely that she didn't see my now obvious sign of ignorance to her while looking at the blonde. The name I managed to over hear her friend call her. It fit her somehow. "It would only be worthwhile if it were us. Whatever date you have can't be that important." I was brought back in by Beryl's callas words.

Only ever about herself. Her cooing sounded too much like whining on a smaller scale. It grated on my nerve endings. How did her parents put up with her? How did a man put up with her in bed? Thankfully I won't ever have to find out, "I said our parents not us, excuse me." Despite her rudeness to my 'date' to which I planned for that to be Usagi, I still wished to be polite. I had years of it being bred into me from childhood it was integrated into my persona.

I managed to escape her exaggerated, over the top, red fake nailed clutches and sent a look to my PR agent to keep her back lest she make a scene. I doubted she would. Daddy's reputation and all that usually kept her quiet. I had a feeling that if daddy's reputation wasn't on the line she'd be give my PR agent a run for her money on damage control. I send a quick wave of thanks to my PR agent for keeping the over zealous tramp Beryl away and silent.

The look in her eyes said she wasn't done with me yet. She wanted me… or rather my power and money. I bet she's mentally cataloged everything she doesn't have that she can get with my money and her fathers if she can get the companies to join via marriage. Fat chance. I entertained no false illusions on who she was or how her mind worked. I've known the disillusioned woman for years. And I've managed to keep my dick free of her wide open legs. I plan to keep it that way forever.

If her father wasn't a power hungry dick he would be a good guy. But he was and he had his only daughter, when he found she held no desire for the family business nor good at a lot of things, spread her legs for the right business deals. It was rumored that he slept with some wives to ensure it to but no proof other than hearsay or an upset former wife could convince anyone of the truth. He would however maintain his reputation and avoid people finding out about both of their indiscretions. Paid silence was his game.

If it went for the connections his business held and the million-dollar empire, he had I wouldn't even bother with trying to merge. But if the only way was by marriage then we had a serious problem on our hands. "You have a three o'clock at Vestal Towers." My press agent told me, "Move it to four pm. I have a more pressing matter that requires my attention." She doesn't question me on it. Only makes a call to ensure its taken care of.

Usagi POV

The rounds of questions went on fairly quickly but he did seem to favor mine over all. It gave me insight on the factor that he wanted to be interviewed by someone with a brain and not some nonsensical one that Beryl was hitting on him with. I thought my last one 'what do you see for the future of your company?' he answered with 'while I can't predict the future I have hopes of international expansion. It would be nice to breach the western hemisphere'.

I had smiled, I had wanted to shock him. 'yes it would be interesting to see how your company could change or adjust to new forms and bring about change is such a vastly different culture compared to ours'. I swore he smirked at me for my words. 'after all you want others to benefit from you as well as you to them'. It was a statement. He had agreed then the questions went on back to Beryl whom had a frown on her face. She almost looked to me as if I were competition for her guy. Last I checked they weren't dating _…then again…why do I even care?_

The professor, the whole reason for this pet project, had stood up and excused Mr. Chiba but it seemed the business man got in a conversation with Beryl. I felt bad that he was stuck with 'miss. Wide open legs' but I had things to do after this interview commenced, ones that required my presence. I gathered my notepad and books that were to the side of me. Flora walked with me as we both looked back over to Mr. Chiba.

She twirled the ends of her ice blue hair a bit. "He is cutie…" she commented. I made a grunt in the form of an answer. Hopefully it sounded like an agreement without stipulating into an admission. Yes, he was cutie, he was hot in fact, didn't mean he needed to know it or have a larger fan club than he probably had. Men that know that tend to be egotistical and let it get to their heads.

"What I wouldn't mind doing to him if he were interested." She muttered. I rolled my eyes and nearly smarted off not caring as I wondered briefly if he was a womanizer. He was still talking with Beryl. "Guys like him go for one thing…." I begin. I indicate Beryl. "Easy tramps like that." She looked to me in astonishment. Touching my arm as if in near shock that I didn't sense something earlier.

"You must be joking. Usagi-chan his focus on that interview was mostly on you." I scrunched my face at the idea. "Yeah… right… and next you'll tell me happy ever after is possible." She tried to give me her best 'you know I'm right' look before I cut the conversation short. "I need to get to work." I explained. "The arcade manager needs his best huh?" she asked me. Gathering her own materials up.

At least she wasn't shamelessly flirting with Chiba. Beryl was already doing enough of it for all three of us. It was easy and honestly she was acting desperate now that it was ridiculous and embarrassing to see. So I ignored. "You mean someone who actually shows up and doesn't call off once a week every week? Yeah." I asked in a serious but joking manner. She laughed at my words… that and it was the truth. I can't help that I was raised with a work ethic that most of our youth hasn't been.

Flora was okay. Just flirted with a few guys, not like Beryl was though. "After my next class I'll catch up to you. It's on fourth street right?" she asked confirming. I ignored the sense that Mr. Chiba was listening in on our conversation. _Why would he?_ I nodded, "I'll see you in two hours." I tell her then leave out. Making sure to pay respect to both the teacher and Mr. Chiba. It was only Mr. Chiba however that I felt the eyes of on me I turned and saw him before he diverted his attention away. _I'm imagining things…I have to be._

Mamoru POV

My focus left to the blonde's conversation with the ice blue haired girl. I memorized the arcades area to go to it later on today. I found my agent re-routing my schedule as asked. I knew every person for every meeting. I knew which ones would understand and which ones would require condolence for my lateness of the hour. I knew how they were and how to take care of them. You always had to make sure to know your investors and business associates.

Having Mr. Mizuagi wait thirty minutes won't hurt. It's not pressing business. Getting to know this Usagi is. It just feels right. I don't normally go off of gut but in this case I think it would be in my best interest to pursue this feeling I got from her. Once gone I take care of one business client before the time passes up. I leave out of the office and have my driver take me to her place of work.

Walking in through the front sliding doors to reveal her aiding some kids at a video game console. He had a little tongue sticking out to work the controllers as Usagi smiled in pride while he got a higher score. At least that's what the loud sounds I presumed told me. It's all around adorable and there's something about it that lures me inside the rest of the way. I don't want to over think it. I go inside to speak with her.

Hands in my pockets I call out her name, "Usagi." Benefits of being nosey. She turns fast to see me, "Mr. Chiba nice to see you again." Her response is polite and cordial. As if unsure as to my reason for being there. "So what's the best thing on the menu?" I asked noticing the counter and booths. As if testing me out she replies, "Jalapeño cheese and chili fries." I smile, "I'll take two." I order. "One for me and one for you. Come join me." It was more of a polite order rather than an invite; she went to protest when I see her boss.

Dirty blonde hair, height around my own. Not as muscular though. I can tell his is from more box lifting that actual weight lifting. "Usagi-chan table three needs refreshments." He orders, I intervene. "I was ordering a lunch from her." He looks to me in recognition and speaks, "Okay but then get to table three." She nods her acceptance to her boss, "Allow me to get you your order Mr. Chiba." Again polite with a hint of curiosity mixed now with confusion. I want to get more time in with her though.

Signaling her boss over to me as she goes to the kitchen for the order in I speak, "Motoki-san correct?" I ask seeing the name tag on his shirt. He nods in affirmation, "Yes." I offer over the necessary amount for bribing yen, "Take care of table three yourself and let Usagi-chan have lunch with me." He seemed skeptical, even to the point in looking back to where she was with the plates of food but accepted. He pocketed the yen and moments after he left Usagi-chan brought the food out. After a quick talk with him Usagi got to the table.

"That must have been some bribe to have won Motoki over. He usually doesn't let up on me during my shifts here. He watches me like a damned hawk." She sounded confused by it but unable to ask or say anything she stays silent on the subject, "So it seems." I see Motoki's eyes shift over to her for a moment before turning away again. I saw the body language though. Motoki was protective but it was unclear now if it was in a brotherly manner or in a love interest manner. The latter wouldn't matter; I'd ensure that one myself.

"So what brings you here?" she asks. I answer honestly, "You do." I want to have her entrapped by me, mentally and physical down the line. She tilts her head to the side, "Not following." She replies, "You seem like you have a brain to start with something I'm not Beryl even has…" I mock, she laughs in agreement. "Yet you two seemed to be in deep conversation earlier." She counters. _She was looking over as well…_ "It's called deflection for alternative motives. I want to get to know you more." I didn't want to allude to eavesdropping on her.

"Meaning that since I don't flaunt my sexuality it peaks your interest?" she made it sound as if it were foreign. After all what man doesn't like a woman who throws herself at them? _Me._ At least not like that. "So tell me about yourself?" I ask, evading her question. She'd had enough it was my turn now to be inquisitive. "Not much to tell, student, arcade worker, I also work in a book store to aid in discount for my own books." She explains. "Clever." I tell her. "There's no drama in my life. It's pretty boring. I like drama free." She tells me.

Almost as if she's warding me off from her. "Why do I doubt that?" I remake with a grin on my face, she begins to munch on the cheesy fries. "So tell me about yourself then?" switching the conversation back around, clever. "You know about my business; my work is my life." I explain. She shakes her head, "All work and no play make workaholic's dull people." I watch her suck down the drink she brought with the straw and suddenly became filled with a need to replace that straw with something else way less innocent to suck.

Images of her sucking in my hard cock come to mind. A wet rim of her saliva around her lips as she takes me all the way inside down to my balls. Her wide innocent blue eyes looking to me with need and want. Her tongue doing things I can only imagine her doing. I suddenly became very uncomfortable in my pants. I hadn't anticipated how I would be effected by her in such simple circumstances.

Without thought to where I am or her reaction I tell her, "I do get to have my fun. Though it's not A typical type of fun." She takes a bit of the food as if it also digest what I've just said and to ponder over her response. Maybe she doesn't believe me. "I doubt that." She remarks casually, dismissing my words. I couldn't help but smile. She had no idea what went on behind closed doors but she would.

I would love nothing more than to show her that fun now. To let her see what I can do for her and to her. I resist the urge to caress the area above my pants here. It wouldn't bode well in the end, not with kids around. Very few women have seen what I'm truly capable of and I want her to see all of it. I want her to see whom I really am when I wasn't in the public eye. "Come with me then when your off shift." I offered. "Where?" she asks taking another bit.

I don't think she even realized how much she was putting in her mouth. The look of her mouth being so full when I'd love to make it full with me was making me pleasantly uncomfortable… again. It seems once again she has that bizarre effect on me to get hot at the most inconvenient times. My finger toys with the zipper of my pants briefly before taking both hands and placing them on the table. It's safer that way. "To my place. I'd like to have you over for dinner." I told her. She seemed skeptical.

She was analyzing the situation and in a mental debate. "Nothing more?" she asked finally. I leaned forward as I got up to leave. My meal untouched. I was finding the aspect of nibbling on parts of her body so much more delicious right now that jalapeno cheese fries. "Only if you want there to be." I wrote down really fast the address to my place, "Here, it'd love to see you again, once your free from work." I leave out making sure to not look back but still took a peak through the reflection of the sliding glass doors to make sure she took the napkin with her.

Usagi POV

Wow I was not expecting that. He doesn't so far seem to be your average snooty, 'higher than thou' asshole of a rich dude…I wonder. Seeing the napkin, I quickly take it before another waitress sees it. He is a highly sought after bachelor after all. It would be rude and neglectful of me not to take it and in the process me taking him up on the offer. After all what kind of budgeting girl would turn down a free none high in excessive salt frozen dinner meal? Banquet meals… good to eat, high in salt. I look down at the food in front of me.

I take another cheesy fry and loose interest in it. I have more interesting things occupying my mind frame now. It was the last one I ate before grabbing both meals and putting them in to go containers and into our company fridge. My dinner for later on if things go south with him. Plus, it doesn't hurt to have dinner for tomorrow night taken care of to. Besides he seems gentlemanly enough. I'll give him a shot. "Usagi-chan."

I look over to find a frowning Motoki, "Where's Mr. Chiba?" he asked me. "He had to go business. I'll take care of the plates to be cleaned no worries." I assure him. He walked off but not without eyeing the door. I went to go clean up the rest of the table when I spotted the yen he left behind, "Cutie, he even tipped me." I smirked… then I was stunned, he left behind twice the amount needed to pay for the meal and tip. I pocketed the cash and smiled on the events that this evening, may provide for me, "This should be interesting." I mutter.

Taking the remaining yen, I put it into the register as Motoki looks at me, "What can I say I gave good service." A joke that he frowns at. I waive him off but keep my wits about me. I didn't want Mr. Chiba nor Motoki to get the wrong idea about me. I wasn't the type of girl to be bedded so easily, none had so far. The guys I dated before once we got past the first month usually turned into whom they truly were and made me glad I had yet to have sex yet.

Though I will admit Mr. Chiba made me wonder about his own sexual prowess in the bedroom, "Oh kami, I'm already thinking about him in bed." I mutter to myself. "Nani?" Motoki asks me, "Gomen. I was just thinking out loud don't mind me." I waive off and ignore his odd look before helping some more customers out nearby. This is turning out to be a very interesting day if I do say so myself, and it hasn't even ended yet.

It was for a few more hours till I found myself leaving out for the day. Motoki offered me a ride home, something he hadn't done before. I figured he was just being nice since my car was in the shop. I got the car super cheap but with lots of problems attached to it. It was already costing me several thousand yen just being in the shop taking up space waiting to be repaired as they assessed the repairs needed. More like the assessing how much yen they wanted for me in exchange for a functioning car.

Till it was done it was the bus for me. Or in this case a ride back to my place. A free one, those didn't come along to often without some other form of payment attached to it. As he got to my apartment building Motoki asked, "So is Mr. Chiba a friend?" not understanding I replied, "I'd say more of an acquaintance that I've just met today." I laugh it off and get out of the car, this conversation not making too much sense to me.

I hear the car drive off but not before I hear him attempt to finish before giving up and going home himself. Going up the stairs I go into my apartment and change into an off white mid length sleeve shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Freshening up I head out to the nearest bus stop, it would take me to within five walking minutes to his place. I deal with the casual bumps and people on the bus as I come to the destination. A half hour passes and I find myself in front of his apartment complex. It looked prestigious. Nice.

I take a look at the area around me, money well spent, before pressing the button on the intercom to buzz him, "Mr. Chiba its Usagi-chan." I announce before a case of nerves fully hits me. I swallow it back down and instead throw myself into the moment, you only live once right? "Come on up." Was his simple response. The door buzzes to let me in through bottom door. It reveals plush carpeted hallways and ornate fixtures.

"Wow…" I admit I was amazed. I walk up to the elevator and find it already closing to move me up. _Perhaps Mr. Chiba hit the button up where he was since he only buzzed me in and didn't tell me where to go_ …I wondered. The doors open to reveal him waiting for me. His attire is work slacks and a partially unbuttoned work shirt. "I was handling business before you got here… now that you're here though that can be set aside." He tells me.

I smiled at the respectable courtesy he gave me; I knew he must be an exceptionally busy business man. "Arigato." I walked inside, slipping off my sandals to avoid anything being scuffed in his hard wood floors. The whole place was refined and spoke of him. I looked about but found hardly anything that spoke of family or having had a personal life at any point. Nothing to indicate he even lived there.

I mean really lived in the place. Though I did notice that the rooms were nearly right out of a magazine. You know the sections you longed to have in warmer colors as you envied the person who could afford it. I was caught staring at the place before I looked down sheepishly. I was looking at the place as if it were a magazine. In desolate longing. Not that I would do something to get this but it was really nice looking.

He leads me into another room. It gave me a chance to peruse the area. It looked to be the finest of everything, furniture, electronics, art…I felt like in was in a 'look no touch' museum. The kind that if you break it you buy it. "Make yourself at home." He tells me as he leads me further into the dining room area. "Go ahead dig in." he gestures to the food. I moan at the delightful taste. It's enough to keep me full for three days with the quantity he made up.

I start in the rice and shrimp before taking simple sips of my wine. The actual meal is thick, rich steak that I see him eating with finesse. I know it's his home but I feel like I'm in a five-star restaurant. I feel more nervous about how to eat and what I'm wearing than before. "Your home is beautiful." I complement my surroundings. "Hai, I know but the beauty in front of me is what I'm interested in." he states with no problem. I blush.

"I don't understand why, there's really not much to me." Before I can say more he interrupts. "There's always something more I just have to find it… and I will." We eat in silence for five minutes before he stands up. "Come with me." I take his hand and make sure the first place he's not presumably taking me isn't the bedroom. Though sex isn't confined to that room it still is the room with the highest ratio for sexual acts to be in.

He takes me in front of an impressively large mirror. From one who's studied the arts a bit in the beginning of her college career I knew of the background…a bit, "American, neo-classic…." I look around the frame, "Gold leaf detail…" _something like this could fetch two to three grand easily_. I think to myself. He takes my face into his left hand. I remain calm and tell myself not to lean back into his embrace. "Not the mirror Usagi-chan you…" he begins.

I remain quiet. "Your beautiful in ways that I can't get out of my head… that enthrall me." He gets closer… "I want to know everything there is to know about you." He whispers in my ear. I turn my head partially to the side, wanting to face him in some way but not wanting him to think I was angling for a kiss. Even though I admit to myself that I was now. "Why?" I asked. He leans in closer, "Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you… second…." He gently kisses me lips. It's so soft if it weren't for the barest hint of pressure I'd think I imagined it.

My heart pounds in my throat. I look into his eyes and imagine such romantic things that what he says next takes the air right out of the room in a shocking manner, "If I'm going to make love to a woman it'd rather her have brains and not just a convenient set of spreadable legs.". The air leaves my lungs in a deflated manner befitting being appalled at rather than he stole it away romantically. "Excuse me?" I ask, begging to have heard him wrong. He kisses me again. I'm to stumped to stop to stop that one. "I prefer brains - " so I didn't hear wrong.

I stop him. Now that I know his type I have to put a stop to this. "If that's what your plan is I'm out. I'm not a convenient set of spreadable legs I'm a human being. I came for dinner and to get to know you, not to let you do that when we just met. I'm not that type of girl." I dart out to grab my purse and shoes. I step into the elevator as I hear him calling out my name. "Usagi-chan!" that gets my attention, "Mr. Chiba." I make it sound final as the elevator doors close up. I hit the button before he can call the elevator back up.

The nerve of such a repulsive man. I was nearly grinding my teeth in an effort to remain calm. "And he made it sound so casual to." I felt repulsed now. "At least I kept him from getting any more sugar from me. I walked out with my head held high and proud for not giving in. Though I would refuse to admit the remanding night that his touch still sent shivers down my body. That his kiss left my lips tingling… and that part of me had wanted him to do as promised.


	2. second chances & kisses

**askme75080** : and here it is.

 **phillynz** : thank you so much.

 **Latebuttruefan** : I hope I can live up to the expectations.

 **OursSparksFly13** : thank you!

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : sorry that wasn't made clear enough. Yes they are but only by marriage. Beryl's brother is married to minako. You'll see her later on.

 **Syulai** : maybe… lol

 **Mistress** Mask: I'm glad you think so.

 **Guest (1)** : usa/mamo are the pairings and the relationship is sexual.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **Guest (2)** : to an extent this is both. I've never read the books and only watched the movie but I plan to make it a delicate mix of both…with copious amounts of sex.

 **Guest (3)** : soon.

NikkiBC: definitely.

 **kera69love** : yes there are.

 **1Fan** : no I don't plan on that.

 **Eonprincess** : it'll happen…pacing this appropriately.

 **Scarlettwoman91** : I'm glad your enjoying this.

 **Silverfaerie91** : thank you!

 **Pikachugirl1992** : thanks, glad you like it.

 **Minniemousechick** : well here it is.

 **Mistressofbakura** : I don't know about that but if you've read the books you'd know as I haven't. only seen the movie.

Awesome, 20 reviews for the first chapter. Lets see if we can keep it up with this one! read and review!

Fifty shades of Chiba ch.2

Usagi POV

For a week straight he was irritating me. Somehow-I suspect through a paid off waitress-he got ahold of my work schedule. It's the only way to account for him to be able to be here for EVERY last shift I've had this week. Motoki ignores it but keeps an eye as Mamoru is a paying customer. The dark haired Adonis makes sure there's no reason to for me to kick him out. He only watches me or tries to on occasion get me to wait on his table. Requests me even. He never makes a spectacle though.

I tell him politely to stick it before getting another waitress on it. The man does the same thing every time he's in here. Like clockwork. Come in request me as his waitress, -paid off these last few times to avoid me avoiding him, tricky little fellow he is-, then orders the arcade special, 'our lunch' as he deemed it the first time I waited on him. He tries to talk to me. I ensure to keep conversation light. Professional. I didn't want to or need to hear his smooth moves on how he gets women into his bed.

He turned a romantic evening between us into – _come on stop thinking about it! You don't need anything!_ I mentally groan. Refilling his coffee to just about the brim I ask him as I've had enough of his doing this this week, "What do you think you're doing?" he looks up to me taking a bit of the fries. He's so nonchalant about it. I hated him for it. "Nani?" he plays dumb. What I hate more is that even him eating is attractive to me. "You think I haven't noticed that every day I work here you're here now." He appears innocent to the accusation.

"Not sure what you mean." He supplies. "You order the same meal and try the same thing every time you get the chance to. When is it finally going to click in that big brain of yours that I will not ever change my mind regarding who and what type of man you are? There will not be a second date." I tell him sternly, wanting him to get it then get out. People would start to talk and I didn't want that. I just wanted my timid little life to stay in the same boring routine. It was easy… simple… used to. Comfortable even…. He was…change.

He smiled and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "You make it sound as if I'm a bad guy. I'm not what you think I am. Having dinner with me isn't so bad. Just give me another shot, I'm really not that bad. I fouled up our first date and I am prepared to make amends for it." He said. I sigh in defeat. On the other hand, if I go I can make a deal for him to stop harassing me at work and leave me alone.

One dinner to deal with him and we would be done. "If I do agree to a second date and I'm not saying for a second that I will but if I do, there will be no chance of sex. Dinner is all your getting and if I choose to never hear from you again you have to accept and leave me alone. No more excuses to come in here…unless it's for business." I explain. He extends his hand out in a business manner.

"Deal." I accept as he turns it over to kiss the top of my hand. I try to pull it away but he lands his kiss before I can. Getting away from the butterfly feeling I don't want to get I regretfully pull away and keep to a respectable distance. "Now please go before I change my mind and tell you to fuck off." He smiles, looks ready to say something but leaves instead with a near jump in his step. As if a kid just found out what his gift for Christmas was before Christmas Day.

It was almost cutie. This time however I had to be in my guard. I had to avoid him trying to turn it into something it wouldn't become. I was no slut and unlike Beryl I refused to let my body become something I didn't want it to be. My body was my temple till I willingly gave it up. He had yet to prove his worth to me. As it stood I was ready to count down the minutes until the dinner was done and over with so that I could get back to my boring little life.

Mamoru POV

I get the table set for dinner. Not unlike before but this time I won't fuck it up. I should have known better than to speak in such a way so soon and to such a strong willed woman. Had it not been for my persistence I fear she would have exiled me from her life. Don't get me wrong I want her like non other ever in my life but if I don't control my mouth and body she'll be out that door faster than I can breathe a word. After all she's not like any other woman I've had in here before.

I hear the door-bell ring and go to let her in. I see this time she's less caring in her appearance than last time. Tank top with shirt sleeve cut off sweater at the waist and some jeans were adorning her now. On her feet were house slippers. I saw by the doorway were her three inch white sandals. I got it. Last time she was here to impress, this time she's here to get this over with. I had to figure out a way to get her to see me and not the jackass within.

Sitting down for dinner she said not a word, so I broke the silence. "About what I said last time." She looked to me expectantly, "I'm so used to being blunt I forgot my manners that evening." She wiped her mouth of excess food but otherwise said not a word, she was waiting for more of an explanation from me. She was in truth, making me sweat this one out. I deserved it mind you but in the end her having this power over me was new.

"I admit I find myself wanting to see you in a more private setting befitting a couple on a date rather than just a friendly gathering. Despite my earlier comments I know we had a dinner date as friends. I spoke inappropriately the first time placed mistrust between us." She nodded in agreement. "I would like this second chance to go over well. If it doesn't I promise to vacate your life." I tell her.

"But I would like to get to know you better. Tell me about your family, friends…" I implore. She gives me a simplified version I can tell, "Family is in Kyoto, friends are in Tokyo with me. I see my family on the rail once a month at the end of the month to catch up on new things going on. What about you?" she answered then asked me. I took a sip of wine, "I have one sister and one brother. Happily married parents, can't complain." _Other than the forced interactions with Beryl I have a typical business life._

"Friends are all business partners. I'm a very focused, reserved person in public. Control in all things is key." I lightly tell her. She gives me a smile. The first for this evening. It gives me hope. "Honestly it sounds boring." She tells me. Starting to loosen up. I need to keep her this way. When she's on guard it's hard to convince her of my intents. "I just work to control the narrative." I explain to her. "Yeah but not everything is within our control." She stipulates. Smart girl. So much I could say to that but I have to keep this PG if I'm going to get her to stay here.

"Depends on your position." I smirk. I cringe internally on how that came out sounding. She quirks a brow at me. "Of power. I'm the CEO of a major corporation. I have much control over things at my disposal." I iterate… perhaps even a bit of bragging. She nods, "This is true…" she clasps her hands together. I can see her arms pushing her breasts together unconsciously. It gives me a succulent view of her assets.

I strain to control the urged to act of my primal instinct of taking her in the table. I shift in my seat and maneuver to hide anything that might end up appearing sexual. Like say me getting hard for her. "However the need you have to maintain that control gives them control over you." I was stunned. I wasn't used to being stumped like this. "How? Explain?" I demand. She smiles as if in a minor victory.

It's irritating in a good way if anything. She's challenging me. Something that previous partners haven't been able to do. I like it, get me a look at what she's like more in depth. "Say someone's not doing their job to your standards, then you have to take control and do it yourself. You have now given control to them by you fixing their error." _Well played…_ I think to myself. I didn't even think of that possibility.

"Care to watch a movie?" I ask her, before she can try to end the evening. She gives in and sits at the far end of the couch to watch an action movie with me. I know she purposely choose to sit as far as possible to avoid any contact. I don't want her to fear me. The movie itself is one I've seen before so missing half to see her reaction is fine with me. I take in how relaxed she is and then see the different facial expressions in her face. "So is gawking at me during two thirds of the movie a move of yours?" she asks dryly.

I turn away and smirk, "What gave me away?" I asked her. Humor in my voice, trying to lighten the mood up. She smiled. "The reflection." She answered. I pull her face forward to look into my eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now. You can stop me if you wish but I hope that you give me a chance in this department." She braces her hand against my chest even as I pull her in anyways. It's not too harsh or demanding, she could break it if she truly wanted to.

Our lips brush against one another. Like a butterfly fluttering by. I go to deepen it and get about three seconds into that from the gentle pressure only to have her stop the interaction. She gets up and heads for the door. _Not this time!_ I tell myself, "Usagi-chan!" I follow closely behind. I wanted a chance and her bailing out on me isn't a chance. She turns around in time to see me slipping into the elevator with her. Her shock at the action foils her from preventing what I'm about to do next.

"Nani?" she asks, her voice waivers in confusion. She barely gets a chance to brace herself against the onslaught of my mouth before I crash our lips together. I hear a tiny moan erupt from her throat and crave to hear more. She's like an aphrodisiac to my senses. My tongue dives in when another tiny moan comes forth from her. Lost in the pleasure I provided she opens up her mouth willingly for a deeper exploration.

Good cause she has me just as lost as she is. Difference is I'm willingly lost in this. The taste of her is intense. She may be unwillingly lost but by now she is very willing to what is happening between us. When I hear her moan mingle with mine I know it should stop. Here. Now. But I can't. I finally have her pliable with me. I have her willing form right here and right now. I don't want to let go, I want more.

My hand moves to her cheek, cupping it to angle her jaw and kiss more firmly into mine. I know though that the button I've hit to stop the elevator upon coming in here won't last forever. I pull away abruptly. I see her kiss bruises lips and they tempt me further in my progress. I manage to stop myself from taking things further and step out of the elevator. She's still a little dazed so I part off with, "See you tomorrow, same time, same place." The elevator door closes as I see her regaining her wits about herself.

Usagi POV

 _How dare he_! _That pig! That ass!_ I find myself wanting to yell at him but find myself touching my bruise kissed lips in mild shock and arousal. I can't help but think on a more perverse note… _why did he stop?_ I wanted more. Shaking my head of that I see the elevator just now going down. "Did he…?" I began to question as I look about at all the buttons on the side panel when I see the button to stall the big heavy lift looks almost dented in.

It looks like he smashed his thumb into it to ensure the elevator stalled. In fact, one corner even looked scratched. "This isn't how the evening was supposed to go." I mutter to myself, letting my head fall back in defeat against the metal of the big steel box I was in. It was why I left, to convince myself of this matter. I'm trying to remain just personably friendly here. I slump my head into my hands. I can't however forget the feel of his lips against mine. The taste is still there I know it. I don't want to want it, this isn't good.

I purse my own lips to get rid of the taste and the tingly feeling it invoked within me. The doors open and I walk out of the lobby area. I feel the cool outside air hit me and feel a little bit better, soothed almost. The cooler temperature gives me a reprieve from the warmth he made me feel. I honestly didn't realize how hot my body was until I felt it. I knew why I was I just wasn't ready to accept that he made me feel it after just one breathless kiss that I let happen. That I shouldn't have let happen. I made a mistake.

It took a moment but I got back to my apartment and heated up some leftovers. Reheating velvet cups weren't ideal but pour a spoonful of water in and it helped make it gooey again. Images of Mamoru filter in my mind. His aggressive nature of the kiss. How it turned me on so easily. "It's just a kiss." I tell myself, I need to purge it from my memory. Setting down I perch myself on the couch to watch t.v. but find my mind drifting. Somehow in the midst of it I find that the show is over and my mind has been thinking on the kiss the whole time.

"And he wants me over tomorrow…" deciding it was safer to be in public settings… _more so for myself not to go beyond what I know to be proper as he was the one that was interviewed_ … _so I'll call him._ I reached for my cell and got half way through the dialed before stopping myself… _tomorrow, I'll call him tomorrow._ I shut the phone close before putting it away. I groaned at my train of thoughts as he now had me discombobulate.

"This is not how things are supposed to go." I muter to myself. Shaking my head, I got up to put the half eaten food away. Shoving it back into a foil wrap I put it in the fridge then head off to shower. The hot waters sooth but do not remove the feelings as I had hoped it would. I get out and go through my nightly washing ritual then go to bed only to wake up before REM sleep even kicks in.

"Wait a second! I don't have his number do I…?" I went to look for the number so I could call and rebuff his last words that I should have but didn't deny…I couldn't. I had been to stunned by the kiss to do anything at that moment. So I scrambled from the bed. I tore through the days clothing I had worn and found nothing, my purse, nothing. "Well if I did I don't anymore…shit!" I was stuck going to his place.

"Again." I remark out loud. Tossing my jeans to the ground in a huff. "Great I just have to make sure he knows that kiss was a one-time thing, that this is strictly professional. He is a business man he'll understand and keep professional boundaries up as long as I put them in place. No matter how tempting he is or how good his lips feel on mine or how much I want to give in." I snap to myself pathetically.

No use crying over it I go back to bed. The next day goes about as usual. Once classes end I go to work. For two days a week I worked in the college book store. It worked out nice since it gave me a discount on my own books. Fifteen percent doesn't sound like a lot but to a student whom has loans, fifteen percent helps out a bit. I just loaded up books on the human anatomy, the price tags sticker shocking when my co-worker came up.

"So who put the extra sugar in this morning?" Lizzy asked me. With dyed grey hair at the ends and blonde at the roots she was a sight to behold. She insisted I do the same, to be unique but I didn't feel it fit me so I declined. That and I didn't was to add chemicals into my hair. "Sugar?" I asked her strangely. I see the look in her face, "Hai. You seem a bit 'extra' today." She replied looking at me thoughtfully. As if I were appearing to her in Technicolor all of a sudden.

"Extra what? Sugar? No sugar, just me." I tell her. I was growing tired of her riddle game at such a time of the day. I just wanted to get our work done but her personality trait could get annoying at times. "Your extra energetic today. Like your trying to avoiding thinking on something by working your tail off." I blanched, "Sweetie I know you're tells. You've been here for months now. Your pretty easy to read." I frowned at that. Then I denied. "No I haven't." I cross my arms over my chest in a puff of poutiness at her read of me.

She smirked. I didn't like it. "Really?" her tone indicated to give me a chance that I refused to take, I held my guns. "No." she spoke and went through all the things that we had to do together that day before the end of the shift we had. I grew more interested in the floor as I got what she meant. "And the one thing they all have in common… you already did them… all of them, for the both of us." She looked at her phone, "All before noon." I cringed. "Now were stuck being bored until we get customers in." she ended. "Yeah…" I responded.

"So who is he?" she asked. "There isn't a 'he'." I refused to admit to anything. Not when I hadn't admitted it to myself yet. I refused to admit that he got my blood flowing. That his lips were wanted and oh so needed again. That I wanted to know what he could do to me in bed. "No?" my body went still as stone as I froze from the sound of his voice. I felt like the dead girl from the grudge that turned her head that creepy way and moaning in that croaky, broken voice that gave one the shivers… sans the creepy, groaning voice that is.

He wore a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone making him look casually sexy yet still refined. His jeans were form fitting and shoes matched his outfit to a T. I clamp my mouth shut to keep it from falling. "And that's my cue out. Don't forget to give me details later." Lizzy left out as I shot her retreating form a glare. "Its two on two cove - " my words fell on deaf ears as her figure disappeared into the back room.

"Imagine my surprise when I went to go return this book." He handed me a book that pretty much describes several sex positions. The book was more detailed than the low rated movie it was made into but neither endings were good to me. "You read it?" he asked. "Hai, I did. I had to for my literature course on depicting books from film. Comparisons and all that. Movie was good for painting a picture but the book was more detailed." I tell him.

"You?" I asked. Keeping the subject on trivial things. Granted a sex book wasn't trivial but it was better than us…or not like that…whatever… "The plot was interesting and the sex was quite detailed…" he took a moment to pause, looking at me. I averted my eyes. I didn't want to get caught up in them. "But I agree the ending wasn't preferred." I nodded as I didn't think I could say anything right now.

Going to the register I go through the return process. "270 yen will be going back to your card." I tell him. Managing the words out easier than I thought. He smiles giving me his credit card. "See you tonight." Recalling my earlier thoughts, I tell him, "Actually I have plans so perhaps lunch?" _preferably in public_ …I know nothing can happen there. "Lunch sounds good. So one then?" I nod at his question. "Hai, the cafeteria is pretty good here." I answer. Can't have this rich guy think I'm easy of can be bought and owned, I'm not that type of girl.

"I look forward to it." He remarks before accepting his card and receipt. He leaves without a word. I follow his form out with my eyes. I don't dare to turn my head and admit to looking in his direction. I was caught though as I hear, "So…" from Lizzy behind me. I jumped about three feet, figuratively speaking, before turning to talk to her. "He's the one responsible for your sugar." Laughter in her voice, "Shut it." I growled.

I was upset that I let her get the jump on me. "It's okay I promise not to tell Motoki-san at our other job for you." I didn't get why people thought he liked me, so again I waived her off. I ignore her stares throughout the rest of the morning. One pm hits. "Going out for lunch." I Tell her, "Take your time." Like she already knew…I roll my eyes. Not admitting to things here. I grab my purse and go out to the cafeteria to grab a salad.

I find him waiting at a table, "Waiting long?" I asked, "Nope. But for another kiss from you I'd wait a lot longer." I clamped my mouth shut to avoid giving the response that would have resulted in something positive from forming. I knew however that I had blush staining my cheeks _. Go away_. Like the blush would obey. I saw that he had cat fish and a salad. That's strange, I don't recall that on the menu, "Helps to be a big contributor to the college. I can order outside and no one says anything." He remarks. I remark without thought, "Cheeky."

He lifts a brow; I pretend I didn't say anything. "So why insist on seeing me again?" I try. Not fully looking at him. "You intrigue me." He answers. "How so?" _nothing interesting about me._ I see him digging into the cat fish, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. In the mean -time tell me more about yourself." He insisted. "There's not much more to know about me." I reply evasively. It was my life and not for him to invade.

"I don't believe that for a moment." He said. He then leaned forward on the table. "So why did you suggest such a public venue?" I opened my mouth only for him to continue, "It surely couldn't be due to that kiss… unless it effected you the same way it did me." I gulped. "Course not." I managed after a moment. "I would have loved to have shown you more but I knew it would scare you off. I want to keep this growing." He said. "To bad cause I want to keep this professional." I manage to state with a straight face. He smirks and almost laughs.

Mamoru POV

 _Who does she think she's convincing here? Me or herself? I can see how her body is reacting to being near me. She misses the feel of it against her._ "Really?" I ask, as if ensuring that she was serious. "Hai." she confirms. "Your breathing is slightly elevated, your body is fidgety, your eyes have darted to my lips more than three times in the last five minutes and I'm willing to bet that the kiss hasn't left your mind since it happened. I know it hasn't left mine." I tell her. She purses her lips in a near huff.

I can tell she wants to reply in a childlike manner but maturity dictates that she not. "What do you want Mr. Chiba? I'm not a puppet to dress up and take to dinner parties. I'm not trophy material, so why me?" she demands. I give her half a smile, "Cause you're **not** those things. If I wanted a brainless trophy, then I'd marry Beryl." I tell her. She laughs, "Let me take you out on a real date. Give me a chance. What do you have to lose?" I asked her.

"My independence. My sense of self…. My clothes…" I could tell I wasn't supposed to hear that last part the way she muffled it. "I want a woman whose independent and has a sense of who she is and who she wants to be. I don't want some easy fling…." I leaned in closer to her, "As for the clothes…" she blushed scarlet. "Your clothes come off when your ready for them to. And they will be removed to your pace." I assure her. She looked embarrassed by my words.

"If I say no…" she warned, "I'll back off." I promise her. She must have heard the tone in my voice as she visibly calmed down. She was always so tense. On guard. On the defense, maybe someday she'll tell me what went down in her past to make her so sketchy of another male in her life. Its making this courtship difficult and interesting. Right now though let's just get to the next date. We need to eat.

Twenty minutes passed as she made to leave back for her shift, "Come over tonight." I cajole to her. She looks to be contemplating it, "Anything you want to eat." I try. "Orange chicken with white rice." She orders, "Your wish is my command." I smile and stand up. I lean in for a kiss on the cheek. I want to change it to a sensual kiss but I didn't want to push my luck. She was very shielded regarding anything sexual.

But then as if luck was starting to shift to my side she turns her head a little bit to let it linger for a minute. I pulled her a little to the side where students wouldn't bump into us as much and kissed her lips. This time I tilted her head up with my left hand to angle her jaw better as I deepened it as I had wanted to do in the elevator that evening. I felt her mouth open undermine as she accepted the kiss. My tongue slid in to taste her. Our mutual responses were that if a new found intimacy.

It lasted until I heard a screeching from a banshee. I ended the kiss to find Beryl standing within ten feet of us. She was a red haired fuming bull. Her rage directed as Usagi. "And what makes you think he's yours?" she snarled. This woman gave jealousy a whole new meaning, "Because I asked her out…" I looked down to her, "Twice is it now or would you coming over tonight mark it second? Does the lunch count?" she was torn between blushing under my gaze I could tell and being upset at Beryl's assumptions that were accurate… for once.

"What for charity?" beryl laughed. Others ignored her outburst but her aim was clear. Humiliate Usagi at all costs, "She's clearly not within our league Mamoru-san. She's barely a commoner. Getting by on scraps from two-part time jobs." I saw Usagi's eyes narrow at her words but nothing more. "Beryl that's enough. I suggest that you keep your comments to yourself." I warned. I could tell however that she wouldn't be repenting on the issue.

"So because I work for my grades and don't spread my legs for them as 'others' do that makes me a charity case? Lower than a commoner?" she was keeping her composure against the red headed viper and I was finding myself respecting her more for holding her ground rather than getting into a cat fight with her. People would talk about this yes but it wouldn't get back to anyone unless it was a physical altercation and Usagi was keeping it from that.

Beryl's lip curled in disdain at her. I wisely kept my mouth shut. Besides watching the interaction was becoming amusing. Specially to see someone put Beryl in her place. "No man of Mamoru-san's caliber would be with a commoner like you." It was with that distasteful strike that I could no longer hold my tongue, "A man of my 'caliber' as you so eloquently put it, would prefer a woman like her, someone of actual class, to you any day of the week." The only problem is if word gets back to my parents before I get to tell them there will be hell to pay.

Beryl looked around at the audience she had gathered, "Oh I get it, your rebelling against your parents, how adorable." Her smile was so wicked I wondered in her sense of integrity and judgment. "I mean seriously to be playing with her…" she indicated to Usagi as if she were beneath her. It was one of Beryl's more distasteful qualities. I watched as she sauntered up to me, trying to be seductive. On a protective instinct that I wasn't aware that I had, I pushed Usagi behind me to avoid her getting caught in the cross fire between Beryl and me.

This didn't involve her and I wouldn't let Beryl ruin what I was building because of her petty little jealousies. "Just remember, Mamoru-san…" she was in my personal space, something she knew I was uncomfortable with unless I initiated it. "Our families want to merge companies. That only happens if we get married. Think about that while you're playing with your little play toy." She looked at Usagi, "Enjoy play time… cause when things get settled he's mine, and I don't share."

Beryl left her body language indicating that she was feeling high on herself. I look back to Usagi. I couldn't decipher how she was feeling. "Wow…" she said indicating to Beryl, "I thought she just disliked me. No…" she looked to me, "Now she hates me because she thinks I have you." she looked torn between looking ready to laugh and be annoyed at the same time. "You do." I tell her. Looking more than appeased with herself she asks, "Dinner at seven?" I kiss her again, "At my place. See you there." I leave out as she heads back to work.

Usagi POV

 _I can't believe that bitch!_ What nerve does she have, we've hardly ever had verbal spats due to the relation, we keep to ourselves but this seemed to be a catalyst to something bigger. Obviously Mamoru wasn't interested in her. His body language indicated that clearly, though it was clear that she ignored that. Or didn't see it. I look around and see the students looking at me. Word will get around fast on the fact that he and I are seeing one another and I know I'll hear about it from my cousin.

Beryl is not forgiving and she's a determined woman when it came to what she wanted. Her idea of forgiving is utmost humiliation and degrading. So this now broken truce we had under the cover of studies could only be sewn together with her acceptance of the matter. It wouldn't happen. Now that I was giving him a chance I would fight to see how this could work out. I don't back down unless there's no point in the argument. Despite our first meeting at his place I like Mamoru and he does seem like a good guy.

He held me so protectively behind him when Beryl actively came forward. I wanted to kiss him for being protective and smack him for not letting me handle it. I settled for neither. Getting back to work I ignored Lizzy's persistent need to get details and counted down the time to dinner tonight. I had the right outfit in mind and wanted to do this right. Getting in to my apartment I was starved. Without thinking I went to the fridge but then remembered the dinner.

I closed the door to the off white device and made myself get dressed. I wanted to snack but knew I would eat more than required for it and left the apartment to avoid tempting myself. The problem was I was hearing my stomach growl halfway there. "Shush." I whispered to it. No amount of rubbing would stop the gurgling from sounding out. My stomach said 'until you feed me I'm talking now'. I was embarrassed. I suddenly wanted to call off dinner and go home for said snacks.

Exiting off the bus I went to the stand where they had the information about going back to my residence area. Finding that the next bus was forty-five minutes I looked around for a fast food place. I spun till I hit a hard body, "Gomen." I apologized. "No need." I looked up to see Mamoru. "You can run into me anytime Usagi." So charming. Even when he dropped the formalities I didn't correct him. "I…" my stomach chooses then to make its appearance, the reason for my sudden need to flee, a crucial moment as it growled loudly.

I was humiliated. Beryl's words could do nothing into the face of my endless pit of a stomach, "Gomen." I said again. I was embarrassed. This was not how I wanted this to go. Though I couldn't blame my stomach. It was merely set on a schedule for eating and if that gets disrupted it'll make its anger of food denial know. "For what? I'm starved to. Let's go around the corner here." He suggested. I looked to his pointed finger

A bar and restaurant around the corner…literally. My stomach hollered for it now. I held no choice but to agree. "Sure." We were let in immediately and seated just as fast. "Choose an appetizer. The food takes a while to get to us but the taste is well worth the timely wait." He insisted as he looked the menu over himself. I nodded. "So why were you at the bus stop?" I asked. He signaled a waiter.

"The miso soup as an appetizer and…" he looked to me for mine, "Oh ah…" I looked again, "The same." The waiter nodded and left. "I was there to pick you up and take you here. Yet I found you looking at the schedule for return busses." He noted to me. I looked down, sheepishly, I didn't want him to think I was bailing on him. "I felt embarrassed by my grumbling stomach and didn't want you to have to hear that. It chooses to be obnoxiously loud." I emphasize by looking down at it. I scowled in mock anger.

"Never be embarrassed by it. Happens to everyone." he assured. Not completely assured I nod anyways and we begin our date. "So would you like to order your meals?" the waiter came back, "Hai, I'll have a chicken breast, breaded with a side of vegetables and potatoes, nothing extra." I answer. I see Mamoru look to me with a smile before ordering, "A steak, medium rare with the same sides only give me sour cream." We handed back the menus as the waiter left off.

"So why are you in the field you're in for study?" he asked. Seemingly intrigued I answer, "My father was into journalism. It pulled him away from home so much that it intrigued me to know what could do that to a family man. So I took it upon as my own career choice so I could get a grasp." He looked to me in concentration. "Did you." He asked, "I thought it would but so far its only showing me that its possible to have a family life and maintain the career. I think his job is just easier to process than the life of a father and husband." He mulled over it.

"It's not any lack of love on his part to us it's just…" I was struggling with explaining, "You don't have to go further." He consoled, "No its fine, it's just difficult to the explain. For him it's just work became easier to focus on and home life became difficult due to more variables. Work was routine and simple for him. He enjoyed it… more than he enjoyed his family. By the time mama saw it she ignored it in favor of keeping her family together. Still together and married to this day so nothing gets said." I tell him, "Wow…" I nod as he lets it sink in.

"My parents are good people it's just my mother is hungry with pride." I look to him oddly for his description of his mother. "We love her for pushing us hard to get good grades but our accomplishment became her proud moments. Like trophies." I hear him say, "Sounds like she was just proud of her kids." I try, "We thought so to but she would make all the conversations about us. It got redundant and sounded too much like a 'high society bitch' rather than proud mother of three." He moaned.

I smiled, "So you have siblings?" I ask. "A brother and sister. He is one year younger but the sister is close to your age. About four years younger." I smile, "It'd be nice to meet them sometime." I make sure it sounds sweet and not to intrusive. "I'm sure they'd like that." He reaches his hand out to touch mine. "I really like spending time with you." He tells me. "I'm starting to like this to." He smiles as I laugh, "So what do they do?" I asked.

"My brother is a wannabe singer that works at my company to support his music and my sister is on the board of directors. She's the only other one to work as hard as myself in our set of siblings." I nodded, "So its friendly competition?" I asked, "No, no competing. She loves her job as design manager in the board of execs. She's got a passion for it as I do for my charities." I smiled. "She sounds sweet." I tell him, "I'd love to say she is but she can be a real pain in the ass to." We laughed. When the food got there we continued to chat.

It was well on into the evening, when after the plates were cleared and desert had been served that we got up to leave out. I was having so much fun that I let myself go and didn't protest to going to his place, "So would you like a movie now?" he asked. I nodded. We went inside and sat in the living room to watch a romantic comedy. "This is not very funny." I commented half way through.

Apparently Valentine's Day was only a success due to the release date and not on the movie itself. "Yeah…I thought with the cast it would be better." He agreed. The movie did however did provide a use for us to comment and critique on. "Okay how about the factor that Alba was given staring credits as if she were going to be a main character in the movie but was barely in it for five minutes? Her name should have been further from the staring cast."

I commented. I held no doubt on her acting ability but if you're not going to be a major character then why get top billing? "I agree but that's what she got paid for and agreed to." He told me. "I guess. But, okay, how's this one…" I turned on the couch to him. I didn't see the look in his eyes, "How about the only funny moment so far had been that Biel's character was talking about her vibrating phone?"

I shouldn't have looked closer into it. He knew that I knew and he leaned in for it. I didn't move, "Can I kiss you now?" In the moment I nodded as he leaned in and took my lips into his own. It was gentle at first but soon turned deeper as we progressed further. I heard the small sounds we were making as the t.v. noise fell into the background. He leaned over me as I slid back on the couch. Letting my head rest on a couch pillow I settled into the comfort of his form. He fell between my legs as I hooked one leg around his hip.

The other one I consciously intertwined with his leg that was falling off the couch. "You taste so sweet." I blushed at the compliment. "I wonder…" his left hand dipped lower, "If you taste sweeter down here." His fingers dipped beneath my pants and into my panties in seconds flat. I gasped and clutched onto his shirt. A pointless effort in getting him to stop as part of me didn't want to stop him.

He slid his fingers into my folds and I found myself rolling my eyes back in pleasure. No one had touched me down there but me. I should stop him, I should but I didn't. This new feeling was euphoric and real. Vibrators can't give you human interaction. "I want to tell you that my tastes are a bit more derived from darkness. I'm not the average guy and you aren't the average girl." He tells me, rubbing my lips back and forth.

"We are different." I agree, breathing more heavily. "I want you to experience my desires in life. I want to bring you pleasure." I only nodded before biting my lip to hold in the moan that wanted to come out, "You can leave at any point, I won't force you on to what I want to do to you but if you choose yes then - " he got cut off as I winced. I gripped the couch and felt a twinge from him hitting my barrier with his strong finger.

I winced when he rubbed against it to confirm what I knew to be there. "You're a virgin?" he asked. I looked down to see the look of shock on his face. Obviously he hadn't counted on this happening. He's probably been with tons of girls as one night stands since he couldn't have a real relationship due to work. "Hai, I am. What can I say I've never met the right guy, I've just…" _don't be shy now…_ I tell myself, it won't do me any good.

Never did before so why now? "My luck with them has been bad for a while. No attraction from me to them in the end. Not enough to want them like that. I wanted to be with the right guy. To take it from me that is." I admit. It's something I heard previous guys say 'never be there first and never be their last'. Its felt more like a burden than good thing to have over the last few years." _No matter what others say…_

"My kami…I didn't know…" he said still astonished. I suddenly felt bad that he knew. Being a virgin these days was close to being like a circle freak. Nobody was one anymore. Yet here I was because any guy that had been interested in me I wasn't in them and vice versa. Now here I was with this guy whom could have anyone and he wanted me. That much was clear and I had no idea in how to be intimate with him on the level he wanted me to be. I was clueless and suddenly felt embarrassed. And he wonders why I was so guarded.

Mamoru POV

 _I can't believe it. She's a virgin?_ That's unheard of. I felt empowered now that she would be giving this treasure to me. A woman only gets to give that away once in her life. And it's not refundable. I saw her sudden look of anxiety cross over, as if she feared me knowing this amazing thing. I had to calm down the feeling she was suddenly developing. "Where have you been my whole life?" I asked. She looked shocked at me.

"But I thought…" I kissed her, wanting to wipe away her previous misconceptions regarding how a male would take this news. "Erase it. Because I think you're incredible. You've done what many of us have often strived to do with no luck once hormones get in the way. We feel at the time that its right without knowing it's the right person. And now you have me wanting to show you a world far beyond what I believe you could have ever imagined. If you want me. This will only happen if you are willing. I would never use force." I tell her.

"What world is it?" she asks me, curiosity in her features. I debate… "Come with me. I want to show you something." I gesture for her to stand up and come with me. The fingers I previously had in between her lower lips I place in my mouth, "Sweet." I pop them from my mouth. She deepens to a whole new shade of red. "I rather like the shades I can see your beautiful face turn into. Its cutie and endearing." I explain. She bows her head down though I can tell she's smiling at my words.

I take her to a locked room. I'm the only one with a key and only my PR agent knows of its existence for professional PR reasons. Unlocking it I tell her one last time, "If this is too much for you let me know I will hold no objection to taking you home." She gestures to the door, "Quite stalling and open it." She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. We walk in and see the room I've had multiple partners in, "You have a sex room." She states.

"It's a room of pleasure." I tell her. She turns around, "For whom?" she counters. "For us both, if you say yes, when were in here." She looks oddly at me, "So you are against sex in other rooms of your residence?" I smiled at her inquiry. "No I'm not opposed to sex outside of the room but the objects used in here I prefer to keep in here." I explain. She begins to touch some of the objects. I tell her their purpose and how I would use them to pleasure her.

"With this…" I take the soft leather whip from her hand and glide it along her arms, "I would trace this beautiful skin of yours. Then lightly hit you with it enough to induce pleasure with a small amount of pain. The small amount adds to the pleasure in your body, just to give you a feel of its purpose." I can see she's fascinated by all of it. It's a hopeful sign for me. "And this?" she asks regarding the leather bound cuffs. I had them specially designed to have smooth fur inside to avoid uncomfortable chafing along the wrists.

"So I can bind you." I held it out to her. My vocals going a bit deeper as she examined the item. I watched her eyes configuring it. I could even imagine her mind making up the images that could follow with such an item. I had high hopes on the binding cuffs. She touched it before, in an effort to figure it out. Then she put it over her own wrist. Testing it. I gulped. The sight of it making me reign on my hormonal need of her. She had no idea what she was doing just by simply tinkering with it.

Seeing how it went she remarked, "Its soft. Firm." My head went to what else was soft and firm that I had on me and I desperately wanted her to touch and hold it. But I held back. I don't want to scare her off when I had her here. I went up to her, "I can put it on you if you like." I offered. She looked to be contemplating it before giving it back to me, "Were not there yet." I stamped down on the cold water that went over me.

"What's this?" the item in question looked like the side of a cage. I had it attached to the ceiling of the room so I could hook the hand cuff clips into it. "It's use can be discussed later. Once you're okay with this." I tell her, "I want to know what I might be getting myself into here." I relented in hopes that she would like it. "I would never make you do anything you didn't want me to do. This object is used for the clips on the cuffs. So I can suspend you while I fuck you." I saw her body tense… not out of fear but out of excitement.

I stepped closer to her. Close to feel her breasts poking into my chest, "It gives me more of an advantage to give you more pleasure." I shift to further rub my chest against hers. "Hai…?" she asks, her voice growing slightly husky. I'm glad this place didn't scare her off. "Hai." I confirmed. My hands reached up to touch her shoulders and travel the length down her arms till I held her hands in mine.

I had to hold off my hormones from acting out. The urge I had to show her how a lot of these items worked was powerful, intoxicating even but I held back for her. She was more intoxicating than any idea I had. Though enacting those ideas on her… "You sure you don't want to try them on?" I asked. She smiled, "How about next time we see each other we discuss when I'll be wearing them?" I concede to that.

I walk her out and to the living room. I try to watch a movie with her only to find myself missing most of it as I was busy watching her the whole time. When she looked over at me she wet her lips. I told myself to remain seated and calm. Let her come to you. It was a physical act to prevent myself from acting on the urge to mount her here and now. She turned to me and slid closer, "Let me let you in on something here…" I listened intently.

"The first time I have sex I want it to be love making. Not something meaningless. I want to be made love to." She tells me. "Let me be the one that makes love to you then." I say without hesitation. She smiles, "But were not in love." I smile now, "Yet…let me show you." I say with conviction. She bites her lips in contemplation and arousal. I see the look on her face. She wants this as much as I do. Its agonizing to watch as its turning me on.

"You need to stop -…" I purse my lips in preparation. I can't control it. I need to taste her again in some form. Her succulent bitable lips are a good start. "Fuck it." I grab her face and kiss her deeply. Our tongues mingle for a moment before I slowly released her mouth. I suck in the lip she was biting for good measure. She moans out lightly. We both pant for a few moments. The need to consume her and her delightfully delicious taste is near overwhelming.

I still have the taste from between her legs in my mouth from earlier. Her hands though unaware of where they should be touch me everywhere she could think of those moments. My hands drifted over her legs to her hips and her stomach. I wanted to feel her body all over. By the time I heard her utter some very shocking words I had her sitting in my lap with her tongue down my throat, "Nani?" did I heard her right? "Show me… now."


	3. motoki issues p1 & contract

**Dymond313** : yes I know the feeling. Lol

 **TropicalRemix** : the movie was good…thankfully their making the sequels cuase the ending was sad…but the sequels are supposed to be really good!

 **AimlesslyGera** : I literally laughed out loud at that. LOL

 **askme75080** : yes they do…but they also keep you coming back for more. Lol

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : yup…

 **Mistress** **Mask** : they will be brought in but I haven't written anything pairing wise for the others yet.

 **kera69love** : yes there is more romance and more sex than in the movie. Book I can't say since I didn't read it but I wanted to ensure there was plenty of both. Though along the way if it feels less of one please do for anyone to let me know so I can make adjustments. It's supposed to be balanced.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : you'll like one of them later on.

 **Scarlettwoman91** : yep there is.

 **Eonprincess** : wow! that was pretty cool.

 **Mistressofbakura** : that is very much appreciated.

11 reviews nice! Lets see where this one gets us.

Fifty shades of Chiba ch.3

Usagi POV

I must be crazy to do this. Invite him in so willingly to be my first. After everything I've thought about and said to…I could see the shock on his face of my acceptance. "Usagi…I don't think you quite understand what you're saying." He tried to explain to me calmly. I looked at him oddly, "Excuse me?" he took my hands, "I want you more than anything…your very presence makes me excited for you, but I want this to be a decision that you're not going to regret in the end. Virginity is a one-time thing."

 _Was he declining my invite?_ "I get that." I remark with an edge to my tone. He must have sensed that due to his next words, "You mistake what I'm talking about. I want you to make this decision with a clear head and not one that's lust induced." I felt like I needed to leave in that moment. I just offered myself to him and he rejected me because it was lust induced. I had to get out. Everything felt overwhelming all of a sudden. I felt all the nerve endings in my body tense up, ready to bolt.

I had to be calm about this and not just get up and run out the front door with my tail between my legs. I had a back bone and I would use it…even if I swallowed a little bit of humiliation for putting myself verbally on a platter for him, along the way to the door at least my back bone was still there. "I think I better leave…right now." I stand up only to find him in my way. Flight was in my mind right now. Not confrontation.

"Please understand what I mean. Take some time to think on this. Besides for what I have planned you'll need time to mull it over." To this I was curious, curious enough to gather more self-control over the urge to dip out so fast. I could handle a few more moments. Besides I had a feeling he was about to explain what he meant. "You mean those items in that pleasure room?" I asked him.

"Hai, I want to, to put it bluntly, fuck your brains out. I just want your first time to be love making and we can only do that if we love one another. Let me court you properly. The few kisses we've shared are wonderful…but the pleasures that come with being in love provided are so much more intense." I was stunned by his reasoning. He pulled my face up towards his. I could see the tiny golden flecks in them.

I could tell he was thinking of the things he wanted to do to me as his eyes darkened to a near black coloring. He grazed my lips against his own. "I want to see you coming in my arms like a woman in lust and love." I breathed in at his words said against my lips. I licked them out of sheer dryness and felt him give in and give me a passionate short kiss. His fingers running over them now. I can feel his breath touching them with heat. He wants me I can feel it, I don't know how but I can feel it.

"I want to feel you tightening around my cock and giving off that special glaze in your eyes." I furrowed my brows at that. He smiled and explained, "The one that signals she trusts me enough to where to she will allow herself that upmost pleasured moment, and that it's with me." I smiled at that. "That G spot moment you mean. The one where we let you guys see us coming harder than anyone but our other halves make us feel." he smiled back at me. "I want this to be special between us." He explained.

I nod in agreement. I was suddenly glad he said this. He did want us to be together, but now things were different. He wasn't looking for an easy lay he was looking for the real deal. It gave me hope that he wanted to cement a real relationship with him. "So when did you want to see me next?" I ask. "I have a few meetings tomorrow in the afternoon. They could take till 7-8 pm so how about lunch on Saturday? How does that sound?" he asked. "I work Saturday." I tell him, "So noon in the cafeteria again." he assumes.

I smile, "Hai…I would like that." I accept. He walks me to the door before halting my progress, "We're forgetting one thing." I look up to him, "Nani?" he swoops in and pins me bodily to the door. It's almost as if we've forgotten the previous conversation as I feel a whole new wave of passion over take me. I pull at his shirt to be closer to me but am only able to get him so close, "Wow…" I mutter against his lips. Its to indistinguishable for him to hear.

"The thing I forgot…" he manages to get out, "Was the contract." That halted me. I stopped the kissing due to confusion over his words. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Ending the kiss, "If we pursue this I would like for you to sign an agreement stipulating that what we share will not go beyond the walls of this apartment. You may not speak of it in any way shape or form." That was oddly specific. "Why?" I asked him. I did talk with my friends about my personal life on occasion.

"My publicist insists on it to avoid the media getting wind of anything. As it is I let you see that room of mine without the precursory statement that you wouldn't speak upon viewing." I quirked a brow upwards, "So I guess that makes me special." I tried to joke. "Very special." He stated with seriousness. Leaning in his brushed our lips together. He didn't kiss only brushed, "I feel that I can trust whom you are as a person that I can forgo that, but the contract I do need you to sign it when we go further along." I heard his words but wasn't grasping it all.

"So before we actually have sex you want me to sign this agreement?" I confirm. "Hai, but that will come when we're ready for that step. Right now I want to show you that I'm not some whorish playboy. I have no need nor any time for that. What I need and want is a stable women that I can fall in love with and plan a future with. I want you to feel for me as I know I will for you." He tells me.

"Guess you don't believe in love at first sight?" I smiled on that one, letting him know of its jokey nature. "No, but I do believe in carnal attraction and when we first met I felt a zing. I knew that I had to pursue you. I won't lie, I've had other women before. They were good in bed…but good…" he leaned in and bit at my lip before releasing it in a heaving manner. "But good isn't what I'm looking for. That euphoric moment that you mentioned…?" I nod.

I looked up at him. His eyes are so entrapping. I could get lost and not give a damn…ever. "I want that to happen. I don't know how but I know it'll happen with you." His words make me forget about leaving the apartment. Forget about a back bone. Forget everything else. All that mattered was his mesmerizing eyes and his smooth voice. Everything else fell aside, "Me to." I whisper near feather soft.

"I know…and I want to give that to you, but not before you look over and sign the contract. Till then, we will get to know one another as a regular couple would." He says. I smile, "Lunch then." I give him a kiss and leave out the door to the elevators. Turning back around I see him smirking at me, "Late." He calls to me. "Late…" I reply shyly back. The doors close up and I resist the urge to squeal like a child.

The next day during classes it seemed like it was high school all over again. People were whispering and talking about Beryl and me like rival clans ready to rumble. I guess in a sense we were now we just weren't. Beryl wouldn't rumble with anyone. Let alone me. One she knew I could defend myself, and secondly she wouldn't want to hurt her manicure. She's the type where if she breaks a nail she calls the paramedics.

Granted that's just an observation but still. I needed to focus on my studies so when she became a class room disruption with her remarks and quibbles I nearly had enough. I tried to ignore it but when she went to far with her remarks I had to leave to avoid making it worse. Luckily I was ahead for that class session, Beryl was currently bedding the professor so she could get away with not studying or paying attention.

Since it was the last class of the day I had I left for work early. Motoki was shocked to see me so early that he almost didn't talk to me for a full five minutes. I laughed at his expression and soon he was chatting me up like we were old friends that hadn't seen each other in a while. I enjoyed his companionship on a long term friendly level. It was one of the reasons I really enjoyed working here.

I had a chance to have a good job and nice people to be surrounded by. Strange thing is, I don't recall his really talking to everyone as he did with me right then. Not to the degree or expressiveness as he was with me that is. He wasn't that open about himself. I learned a lot about him. Still having fifteen minutes to go till work began we continued to talk as if we didn't have a care in the world.

I didn't notice his looks at me, I was to caught up in my own tales of college life and friends and family. I didn't mention Mamoru as that was still a complicated part of my life. However, I probably should have. It might have made the next part easier…depending on how you look at it that is. So when his hand touched mine I believed it to be a simple mistake. Co-workers often have physical contact when exchanging or even passing one another. Nevertheless, this wasn't one of those instances.

I looked at his hand over mine a few times hoping he'd get the point but he was speaking and going on about family life as I had. I had hoped it was an error he simply hadn't noticed…I probably should have said something earlier but I'm not one for being confrontational regarding work matters. Besides it was Motoki, he was everyone's friend and brotherly compadre. "Motoki – san." I was bringing his attention to the matter.

I was looking at his hand over mine. It completely covered my own hand. My words were an indication to his hand over mine. I smiled making it into a joke. I didn't want it to get weird or anything. He was my boss after all. Instead he held it more firmly and pulled it closer to him, I stiffened but held back on the body language to avoid making him feel bad. "Usagi - chan…I don't know if you've noticed it but I like you." He admits.

 _Oh boy…_ I had to keep this in friend territory to avoid his feelings getting hurt. So I purposely tell him, "Motoki – san you're a great boss we all like you." His eyes meet mine and I see the depths telling me it was way more than a friendly level. He was seeking romantic intentions with me and I had somehow NOT seen this. I denied it to co-workers even other friends as they told me about his attraction to me.

 _He really likes me…when did that happen?_ "I…" I go to pull away my hand but he holds on steadfast. It catches my attention fast. "We've known each other for a while. I've come to realize that I **really** like you Usagi – chan. I care about you a lot." I'm stunned by his admission to be honest. I didn't expect to hear that from him. "I…wow..." I'm stunned by his words but I know that with my complicated relationship with Mamoru I can't let Motoki dig himself in deeper to the hole he's in.

I didn't want him to bury himself alive if I let him continue on. So I steeled myself for the truth I had to give him. Lest I allow him to put the nails in his coffin to. I hope this didn't go sideways, I hadn't expected for him to admit to such feelings for me. Not in this lifetime not in any. That was the LAST thing on my mind regarding our conversation today when I came into work early today. I was regretting it now. "Listen…" I began. I had to close this off fast.

"I'm sorry if I somehow gave you the impression that I was interested in romance because I'm not. You're my boss and that's how I see you, that's how I've seen you since I started." I tell him. He looks away from me. I feel the guilt but need to finish it. He however cuts me off. "Does it have anything to do with Mr. Chiba?" he asks. A certain tone to his voice that was lower, not a positive tone.

As if he was trying to be neutral but was unable to. I flounder for a moment as I'm stunned he went to that first and foremost. I guess he took note from my expression that something was going on. "Wow you're really carrying a torch for that guy…" I rolled my eyes in exasperation at his assumption. "I'm not - " but he cuts me off. His tone turning sour. "So is that the way you into your heart?" he turns to me in a near snapping motion. "Practically stalking you?" he asks bitterness in his voice now.

"Listen…what goes on between he and I which by the way isn't anyone else's business, IS no one else's business." I near snap at him with affirmation in my voice. I didn't classify Mamoru and me as anything as I didn't know what we were yet. In a relationship. Dating. I didn't know, I was learning as I went along. "So your together?" he was trying to confirm what was going on. I didn't like this digging into my personal life.

I was still trying to figure out what Mamoru and I were. I only knew what I felt and I felt a strange magnetic connection with him that I couldn't deny now. I was willing to give this bit between us a shot but I didn't need others prying into my life like this. Unless I volunteer the information don't dig. I tried again to pull my hand back but he gripped it tighter. Anger was now settling in his features. I didn't like it. I had to make an attempt at quelling it. "Motoki!" I address him informally.

"I could be more to you, you know." He tells me. I sigh. I can hear the hope in his voice, the near plea of a chance. I can only hope he'll accept my next words. "I know you'd like to be but I'm not interested now please let it and me go." I want him to understand he's pushing the boundaries here. Nearly sneering at me he then in a sporadic moment throws my hand away as if he's been literally burnt by the contact **he's** initiated. His whole demeanor changes to one of anger and rejection. I know this feeling.

I've lived it and I wouldn't wish it on anyone that DIDN'T deserve it. Motoki sure didn't. I did care for him. "Gomen asai." My tone softens. I feel bad now. There's a guilt in me that I can't shake off and move on from. Guilt that I can't return his feelings. Guilt that I have to hurt his feelings to get him to see the point. I doubt he'll shake this encounter off easily either. The sadness I've caused hurts me to.

It spurns on my next words, encouraging almost. "Maybe if you would have said something a long time ago I would have been more receptive towards it. As it is now, I've had you for a boss for far too long. I can't see you in any other way. It's not that I DON'T want to I can't." I try. I go to touch his hand when he yanks himself out of my reach. He stands up fast from the booth we were sitting in. Anger in his stance. Now as he's standing I'm trying to keep level about this conversation.

Nobody is in the arcade portion of the area so I begin to wonder how he'll act now that things are out in the open. "Motoki – san…" I stand up to touch him again only to find him now a bit in my face. Not quite toe to toe but enough to make me crane my neck upwards. "So I had a chance?" he asks. I can't tell if he's upset that he missed an opportunity or if he feels there might STILL be a chance. I feel I've make a critical error in my words but I have no choice but to continue forward. I steel myself against him in this.

I can't tell him what I don't know. "Maybe…we'll never know. That's neither here nor there though." I see him working the cogs in his head trying to figure out a way that we could have been together before I met Mamoru. Thing is unless he would have been outright with it I don't think anything could have or would have been between us. However, I couldn't help the burning question that was bumping off the walls of my head. "So what made you think I was interested?" I asked. He nearly huffed in laughter.

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded. Indicating me he responds, "There are a LOT of things about you that attract me." he huffs in agitation. As if he wished he wasn't having this conversation but at the same time was glad we did. "Your easy going, you can talk to anyone, your funny, smart, beautiful…" his eyes meet mine. "I knew what I was feeling when I dreamt of having sex with you on a booth one night." My eyes were wide with shock and sorrow. I didn't think me being ME would have brought this.

"How long ago was the dream?" I ask in a semi low voice. Curious as to what would happen next. "Months. I should have said something sooner. I just didn't have the nerve to do so." He confesses. I could only say sorry so many times so I don't say it again. Thing is I didn't know what else TO say. I couldn't do anything really to reign this in control if he felt there was something still there.

I had to squash it without destroying the friendship. Or what little friendship we had developed over the time I began working here. I loved the arcade. It was bright and brought a bit of joy and mirth to my life. It would be a shame to see it go away. Maybe if I explained that we could forget this conversation ever happened he would let it go to. "Motoki – san, what is here…" I indicate between us.

"Is a friendship and a working relationship that I don't want to see flounder." He looked at me in shock. As if me telling him no was a bad thing. I thought I'd already indicated to him that it wasn't going to happen. "So let's forget this conversation happened and we'll go back to work as usual. We can forget about this." I try, putting a smile on. I gave him an out. He merely looked at me incredulously. My smile dropped. "Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded hoping it'd be the end of it. He shook his head, "No it won't be the same. Not after that." He tells me.

 _Was this the end of my job here?_ "Motoki – san…?" I asked, "What?" his voice was full of embarrassment and resentment now. "What do you mean by that?" I asked cautiously. "It means that I need to figure things out." he walked off as a few customers came into the arcade. Our fifteen minutes was up. I was in a stunned and worried state but had to ensure customers didn't see it so I put on my mask of indifference and worked until closing time.

Motoki I knew would be closing with me as I was a longer termed member of the team here. He barely spoke a word unless necessary. I figured he was just going to blow some steam off so I didn't bother to ask him anything. No point in poking the bear as far as I saw it. I cared for him yes but as my boss…not as a love interest. I admit I found him attractive but it's even in the employee handbook not to fraternize in such a way. So when the next morning came around I was in for a shock, a bad one.

A new girl was there. "Hey, I thought we were fully staffed?" I asked a passing waitress. She looked at me with sympathy. That was my first clue, one that had me worried. "You might want to talk to Motoki – san." Was all she said before getting to a table to wait on. I went into the backroom down to his office. Opening the door I saw him, he saw me and signaled me to come into the room with him. "What's going on?" I asked, getting to the point. What can I say I'm not one for beating around the bush.

"What's going on is your school schedule no longer works with the hours here." I felt my stomach drop. _Shit._ This was NOT about schooling. "Motoki – san…" I edged in delicately, "If this is about - " he looked up and smiled at me, "I hold no recollection of what you're talking about. Now if you'd kindly empty your locker here I'll happily escort you out the doors." _He can't –_ "You can't do this." I tell him, my voice wavering with emotions.

"Actually I can. My father owns this business. I can fire to my discretion, so if your schooling schedule conflicts with ours I can legally let you go. Unless you decide to quit school which we both know you won't then I'm sorry Usagi – chan." My world turned around on me. This was the ONLY business close by the campus that worked with a bus route and was on the same side per say as the book store I worked at.

"Motoki – san…" I tried, "Sorry Usagi – chan. Good luck in your future endeavors and don't let the door hit you on the way out." he barely even looked up from his papers strewn about on the desk. "I'll file for sexual harassment." I try. It was a pathetic attempt and we both knew it. He looked up and smiled at me, "Try it. The fact that your being 'let go' would just cause for them to look the other way." He remarked.

 _Fuck! He's right._ It would be an obvious looking plan to get back at him for dismissing me. This isn't good. I need this job. I was on my way to becoming a manager here. I could have excelled and gone full time. Changed my school schedule around even to let go of my job at the book store. Now that'll be my only source of income. I can't afford that. I was barely scraping by with my tuition.

"Why?" I asked, clenching my fists. Trying to keep my voice stable as I met his icy stare. He met my angry eyes, "You know why…" as he looked back down at his papers he asked, "Do I need to escort you out?" containing my rage at the injustice of this I voiced out, "No…" I walked down the hallway into the employee lounge, where we could eat lunch, and went to my locker to grab the few things in there that I had.

I did everything I could to hold my tears at bay. I walked out of the arcade with my head held up high. I saw looks of sadness from the co-workers I worked with the most. I smiled before leaving out. I choose not to dwell on the negative, it won't do me any good to wallow in self-pity. "Well I have five hours to kill, time to start looking for a new part time job." I coach myself before walking down the street.

As it turns out that's not that easy to find a part time job that works with another part time job and a student's schedule. My feet were sore, my legs tired and I was tired of talking to be honest about it. Why you ask? I spent three hours searching the area around and even the nearest mall that I could walk to since my car was still in the shop. I tried to avoid thinking about that since I didn't have the money left now to pay for it.

It would be something else I'd be forced to charge on my credit card if I wanted it's use. That would be immediate if I couldn't find a part time local job around soon. I wanted to find something that I could work with as well as the arcade did. In my pursuit of this objective I nearly got run over by traffic. Nearly got mowed over by believe it or not an old lady with her cart. That came out of nowhere.

Hours later I finally found a diner on the end of the street I was on. Tired, sore and in need of a reprieve I decided to go inside. It was my last place to go to before I called it quits for the day and went to classes in the afternoon. Three hours of walking had my hair a bit tussled causing me to look disheveled. I walked into the friendly feeling atmosphere and wanted to just sit down and relax. A luxury I couldn't afford right now if I was to try for a job. Despite how comfortable the cushioned seats looked.

The diner called 'Jovian' I saw once I walked in was full of sweets, pastries, cakes, all sorts of goodies. The atmosphere seemed to be very vibrant and energetic. I saw two women working and I knew one very well already. Seeing her made my tiredness go away. "Minako – chan?" I asked. She turned and saw me, "Usagi – chan!" she ran and hugged me, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

We didn't get to talk much with my hectic schedule but we made time at least once a month to catch up. This last month had been hard with Mamoru now in the mix. It was a balance I had to work on to satisfy all parties. "Actually…" I looked around and suddenly held very high hopes on trying for this place. Somehow it just seemed right. "I'm actually looking for a part time job. The arcade isn't working for me anymore." a very mild summed up version.

Minako looked elated by the news, "Great, Makoto - chan was just telling me how she was looking for a new employee. Only part time though as she just opened the shop here up a month ago and hasn't had the finances yet to be opened up as a full time bakery." That explained it. I didn't recall having seen it here lately. Of course that could be attributed to the fact that I didn't pay attention to it compared to when I walked into the arcade.

"What do I need to do to apply?" I wondered if it would be in store or online. Minako simply waived this Makoto over. The girl was a tall Amazonian type with long curly brown hair. I had to look up to meet her eyes. "Makoto – chan and you?" she asked. She looked like she had walked out of a kitchen while baking. "Usagi – chan." I gave. We shook hands, "So I heard your looking for a job." She inquired.

"Hai, I would only be able to work part time though." I tell her. "Good, its all I can afford to pay right now. Were only open five days a week till things improve." She explains. I look at the sign on the door that reads 'Saturday open from 10am-9pm' and 'Tuesday through Friday open from 10am-8pm.' "So no Sundays?" I asked looking back to her, "Sundays are meant for family days. Who wants to come out? As for Mondays people are recovering from drinking on Sundays." She quipped. We all laughed.

"Come on in the back with me, fill out a paper application while I interview you. Any friend of Minako – chan's has to be good company." she smiled. "Oh she's not just a friend she's my cousin." Minako supplied. Makoto accepted it openly, "So how are you and Minako – chan so tight?" I asked as we walked to the back of the bakery. It smelled so sweet and fresh that the back room smelled more like aromatherapy rather than a bakery. My stresses from the morning melted away.

Makoto took me into a back room where her office I presumed was at. She handed me the form and said, "Go ahead. As for Minako – chan and myself, she's been a regular here for so long we've become long term friends. She and her husband come in here once a week to buy treats for their home and she comes in twice a week to catch up." I nod at the explanation. I write down the work history that I have and give her the hours, modified to fit her hours of operation, I used to work over at the arcade.

The interview took 45 minutes. I for once didn't mind missing a class. Though it was the only one I could miss for that course. The rules of the university were very strict on how many you could miss. So when I left, folder filled with papers for review of the bakery and all I felt exhilarated at the turn of events. "When one door closes another one opens." I comment lowly to myself. I feel a buzzing and pull out my phone.

Its Mamoru. He leaves a message. _Missing you in my arms. Want to see you terribly._ He sounds stressed. The next text before I can respond says _'Come over after your classes today.'_ He sounds decided and forthcoming with his intentions as usual. Something I had gotten to know about him. I walk down the street and for once in a long while feel lighter. Tiredness gone I seek out my university to finish my classes for the day.

Classes went well, save for Beryl's glare. She knew I was texting Mamoru. She recognized the name on my speed dial. For that entire class period she tried various tricks to somehow separate me from my phone. Passing out last week's tests. She volunteered to hand out and tried in the process to knock my phone from my jacket pocket. Unsuccessful as the pocket was to deep for that attempt.

During that she tried to convince the girl behind me to give up her spot. Said girl ignored her after many refusals. I knew why, she had a perfect angle to take notes and be comfortable in the class room. Beryl sat down in her seat. I never thought I'd know what stewing in your juices meant until I saw Beryl stewing in hers every fifteen minutes. She gave me a glare hard enough to melt steel. I gave up on figuring her out anytime soon. It was mute when she was an unreasonable creature.

When classes ended I was greeted at the bus stop by a black Lincoln. I saw a driver come out and open the door. I wonder if it could be – "Usagi – chan." I saw Mamoru in the seat on the inside, "Need a ride?" I smiled. "Yeah." Getting into the Lincoln he kisses me right away. It lights butter flies in my stomach. I hear the door shut as his driver gets back in and drives us both off to the destination. Whatever that is. After a moments reflection he says, "I've been waiting all day to do that."

I kiss him once again. "Me to." deciding to keep the Beryl thing and losing the job thing to myself I go to ask him about his workday when he says, "So I didn't see you at the crown today." _Never mind…_ "Yeah…" oh boy, "About that…I had a disagreement with my boss and he let me go…" still want to try and keep it from him. I don't want him to think of me now as a hand out or anything.

"He seemed perturbed to see me. Then when I asked for you he spoke to me 'what your girlfriend hasn't already told you?' I found that bizarre and rude." He tells me. I groaned, "I'm so sorry, I just didn't get the chance to say anything yet." I try. "Its fine I just want to know why he did." Mamoru offered. I sighed, "It's nothing to worry over. I've already picked up another part time job." I waive it off. "That's not what I asked." he says sternly. Stunned by this I say, "It's not a big deal." He looks at me.

"Usagi – chan if he, did he try anything on you?" my eyes widen in shock by his question. It seems as if that's reason enough to believe. "Driver the arcade please." _Oh no!_ "Please don't. I don't want any trouble." But he continues to have the driver take us there. "I would only like to speak with him in regards illegalities of firing." He speaks calmly. "His family owns the company. I'm sure it was a legal firing." I pull on my arm. He looks back to me, "Let's just go back to your apartment."

I didn't even think of how that came out until he raised a brow at me. "Driver, home please." With a slight nod the driver went down a new path. I pulled Mamoru into a kiss to hopefully get rid of the thought of Motoki. He accepted eagerly. Pulling the shade down from the driver to us he took full advantage and hauled me into him. I sat nearly childlike in his lap as his hand slid a path upwards towards my center. I was getting warm under the collar, so to speak, as he kept brushing it gently.

Soon it became a little bit harder but not enough to quench the thirst for more. "I'm sending you the contract soon, but I wanted to give you a little preview on what you'd be feeling with me." I nod. He undid my jeans and slowly crept his hand inside and slid a finger into my center. I moaned in need of the feeling. Managing to get a part of one finger in there he rubs against the lips of my womanhood.

Sucking lightly on my neck his other hand steals a path up my shirt and massages my breast. It had been so long that I had forgotten what this feeling felt like. To be touched in such an intimate way. He's been the only man to touch me intimately in the last several years. And the last guy barely got to third base. Mamoru, it's like his body calls out to mine and mine sings in response to it. "You enjoy that?" he asks me, I can only nod in return.

His fingers speed up a little bit, making my breath hitch higher in response. He gently twists my clit and it sending's me even higher than before. I grasp onto his arms in an attempt to gain control over the situation but he removes his hands to place mine into one of his own. "Calm down Usagi…" he assures me. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "How can I when you get me so revved up?" I reply back.

He chuckles, "You have me so ready to vibrate out of my own skin right now." I confess to him as he returned his hand back down between my legs. I gasped at the soft but firm invasion down below. "Breath in Usagi…holding your breath is only going to tense your body. It'll make penetration for anything even something as simple as my finger tougher. Relax." He tells me. I breath in an out and feel my body loosen up. His finger while still rubbing back and forth over my lower lips is testing the waters of my now spasming hole.

Finally he manages to get to it and rubs over new spots that I didn't even know exist. I begin to buck up into him. Softly but assuredly as I want to feel him inside of me but not to the point of pain. I haven't excelled that far yet. So when I feel him hit my barrier and rub against it a part of me retracts from the unknown feeling. He falters. "Sorry I just…" I felt embarrassed that I didn't feel comfortable in my own skin to automatically let him in further.

"Usagi, your fine." he tells me. I looked up at him, "It's a new experience. It's bound to be frightening at times." He consoles. I feel inadequate at this. He begins to rub me further and it distracts me away from the feelings I had been feeling. I feel myself coming to a close. His finger rubs faster as I breath faster. I feel a crest coming and I don't know what to do about it, "Mamoru – san!" I try to maintain proprieties.

"Relax. Let yourself feel it." he tells me. I nod and let go. Tired of being in control of things here I let go. I experience the first waves of my orgasm. It implodes on me as if I was a new born. I feel languid now. Free and uninhibited. He begins to remove his tie then undoes a few buttons of his dress shirt. I look up at him. _Was I ready for this?_ Before I can answer myself he pulls my jeans down the rest of the way, taking my panties with it. Once down but not out of the way he opens up my legs for his perusal.

Unaccustomed to a man down there I lean up to look at him. A questioning look on my confused face. "Surely you must have had at least done this." He near questions. I shake my head no. I didn't even know WHY he was down there. Why his head looked ready to – "Let me show you this." He pushed my legs further apart as he dipped his head in. I nearly shot my head up when his tongue touched me so intimately.

I had trouble breathing for a moment. I didn't think it would feel so delightful. I tried to sit up but his tongue was doing such intimate things to me that I had trouble keeping a coherent thought in my head. I grip his head and debate on pushing him in or pushing him away. The sensations to powerful for a newbie like me to know what to do. I decided to go with allowing it as it was giving me a grand sensation.

"Feel that?" Mamoru asks me, "Hai!" I barely answer high pitched as it sounded. I strain on the cars seat as I don't know what to do or how to react to the sensations his mouth provided me so I just let my body react to what he's doing to me. Lapping at the moisture I'm producing. Kissing the skin of my thighs. Nibbling on my tender flesh. I moan out and heard him and felt him moan right back at me.

"You taste so fucking good." His words vibrate against me, going straight through and having my body on a razors edge. I feel like I'm on the cusp point between pleasure and pain but they both oddly feel so good. I've never had this before. I didn't want to give it up. I glance down and see him so eager down there I can't help but smile in pleasure. I don't want to give this feeling up and he doesn't sound to eager to let up at any point soon.

I finally grip his head and push him down into my crotch. He grins from the look I'm able to gain as he sucks on my lower lips like one would a lolly pop. I clench tightly and feel a wave rushing in, taking over my body. My mouth opens to let out a long moan as I hear Mamoru say in a husky voice, "I want to see you." I don't understand until he levers himself higher and sees the expression on my face as I come around his mouth.

I feel the effects take over once again. My second one in less than an hour. I didn't think that was possible. I feel so relaxed that today's events are nothing more than a thing of the past. Mamoru pulls my face to look at him, "You look fucking gorgeous when you're coming. I want to see that look on your face more often." He tells me. A declaration of the future he wants with me. _Did I want that though?_

Giving me reprieve he pulls my pants back up, "Let me know on moving further." He tells me as he buttons up my pants. I have a feeling I'm about to lose the nerve that tells me to go do something if you want this to happen. "Mamoru – san I…" he looks over at me. I can see the effects going down on me has had on him. His cock is making a nice arrow in his pants but he doesn't look one bit different in the face.

He's keeping his expression neutral. All of a sudden I'm hit with the need to not leave this vehicle. To not let this opportunity slip by. Maybe it's the orgasms he gave me I don't know, I just know I can't leave without trying. So when we get to the complex and go up the elevator and into his apartment I tell him boldly, "I want this." He looks me over in shock and confusion. "Usagi – chan…you shouldn't say things like that." As if it's a warning. I see the predatory look in his eyes.

He wants me. BADLY. But he's unwilling to do anything without full permission. "Mind you I have a substantial amount of control but even I have my limits. You're on the fine cusp point of being unable to leave here with your virginity intact." His warning is clear as day. Thing is so are my feelings and my logic. I have made my decision. "I want this Mamoru – san." I tell him with my heart and mind fully into this.


	4. first time & meet the mother

**gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : the contract will be detailed but only so much. I tried as much as possible to get all of that I could. As for Motoki his part is coming to a close but not before he gets one last scene play. Beryl is just beryl. As for how I'm following it, it's a mix of both the movie and the SM world. The chapters beyond 8 I believe are where the technical second movie would begin at. Its going to be a long story but hopefully worth it.

 **AimlesslyGera** : yes!

 **Dymond313** : thanks I'm glad you see that. when I first started to write it I had her loosing it nearly at chapter 2! So I knew I had to really think on the romance and the relationship before continuing.

 **Mistress** **Mask** : kinda do gotta wait but not to long. as for Motoki, there will be a confrontation but I won't give out anything more than that.

 **Zheisan** : okay! and thanks!

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : yes and yes! Lol

 **CassieLiam4** : not a problem.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : that's so sweet but all of the characters haven't been introduced yet. Or they've been so briefly mentioned that when they get a real introduction you've forgotten that there was a mention early on.

 **Latebuttruefan** : that was so sweet. I will do all of you proud.

 **Eonprincess** : maybe…

 **Scarlettwoman91** : lol maybe…

 **Pikachugirl1992** : thank you.

 **Silverfaerie91** : me to.

 **Mistressofbakura** : perhaps… lol

 **Yamifangirl** : I hope it meets your approval.

 **Witchoftheforest** : thank you.

 **Minniemousechick** : thank you for picking it up.

17 reviews, awesome let's see where this takes us. Read and review!

Fifty shades of Chiba ch.4

Usagi POV

"Are you sure?" He asked. He wanted my full consent. "Hai…I want this. You." I tell him. I watch as he offers his hand out. I accept it without a misstep. I can't believe it, here we were about to have sex. I had declined beforehand due to fears and caution then but now as he pulled me into his room I couldn't think of a place I'd rather be right now. The sheets were of black silk and the comforter a soft material I couldn't identify. The room itself I wondered why it seemed out of place down on the first floor when the rest were upstairs.

"This is the room we will be spending the nights together in. Allow me to show you what you've been missing out on." Still with small fears that I won't be good enough start to dissipate as he slowly and methodically begins to undress me. Little by little as if to show me he had all the patience in the world. It oddly enough aided in arousing me and calming me down at the same time. A mystery.

My shirt was the first to go. His hands touching the skin of my stomach before lifting it up over my head. Then he let his hands drop low enough to unbuttoned my jeans…again. My legs were still a little shaky from the orgasm so I felt relief that he was standing so close this time. I felt that if I caved in he would catch me. In order to pull my pants down he bent himself onto his knees as if in supplication of me.

Looking up at me he pulled them off till they hit the floor. I moved my feet out of them as he pushed away into a corner of the faintly lite room. He stood back up and reached around my body to unlatch my bra. I felt the material come undone and fall away from my chest. My breast hit air as the lacy garment was removed. I gasped as his fingers grazed over the smooth peaks of flesh. "Your beautiful. I want you to be used to being naked with me. Be free to be in your own skin." He tells me.

I accept his words. He runs his hands along the sides of my hips till he comes into contact with my boy shorts. Skimming his hands underneath them he pulls them away from my bum and womanhood, removing the last barrier of clothing from being between him and me. He gently guides me back and carefully lays me gently down on the big bed. I felt completely safe and secure with him. He took off his sweater and left his shirt on. I felt miffed but let it go as I saw that he was keeping a slow pace for me.

Perhaps even wondering if I would bail out midway through. Instead I was a willing participant in this moment. As if unable to help himself he reaches over to touch an aroused nipple. I gasp and almost pull back from the unknown sensation. I see that it causes him to retract as well. I didn't want that I just couldn't help it, "I won't do anything you're not ready for." He assures me. "I know… it's just…I'm not used to it so..." I try to explain.

"Its fine you'll be come adjusted pretty soon." He tells me, a chuckle in his voice. He leans away and sheds his other shirt off before unbuttoning his jeans and letting them drop to the floor _. He's nude beneath!_ I think to myself. I blush and lay back against the bed once more as he crawls up my body. I spread my legs naturally as he only goes so far. Befuddled I see him once more placing his hand between my legs. He pulls them apart to gain access to my center. I already feel how wet I am from all of his actions.

Only before has my vibrating device done as much and he hasn't even penetrated me yet. When his mouth breaths over it I grow more lost until his tongue reaches out and starts to do amazing things down there. Then I was definitely lost to waves of pleasure yet again. This would be three now to his none. I wanted to return the favor in spades but the current sensations had me lost again and fast.

"I oh kami…" I groan. I can feel his grin at the sounds I make while he eats me out. I've never had so much pleasure before, it feels amazing. My hands reach down and grip his head, still partially to stop the sensations and partially to keep him down there. It was a new thing to get used to but I would happily. It wasn't until several minutes into it that I eased my grip. He wouldn't stop and I didn't want him to.

He begins a fast pace. I guess he sees that I'm used to the old one and have eased up now. His tongue makes me soar higher until I feel myself on this cliff. I grip the sheets and feel him push me over it into an amazing oblivion. My body is shaking and I feel that even my teeth are a bit numb from the after effects. Nothing however will take away the sensation of his tongue down on my center. He did something only my vibrator has ever down before and as of right now he's beating the shit out of it.

He crawls further up my body and kisses me. I taste a slight bitterness that I immediately identify as my own fluid. I'm not as disgusted as I thought I would be. Instead I lick at his mouth before biting gently at his throat. I feel him reach over and grab a condom from the little wooden side table by his bed. As I watch him open it and place it on himself I get a very big and real reminder of what I'm doing and where I'm at. Then I look into his face and feel calm and safe. This is right. I don't know how I just do. "You sure?" he asks one last time.

"Hai." Was my response. He kisses me again. I tense in anticipation but he does nothing but kiss me. I feel bereft that he hasn't tried to yet. Relaxing I kiss him back only to feel a painful tearing going through me. I release his lips and cry out in pain at the feeling. I knew it would be painful but not agonizing. Then again this is a whole new sensation that he's giving me and the pain is a one-time deal.

With that in mind I gasped for breath as the pain began to lessen already. I was able to spasmodically clench and unclench my muscles now. He inhaled deeply into my neck. The harshness of it had me wondering if he was okay. "Kami you're so beautiful. Having you around me is fucking incredible." He tells me. I look into his face and feel relief. The pain begins to go away and the feeling of being full and in pleasure engulfs me. I feel a new world of sensations that take over me.

My head falls back against the pillow. My hair becomes a disarray when he begins to take the buns out and threads his fingers through it. I go to grip him but end up getting pinned down. I don't mind as the aspect of being dominated is actually enticing to me now. I decide to work my muscles below and grip them as hard as possible. He groans and stops his gentle movements inside of me. His head falls as he tries to regain control over his body.

"Fuck. Usa…Usako…" he looks up at me. "Keep doing that and I won't be able to last long baby." He warned me. I felt a tinge of power over him now. The feminine woman within revels in this revelation of power over him. I clench again and feel his girth thickening within me. I gasp deeply as he pulls out before thrusting smoothly within me. My nails leave trails of fire down his back. He growls at me, I smile in pride back.

Then he begins a stronger more sating rhythm within me. He pins my hands down yet again as I try to find an anchor amidst this storm of raging emotions and sensations. I wrap my legs around his waist and felt the angle change. I can feel that with every movement I make, on purpose or not the sensations change and become heightened. I feel him stretching me wider. I clench harder. He groans. I moan. "More." I hear myself say. He lifts my legs higher around his waist thus giving him a deeper angle to go in by. "Like that?" he asks.

I smile before the pleasure takes over, "Hai!" I feel him moving over me, inside of me and feel his retraction before thrusting himself smoothly back in again. I feel that cliff again and wonder if I can fall another time. It takes me by surprise as the orgasm seizes me. I grip him tightly, hearing a grunt of approval even as his own body keeps up the pace. Soon I feel the fluid run from me and coat him. He kisses me deeply.

He continues to thrust his length inside. I feel overwhelmed and yet mindless all at once. All these sensations threw me for a loop. It was when he threw my leg over his shoulder that I felt him sink deeper within me. I threw my head back and felt the ride between us become hotter, more wild than before. It turned me on to be honest. I looked up at the ceiling once his head went back into the crook of my neck and saw the mirror there. I watched us have sex together, make love...whatever and I got even more turned on by it.

Our bodies rocked to a rhythm that best suited us both. I gripped at the hands holding me down, I felt my breasts being crushed by his body and loved it. "I've never…felt…" I tried to say, "I'm glad you're feeling it with me." He grunted. His thrusts turned sharper, they had me gasping in breath deeper. My nails gripped onto him with need. I felt that brilliant climax approaching and I didn't want this current feeling to go away.

I rocked against him to try and gain some control back but found myself being carried away by the pleasurable current I was on. I felt the muscles tighten and wanted to feel that sensation. My head flung back and my back arched sending my chest even further into his own. My hips rose to nearly buck him off only to have him press me back down again and kiss me with a passion that I'm sure left a mark.

I feel the tides carry me away as I come one last time. The passion wringing me out. I hear him grunt and feel him grind before I feel a hot sensation enter me. His hips jerk several times out of reflex before he lowers himself on top of me. He kisses me with newfound softness bordering on tender, before burying his head in the crock of my shoulder, holding me closer to him. I hadn't been held like this ever before. Like I was loved and had found love. I hold him back and wish for this moment to never end.

"I never want to leave this bed whenever you're in it." He chuckled at my muffled comment before kissing the side of my neck in his buried position. He was unwilling to move at the moment. "Me neither. I'll be happily content to spending the coming days in bed with you." I smile at his comment. "Preferably naked." He adds on. I laugh at that. "Of course. You just wanna see me naked." I dare him to deny it.

"Of course." He lifts his head up and gently traces my naked body with his hands, "You're a beautiful woman. You should embrace your beauty, not hide it. Though keeping a level head is important to." I nod in understanding. I bit my lip wondering if I should speak my thoughts right then. "Speak it." he orders me lightly. Gaining confidence I tell him, "Then don't leave the bed tonight. Stay."

He moves himself from above me and smiles, "Get some sleep, I can have my driver give you a ride in the morning to school." To tired to argue as I felt very languid, I smiled and let my eyes close, "When can we do **that** again?" I asked sleepy, "Tomorrow morning. I'll wake you up." I curled into the sheets that felt so smooth like they cost even more than my bed. Probably not but still, it looked like it did. "Arigato for the night over." I saw him grin from ear to ear before kissing me good night.

Mamoru POV

I watched her sleep for over an hour. I saw her amazing blonde tresses all over my pillows. I could help but admire them. Enshrouding the black silk of the pillow covers with their honeyed strands. I curled my hand over to feel their softness. Almost like liquid silk. I briefly wondered on the shampoo she used but felt that was a discussion for later. I traced her angelic features and soon found that I was memorizing the curves and dips of her face.

The tiny freckles that could only be seen up close, the kiss bruised lips that she got from me. I felt a possessive urge swell within me at noticing that. I wanted to keep this beauty to myself. I didn't want her tainted by my world but at the same time wanted my world to see the stumbling rare fawn that graced our mellow drab world. Hell I was even memorizing the dip of her beautiful body going into the covers.

That had me looking her over several more times. Wishing to see more of what lay under even though I had felt it all before. I wanted to marvel at it. Have the chance to memorize the contour of her feminine form. She was so small and dainty I wouldn't have thought she could handle some of the more rough nature of love making…but she did. And she came back swinging. I gave her kudos for that one. Though we had yet to begin how rough it could get I had a feeling she'd take it like a pro.

She turned from her side to facing the ceiling. The movement pulled the barely there covers from the upper portion of her chest, revealing the majority of her breasts. The nipple was barely hidden as the areola was visible. It was still hard from my previous ministrations on it. I felt a surge of male pride at STILL having a portion of her hard for me. However, I noticed the subtle movements of her body beneath the covers had me growling with want for her all over again. I would never tire of her that's for sure.

"How is it that even when you sleep I get turned on?" I muttered in mild annoyance yet in relief as well. It meant that I wouldn't ever want for any other while we were together. While the contract I have doesn't specify for myself on seeing another else it does specify it for her. I'll have to bring that out for her to look over this evening. Perhaps another dinner. I get distracted with caressing her collarbone gently to avoid waking her. I'm sure she's tired from her first bout of love making with me. She'd get used to it though. I know she will.

I sighed before getting ready to leave for my own bed upstairs but found myself not wanting to leave her side. I nearly frowned at that before chalking it up to the intense orgasm I had with her earlier, so I ignored the feeling I had and stayed. I told myself that it would only be for a minute or two. I looked over her sated features and felt a smug smile come to my face. I tuckered her out. Laying back I felt her curl into me. I got comfortable and slowly drifted to sleep, unaware of the smile on her lips.

Usagi POV

I couldn't help the smile on my face as he touched me as he felt I was asleep. He should have waited another hour to do that. Then I heard his words and bite the inside of my cheek to avoid showing any facial features that would give me away. I eventually fell asleep to the steady thrum of his heartbeat next to me. _Mamo-chan…_ I thought to myself. This might turn out to be everything I've ever wanted, a good man to love and be loved by. _Might be…_

The next morning I woke up before him. Calculating the time it would take for me to get dressed, and make breakfast. I knew I had enough time left to spend it with him. Getting up I slipped his button up shirt on only buttoning up a couple before locating my underwear as I had a hard time finding my jeans. _Where did he put them?_ I then proceeded to his kitchen and raided it for breakfast goods. I ended up finding an assortment of goods to try. Deciding on something simple I looked in the cupboard first for the main portion of the dish I wanted to make.

Finding it I grabbed the pancake mix out before heading to the fridge and finding the rest of my desired items. I grabbed the bacon, eggs, bread, milk and butter before going to work. It took me a few minutes to find the right pots and pan sized but when I did I began frying the bacon up, even adding a little syrup for flavor. Then with the eggs I pulled out a smaller pan to keep it separated from getting mixed with the bacon.

The pancake mix I got whipped up and began to pour it into the flat pan that was by the bacon. I made sure to keep an eye on it to ensure I didn't let them burn. Every minute on the minute I poured, flipped then placed on the big plate I pulled out for them. I didn't that for almost a dozen pancakes before the bacon was done. The eggs were done as well so now it was just time for the finishing touch.

The bread I toasted towards the end before buttering them up and putting the pieces on two plates. Bacon was then done before the eggs were done. I placed them on a piece each before I put the eggs gently on over the bacon and put the pancakes on the plates. I made sure to put two for me and four for him as a male tends to eat a bit more than a woman does. At least in my experience they do. "And voilà!" I slapped my hands together before grabbing the plates and turning around with them in each hand.

The plan was to greet Mamoru in bed with them. I was also so grateful for my now previous waitressing job as I almost dropped them from my hands upon seeing a very happy Mamoru looking at me with mirth and gratitude. Chin resting in my palm as he grinned at me like a cat that ate the canary. "Hi…" I smiled in embarrassment. "I see you've made good use of my kitchen and here I thought I would get to make you breakfast." He chuckled.

That made me blush that he wanted to make me breakfast as I did for him. "Great minds think alike…I was awake so I said why not?" I giggled back. He leaned over the counter and motioned for the plate on my left. Letting him take the other one down I put mine down and dug into the delightful meal. "This is good." He responded, "Arigato. I make them once a month for myself as a treat." He looked at me oddly.

"To make them their best it had to be with the best bacon and eggs to get. You had it." I didn't devil further into the finances of it. I didn't want him to feel pity for me. He nodded, "Their great, you should make them more often." I smiled at his statement, "Whenever I'm over here I will, okay?" I asked, a deal in the works. "Agreed." I knew he was looking to start something I just felt that this moment needed to last longer.

I walked around the counter and sat down next to him on another stool. Digging into my pancakes I failed to see the look on his face as he ate his up. Before I could wipe my fingers off of the buttery toasted bread and egg yolk he took my hand and licked my fingers clean before wiping egg from the corner of my mouth, "How can you make even eating food look sexy?" I giggled at his inquiry. "I don't know in all honesty." _I just eat._

Mamoru POV

I hadn't seen such an arousing sight in a long time. Her cooking breakfast, such a simple task, had me longing for more from her. And not just sexually. I liked the idea of her being in the kitchen in the morning cooking us breakfast. I could enjoy the view like this morning. Simply irresistible is what she is. When she turned around and saw me I felt my heart give an extra beat to her recognizing my presence.

Not in the average manner. No the presence of recognizing the inner person as she was meeting within me. Out of everyone out there she was the one I wanted to see me the most. The one that I knew could see the real me and not shy away due to intimidation or sexual whim. I knew she would be open to my world of sexual desires its why I picked at her curious nature. Others had tried and failed but I felt that she would be the one that I could share everything with.

When she walked around the counter I watched her every movement. She was precise and in control. The breakfast itself was simple but delicious. I had a feeling that there was more to her story regarding it but I didn't push. Instead I pulled her hand in to lick the remaining breakfast from her fingers. She smiled and I noticed that she didn't quite notice the egg on her face. Thumbing it off I licked it up. She blushed. I swear I could inhale her scent all day long.

Her farts were probably like a bong hit. I cringed internally at how deranged that sounded. I was thankful that I DIDN'T say some of my thoughts regarding her out loud. She'd never have given me this second chance. I wasn't going to waste it by saying something stupid to her…again. I kissed her with intent as I got up from the stool I was sitting on. I wanted to feel her nude with me again I didn't want to wait a second longer.

"Shower with me." She went to put her plate away, I stopped her. "It can wait." I tell her, "No time for a shower." she comments. I smirk, "We'll make time." I pulled her into my bathroom, shedding clothing along the way as she followed. If she really wanted to protest she could have left right then and there, but she didn't. Starting the shower up she placed her clothes neatly on the toilet before stepping inside the large footed porcelain tub.

Having shed most of my clothes on the way here I only had my pants left on. I didn't bother with boxers when I was determined to get back into my new girlfriend's pants…figuratively speaking that is. Buck naked now to I got in behind her and grabbed the Luffa. I squeezed a little bit of the body wash I had on it and began to wash her now glistening body up. It went from truly meaning to wash her body for school that morning to touching her beautiful body and arousing her to the point of near madness.

From the tips of her painted toes, to her smooth shapely legs that seemed to go on forever, to the thatch of blonde hair between her legs that held the jewel that I wanted to taste…again. I loved her taste. Then as if that wasn't enough to see her flat stomach was inviting to touch and run my tongue over. Along with her magnificent round breasts that were full and heaving with desire for me. Her nipples were begging my mouth for attention.

Then her slender neck and finally her beautiful porcelain like face. That held her full lips, cutie button nose, her darkening blue eyes that held warmth and passion in there that was directed solely at me. "Kami Usagi…Usako…" I tested the nickname out on my lips briefly and liked it. I traced her body up via her sides and still felt a shiver of desire from her at the touch. My fingertips memorizing the contours of her body.

"Don't have time for it." She mumbled out. Trying in vain to stop my fingers. "You really want me to stop?" I stopped for her to show her how serious I was. She looked to me in contemplation before making up her mind and giving in, "No." and pulled me closer to her. I pinned her back to the tile wall and kissed her deeply. Running my tongue along her lower lip she let me gain access to her mouth before I pulled her up by the backs of her knee caps. Wrapping them around my waist she hooked one leg around my hip and the other fell just under my butt.

Before she could move again I lined myself up and thrust forward, ceasing any further thoughts from her mind. She hummed in pleasure and lust. Her head thrown back wanton as she absorbed my powerful impacts. Holding on for dear life she took everything I had and pistoned her hips back at me. Trying to make the rhythm faster and harder, "You are incredible." I told her. She went to speak when I heard noises coming from the main room. "You'll have to be extra quiet." She looked around suspiciously before I put a hand over her mouth.

A bit shocked she still accepted it as I moved closer to her, "As much as I'd enjoy hearing the sounds of you screaming my name in pleasure I don't want any others to hear. That sound…" I moved my hand to caress her throat, "Is for me to hear. For me to absorb. For me to swallow and bring about from you lips." I gently gripped her chin then, "No other." She nodded her head in agreement but then asked, "What about if were in public?" I smiled.

"Exhibitionism isn't really my thing. Besides I have a reputation to maintain and that wouldn't help me out." She nodded getting it. "Now were getting off track." I proceeded to cover her mouth as I gave her sure fired thrusts inside of her. She grappled onto my neck as I pounded into her. Flesh to flesh, pelvic bone to pelvic bone she was mine as I was hers. No one got me to sleep next to them before and we sure as hell didn't get into the shower afterwards.

Mostly the previous women would take a quick shower before heading out to work. I never joined them having gotten my fill of them the night before. She was different. Her bouncing breasts swaying with every movement made by us both. Her hips taking in mine as I saw a brief view of my hard cock jutting inside of her hot and tight sheath. She quivered around me in ecstasy as I felt her muscles begin to tighten around my shaft. I felt them contracting around me suddenly. Her head flew back as she came in a fluid stream.

Her lungs letting out the air needed for the scream that came out. I muffled it just enough to avoid giving away our position. Once she was done I gave a few short thrusts before letting myself go inside of her. She had a tranquil look on her face. I grinned in male pride at the result. Then I heard a female voice in the general vicinity. I sighed before letting her down onto her stabilizing feet. "Stay here. I'm going to check it out." She nods and grins wickedly at me as I get out of the shower. Recognizing the voice I change my mind.

"If I were you I'd get dressed just in case." She looks to me before agreeing and getting out to get dressed. I threw on a pair of work pants and t shirt as I go out to greet my mother. "Oh dear I heard about such a distressing thing from Beryl." She greeted me with. "Hello to you to mother." I retort. I watch her eyes narrow at me slightly, "Don't you take that tone with me young man. I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it." It was hard to take her seriously considering she's a foot shorter than myself.

"What's the distressing news?" I asked bored with her dramatics, "She told me about this little affair with another student you're having." I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Affair? Mother you make it sound as if Beryl and I are married. We're not and we won't EVER be." I put extra emphasis on the EVER. My mother looked at me like I needed saving. "Oh my kami help me." I heard her say.

She looked back at me, "I thought we had talked about this well over a month ago my dear son." She almost inquired. "When we spoke then it was about an interview and that she would be on the panel." I answered. She shifted gears and smacked my chest lightly. "I know the contents I was there. I was talking about the bit where you two meet again, you take her out and we close up this business deal with her father with a merger being put in under the guise of a wedding between the two of you." I rolled my eyes.

I hoped Usako didn't hear this. "Mother I can't stand to be in that woman's presence. I've dealt with her long enough. Yes I'm seeing a student. She going to Tokyo university. She's a very bright and beautiful woman." I explain Usako to her. "Is she from good blood?" my mother inquired. As if her bloodline would lead to Usako's placement in her world of finer things or cut her feet off before she could make the trek.

"I don't know. I didn't do a DNA analysis on her." I state sarcastically. She huffed, "What's her last name?" I give it as she pulls up her phone. "What are you doing?" I ask, "There's a list of the top purebloods on the island of Japan. I'm looking for her name in it." fucking hell my mother is impossible. I step forward and grab her phone away to stop her from looking further. "I need you to let it go mother." I tell her.

She balked at me, "What? What for?" she asks. Then she looked at me, "You really like this girl?" it was more a statement than a question. "Hai, I do. I care about her a lot." I admit to my mother. She sighed, "My dear boy…" her hand touching my cheek. "You really do have a lot to learn." I frowned. "Nani?" she smiled as if the small child, "My son, women whom are not pure blood like we are will not survive in this world. At least not without a strong will to resist the temptations we provide." I pulled away from her.

It was the next words that had me smiling in pride despite myself, "I think I can handle myself in whichever situation I'm placed into." Usako came out. Dressed fully now she came out strong willed as ever, "Let me guess Beryl's cousin by marriage, Usagi? At least that's all Beryl said to me." she asked her. I could tell she wasn't to crazy that that was how my mother saw her as. My mother just looked her over. As if seeing someone on display.

But I knew my Usako. She was strong and she stood strong, "Hai." She held her hand out to greet my mother. My mother greeted my Usako with a wondering look. It was bizarre to say the least. It was as if Usako was a pet for a child that she was trying to see if it was well trained enough to not cause her child harm in any way. In this case she was trying to see if Usako had the proper etiquette training needed to handle being in a room with people with bank accounts bigger than her zip code.

That way she wouldn't embarrass me at any point in the near future. Usako stood her ground, she kept her face neutral and clear of any decipherable emotions. Something I knew came from her jobs. She had to keep herself clear headed to be the happy go lucky waitress all the time. I would love to have a chat with that Motoki sometime. "Let's see how long she lasts." Was my mother's regards before she turned on her slightly more chipper voice.

"Now then your sister will be in town for dinner tomorrow evening…" she looked over at Usako, "If you want to bring her along you may but you need to be there." She told me. Or rather ordered me. A grown man I may be but my mother's son I will always be. "Hai, mother we'll be there." I assure her as we all hear Usako's phone ring. "Go ahead." I tell her, "Gomen." She politely excuses herself from the conversation to go to her phone.

Mother watches her leave off then turns to me, "She's a pretty thing no doubt." I nod, "Let's just hope that she has good blood and brains to go with it. If she turns out to be - " I cut her off. "I promise you she won't. She cars to much for others in general for her to be a gold digger." I see her looking back at the bedroom once more, "I hope so…" I roll my eyes. She walks up to me and touches my cheek, "I only say the things I say to protect my kids. You know this." She assures, "I understand mother." Reconfirm.

"After all Beryl will be at a Prada event." not shocked but a Prada event? "Prada event?" I asked my mother. Beryl knew how to spend money. She was a near modern Marie Antoinette. How she got past my mother I have no idea and father refuses to listen to any other than my mother. "I'll explain in a moment. She couldn't make it for dinner tomorrow evening. Previous engagement." She commented off handedly. I could guess very well what that engagement was. Probably involved being attached to some guy's pelvic bone and dancing on him.

"Well then, allow me to escort myself out. I have a busy schedule to keep up. If this dinner goes well you must invite Usagi to the invite exclusive party for Prada. Their having a gala to introduce a new line of purses, shoes and much more." I knew what she was trying. If Usako could handle a dinner with the family, then the next step would be to see if she could handle a party for the higher portion of society. From our perch.

"I'll be sure to see if she'd like to go. I don't know if she's working that evening or not." I tell her. She waives it off, "Dear son, whether or not she is she will want to come to this event." she says as if she knows Usako already. "I'll ask her." I concede. I escort her out the door as Usako walks back in, "Everything okay?" I ask her, "Hai, I just got my work schedule in from my new employment." She affirms. "You working tomorrow night?" I ask.

She shakes her head no. Curious she asks why. "Good, there's a dinner tomorrow night at my mother's place. She wants us both in attendance." I explain. She smiles, "She wants me over? After that touching display?" she asks. I understand her reservations. My mother can be intimidating. "She's giving things a chance. Forgive her previous rudeness. She's very much on how society works. Unless you have the brains to be cut throat in our world or are 'pure blood' enough she has a hard time accepting you." I clarify.

"Ah...I understand now. At least she somewhat thinks highly of me. Wants to give me a chance." She mused. "As much as I'd love to say she'll be sweet that's not in her nature. She's cut throat when needed. She protective of her children and I can't blame her for that. She's always been that way with us siblings as kids." I tell her. She touches my chest in a gentle soothing nature.

I'm always in control of my emotions yet for situations with my mother I can sometimes allow my emotions to touch base with the conversation. "It's commendable of her to be so protective of you all. I'd love to meet more of your family at the dinner." She tells me, full of confidence. I smiled at her. Only she could find the good in what my mother said in regards to her. I found myself loving the new found sense of respect towards her.

I pulled her in for a kiss. Sliding my tongue around her lips before slipping inside and engaging her into a battle for dominance. My hands encompassing her face as I backed her slowly up against the couch. She fell back with ease before trying to bolt up again. I pushed her down, "What are you doing?" I asked kissing her again. "I have to get to school!" she yelped and with surprising force pushed me back. "Okay but let me drive you." I insisted.

"Oh I'm not going to decline, the only way for me to get there on time is for me to get there by car." She tells me with a giggle. She then takes off for her belongings and as I walk around the corner waits for me to take her. She looked like a giddy school girl. It was quite charming and funny. I could feel my need for her increasing even as I grabbed my own briefcase and slipped my work shoes on. Grabbing my key's I slipped them into my pant pocket before heading out the main door.

We left out, ensuring I had locked up and stepped into the elevator. She bit her lip as we went down. "You want me to attack you?" I asked her seriously. She looked up the to me. Her lip still between her teeth. "Huh?" she asked, clueless. I stopped toying with my keys, leaving them alone in my pant pocket as I pulled her face into a hold with my hand and tilted her up to receive my fiery kiss.

She replied with enthusiasm. I would have loved to have shown her elevator sex but seconds later the bell dinged signaling the elevator was at its destination. I pulled away just as I saw a few gentleman come onto the metal box we were in. I looked over to her and saw the expression of 'oh my kami!' on her face. In a pleasant manner of course. She bit her lip now more out of containing her excitement rather than trying to lure me in.

Granted the first time wasn't a lure either but I was more reserved now. That and I didn't feel like exposing such a private moment to gentleman from my building either. My private life with whomever I was with was just that…private. Although I couldn't at this moment imagine being with anyone but Usagi…she was mine. I know I shouldn't think that way but I couldn't help it. I knew what was happening I just didn't want to admit it just yet.

Several moments later found us in the parking lot. "Which car is yours?" she asked. Her gaze roaming over the dozen plus cars in here. I couldn't help the grin that came to my face when I said, "All of them." Her eyes bugged out a bit. "Aren't some of these cars one of a kind?" she asked, as if she was in disbelief. Almost as if she couldn't comprehend it. I point out a car to her, not the one we would take but a rare car.

"That right there is a 2015 Porsche 911 Carrera S." I explained. "Looks expensive." She mused, I smiled, "Let's go." Ignoring her comment. "So you own ALL of these?" she asked astonished. I loved how innocent she sounded to it all. Women in our world weren't shocked if you have more than one car but more on how many you have and their worth. She was clearly just shocked I had more than one. She didn't expect much. "This is our ride." I showed her a more sensible car for driving her to school in.

The drive there was simple and a bit silent. We filled it up with radio music as I held her hand in mine. Thirty minutes later found us both in front of her university. I turned towards her, "Don't forget dinner." I remind her, "I won't. Thanks for the ride." She said. I couldn't help but turn her innocent term into a dirty one. "No thank you for the ride." She blushed a deep red hue, "Any time." she squeaked. I laughed at it. Leaning over I gave her a light but firm kiss before she exited the car.

I drove off feeling lighter than I had in a long while. Even when I got to work everything seemed to go over smoothly. New clients decided to do business with us. Old clients were glad to get the meetings done with so they could think over brewed coffee and fresh pastries. A large quantity of them brought in by Rei's work partner Malachite. They worked well together even though their departments differed they had to come to a point together before presenting me with something new.

He had bought the pastries from the bakery that it turns out is owned by a close friend of his and his wife's. More importantly it was also the new work place of Usagi. Though I did still feel tempted to go into her former work place and demand the exact reason for her release from them, I held no doubt the manager Motoki disliked her being with me. Though due to myself personally or due to her being with any guy and I wasn't sure on.

I suddenly felt compelled to go in there today to say 'hi'. I hide my grin as I walked out of the office, "Gloria can you please hold my appointments until I return. I shouldn't take more than the required lunch break." She nodded and went about her day. _So many secretaries for so many things to do._ I mused internally. Usagi wouldn't tell me to much now maybe I would get the answers I strove for.


	5. confrontations & meet the family

**Guest (1)** : no doubt. Let's see if this confrontation holds up. I re-read it myself three times just to see if there was anything more I COULD write.

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : I try… lol

 **chimichurri** : thank you.

 **NikkiBC** : I had to really work that scene over to give it professionalism and jealousy.

 **Nancy67** : spoilers here but no. not pregnant off of that. granted all its takes is once but no she's not…yet… I thought I put it in there that they used condoms but I guess that was my fault if it wasn't. besides, at this point he knows that she wouldn't try to trap him in anything.

 **kera69love** : thank you.

 **Zheisan** : your about to find out! lol

 **SMSM92** : ha! That's funny, I will.

 **chimichurri** : thanks. And I won't stop until it's done.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : will do.

Nice 10 reviews, lets see where this one takes us. please read and review!

Fifty shades of Chiba ch.5

Mamoru POV

I walked into the arcade where it was bustling with customers. Orders were being dished and served out in a timely fashion. I saw the allure to the place Usagi formerly worked at. It was bright, fun and energetic. I didn't see who I came in here for. I was on the hunt for Usagi's old boss. I saw the waitresses look at me evenly. Like they had an idea on who I was but didn't know for sure and didn't want to say anything in case they were wrong.

Walking further in, dodging waitresses and customers along the way, I scanned the arcade once more and found my target. I walked up to Motoki as he was taking the order of a middle aged man. Seeing that the guy already had coffee I figured a waitress had already been by his table once at this point. So taking Motoki off of him for a few moments wouldn't harm anything in the long run.

"Hi." I said, he looked over and saw me. For but a moment he looked as if he was even contemplating talking to me, at least that's what his facial expression read. "Sir, if you need a table there are waitresses - " I almost laughed as he spoke. It stopped him short. Before he could ask I said, "Not looking for a table. Looking to speak with you actually." Motoki tried to look professional but I could tell he wasn't happy to see me.

If anything he looked like he'd rather deal with a rush of customers than to deal with me. Tough luck on his end. He would deal with me. I've cracked so much worse from higher perches it's almost funny. Why do you think my secretaries are always smiling? Not just because of the high pay but also because they've seen me work. They know what I can do. It's one of the reasons I've gained so much of their respect as a boss.

He would be nothing to me. A bug to examine before letting it go free and considering what he's done to Usagi, professionally over his own personal issues leaves a bad taste in my mouth. "That will have to wait a moment as I'm busy." He proceeded to ignore me in favor of the customer. I couldn't blame it initially until a passing waitress came around. Getting an idea I decided to use it to my advantage.

Walking up to her I ensured she wasn't overly busy and tipped her a decent amount to 'help' the customer so Motoki could speak with me. I noticed that he didn't look happy about that. He gave me a pointed look as I gestured for him to move with me out of the way of the patrons and waitresses, "What your girlfriend have issues with her unemployment status?" his blurt out sounded down right rude in my book. It had me arching a brow.

Though I feel that I should have seen it coming. I knew that deep down he had a thing for her. I was tempted to speak with her on it more in depth but she looked at it as ignorance. She had no idea that Motoki saw her that way until he made a move. It had to be that. There's no other real explanation for it. I couldn't prove it as I had no actual evidence to support my theory to her nor do I think she would have believed me.

I had the strangest feeling that she would have tried to defend it in some manner. Try to take the blame herself. So I let it go, but now that it affected her job here, even if she has a new job, it still affected her. She will never be able to return here as she has to many memories tied to this place and for that he will hear me say my piece. We all know now that her turning him down lead to this. I bet that was what this was all along. He's sore because she chose prime rib over a fast food burger.

"No she's not. She actually found a new job. Works out really well for not just her schedule but mine to." a little dig thrown in there. I saw the barely there clench of his jaw. Good. "My question is, why did you **really** let her go?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Motoki tried to look puffed out but it was a more saddening display of peacock than manliness. "What she didn't tell you?" he almost looked torn between proud and afraid. "She gave me a short version but we ALL know the real reason." I tell him.

Looking more relaxed and less afraid of the results he man's up. "Not my problem what she does and doesn't tell you." He remarked. "It is if I say that you fired her over your own personal hurt feelings." He glared at me. Didn't breathe a word but sent a glare strong enough to ward off anyone that wasn't as high profiled as myself. I've had worse from worse people. "Wow…" I begin, "Wow what?" he barely manages to avoid sneering in my face. I held in the need to let a vein twitch at his tone of voice.

"So it is that…" I confirmed. He looked away but saw that I wasn't giving in, "Look, I saw that her schedule no longer worked well with our new employees. I had to let her go." I almost laughed at his reason why, or the reason he expected others to believe. "So you let her go when a new employee that you've never seen work had a different 'criteria'?" he pursed his lips on how stupid his excuse suddenly sounded.

I avoided talking down to him in front of his staff it's just that, he made it so easy that I had to work on how to say my words correctly. "Motoki if I ran my company the way you do this business towards your employees I wouldn't be where I am now." I saw the new girl look to me then a longing look to Motoki. I could see why he hired her. A resemblance to the woman he couldn't have and one that wanted him back. My guess was they were slipping between the sheets just as Usagi and I were.

He went to say something when I shut him up, "Listen I'm not looking to tell you what to do but I will tell you that letting your personal feelings intercede with your business ones is not a good idea. You let go of a good employee because you couldn't handle her rejection for you personally. That my friend is a cowardly move. You don't deserve her as an employee nor as anything more than that." He looked away from me. "Also your new hire is definitive proof of your reasoning."

Feeling that he'd had enough especially after throwing him the proof into his face I turned and began to walk out when I reached out and grabbed a bagel off a passing tray. Reaching for my wallet I pulled out more than enough yen to cover for it. The waitress looked befuddled for a moment, "Keep the change and ah..." I acted as if I needed to think about it before gracefully saying back to Motoki, "Have a good day." I walked out head as high as anything.

Usagi POV

I put all my focus into my classes so I wouldn't have to think about the dinner with his family. I didn't want to psyche myself out and mess up. I would act the perfect girlfriend and ensure I did nothing or said nothing to embarrass myself. I received a text during my class. Opening my phone I saw that it was from Mamoru. _I'll be picking you up after classes._ _I wanted to give you the contract._

I looked up and agreed. I wanted to see this contract he had. If he wanted me to look over something before dinner that wasn't a problem to me. I got to my bookstore job and found my multicolor haired friend there. "So how did last night go?" she asked. Without admitting to anything I said, "Went well." it was short and sweet. She looks at me as if she'd never seen me before. "You look different…cut your hair?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "Got your eyebrows done?" I shook my head no. I began to put my purse and book bag into my locker in the back room. She followed me in but ensured the door was propped open to know of any customers that came in. She may want to know the details but she was definitely job oriented. She'd just ask later if we had a customer. She wouldn't turn a customer away for gossip.

"There's something different about you…" she remarked. I was crouched at my locker being that it was the second one going up. Lockers for our goods were only a foot tall but long in the back for all your belongings. It was beginning to unnerve me on how she looked at me. Like a pet at the zoo only in deep contemplation. I blushed recalling what it was that she could be referring to and what it actually was…unless one was the same as the other.

"There's nothing different." I try to state in a bored tone. Didn't come out bored, it actually came out sounding nearly defensive. I cursed my nosey friend for this. "And now your acting self-protective over something you say is nothing. Last time you got defensive was over Mr. Chiba." She smirked as if she was figuring it out while ensuring no customers were out there. I for sure didn't want anyone to come in here and hear this.

I proceeded to ignore her when I heard a big gasp before she nearly bellowed out in shock, "Oh my kami! You had sex!" that struck me. I stood back up and snapped, "Think that's loud enough? I don't think the food court heard you!" she waived me off, "Gomen, I just haven't ever seen you look this way before. You actually look confident. Not that you weren't before but you naturally look it. It's like you're not putting up this façade of being that but you are it." I had a hard time telling if that was a compliment or an insult.

A customer came in breaking the tension that had suddenly developed, "I want the details later." She ordered before taking care of the customer. Say what you say but when it came to patrons that walked in she was a hard core worker. She paid complete attention to them and no one else unless it was me asking for something, "Well at least that gave me a break and some time." I looked at my cell. "Only five hours till that dinner." _Yippee…_ I thought to myself. I needed to make sure that I had a presentable dress wear for the evening.

I wasn't sure if it was casual but judging by who these people were I wasn't sure if they knew how to apply the word. So I figured a simple but elegant black dress would suit things perfectly for the occasion. I just had to time out the sequence of events that way I could drop my place and get a change of clothes. My schedule till I was let off my shift here left a pretty tight window to take care of business.

So instead of trying to figure it out I made sure that the next several customers that came in took the time up. Before we knew it shift was over and we were locking the store up, "So is this change from Mr. Chiba?" she asked saucily. I tried to evade her by walking to the car I saw. I recognized it from earlier. Mamoru was here to pick me up. "Hi Mr. Chiba!" she yelled out as he rolled down the window to see me. He waived at her. She leaned into me before I could get in and said, "He's hot!" before winking at me.

I didn't have time to go over the plans I had so I simply said, "My apartment now or I won't have anything to wear for tonight." He laughed, "Don't worry I have your outfit covered." I looked over to him in shock. "You bought me something to wear for tonight?" I wasn't sure if I was more thrilled at the prospect of a gift or peeved that he didn't think my wardrobe was suitable for the dinner.

"Hai, I bought a nice dress for tonight's dressy theme. I wasn't sure on your own wardrobe and being that mother changed the time frame to less than two hours away I had my driver do some quick shopping for you. I thought it would be easier than trying to rummage through your wardrobe at your place then going all the way there. Your apartment is much to far away to meet the dead line to be there by. Mother is not one for tardiness." He explained. I was astounded. He managed to come up with a logical explanation for it.

All I had was, "Oh…" I felt stumped. So when we reached the floor he lived on he handed me a box. A decent size with another on top of it, "The sizing should be accurate. I think I've gotten to know your form well enough to have purchased the right size." I acknowledged that. I go into the room we slept in and take a look at the contents. It was a light purple dress. Form fitting from chest to the upper hips before it would fan out like a flowy skirt.

The chest was two pieces. The part that covered the breast was thick to avoid being able to see through whereas the portion that almost covered the neck to was of a sheer material made of a near lavender color. It looked beautiful. I put the dress on carefully to avoid ripped such a piece of clothing. I went looking for the tag to remove when I saw that it was already disposed of so I couldn't see how much he had spent on me. I wanted to be able to repay him for the beautiful ensemble. Pulling up the description on 'ebay' I became sticker shock.

"Are you ready?" he called in as he poked his head inside. I hide my phone quickly as he had startled me. Seeing this on my face I said, "Hai, hai, I'm ready. Just need to put on the heels." I looked in the box and saw that a pair of light purple heels were inside. The straps in the right places to avoid blisters for a longer period of time. I sat on the bed and went to put them on when Mamoru came over and without a word slipped my feet into the heels and wrapped the straps effectively around my foot and ankle.

I felt treasured as I never had as he looked longingly up at me, "You look stunning." He reached a gave me a soft kiss on the lips before handing me my purse, "Come on the driver is ready and we have only forty-five minutes to get there." I wondered where his mother lived to be so far away from her son. Once we were in the car I saw all the city lights disappear. We were heading to an area known for the rich and wealthy. When I saw that a guard had to let us in I knew that it was a good idea on his part regarding the outfit.

Nothing I had would have been good enough for these people. He gave the polite excuse because he didn't know. I knew though. We exited out of the car in a near red carpet manner as a butler opened one of the double doors to the exceedingly large mansion. Not manor but mansion. This place looked gargantuan compared to Mamoru's living area. I couldn't even see the top of the roof as it was to dark out and it seemed to blend in to the night's sky.

I walked in to find Mamoru's mother there to greet us and to come inside. My heels clicked so loudly on the marble floor that I purposely started to walk with extra grace in my step to avoid sounding so – "Love the heels!" I heard a voice call out. I looked over and saw a raven haired girl come down the stairs. She looked like a savvy, fun loving woman. Hair down to her bum and with violet eyes she was a beautiful woman.

She was dressed in a burgundy red satin number. It went to her knees as she walked down the stairs in the same color of strappy heels. I was envious. I loved it. "Love the dress." I replied equally giddy. She giggled, "It's my favorite." I giggled back at her. "Looks like you two are getting along." His mother says, "She's much sweeter than Beryl is." Rei said with distaste. I saw their mother bristle at that before rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what it is about that lovely young girl that you two hate so much. Usagi – chan doesn't hate her." all three looked to me. I smiled weakly, "Beryl is related by marriage into my family. We share a few classes together." I didn't want to say anything regarding my own personal feelings towards the red headed devil. Rei looked almost bad, "Its fine, Beryl's an acquired taste." I spoke. _I didn't want to lie…_

Rei ignoring it for now. My guess was not favoring ruining the evening with talk of the red headed demon. "So you must be Usagi – chan! So lovely to meet you!" Mamo – chan's raven haired sister came up and embraced me. I felt welcomed. Not at all the way I thought I would feel once inside this place. Put on stage. In the lime light where I didn't like to be. I had an odd feeling that I would have been give the twenty questions game.

 _Don't push it, the evenings not over with…_ I thought to myself. "Hai, I am. You must be Rei – chan. Mamo – chan has spoken so highly of you. Of both of you." I said politely, referring to her and their mother. I held my hand out to shake it. She phished at my hand before giving me a hug, "It's so rare to meet a girlfriend of my brothers. He's very much a man of privacy." She said, teasing her older brother. I looked and found him smiling. "For a moment we thought he was gay since we never saw a female with him." she whispered laughing.

I smiled in response. "Let's get to eating, shall we?" his mother escorted us all into the dining room. As we walked I received a call. Checking the ID I found it was from my own mother. I fought the urge to answer it right away as I was at a guest's home. I didn't want to be rude but I wasn't one for ignoring my parent's calls. Mother knew when my schedule was so she knew not to bug during classes or work unless I called her first.

Hearing the vibrating phone once I pulled it out Mamo – chan's mother saw it and said, "Go ahead dear, just make it quick. We like to eat promptly." I nodded in gratitude at the opportunity, I just hoped that mother would allow me to end the call fast to avoid being rude. I figured two minutes would be enough. I stayed in the hallway as the rest of the party moved into the dining room. I slid the screen for accepting the call.

"Mama, hey is everything okay?" I asked fast, knowing I didn't have a lot of time. "Hai, Bunny, we were just talking about you." This had me curious, "About what?" I asked. "Silly, your father and I were speaking about you coming up to see us for the next visit." I closed my eyes in guilt as I had forgotten about my trip to see them every month. With school, Mamoru, work, it had all gotten me sidetracked. "Hai, I'll be coming up. Refresh my memory, what date is that again?" I winced. I knew she would see through it.

"I know your busy with schooling but try to remember since it's the only time we get to see you." I winced again at the reminder. Mother and father wanted the best school for me but also wished I was closer to home than I am. I picked this school specifically to be further, not because I didn't love them but because I needed to be able to breath. Mother could be a bit of a control freak regarding my life and father was a highly over protective man.

As parents they were great but they had been trying to plan my life since they found out I was in the womb. So the once a month visits were perfect for me. I got to see them while still being an adult on my own terms. "Hai." She gave me the train station time frame to get to so that I could be down there for a visit. It was always on a weekend. I'll just have to let Makoto know of the newly developed plans so she could have someone else work with that weekend.

Getting the departure date, time and train stop down on a note in my phone I made sure to get the arrival to come back as well before I ended the call and walked into the dining room to join everyone at the table. I still felt bad about taking the call though. I could practically feel rancor off Mrs. Chiba. I had a feeling she wasn't one to accept defeat easily. She'd want a good reason behind my accepting the call.

"My apologies, I've never missed a call from my mother since having moved out. She would find it odd and then panic if I don't pick up." I explained. I resisted the urge to explain what happened last time that happened. Mother told father she couldn't get ahold of me and he called the college to try and confirm I was there and not in a ditch dead. Like I said before, their over protective of me.

"That's so sweet. You hear that Mamoru – san, you should take more of my calls." She chastised him in a teasing tone. I think I won his mother over to a certain degree. "Sorry mother but I am a busy man." He stated apologetically. Rei spoke up, "So I hear the fashion show is coming up mother." She sounded super excited about it. I couldn't help but smile at the near childlike innocence she displayed regarding a fashion show. It spoke that she was real and not cinched in their world of money and power.

I hardly was able to keep my attention to the topic at hand when Mamo – chan's hand touched my knee. At first he laid it there before rising it up my thigh. The dress being dragged with it. I felt suddenly very hot and uncomfortable as he nearly got to my panties. His fingers sinking towards my crotch. This was terrible timing for him. _Not in front of the parents._ I thought to myself. I shoved it off only to find it back on seconds later, a firmer grip in place now. I wondered what he was thinking to do such a thing feet away from his family.

"What are you doing?" I asked in the lowest tones possible. Trying to prevent his hand from dipping lower into my crotch. I was already starting to feel hot and bothered by the simple touch he provided. This was not fair. "It's called foreplay." He answered, equally low toned. "Not here." I avoided growling it just barely. He shot me a look that said 'I'll do what I want when I want to'.

"How is she?" his mother asked me. It took my mind away from his hands placement if only for a few moments. Like I said he had a firm grip. I didn't want to cause a scene and shove it away to harsh or fast. Simple was the way to go here. I just wished they had continued on with this fashion show news. "She's fine, in fact I'll be visiting her next weekend." To that I saw Mamoru look to me oddly. "Your leaving?" he asked in low tones.

I shook my head to talk about it later. "So how long have you been together?" His mother asked me, indicating Mamo – chan and I. "Not long…" I answered shortly. I wasn't sure how much Mamoru wanted them to know, he was a private man after all. "That's sweet. So are you going to be able to attend the fashion show with us?" she asked. I looked to Mamoru clueless on the response. "We've been busy so I've been unable to ask her what her plans are for that week." Mamoru explained.

"Well you must come to it." she commented to me. "I'd love to. I'll just make sure that I'm not working so I don't book something on a night where I'm already scheduled for work." I figured that was polite enough. "It would be wonderful to have you join us." She expressed. I got the hint. Do as I say so I can observe you in more public settings. This was stage one of 'possible future step mother's approval'.

Stage one is to see if the family accepted me. I got a welcome with open arms and she even liked the fact that I spoke with my own mother. Stage two was to see if I could fit into their world of luxury. I didn't know how that would go down but I would do my damnedest to keep a straight face and prevent any bad misconduct from happening. Just as long as Beryl wasn't there. She was known for going to such events.

I wasn't sure on my actions if she decided to say something or do something stupid. I had a habit of being on the automatic defense around her at times. I tried to avoid it at all costs. "Besides I'm sure you'd love to see your cousin by marriage Beryl there." She put in. Perhaps to see the look on my face who knew. I didn't. what I did know was that I needed to remain neutral about it to avoid bloodshed or explanations that didn't bear weight here. I'd rather not explain cat fights nor why Beryl and I disliked each other so much.

Either way that caught my fucking attention, "You know who Beryl is?" I asked, trying not to choke on the steamed carrot I was eating. It suddenly grew to have a bad taste in my mouth. I swallowed to prevent myself from gagging on it. "Oh why yes, she and I are good friends." his mother stated. _Fucking fabulous._ I muttered mentally. Resisting the urge to stab at the steak with my fork.

"That should be interesting. Beryl and I do have a class or two together, it would be interesting to see her in a more classical setting." I commented in a neutral tone. I severely hated that woman and now that Mamo – chan and I were together she would be even worse of a person to deal with. My question burning on the tip of my tongue now was… _How the hell did she of all people know her?!_

"Oh that's sweet to have classes with someone your related to." she commented in laughter. I guess she was hoping for details. She seemed the gossip monger type. "We focus mostly on school work while in class. Education is the most important thing." I tell her complete in honesty. I saw a flicker of respect come through her eyes on that note. "Agreed. And what are you studying for?" she asked, sounding seriously interested in my studies.

I felt a little bit more on a leveled playing field now. Talking about a common interest. "I'm studying in the field of journalism and have worked hard to earn the top level grades that I have." I tell her with pride. It was one of the few things I had good to my name right now. Other than small debt that I was waddling around in. She smiled in pride, "Your parents must be so proud." She near asked.

"Hai, they are. My mama always makes me feel calm right before exams come up. She has this way of soothing me…I guess that's a mother's trait though. To know just how to help out their children even when they don't even realize they need it." it made her smile even more. _Points for praising mothers. Internal whoop, whoop!_ "You sound close to her." she noted. "I'm close with both of my parents. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them encouraging me to do what I wanted to do in life." She nodded so I added.

"They didn't try to tell me what to be. If I wanted to be a doctor, a lawyer or even something as simple as a housewife or even a day care operator they would support my decisions on what I wanted to do. They just wanted to ensure that I had all the materials and knowhow to get there." I articulated to her. She simply asked, "They sound like good people." I nodded in agreement, "They are. I've known them my whole life." The joke had everyone smiling.

"Anyways be sure to take that evening off so you can be at the event. I can't wait to see you there." She grinned almost evilly at me. Though if she was hoping for a response she didn't get one. I briefly wondered if she hoped I could be there to see something more than a 'fashion' show. "I'll check my schedule." I said tightly as I heard Mamoru say, "She'll be there, I'll make sure of it mother." I shot him a small eye glance.

I didn't want to make plans if I would be working that weekend. Its one thing to ensure for a monthly visit to my parents but otherwise I don't make plans last minute without knowing for sure on a work schedule. It grated on my nerves a bit but I figured to just explain things to him later on. He already seemed to be thinking of different things for us to do, I just couldn't tell if it was sex related or not.

"Actually I do have to re-work my schedule around anyways. Since I'm leaving town to see my mother." Mamoru's mother looked to him, "See even Usagi – chan here visits her parents. You should visit more often to." She scolds him again. Instead of responding to that puts his utensils down and gets up. "Mother if you'll excuse us, I promised Usagi – chan a view of the gardens this evening." She shooed us away. A small smile in her eyes. I wondered to myself on this one. _When did he make that promise?_

Once we were out of hearing range he near demanded, "When were you going to tell me about leaving?" I looked to him like he was off his rocker. "Excuse me? I will tell you as I find out and FYI, I just did just before I walked in there. Are you seriously upset about this?" I inquired. I was stunned by his response. "Hai, I'm very upset. Your…" he looked around and stopped what he was saying, "Not here." He proceeded to bodily drag me away from the main portion of the house. I lost my footing pretty fast.

"Mamo – chan I can't run this fast in these heels." Picking me up he threw me over his shoulder caveman style before slapping my ass. I gasped at the feeling. "Your mine Usagi – chan. I'm not one for sharing." He better get that my family is important to me. "I get that you don't share, neither do I but my family is important to me. I won't let one relationship overshadow the other." I warn him. I could feel him sighing as he put me down near a railing.

I didn't know what to do in this situation so I asked him, "What is it that you want?" he looked at me as if it was obvious, "I want you. In every sense of the word." He emphasized. Another smack to my butt only this time had me pinned without actually pining me in place, it was confusing. He was acting confusing. It was as if I was in the wrong for making plans that didn't include him. I saw how far out we were from the rest of the family inside. It would be enough that our actions or words would bear nothing on his family.

They wouldn't hear us. A shiver of fear and excitement went through me at that. As it was it really looked like it would take ten minutes just to get from the kitchen to the front door. In fact, now that I noticed unless someone walked out here on us we could do anything and no one would see. A fact that now had me curious. I looked around and saw how isolated we were from the rest of the house.

"Mamo – chan…" I began to ask in curiosity. "Did you know about Beryl going to the event?" I asked. He sighed, "I knew, I just really hadn't gotten around to asking you to go. I wanted to see how you liked dinner before continuing on with mother's little tests." He stated icily regarding his mother's tests. I encircled myself around him. Enclosing my arms around his waist. "I can handle your mother and her tests, its Beryl I might have an issue with." He looked down to me in mild concern.

"What? She hates my guts. And now that were together she might make a scene. I wouldn't want anything bad to befall your reputation if she does or says something stupid to make me react or just act out. I know her. She loves drama. It's her favorite thing." He didn't seem to care. I honesty wondered why she just didn't take a drama class to fulfill her life's duty for more of the drama in it.

"Let her. She wants to be queen of the rose parade let her make a fool of herself." I rolled my eyes at that. "I doubt she would make a fool of herself. She's good at covering her own ass while leaving others to answer for her words." I tell him with a role of my eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" he asked in a no-nonsense manner. I didn't think anything of it I just- "Yes because you're not getting the picture when it comes to Beryl." I snapped. Irritated.

I knew that woman. She wasn't a good person. "At the end of the day were only related by marriage. She's a devious person who only cares about power, wealth and how many men she can fuck and fuck over." I tell him. He merely smiles before saying, "Seems we have even more in common than we thought." I furrowed my brows in confusion. "She seems to think one lunch date makes us a couple. I've tried to explain things to her but when her and mother get together for a luncheon they start to make plans regarding a future."

I scowled at the news, "Mother seems to think she and I are a good fit only due to the power and money behind it." he explained. I nodded in understanding, "You however have something that Beryl doesn't have. Many things actually." He snickered. I raised my eye brow. "Yeah?" I asked, "Hai, you actually have a brain and your legs are only open to me." I blushed a little bit on that one. "But mother tries to insist, its why Beryl was on that panel and not the other girl." He told me. I nodded.

 _I had been curious about that…_ "Frankly her trying to get us together is annoying and clearly not working." He near growled. I wanted to pull him from this funky mood but it seemed he was looking for a change in topic as well due to his next words, "Let's forget about Beryl for now and focus on a small tid bit from the contract you'll be seeing later on tonight." I've heard so much about this contract but I've yet to see it so this should be interesting.

He touched my lips tenderly. I couldn't help but feel it was tender without being forceful, "I'm about to show you what happens when you role your eyes at me." I gazed up at him trying to get my head in the game he seemed to be playing now, "Meaning?" I asked avoiding sounding dazed and confused. I didn't know about these consequences. I wouldn't find out the extent till I read this contract.

He turned me around and pushed me up against the railing of the pool area. I felt the cool metal dig in as I grasped into it. It was almost a welcome relief when his hands found purchase under my dress. "Mamo – chan?!" I protested. I tried to turn but his body boxed me in, "Stay still or I'll make it worse." I nodded, not having any idea what he was going to do. I looked around more out of reflex than in thinking we were being watched.

There wasn't anything let alone anyone around. The place was dead of any life besides us. I knew that's why he brought us out here. The isolation. I did briefly wonder for such a rich place to have such a secluded spot but just figured it had more to do with the time of night and not with lack of any security. I had seen maids and butlers around and while they aren't security they can report any disturbances seen or found.

I was brought back to the situation at hand when he began pushing my dress up over my butt. I felt air hit my exposed skin before I felt my panties being pulled down. The night air felt cool against my skin despite the warmth of the day. Without the sun the night air dropped easily ten to fifteen degrees. "Mamo – chan?!" I cried out once more. "Shh. Quiet." He whispers before slapping my butt.

I was shocked that he would do such a thing at his parent's place. Didn't he try to confide this at his residence to avoid people even his own family speculating his sexual activities? "Do you know why I'm slapping you?" he asked. I nodded, anxious to get this over with. Not that I disliked it but I'd rather not have his family catch us doing this. "Because I rolled my eyes?" I near asked.

"Correct. That's a very rude thing to do." He pulled everything back into place and turned me around to kiss me hotly. "And if I catch you doing it again you'll get that again." he said heatedly. I couldn't help but say, "If that's my punishment I'll be seeking it out." my eyes widened at such a sexual thing to say. Before I had a chance to apologize for such a blatant thing to say where we were he smirked before enveloping my lips into his own once again. All I could think of was wow…what a night.

Things didn't get much further than that as we walked back inside and chit chatted some more, I felt his eyes on me the whole time. Resisting the urge to blush on ever encounter I ignored his hands as they seemed to always find a patch of skin on me to touch. His family was either ignorant to it or ignored it. I was going to have to get a handle on what affected me and what didn't so I didn't make a fool of either of us.

We left in the same car we drove in and arrived back at his place. I found that a contract laid out on the dining table. He picked it up and handed it to me, "Please go over this carefully. We'll meet soon to discuss it in depth." I nodded. Wondering why this couldn't be a regular, normal relationship. I felt that maybe if I read this thing it would tell me what I wanted to know and more so.

"Allow me to take you to your place." I nodded and went to the spare room to grab my clothes I changed from, "Don't worry about them." He stopped me, "It's in the contract but when you agree to it you'll be spending half your week here at my place." I raised a brow at the statement, 'I'll be moving in?" I asked. "Only part time. Mostly closer to the weekends." He assured. As if I was in fear of leaving my dank little one - bedroom apartment.

I didn't say much to it. I was really burning up now to see what was in this contract. "Okay well I know I have school in the afternoon but I have a shift tomorrow morning so I'll look it over tonight for sure." I tell him. "Let's get you back." I agreed as we left the complex and got back into the car. Driving up to my building I found that it was almost eleven at night. I had to be in bed at least by midnight to be a fully functioning human being.

Getting out I gave him a kiss good bye, "Later love." he smiled. "Later." I replied back as I walked into the building. I heard the car drive off before walking up to the not working elevator, its sign saying 'out of order, please use stairs'. I looked to the passed out doorman, "I guess the word fixing isn't in his job description." I muttered under my breath. I instead went up the many flights of stairs to the hallway to my apartment. Tempted to simply flop down on the couch I instead got a lunch ready for work before cracking open the contract.

Just as I opened it received a text from him. _Please look the contract over thoroughly before scheduling a meeting with me regarding it. I had a lot of work coming up this week and won't be able to see you till the weekend…Friday evening for a dinner would be best._ I understood that much. He was running an exceedingly large company. I replied back via text. _Is this a part of what our relationship will entail you telling me what's going to happen? Or even ordering me about?_ It was meant as a sarcasm but he clearly either missed it or ignored it.

It took a minute before a response came through. _Oh in deed…and what's better is that you'll like it._ I could practically see his smug smirk on his face. _Smug bastard…_ With a heavy sign I broken the contract open and read the first line out loud, "These are the details in a legally binding contract between the dominant and the submissive." I looked that over and felt that this would take me time to go over. "Why do I feel like this is a whole new world of things I'd never experience if it weren't for him?" I asked myself in low tones.


	6. contract 20 & bedroom mischief

**gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : exactly. But she's also a smart woman.

 **kera69love** : he is in denial…even with himself over his feelings.

 **AimlesslyGera** : it barely worked for me in the movie so I knew that in this realm it wouldn't be as smooth so I changed it.

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : she's the investigative type. Curious as a kitten.

 **Brizzy** : you have my response in your PM's. I hope you haven't been dissuaded from reading this.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : not really…and I did alter some of those other scenes you mentioned.

 **Scarlettwoman91** : thank you for the kind words. I was shocked to read it but I take it as an enlightenment. You just simply can't please everyone…you sure can try though.

 **Silverfaerie91** : thank you to for the encouragement. And flames just make me re-evaluate the progress and if necessary make changes that would add to the plot rather than detract and ruin. I can't see fault so far or else others would have noticed. If I do fault I would encourage for you all to let me know.

8 reviews, that's nice. Let's see where this one gets us. and please do read and review. I read this once on another site and I made me laugh.

'if you love a book write a nice review. It gives the author encouragement for bad days when they want to pick up scorpion petting'. I thought this was cutie and funny.

Fifty shades of Chiba ch. 6

Deciding that I'd just have to get something with caffeine in it tomorrow morning for my day of work I skipped out for now, took a hot shower and got ready for bed in boxer shorts and a short but loose, sleeveless t shirt. Perfect for bed. I pulled the contract along with my laptop on top of my bed so I could study on this a bit before bed. I wanted to understand all I could before signing this contract. It didn't make any sense to sign a small book without reading it first.

Laying on my stomach with my feet curled behind me I looked over the second page. Everything was incredibly detailed out. He wanted to ensure I knew what the hell I was getting myself into before signing. This was already a good sign. It showed that he wanted total consent and wasn't trying to get one over on me. Laptop nearby I began to read more in depth. _The purpose of this contract is for the submissive to explore her limits and sexual desires without repercussions of others thoughts or feelings._

I nodded at that. Grateful that this would allow me to explore things that I normally would have shied away from had it been with anyone else. I had had boyfriends before but anything that I tried to discuss with them that reached another limit was quickly shut down. I didn't bother reopening the topic with them as I felt that if they were uncomfortable that it would make any experience none pleasant. This contract was granting me or rather us both that freedom to explore and be explored.

 _This will be done safely between the dominant and the submissive._ That gave me an unknowing comfort and aid in all this knowing that he wouldn't push me beyond where I knew I could tolerate certain things and where I knew others were a no go. I had a feeling that I could take more pain than I previous had in life but I had never thought that I could benefit from it in sex. Well at least until now I didn't.

 _Both the dominant and submissive agree that any acts committed between them will be consensual and expressed freely between them. It will also be kept confidential between the dominant and the submissive so no one outside either of them will speak about the contract or its relations to anyone._ That I had to agree on and disagree on at the same time. On one end I wanted to be able to tell my friends but on the other hand I so didn't.

I wanted the security of knowing I had someone to run to, to talk to that was outside of either of us. However, at the same token, I didn't want their possible judging eyes on me. The thoughts they would have or how they would react. That was the only thing that kept me from wanting to alter the contract on that note. I left it be even though moments ago my pen was hovering over the area.

 _The submissive will agree to anything sexually pleasing by the dominant as long as it pleases the submissive herself. The submissive will make detailed notes in the space in between of what is and isn't acceptable to her own pleasure._ I agreed with that since it meant that if I didn't like a particular act in this agreement I could strike it out as unpleasant. So far I couldn't nor had any reason to decline to the above statements made.

 _The submissive will agree to procure birth control from a physician of the dominants choosing._ I frowned on that one as I'd had the same doctor for the last several years. My birth control for excessive cramping came from her advice. I trusted doctor Mizuno with my life. She was one of the best around and I was a lucky woman to have her as my physician. I only managed it through her daughter Ami whom was a great friend back in high school.

Even after Ami and I stopped hanging out as much after high school ended, though we still chill out on an occasion usually a monthly luncheon, she still saw me even with her busy schedule. I was shocked but that just went to show how much our friendship meant to us both. We mostly texted funny blurbs when we could. So I knew upon reading that one that I'd have to make a note on it.

I was touchy on having any other doctor unless needed. I had my mother to thank for that one. She and father felt that having me be seen by my pediatrician till I was sixteen was fine. He was an older man that once I hit my later teen years felt uncomfortable around. Mother didn't seem to notice so when I went to father he gave me permission to seek out a well-rounded doctor for myself. Insert doctor Mizuno. I found out a year later that the pediatrician 'retired' after a claim of violation was put against him.

Shaking my head of that thought I read further on. _The submissive will not enter into any other relationships or anything else sexually while she is with the dominant._ "Okay so basically no cheating in any form. No problem. I have to much going on in my life to even think of adding another complication to it." I mused to myself. Then I laughed, "How Beryl manages her many men and issues I have no clue on." I muttered to the empty room.

 _The submissive with eat healthy foods from a list of preferred food groups to ensure her health in in good standing_. I frowned I thought of my current paychecks. The amounts were enough to pay my bills and provide meager food to me. Things that came from the dollar stores in the area and such. I only went to the market for fresh vegies and fruits. Meats were only gotten if I worked over time.

Else wise the checks I receive don't allow me to eat as healthy as I'd like to. Ramen noodles were the cheapest form of food right now, though high in salt and preservatives it was still the cheapest around and allowed me funds to pay off student loans. I sighed wondering how I would manage this portion of the contract. We'd have to work that part out as I didn't want to be embarrassed to be having to take home leftovers from his place.

"If the man wants me to eat these foods…" I read the long list, "Then he's going to have to help in providing them. I don't have the money to purchase all of this…correction…" I looked over the list more carefully. It was mostly organic and a lot of that was not just hard to come by in my neighborhood but also expensive. Three times the price of some of the foods that I commonly bought. Hell a dozen apples were going for $6 these days. I sighed. "I'm going to have to make a notation here so we can go over it later."

 _The submissive will not drink to excessive amounts, nor will she smoke any substance nor take any illegal drugs. Any legal drugs needed for feminine purposes will be approved by the dominant._ I laughed out loud at that. "So you want to approve Midol and Advil for cramps, bloating and head-aches. Okay. See how that one goes." I smiled further on. I was getting intrigued by this contract.

 _The submissive will always conduct herself in an appropriate manner when in the dominants presence or in the presence of his workers or family members_. "No issues there." I commented to myself. I had already conducted myself in an appropriate manner with his family unlike himself with his grabby hands. I didn't get that part but maybe it was because he was more well trained with himself regarding that than I was.

I wasn't used to trying to grab at the genital of my boyfriends before this in any other setting other than his bedroom or mine. Even then since I lived at home with my parents that was hardly possible. Guys were few and far between for me before I met Mamo – chan. My sexual realm wasn't explored as this is allowing me to. So I understood why he was more comfortable being touchy feely and I wasn't.

 _When the submissive is in the red room with the dominant she will always call him by whatever name he finds appropriate whether it be 'sir' or 'Mr. Chiba' or anything else the dominant chooses to be called._ I raised my brow to that before taking the pen that I had and striking it out. "Strike that as I will not be calling you by the very same titles that your co – workers do. That would just be weird for me." I noted.

Instead I wrote above the line, "The submissive will call the dominant a name that appeases both parties as 'sir' or 'Mr. Chiba' is to much a formal name to call someone whom you plan to have sexual relations with'. There." I said. I didn't like the name calling idea. I made sure the new line was written with a fine tipped bold pen. Something I had forgotten to return from the arcade months back.

I had put it in my hair for orders at the arcade and forgotten it was there. Safe to say when I had gotten home that evening and pulled the little pins from my buns for a shower I was shocked into fear by the sound of a pen clanking on the tile floor. I'd been tempted to screech out like a little girl when it had happened till I saw the pen that Motoki had been looking for, for over an hour. I guess he didn't see it nor paid much attention to my hair to notice it. I mean who would pay attention to a girl with meatballs up there?

 _The submissive is not allowed to touch the dominant without his permission to do so. Failure will result in a form of punishment by the dominants choosing._ I wondered what that meant but knew that some people had some serious touch issues when it came to others. I didn't know what the phobia was called but I think for Mamo- chan it related more into his need to control rather than an actual phobia.

Getting my head back into the game I read further into the contract. _The safe word 'yellow' will bring to the dominants attention that the submissive is reaching her physical or mental limits and needs some time to adjust to the position that she's in before continuing on._ That was one thing I had a small fear in that had just been quelled by reading that. _What if things between us did get out of hand? What if he wasn't able to stop?_

I thought back on our first time making love. I knew that while he liked to be in control as he was in most if not all of his life that when it came to these rules in the contract he would be a stickler for them. I felt confident in that. It was the only reason I kept reading on in the contract, "Where there's rules there's order." With this in place there's no 'ifs' or what could go wrong bits to happen. I couldn't help but think of his crawling over my body. How he made me feel as I came around him.

He wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with. That much I knew for a fact. I was tempted to underline that for emphasis on but knew that the fact that it was in black and white was proof enough that it would be binding for us both. I looked at the clock and read 11:30 pm. _I better stop at 11:45 to ensure I can get to the caffeine tomorrow morning and not be tempted to sleep in till my regular time._

I turned the page over once again, wanting to know what came next. I was enthralled by what could also be in here and also by what he requested the limits be. Or if there were any limits, cause I did have some. There were things out there that I was looking up online that I refused to even try. "I'd rather not know the feeling of anything inside of me other than what's attached to him." I muttered looking at different toys he had listed in the contract.

"Strike some of these actions to." I tried to visualize it but nothing pleasant came up. _When the safe word 'red' is spoken, it's a stop all actions motion. The dominant will cease any and all physical actions during that time. This gives the submissive time to regroup and or let the dominant know if the actions will be allowed to continue or if it's to much for her. If it's to much the actions for that event will cease completely._

I smiled at that and felt even better regarding this contract. I had the strangest thought that more people should do relationships like this but thought better on it. Suggesting that to anyone would bring up the question 'why are you asking?' which would I turn bring up the contract and this is for our eyes only. Not for anyone else to see or hear about. So while a third party would be helpful without all the facts their advice would be limited and therefore practically useless from the standpoint that I'm at.

 _Does the submissive consent to any restraints used on her to be bound in the front?_ On that note I had to think on it. I pulled the laptop forward and typed in 'restraints on submissive'. I frowned at some of the images. I wasn't to sure on that. There were some with leather bindings, some with metal ones. "IF I did it would have to be more leather bound than metal." At least that way if something went wrong, such as losing the key, we could cut through the leather to free me." feeling satisfied with that I struck out metal hand cuffs.

"So Metal is a no, but rope and leather are a go…I just have to make sure that I get a small knife to carry around just in case something goes wrong and he doesn't have anything around." I mused as I watched the clock strike 11:40. I sighed and read the next line out loud, "Does she consent to being blind folded?" I wondered on that one…not knowing what's to come is fearful but this is in a controlled environment.

 _Its not like I'm walking into an unknown war zone. This is safe and if I'm not comfortable with it I'll say no._ Feeling better on that thought I accepted the aspect of being blind folded. Besides, "It's not like I'm saying yes to being blind folded and gaged at the same time." I read carefully the next few lines to ensure I don't accept anything I'm not cool with. The next line had me getting the pen out again.

 _Does she consent to being gagged with any chosen pieces from the dominants collection?_ "Only if…" I began as I put above that line, "The submissive is NOT being blind folded at the same time. The submissive MUST have a form of communication to alert her endurance." I finish writing down. "There, that's not to much to ask for." I make sure its visible so that when we go over it during this meeting I can find it quickly.

Reading the bottom of the page made me curious. _How much pain is she willing to experience to achieve a higher level of pleasure?_ I literally had no idea how to think on that one. I've only ever known that one moment of pleasure. I don't know how to work with pain in that. That'll be a test it out as we go along because I don't know. I've never tried anything pleasurable before that resulted in pain.

Instead of crossing anything out I put above the line, "'The submissive will agree to TRY any form of pleasure the dominant is interested in BUT if she doesn't find ANY pleasure in it the dominant must STOP all actions immediately'. Which sort of relates to an earlier question." I mused out loud. Looking at the clocked I sigh, "Bed time for me it is." I close the contract up but not without placing my pen in between the pages to avoid trying to find it after classes.

I went to bed without a fuss. I was however woken up by a text from Mamo – chan five minutes exactly before my alarm was set to go off. I looked at the message and smirked _…have you been able to break open the contract?_ Guess he couldn't wait to see if I had even opened it yet. I texted back _…Perhaps…why?_ I wanted him to be blunt with me on what he asked. Cause I had a feeling he wanted to know how far I read into it if I did break it open.

 _I was wondering if perhaps it was enlightening to you at all?_ It was sort of cutie that he was so eager. It made me all the more excited about what he wanted to show me. What he could do to me pleasurably. I texted back _…it has been…I'm starting to miss those silk sheets_. I giggled at my own sultry text. The response I received was unexpected _…which parts in particular so far?_ I frowned that he didn't reply to the sultry part, but the again he was probably not able to read that tone from the text.

I texted back _…metal, leather…those are the only two of the words that I'll tell you I read_ …Just to give him a small idea. My smile was a small 'ha!' to Mamo – chan. He called me up. I giggled as I answered. "Moshi, Moshi…" I could hear the smile in my voice. "Are you still at your apartment?" he asked. Frowning in confusion I looked at my phone then put my ear back to it, "Hai…why?" I asked.

"Because there's one description in there that was forgotten in the context. Mainly due to the common verbiage of it in a different context." I was shocked. "Oh? And what is that?" I heard a smug tone as he said, "See you in five." The call ended before I could respond. "Did he just say…?" I looked up at the time. I had an hour to get ready for work. I usually used the morning time to put my hair up into the buns. I didn't have time for that if Mamo -chan was coming over so I got out of bed.

Once the house slippers were on I went to use the bathroom before hearing the doorbell ring. I couldn't figure it out. Seriously how'd he get up here? He's never been here before. I went to the door and saw him there, clear as day waiting on the other side. I couldn't figure it out even as I opened the door for him. He swiftly came in, "How did you get up here?" I asked, closing the door and locking it.

"I came in as someone was exiting out. Saw the mail slots and the one with your name on it clued me into your apartment number." It was so to the point I had a hard time being anything but compliant or confused. "Okay… **why** are you here?" I asked now, confusion still within my voice. He turned around and pulled apart his tie from around his neck. The action sexy as it was predatory in a sense. "The objective word that I forgot to put in the contract…was tie…" he showed me.

"I thought I might give you a little demonstration of how useful it can be." I nodded dumbly at his statement. Watching as he wrapped it carefully around his palms preparing it for me. I felt heat pooling between my legs as he came closer to me, "Oh…okay." It was understandable…it was soon afterwards that I found myself being gently pulled into my own bedroom. I wanted to double check the locks. Force of habit from living alone.

"Mamo – chan." I cried in near protest only to have him pull me in close to his body before he growled a little and kissed me hard. I went to wrap my arms around his neck only to be pushed directly onto my bed. "You my sweet Usako…are going to get a sample of two of those things you read." He tells me. When presented with the tie I had an idea on what that was for. I held my wrists out for proof of my knowledge that I would be okay with them before he bound them to the head of the bed.

How he did that I wasn't sure on. "Keep them there." He ordered. I nodded in agreement. He then pushed my flimsy excuse for a tank top and – once he had the clips in the back undone – my bra up over my chest and over my eyes, covering them. Darkness clouded my vision as he felt him climb over me. I tensed for a moment. He must have felt it because I heard him ask in a sultry tone, "Is this what you want?" he touched the tie around my wrists and I got it now. I felt the exhilaration.

There was a certain amount of sexuality in giving up control to another. I was giving it to him and in return he would give me pleasures beyond my wildest dreams…literally. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to remain steady. I felt like an eager pupil to the sensei. I couldn't help but smile up at him. "Leave that there then." The I felt him lean in, "Now don't make any sounds or I won't continue." He directed to me.

I only nodded as I felt him push down my boxer shorts and panties. Biting my lip to prevent myself from groaning out at just the feel of his fingers on me. He was touching my breasts, arousing the flesh in such an adoring manner. My nipples perked up, as if seeking out more of his touch. His hands traveling further south and dipped into my womanhood. I breathed out deeply, trying my best not to utter a word as I felt his tongue now dip between my lips down there now.

I bite my blistex covered lip when I almost let out a moan. I heard him lapping at me and felt the strokes of his tongue against the sensitive skin of my lower lips before he formed a suctioned cup around my clit and pulled hard on it. It sent me tumbling off the orgasmic cliff faster than I could try to climb back on let alone figure out how he did that. Hell faster than I knew that I was on a cliff. _Had I really been that worked up already?_ I wondered.

He pulled himself up to my face and kissed me deeply, passionately. Once the kiss ended I licked my lips and incidentally took a swipe from his upper lip. He reached up and placed his thumb in front of my lips. I in vain tried to look around but found everything to be in darkness. So I tried to move my head about and felt her fingers, wet. I got the idea and licking his finger of the remaining juices on there. It was tarty tasting. "Mamo – chan." I moaned, unable to help myself in the pleasurable agony.

"What did I tell you about talking?" he asked, more like demanded, "Not to." completely naked now I felt my body get flipped over. I felt him mount me like I was a steed or something. Maybe that was a bad reference but it's as close to how I felt regarding him near me. I couldn't help but tell him, "This is nice…" I bit my lip knowing I had broken that rule again. He was after all in control of this.

So when I felt him slap my ass I yelped out for only a moment before I felt him maneuver us around again. I was laying on my stomach before getting holstered up and pulled into a dog-like position. "Is this nice?" he asked me, hearing my breathing deepen with anticipation of what was to come next. I heard a ripping sound before I felt his thick long length enter my quivering wet lips below.

I couldn't help the gasp of pleasure that tore its way from my throat. I couldn't help the way I clenched around him. trying to take it all from him now. My body was yearning for more. It wanted all of him. I wanted all of him and I had the feeling I was getting a part of him that he hadn't shown any lover before me. I felt him brace one hand to my right to steady himself I assumed and one arm lay across the back of my upper back.

His thrust himself inside of me with such vigor I had trouble breathing properly. My head almost impacted against the head of the bed multiple times. Only the soft pillows prevented that from happening. I did hear him though, grunting his enjoyment of it. Each penetration felt deeper than the last as he held me down and pushed his hard length inside. I tried hard not to scream out his name. I wanted to so badly.

"Usako…" he whispered into my ear. I tried to turn my head more clearly in that direction even though I was still totally blind. I waited for his words but found minutes later during his thrusting that the only word he managed was an explicit, "Fuck!" almost angered. I then felt him pushing in and out faster. It felt pleasurable and made me want to buck backwards in time with the thrusts…so I did.

He groaned out and slapped my ass again. "Fuck Usako!" _did he just snarl at me?_ I asked myself as he changed the alignment and gripped both of his hands to my hips. I felt myself being pulled further back and couldn't help the arch my back and neck took as my head flew back and my voice groaned out a response that was a cross between a moan and a whimper. I could only imagine the image I presented to him.

Back and neck arched, spine contracting as it curved into a cat like shape contorting to the body's will to accept and receive the ecstasy it craved. That it didn't even know it wanted or needed. I think he felt it to as his movements created long strokes. Speeding up as if he was close to completion. I felt his girth widening with me. It made me all the more-wetter and in need of more from him.

"Oh kami Mamo – chan!" I cried out, I couldn't hold my tongue any longer. He moved an arm to grasp my hair. Wrapping the pig tails around his wrist he got a good grip and pulled back just enough, "Hai?" he asked. I gasped in pleasure at the tone he used. He was a hot and horny as I was. I closed my eyes, despite the blind fold, and pushed my butt further back towards him. A clear indication that I wanted more.

"Say it." he demanded. He pushed himself in deeper but stopped when he retreated back out. He held himself outside of my reach when I tried to back up again. A feeble attempt to maintain the contact he was clearly in power over. "Tel me you want more." He breathed into my ear. The dirtiness he used had me creaming even more than the first time we were together. I groaned in delight but held my tongue.

I held onto my position, not willing to give in just yet. I wasn't willing to give in and let him think he had the power over me. Even though he totally did. He smoothed his other hand over my bum before using his rock hard cock to glide over the flesh. Something about it aroused me and I was unable to do anything but whimpered in my need for more of him. I frowned at myself for that one _…traitor_.

I feel him lean forward, his breath hot against my right ear. "You know I'm making this good…" I felt his skin on mine and could have cared less right now if I would be late to work. It didn't even completely register to me right now. "I can make it better once you tell me what I want to hear." His voice held control. I held his girth in between my folds as he moved it back into position. Probably assuming I was going to give in _…and I was_.

 _Just not yet…_ "You want me as much as I want you." I tried. He chuckled, "True…but I have a LOT more experience in self-control than you do. I can keep you on the edge for hours and never grow tired." I swallowed the plea for just those words. I knew he would keep his unspoken word on that before I felt his hand…the one not occupied in my hair…dip down and into my quivering lower lips. I let out a startled sound of lust before I heard him order, "Say it."

I squirmed around his persistent fingers before I felt the words, "I want it. I want you." fly from my mouth before I could control them. I didn't even get the chance to snap at myself mentally for letting that go. He sunk himself back in so deeply I wanted to pull away. It felt almost to deep. I grasped at the pillows nearby but it didn't do anything to calm the tempest growing within me.

I didn't know that sex could be this interesting. "I want you Usako…in every way imaginable…" I felt more of my fluid pool on the bed. _I need to wash the sheets now…_ I groaned mentally. I felt my walls beginning to contract with this new rhythm we were in. I could hear him grunting in time with the movements. He was just as effected as I was and I was headed to orgasm at full speed. He knew it and wasn't giving in.

His thrusts grew more voracious. More-needy. He was close to coming to now. The pressure he placed on it was tremendous. I whimpered as my walls contracted around his engorged member and robbed him of any control he wanted to have. I heard his shout of pleasure as I cried into my pillow. Doing a damned good job of muffling me to. The waves crashed as we both came down from the extensive high. I felt languid and didn't want to move. I took a look at my clock and saw that I was going to miss the bus to work.

"Don't worry about the time, I'll drive you to work." I rolled over and nodded, not even bothering to ask how he knew. He must have seen me look at the clock. "It turns out we have friends in common. Malachite works for me and last I knew he's married to your cousin." I nodded again. "Get ready." I got up on wobbly legs when he threw the condom into the trash bin near the bed. I smiled at that. All the little endorphins running around my body were making me uncaring about any trash or being late.

"I want you to read the contract in full by the date and time of our meeting. Voice your questions on that day but read it carefully." He told me. I ignored the order in there as he got dressed. At some point during me being blindfolded he tore his shirt off and pushed his pants down to almost hit his knees. His shoes had been removed at some point while I was being blind folded. Though when I don't know.

When I got dressed in my clothes, my new uniform laying in my locker at my new job thanks to Makoto, I grabbed my gym shoes and purse as Mamo – chan escorted me out of the apartment building and into the car. I looked over at him during the trip wondering what it was about me that he wanted to go out of his way for. Maybe because I'm not a part of his world. I'm free of the restraints I'm sure are in place.

He pulls up to the front of the business, "I'll see you Friday evening. Seven pm in my office." He tells me. I smirk, "Make it eight so I won't run the risk of being late coming from here." I indicate behind me. "I'll have my driver come and pick you up." He smiles. I return it as he has his driver take him back. I barely get through the fronts doors of the establishment when I see both Makoto and Minako standing there. As if waiting for me to get there.

"Hai?" I ask, "So…" Makoto looked ready to go in for the kill leaning over the counter. Minako leaned against the counter in an amused fashion. "That the rich, billionaire, entrepreneur that's now been dubbed the most eligible bachelor?" she asked. I bit my lip recalling his words on it briefly, "Hai…well he's NOT a bachelor anymore." I couldn't help the laughter and happiness from coming to the surface.

"Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Minako alluded. Recalling I could talk about our private lives I simply said, "Hai, a very good morning in deed." I went into the backroom to put on the smock. My uniform for the day. Similar to what I had over at the arcade only I got to wear my jeans beneath it instead of kaki's. walking out I took a notepad and began to take orders from the patrons that had seats.

Makoto's little bakery had a total of twelve tables with at least four chairs at each. All were around the same size, only two corner ones at the windows up front were ones made for only two people. It wasn't made to be a side down bakery, the tables were there to encourage others to come in a sit for a bit with a cookie in hand or even a cupcake. Whichever suited the mood. I enjoyed my time there during the shift. Makoto was the sweetest ever for a boss and Minako it turns out was a partial owner to the place.

We all had a good time while working there. Plus I got introduced to Ami, co-incidentally my old friend from high school. That was a nice reunion as she was their financial accountant. I had believed her to be going for med school last I checked but found out that she took this up when she was studying like crazy for her last exams. She would be receiving her diploma at the end of the year she was excelling that fast.

We all had a good time working there. It was only intrusive when Beryl walked in with I knew to be our professor. I had only meant to check out to ensure it was him. I didn't mean to catch his eyes and cause him to skip out on the lunch date he obviously had with her. So when she turned her scorned eyes to me I looked to Makoto. She saw the red headed devil coming towards me but so did Minako.

I didn't want a scene to be created here for other patrons to see. I tried to allude to going into the back but Makoto was having none of it. "Hey you!" Minako greeted Beryl. Flashing a 100 watt smile in front of our relative. "Minako – chan I didn't know you worked here!" she acted astounded. Ignored me though. _Please keep ignoring me!_ "I own part of this establishment. Care for a red velvet cupcake?" she offered her.

Beryl took the cupcake and took a bite from it. "Delicious." Now she looked to me, "What are you doing here?" she near demanded. Makoto sung her arm around my shoulders, "My new employee, Usagi – chan. She's really sweet and charming." Beryl laughed, "Sweet and charming…" she looked to me, "Is that what Mamoru- san calls it?" she snipped. I held my tongue. "Who knows, it's their business." Makoto replied. She near snorted in response, "Their business…" she turned a glare towards me.

I could feel the menace, aggravation and hatred coming off of her towards me in waves. I rolled my eyes and said, "Hai, OUR business so please if it revolves around anything not pertaining to business here…" I indicate the bakery, "Then let's discuss it later on between you and me." I suggested. Beryl didn't exactly have a positive response. "And waste my valuable time with you?" my guess was this truce was null and void now.

"Then what do you want?" I had a feeling I already knew _what_ she wanted. "What I want…" she walked up into my face. Glaring at me for all she was worth. It was quite strange to see a tall red head glaring down at a shorter golden blonde…going toe to toe no less…at least that's how I would see it. She poked a sharp red nail into me on every word, "I want for you to leave MY Mamoru – san alone. Our parents are already setting up wedding plans."

That last part was news to me. I had to cover any facial reactions I might have had. I didn't want to give her any ammo to use against me. Plus given the way that he's NEVER brought her up as anything more than an annoyance I wasn't willing to bet that it was complete truth. Maybe her parents WANTED them to get together as did perhaps his mother but otherwise I didn't see it happening without HIS consent.

"Really?" I asked instead. She huffed thinking she had won. "Because as of right now he's with me and WE are happy together. I've met his mother and she is a really strong and wonderful woman." I tell Beryl. A little insight to show her that I'm not going anywhere. She stiffened up at that, "You met her?" she asked tightly. _There we go!_ "Hai, I was over for dinner. Even got invited to that fashion show." That's when I knew I had made a mistake. She began to grin at that last bit of information.

"Oh so you have something to wear to the event?" she asked. Snidely as possible to. I resisted the urge to say something smart. Instead I said, "Hai, see you there. If it's not interrupting your busy schedule." Okay so smart remark was still in there. _Whatever._ "I will." She turned to Makoto, "I'll take a cup of coffee, mocha, and four strawberry cheesecake slices please." Makoto returned to behind the counter to take care of the order. I resisted the urge to ask Beryl whom the treats were for.

"Ladies in my group love these things. It's my turn to buy." She said it as if it were a huge task to take upon herself. "Sounds sweet of you." Minako, whom had been silent till now, responded. I saw the look Beryl sent her way, "Thanks…tell your husband I said hi." She handed Makoto the credit card over, no doubt a spending limit to whatever she desired thanks to her daddy, signed the receipt, took her bag and bounced out with as much sassy as she could. "I really dislike her." I sighed.

"I hate her…" Minako voiced. I looked to her. They had more in common than Beryl and I did. I even saw the few times Minako decided to take up modeling before she met her husband. He wasn't to keen on others seeing what was his so she quit the modeling gig to take up with Makoto as she did. Beryl was with her on the runways. I didn't have the motivation nor the passion to join in. It wasn't something I strove towards.

For Minako it was about having fun and rocking her fame. For Beryl it was all about the fame. I knew that woman, she was addicted to the lime light. However, that was also her downfall. Her need to be in the lime light turned her into a raging bitch on set from my understanding. She got kicked out of one photo shoot and it marked her for life. It's was probably the reason why her parents wanted to marry her off. No one else could tolerate her mood swings nor her personality, "Hates a strong word for you Minako." I looked to her in curiosity.

I didn't recall her having such a negative reaction to Beryl. They were at least on speaking terms that didn't involve snide remarks. "One might think you had a bad experience with her to." I ventured further. She rolled her eyes, "I may have quit THAT industry but I found out that anytime you hear my name in there its hers right behind it. Her stunts turned the modeling industry against me to." now I got it.

I looked out the window of the bakery and saw Beryl catch a cab with a distasteful look on her face. If it's possible to huff with a smile while watching a disgruntled red headed viper get into a cab like it was the LAST thing she wanted to do, I did it. "Beryl sure has a way of making her presence known and leave an impression." Left one on Mamo – chan as I think he wishes he'd never met her. "She has a habit of ruining things for others simply because she can't get her way." Minako snipped.

Then in a stroke of oddness Minako came up to me, "Usagi – chan…Listen…" I looked to her, "Nani?" I asked. she looked up, weariness in her eyes, "You know we have your back but you need to be careful when it comes to Beryl. She's got more brains than we give her credit for and I don't want her to focus on you." I smiled at the warning. "Thank you for thinking of me but I think I can take care of myself." I tell her.

Her grim look didn't vanish, "Usagi – chan I'm serious. I can't get back into modeling because of her. Malachite didn't mind the clothing ads I did. He was only against the bathing suits and the lingerie. Beryl ruined the rest. Our names became synonymous with one another as we're by marriage related. Once she had her hissy fit on set and began trying to bark orders as if she were in charge that ruined everything." I could tell Minako was still steamed by it.

"All it takes is one event to mark you as either in or out. She marked us as out by fucking around. Not to mention I had heard that she was spreading rumors that I was difficult to work with on set. I was sweet as roses she was mod-zilla!" I was slightly agitated now at her obvious dislike of Beryl. Not that I didn't dislike her but Minako doesn't get upset like this. It also didn't make sense to how that related.

"Minako – chan what does that have to do with me and her?" I asked. She looked at me seriously, "She wants Mamoru – san. You have him. she will do what she wants to do to get him to her instead." I looked outside and the cab was gone. "Just watch your back and be careful. I hold no doubts that this fashion show, which I will be at, will be a chance for her to try to do something stupid." I nodded at her warning.

"I'll be sure to keep my distance from her." I acknowledge her. The two of us looked outside and wondered what was in store for us now. "Besides, the last thing I want is added drama in my life. Specifically, hers." I take the pro-offered cup of hot tea from Makoto as she walked back up, "No worries, we got your back." I smiled. It was good to have friends like these. I already loved them all to death. "Thanks…let's see what happens with this show."


	7. confrence table & lemon of a car

**AimlesslyGera** : that sounds interesting…never saw more than the pilot for true blood.

 **kera69love** : there will be more fluff, no worry.

 **NikkiBC** : I liked the changes in the movie contract but I figured she'd be different from that.

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : you'll have to wait and see.

 **Mistress** **Mask** : the fashion show is coming up soon. As for the family dinner the others were there but I didn't have the right connecting dialogue to work with. I didn't want to get extra's involved when they weren't needed yet. They were the silent ones…if that makes sense…also glad you like the drabbles!

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : there's more to hate coming your way! Lol and the fashion show isn't for Beryl she's just in attendance as well.

 **Latebuttruefan** : thought you guys might like that. lol

 **Silverfaerie91** : awesome to hear that. I enjoy making everyone as happy as that!

8 reviews, so sweet, let's see how you all like this one. please read and review, I love to know how you think of this!

Fifty shades of chiba ch.7

Mamoru POV

Dare I say it but I was actually nervous. Here it was Friday at 7:45 pm and I watched the meeting room being prepped up. The contract I had a copy of was placed on its blank backside to avoid my secretaries from knowing what the topic was about. I wore my black suit with a modest tie in place. The next fifteen minutes went by so slow I wondered why it felt twice as long. It gave me the time to think about Usako.

I hadn't known her for very long yet I wanted nothing more than to show her EVERYTHING there was to see or know about me. I hadn't felt that way in so long I'm not even sure if I had felt it before her. I felt my heart race a bit as I heard a knock on the door, "Hey Mamoru – kun…" I looked up to find my sister, Rei standing in the doorway. She was the only woman that the secretaries didn't bother to stop entering my office unless I had someone in here. "Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, how's Usagi – chan?" she asked. I smiled, "You like her?" I asked, smiling back at her. I saw the look in her eyes. "She seems nice. Definitely a lot better than Beryl. I smirked, "Beryl is a lousy combination of toxic waste, which is sad to even say, that people don't know where she belongs. Rei bellowed a hearty laugh. People rarely got my sense of humor, luckily my sister and my girlfriend did. "Good one. Mother seems to like Usagi – chan though." That's a good sign. "I think she might even like her over Beryl." That was very hopeful.

"Good. Maybe now I can get mother to let go of this merger via marriage thing." Rei let her face tilt to the side. It was an indication that perhaps I was wrong, "Mother thinks she's nice but wants to see how well she does at the fashion show." I nodded in understanding. "Beryl will be there." She mentioned. "Hai, I knew that." I tell her, "Which means she'll be bringing along with her, her parents." I pinched the bridge of my nose on that one.

"When did you find out?" I asked. That was unforeseen. I wondered how it would complicate things between Usako and me and Beryl's father and me. I would tell her the truth of course but how to work around it for the merger without a ridiculous marriage to that snake. "This morning. Mother was 'elated' to hear the news while I was visiting her. She does know a few people that work on the guest list." She noted. I nodded my head but more so in agitation than in agreement. "Yeah…" I mulled over the new information.

Rei walked up to my desk and sat down for a moment in the chair in front of me before asking, "You rarely schedule anything on a Friday night. What's got you in here after hours?" she asked, I swear she and mother get golden globes in snooping. "I have a very important meeting that is starting at eight." I tell her. She looks at her cell phone. "7:55." She announces. I looked at my own cell phone for the time.

She began giggling, "I want the fashion show to go well for Usagi – chan, believe me I do but it'll require some finesse on your part to work out the strain it'll put on the merger with Beryl's father." she noted. She wasn't being intrusive if anything she was trying to help out by seeing if I wanted any suggestions. "I know…its why I'm trying to take care of the business coming in next. Once that's concluded I can focus more on figuring out another option for the merger." I tell her.

Rei looked at me oddly. Almost as if she was falling into mother shoes of telling me what to do and what I already know. "Usako isn't the only reason why I'm avoiding the merger via marriage." I almost felt chastised by her look. "I wasn't looking for a defensive moment Mamoru – kun, I was just…I worry about 'Usako' as you call her." I frowned, "You're a smart business man Mamoru – kun but when it comes to Beryl, I think she's more devious than you want to believe." A warning.

"Beryl will not get in the way of what I want to do with my life. If she can't handle rejection in the simplest of form's then she needs to grow a pair and face reality." Rei I knew was in agreement but that didn't mean that was what would happen. "I agree but Beryl is a loose cannon." She stood up and walked around the desk as I stood up. Usako would be here soon and I wanted to greet her.

I saw Rei blocking my way, "Listen 'dear brother'…" we both chuckled at that. "I love you dearly, but you need to have you're A game in place if you're going to work this out. Beryl's father is a business man as you are. He's not the type to sway easily. I just hope that if he declines the merger without the marriage that you have a backup plan in place to still work with his company. I still wonder on how he's going to handle whom it gets turned over to." she mused out loud.

We both did. It's not like he would be giving the company over to Beryl. She couldn't run a household let alone a company. "She'll probably leech off of the trust fund she has till it's gone and try to suck the funds from the next poor rich sap she meets." Rei knew the truth of it. She wasn't fooled by Beryl either. Mother always did say she had a sixth sense for these things, we just wished she would believe Rei and myself regarding the devil in prada. "If anything we should hook Beryl up with another rich guy!" Rei suddenly said.

Stunning myself as she had this smile on her face a mile wide, "Okay?" I tried. "No listen, she's looking for an easy paycheck right?" I nodded…it was PART of what she wanted. She was somehow convinced we were going to be together. Though due to an actual infatuation on her part or due to her father pressuring her due to the merger I wasn't to sure on…possibly both. "I am trying to figure this - " it struck me.

Rei knew I'd figured it out, "If we could get her to see Diamond in the same fashion as myself we could be rid of her." Diamond had been a long time competitor of mine. I had a business in the same field as him. This could work out perfectly. "We just have to get the peas in the right pod at the right time." I agreed. Taking a look at the clock I saw that Usako would be coming in soon. "I guess I better scatter before she comes in." I shot my head to her at that.

She smirked with knowing eyes. "I can't think of any other reason you'd be here other than to have a 'date' of sorts with Usagi – chan." She giggled as she walked out. My secretary walked into the doorway. "Mr. Grey your eight pm is here to see you now." My secretary announced. I acknowledged her right before Usako walked in. She wore a dark pink business suit that spoke of her personality.

Signaling for her to come in I motioned to my secretary to come forward. "In ten minutes bring in the dinners." She nodded respectively and walked out as Usako was now inside as I closed the door. "Shall we Ms. Tuskino?" I offered as she removed her light jacket. "We shall." Walking in to the conference room she sat at one end of the table as I sat on the other end. "Might I say you look positively stunning in that outfit." I complimented.

She glowed with femininity before pulling the contract from a pocket in her jacket. It was rolled up but not to the point where it would tear or have issues. I grinned at her business position and how she was conducting herself. It turned me on to no end. As it was I was trying to figure out whether or not she was wearing panties. I wanted to bend her over the table and - "I would like to make the first correction to the top of the first column." I got pulled back into the meeting as she spoke.

"A simple typo. That can be easily rectified." I spoke. Trying to reign in my hormones I shifted my legs to make the growing erection more bearable. That suit on her looked fabulous. Simple yet elegant and in control. She's trying for it but won't leave out with it. The secretaries would be coming in within the next ten minutes to serve us the dinner. "On paragraph three of page two you mention that things would remain strictly between us." I nodded at her words.

"This one I will agree on only with the stipulation that I get one day out of the week to have to myself." I nod to that one knowing the need at times for alone time, "Granted." I look to her and saw how she kept up her composure. "As for what's acceptable and not…" this I was all ears for, "Please do tell." I encourage. She straightens herself out a bit more, "No cuffs, no metal of any kind to be used on me."

I tried to protest but she continued, "In the same section there's anal fisting and vagina fisting…" I was curious on that one, "Strike it out as well." she sounded so definite. "You sure?" I tried…a vain attempt. She gave me a look that broke no holds. She wasn't giving up, "Hai. Now strike it." She demanded. It'll be one of the few times I will. So I frowned a bit at that but knew that there were many other things to use for binding so I struck it out.

"Striking out metal and fisting." I noted out loud. "Also while dildo's, and other vibrators are alright to use I refuse to let genital clamps be among them. Strike it out as well. I don't need nor want anything but your fingers compressing me down there." I wanted to protest but she had such a good reason why I didn't bother. "Striking that out." I noted to her. "Also to the next one..." she turned the page over.

"Paragraph four on page two I will be continuing to use my own physician." To that I frowned at, "Why?" I asked, unable to help myself. "I have been seeing Mrs. Mizuno for roughly ten years. She's the best in Tokyo and I am confident in her abilities as a doctor." I smiled at her choice. She looked at me oddly. "I know of her reputation. She is excellent. Your request is granted." I didn't even think about producing a list of physicians on the contract.

"Also on page two paragraph five regarding healthy foods. If you desire the foods on that list then we need to modify it to appease my budget." I should have taken that into consideration, "If you'd like I can provide such cares to you." I threw the option out there. Part of me wondering if she would take it for the value alone. "No that won't be necessary. I do believe that we can work on the nutrition aspect on a later date. This is more to inform you." She stated.

I nodded for her to continue, "On page four paragraph five regarding your name in the bedroom." I smiled wondering where she was going with this. "I will NOT be calling you anything related to what your co-workers or workers call you here…just to weird." I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at that. "Alright, strike that out." she had already written on hers so I simply smiled.

To the next one she simply asked me, "About the no touching thing…" that's when the secretaries came in with dinner. Placing them down before leaving I saw the curious gaze she had on her face. "I conduct many meetings in here." I assure her. "Oh…" I saw what she thought I had implied. I didn't want her to think ill of me. "I meant business ones." I assured her. She visibly relaxed at those words, "You have many of these meetings?" she asked me. Trying to catch me.

I answered her honestly, "I have had meetings such as this before in here." Not giving away to count. "Oh…" she responded again. Getting back on track she gets onto the next question much to my relief. I'm not a fan of being touched, only touching. I preferred to hold down and not be held down. "On page four paragraph five there is a list containing toys to place up within me." I was eager to hear this one.

However, the look on her face held another story, "Strike out beads, nipple clamps, kegel balls, nipple rings, and I'll be saying no to butt plugs." I cringed a tiny bit on ALL of them. Had had fun with multiple ones at many different points in my life. "Any reason why?" I asked her, trying to hide the slight frustration in my tone on that note. "Perfectly good one. All I want within me is you." I looked to find her serious face looking at me dead on. I wanted to fuck her so badly right now I was literally beginning to play with the zipper on my pants.

"You've come prepared I see." She smiles, "I would like to say that I am very pleased by this and as such I will throw in a date night of your choosing." She appeared extra happy by this, "I will happily accept that." We went on to some more subjects but found that the night was closing in. "I will review over this and let you know what I've decided." She states. She was trying to leave out but I didn't want her to.

I wanted to screw her out of that suit she had on and make her think twice about leaving in the state we were both in. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. She had already been compressing her breasts together for the past few minutes indicating on a subconscious level if not further that she wanted me to see them and notice the efforts she had gone through for her wardrobe. "I think you want to stay." I tell her.

Her legs shifted under the glass table. "What would happen if I did stay?" she asks me. Biting her lip I respond back, "I would be elated in finding that your beautifully naked body is beneath with no obstructions to get in my way." I heard her breathing increase at my words. I saw her throat swallow any remaining saliva in her mouth. I would love to know what it felt like to have that tongue wrapped around my cock. To have her mouth tightening over it while I rammed myself deep inside.

Reigning myself in I spoke, "I'm going to fuck you into the middle of next week." I pulled my tie off of me and watch her eyes widen and her senses come into effect. I watched as she tightened her legs up under the glass table once again. Trying to hide her own arousal. I stood up from my chair and walked over to her. I put my hand out for her to stand up. She accepted it as I pulled her up from her own chair. "I want to show you what I've been planning since the moment you walked in through that door." she smiled.

"And what would that be?" she asked. I grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. Not just any kiss though. A kiss that promised many things to come. I kissed her with a ravenous hunger that surprised even myself. It was bordering on possessive. Hell it was possessive. I crushed her lips against mine. Bruising the soft skin and heating things up between us. I wanted her to feel how horny for her I was.

My hands dipped down and grabbed harshly almost at her ass. She gasped in response and in a natural response went to wrap her arms around me, "Remember my rules." I pulled her arms away and spun her around, bending her over the table. We were both breathing heavily as I cupped her breasts with a raging desire to have them for myself. I pushed my hard length against her from behind. Grinding it in between her butt cheeks. The fabric of her suit thin enough to get a feel for the crease.

She let out a shocked gasp, "Aren't you worried about your secretaries coming in?" she asked desperately as I pulled her skirt from the suit up and over her perfectly round bottom. The fabric moving less easily due to the form fitting skirt she had on. "My secretaries won't come in on a meeting unless I request it. They know I'm a private man with private business." She shot one last look to the closed door before feeling my hand creep up towards her cavern.

I spread her legs apart as she tried to keep her bearings with her heels. Bending over I lift one leg up at a time to remove said heel before ensuring my own dress shoes wouldn't step on her now bare toes. She gasped and seemed to retract from me. I stopped not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "Gomen, the floors just cold." She amends. I know of a sure fired trick to that particular dilemma.

Lifting both of her legs up I ensure she's settled on the glass table enough before angling her legs around my waist. I can clearly see her womanhood from this angle. It made me leak out pre-cum knowing this whole thing was turning her on. I bent over and next to her ear stated in a tight but sexually assertive voice, "Pantiless." I pushed down on her back as she asked, "What about the glass table? Won't it break with me on it?" the glass was thick enough, I trusted it to handle the weight put on it.

Besides glass wasn't that easy to break. "No worries." I assured her. I prepare myself for the event to take place. Making sure I have a condom on, thanks in part to my trusty wallet, I slid into her. Like hot iron going into a slick hole. It was incredible. She tried to reach back and touch me again, "Don't move your hands." my voice came out sounding hungry. I was sure the rest of me sang with lust to.

As much as I wanted to indulge in tasting her all over there wasn't enough time for it. So I began a steady series of strong thrusts. I was going into her so hard that her breasts began to jiggle against the table. I would hear the occasional whimper that spoke of her heated flesh making contact with the cool table. I could feel myself bruise her hips with the pressure I was putting on them from gripping as hard as I was.

As much as I was dying to see her face as we made love I didn't want to relent this position. So when I felt her legs curl around my hips to touch my butt I grinned in male pride at having accomplished that. I removed my hand from her hip to touch her bare bottom before slapping my palm down on top of it aggressively. She cried out in pleasure and suddenly made me really glad that I had the room made sound proof from events years ago. She could cry out to her hearts content and we wouldn't be heard.

Usagi POV

I screamed louder on impact as he thrust in on every slap. I couldn't help the sounds that came from my mouth. Unlike my pillows at home I didn't have anything to muffle my voice with. So when he slapped down upon each new thrust I couldn't help but be aroused but the intensity of what he was doing to me. I writhed against him out of a blinding need to get him closer. I wanted more. Each time he thrust inside of me I felt the most glorious ecstasy.

For only a few moments that is. I could feel the pleasure building up. I felt addicted to him after only a short romance. I hadn't signed this contract yet and he was still fucking me like he owned me and I wanted more! I felt slight off put by that thought before he shifted within me. Leaving my butt alone he bent over further lining up his upper body with the back of mine. His thrusts turned shorted but sharper as he pushed in more deeply than before.

I felt like scrambling for cover against the onslaught of pleasure. it was almost to intense for me to handle. Yet he kept pushing the boundaries of what I thought I knew and what I could really handle. He did things to me that I hadn't ever dreamed of. I felt his girth lengthen and widen. A sign that he was ready to release soon. My walls were spasming as Mamo – chan rammed himself home. The hard and short bursts he pushed into me had me ready to quiver into a pathetic mess of goo.

He was thrusting inside of me so hard that I was literally moving several inches back and forth on the table. A sweat mark was being formed via my breasts on the glass. The streak being rubbed against due to his harsh thrusts. I was nearing the end myself. I felt like passing out before I felt his length shift within me. I felt the thrusts increase before an epic roar emanated from his lips against my ear. I felt stars bursting behind my eyes and nearly passed out as his orgasm came in torrents into my body, pushing me through my own blinding end.

I couldn't think, I couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure he showed my body. At several points I thought he would puncture a hole through something else he was in so deep. My muscles were now goo as his iron hard cock, now becoming deflated, pulled out reluctantly from my tight sheath. The condom he had on felt beyond paper thin against the fluids rushing out of him and into me, "Fuck Usako!" he said tightly through clench teeth.

His body continuing to pump himself into me even after he was clearly done. Wanting to prolong my pleasure as long as possible. He finally slowed to a stop and pulled out but still lingered around me. Not willing to release contact just yet before finally pulling himself completely out but not off. He laid his front to my back as we ended up finding our heartbeats falling into an identical rhythm. I felt soothed. Calmed. He made me feel safe with him. Here I was in an office bent over a desk and I felt no nothing save for safety with him.

"I think you need to go over the limits so we can truly get started." I arched a brow and grinned like a moron at that. If this is barely getting there, then I actually couldn't wait to test these hard and soft limits he had. "Yeah…" I muttered as we got up. Righting our clothing he walked me outside to my car. I kissed him lightly, "Let me know when you want me over next." I say lightly before entering my car and driving off. I needed some time to think.

Mamoru POV

I really didn't want to see her go, but she needs to review the contract. Though I'm beginning to wonder what the point is in the contract if we've already slept together on numerous occasions. I feel as if I'm falling for her and her me. I walk back into my office to think this over. Have I seriously fallen for her? Perhaps her going to go see her parents this weekend will help her in figuring out what she wants to do. All I want is to make her happy and give into every whim we have together.

I turn to find Rei coming out of the building, "I see the meeting went well." I rose a brow at her curiously. "Meaning?" I asked her. She smirked like the devil got in her, "I would suggest air fresheners in your office…it smelled like sex." She giggled. I rolled my eyes at that yet I couldn't help the smile that emerged from me. Rei saw this and said, "You really care about her don't you?" she asked.

I looked in the direction of where she left off to. "Hai, I do…" I turned back to my sister. "Well I'm going to go home…you should do the same and enjoy your weekend off." She gives me a hug and walks to her own car. Working so high up the food chain as I did sometimes keep her here for longer hours to. Just not as often as mine did at times. Though I had a feeling that that would be stopping soon. Thoughts of another kind were entering my head. Ones that I never thought I would entertain before.

As far as I saw it Usako was mine and I didn't want to share her even with her parents. It's why I got so upset that evening at my parent's place. Sex calmed me down but I seriously couldn't fathom the thought of sharing her. Logically I knew that she would want to see her family members but I was a selfish person when I came to my relationships…perhaps even a little possessive. Though thinking back on it I don't recall getting this possessive of any other female I have been with over the years.

This troubled me. I wasn't used to not know how to process this type of emotion. I did this sexual relationship for a reason yet I have already slept with her on several occasions and I still feel the urge to – "There you are!" the high pitched voice startled me. I resisted the urge to jump like a little girl. _Beryl…_ "Why are you here?" I asked her. Pinching the bridge of my nose in aggravation. I was only remotely mellowed out due to the recent sex I'd had with Usako. "I came here to ask about the merger between you and father." she said.

I turned to her, "That doesn't concern you. It's between me and him." I tell her straight forward. I can see her eyes twitching with anger, "Considering he wants the merger to happen with us being married I doubt that it's between just the two of you." She snipped. I didn't know how else to make it obvious to her, "Let me be perfectly clear with you…" she almost looked ready to back down but I knew she would refuse to do that.

I stepped towards her, "Even if I wasn't with someone I still wouldn't want to be stuck being married to a gold digging whore like yourself." She fumed. "Careful what you say to me or else daddy would find out." she threatens. Though I understood the root of her threat her father first and foremost was a business man. He wouldn't jeopardize his company or money that could come from a merger based solely on his daughters raging temper, sexual needs and need for power and money.

He only held interest in the last two and those last two could easily come from Diamond's company. Now would I benefit from this merger. Anyone would. Will it harm me financially…not one bit. I stood up closer to her and made my next words clear as ice, "Beryl your father wouldn't let his business take a plunge simply for his daughters downright rude and exasperating behavior simply because of her need to be my wife when I have made myself clear multiple times that I'm NOT interested." Fire was in her eyes.

"How dare you say such cruel things. I could be very good for you socially. It would be social and near political if you ever tried, suicide to take up with that blonde bimbo rather than have my class standing next to you." She huffed thinking she'd won with her viper like tongue. I rolled my eyes. "Look who's talking." I sniggered in laughed. The first with Beryl if ever I have laughed and it was at her expense.

She blanched, "Excuse me?" she demanded, pulling her burgundy colored coat closer around her form. The night time air was getting a bit crisp. Fall was approaching. "Every event that I've seen you at, the ones where your father is trying to build you up to be taken off of his hands…" I let that sink in, seeing the anger flare up behind her eyes. "I've never once NOT been approached by different men whom tell me of your many men and affairs with married men." Her face reddened.

Though out of anger, embarrassment or even both I wasn't sure on. "I have had relations before as you have." She spit out. I smiled, "Hai, I have but mine are so unknown my own family believed me to be gay for a length of time. Your reputation for wide open legs is renowned in our world." She became even more red. "What you thought daddy paid everyone off? He did but that doesn't stop the rumors from flying as said daughter decides to be practically on display on every occasion she walks out the front door."

I had her and she knew it. Like now, I had a feeling all she wore beneath was some slutty get up to try and seduce me. I walked forward and pushed the tightly held together coat open. A deep purple dress that had the front near completely open for anyone to see her nipples coming close to poking out. If I were her boyfriend or husband, and she were a decent human being – and I wasn't with Usako - I would take her. I would…but she wasn't and the sight of her acting so obviously desperate was degrading.

I felt bad for her. "Beryl you need to give up and stop. You're only hurting yourself and your image by throwing yourself at someone who holds no interest in you." She slapped me. Possibly the first time ever. I looked to her shocked but all the same hoping she got the message, "This is because of that cousin of mine. Fucking bitch!" she snapped with so much venom that I wondered if she poisoned herself. Not possible but whatever. "Your cousin has nothing to do with this. It's all your own doing." she looked at me with pure hate.

 _Yes! Hate me!_ "I'll make the little cunt wish she'd never met you." She muttered. I guess she didn't expect for me to hear that since my reaction had her looking at me with fear. Without so much as a thought in my head I had grabbed onto her and forced her back ward's till she fell in the hooker heels she wore tonight. The near six inch stilettos screamed 'fuck me I'm a whore'. I felt disgusted by it.

"You go anywhere near her and I'll end your reputation. Not that there's much left thanks to your own actions as of late, but I'm sure daddy dearest won't be too happy to learn of his only daughters MANY indiscretions." She pursed her lips in rage. "You wouldn't dare talk so low of me. It would put a damper on your reputation for staying out of common gossip." She retorted, sounding confident.

"I'm willing to take the hit to protect Usako…you wouldn't take a hit to protect your own father." I snapped back. I knew what her reputation meant to her. She wouldn't destroy it just to get even over a petty matter regarding Usako. She shoved her coat closed and seethed with unforetold rage, "We shall see dear Mamoru – san…say hi to your little fuck toy for me." her words were as icy as her demeanor was.

I formulated an unspoken vow at that point. I would protect Usako from anything that came from my world, most importantly from Beryl. Which was the kick in the gut considering they were, granted through marriage, related. I refused to let any harm come to the woman that I loved. And just like that I stood still as stone. Looked a bit ridiculous just standing there but I couldn't help it. I just explained my reasoning with love for Usako. I was in denial but now it was clearly hitting me in the face.

I slept with her prior to the contract, I feel this extensive possessiveness for her already and I threatened to expose Beryl for her indiscretions. I had fallen in love and I didn't even know I had until now. I can't let Usako know yet though. I wanted to see how this played out further. I wanted to ensure she couldn't be tainted by my world and turned into one the frilly gold digging bitches that were currently there. When the time was right to tell her how I felt. What she meant to me Until then…

Usagi POV

Once I got inside my little apartment I felt my walls begin to close in around me. When he made love to me – or in his terms – fucked me against the table I felt a mix between empowerment that I caused him to lose control enough to do that in his meeting room of all places and a bit of weariness. Why because I needed to think without being anywhere he would be. I needed to place my focus back into school. We would be coming up to finals to determine whom graduated and who didn't.

Taking my focus from him would give me the breathing room needed to better understand our relationship and figure out what I want to do in life. As delicious as the idea of being his 'sex slave' is, I like being my own person. The same person that's worked her ass off to get where she needs to be in life. My dream job was only a graduation away. Or so I hoped. I had to go job hunting once I graduated for my dream job.

That way I could still work part time at the bakery but let go of the campus job. Its use by that point for me would be null. First things first though, tomorrow morning I would be leaving for my parents place bright and early. I needed to speak with them on different none Mamo – chan related things. I cared for him so deeply but with what he wanted from me…I wasn't sure if I could truly be the woman he wanted me to be. I wasn't one to be submissive all the time. I had a mouth, sarcastically and otherwise speak, and I planned to use it.

Looking through my emails once I opened my computer I saw the ticket from mother. Round trip, the dates and times were set up so we could plan according. Besides I needed this. I needed to have a different environment to get my head together. Then I had to graduate. Suddenly losing the arcade job seemed mute and irrelevant. Motoki could do what he wanted, I had bigger things to focus on.

Going to bed wasn't easy that night. My thoughts were consumed with the contract and Mamo – chan as I prepped an over-night bag for my parents place. Shoving the necessary items and going over my own mental list three times I settled the bunny and hearts duffle bag by the front door so I could grab it with ease as I left. I shower fast, mainly due to the sensitivity my body felt from my breasts to my tender bottom.

The nipples were extra sensitive thanks to his attentions, not that I was complaining, but I couldn't run over them with my hands without agitating the delicate flesh. My butt was easier, I for once was thankful for the fact that the butt has cushion. Flat as I feel at times I had a decent butt that gave me cushion to take that 'punishment'. Mamo – chan certainly knew how to leave a mark. I had several on my butt shaped oddly enough like his hand.

I got ready for bed but felt sleep elude me. Finally, I managed to force sleep when one am rolled around. Controlling one's heart beat isn't easy but useful if you know how. I noted this due to the next time I opened my eyes it was 7:30 am. Not a lot of sleep but I had till 8:30 to get to the train. Tossing some clothes on I grabbed the pre-packed carry on and headed out the door with my keys.

I arrive at the bus station twenty minutes later. For a moment I remembered my car so as I was on the bus I called them up, "So its ready?" it felt like it had been forever since I drove her. "Hai, we were able to fix all the issues you had with the vehicle." The mechanics words had me wondering. "What all was found cause I only brought it in for a few small issues." Had I been an outsider looking it this might be funny…might…

"Miss, the car was in technical need of an over haul. The transmission was near gone, that had to be replaced. The fuses, the hoses, radiator…" as he went over the list of things that were wrong with my car I was having a mental melt down. I thankfully found a seat and sat down, letting my purse and duffle bag sit next to me. "Okay short version here…" I tried not to cry during my dry laugh on the phone. "How much will these repairs cost me?" the numerical amount had me looking around at other cars we were passing up.

 _I guess this is what I get for driving a lemon. No wonder why it took so damned long…_ "Do you guys do payment plans?" I asked. Hoping for time to come up with all of it. As it was the amount requested was more than what the vehicle was worth. Hell more than I had originally paid for it. I felt so stressed at that moment I began to cry. I felt so stupid to cry over this issue but it couldn't be helped.

"Yeah, I could do that." They offered me a payment plan of a certain amount every month, but if I lapsed more then one month then they would seek alternatives to get their funds. I ended the call once it was set up, "Great, I'm paying for a car that isn't even worth it." deciding to sleep I shoved the car to the back of my mind and fell asleep in the seat I was in. I made sure of course to loop both my purse and duffle bag around me to avoid thief's.

We stopped four hours later. The station held many people looking to get on and off. I looked about and found my mother waiting for me. Seeing her look of joy brought joy to my eyes. Long forgotten was the car issues. Mamo – chan…Beryl…school…just seeing her made me want to fall into this cocoon of happiness and warmth. We hugged, packed my belongings in the trunk of her car and left the station.

We arrived several hours later at my old home. Nothing looked changed. Still the same siding, the same paint. I half expected things to look different. "Your father is still saying he working on remodeling. Come take a look inside." Mother said. I went inside and found that the kitchen was a mess with his work tools and plans he had strewn about. "He wants to make it more modern." She said for way of explaining. "Looks more like you should have a carpenter on speed dial." I noted taking a long hard survey of the room.

"I do. I'm waiting till he busts something before that happens though." I nodded. She escorted me to the living room where she had tea prepped up, "So tell me about this boy your seeing." I looked up stunned. "Boy?" I asked. _How did she know?!_ "Bunny, a mother knows." She stated factually. I sighed, "He's nice." She kept looking at me. I hated it when she did this…made me feel like I was on the stand to give a testimony.

"He's polite man you'd like him." her look pressed on for more. Feeling the effects of my mother weighing down on me I said, "He's intense. Intelligent. Really intimidating." I admit to her. "Seems like a nice guy." she commented. "He exercises control in all things." I gave out. It was to detailed but it gave way to a potential other conversation that I wasn't free to dwell on or express. Though I was conflicted on it. I wanted to tell my mother, everything I did, but at the same time I didn't want to tell her anything.

"Bunny, is everything okay? You seem distant since our last visit." She inquired. In truth last I was here I filed her in on everything that happened through that month during the car ride back here, this time I barely spoke and she was essentially using her motherly charm to pry the information from me. Without even trying I might add. Was I really this stressed out? "Yeah just had a lot on my mind lately and I need to sort through it." I assure her.

"Okay, cause were going to the country club tomorrow. I want my friends to see how my only daughter is doing." she seemed to happy. It took effort for me to act happy right now. I needed at the moment the comfort of my old bedroom. It wasn't that I was unhappy it was just, the contract, Beryl, now my car…so without another word I took my bags up-stairs into my old room and fell on the bed. It gave a childish comfort that I needed so badly.

Mother didn't bother coming up, figuring that I was in need of a nap after such a tedious journey to get here. The bus didn't do well enough to give me the nap I needed. To many bumps, people talking, getting off and on…it dwindled my sleep down to nearly zero. Throwing my crescent moon throw over on top I saw my phone was over half for battery and didn't bother to remove the charge to take care of it. A text from Mamo – chan came up _…missing you beneath me…_ he texts me.

I text back _…me to…you busy tonight?_ I ask. He responds _…visiting an old friend, the one that gave me the start into the BDSM world_. That had me stunned. _You still communicate with her?_ Not that I knew who she was but still. _She's an old friend that I haven't had any relations with in years Usako. She's not a threat to us_. I still felt weird about it…then it clicked _…you had sex with her when you were fifteen?!_ I couldn't think of the word to use against her.

 _Its fine. She and I have dinner on occasion. She's aware of who you are and isn't in a position to be a threat. She's the only former partner I communicate with on a positive level_. I got that he was explaining things to me but didn't like it. _Don't worry over such matters…I'll see you soon…_ "Ass…" I muttered as I wondered over who she was. _Was she prettier than me? Beryl for sure was_. "Ass…" I mutter once more before sleep claims me.


	8. usagi's parents & the playroomagain

**Nancy67** : beryl's way of pain is more mental than physical. She wouldn't want to at this point dirty her nails just to do something.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : the affection thing is a bit from the movie I got. He's not one for that type of connection unless he's I control of it. I want to have that gradually dissipate as he and Usagi grow as a couple.

 **kera69love** : or something…

 **Guest (1)** : thanks!

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : she will be visiting but not until later on in the story.

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : there's more where that came from.

 **SMSM92** : I think we can all agree that if this were an anime we'd all be addicted. Lol

 **Scarlettwoman91** : I do believe I already mentioned it earlier but it will be coming back into play.

 **Eonprincess** : I really do appreciate that.

 **Silverfaerie91** : soon though I do believe it has already made one appearance. Lol

 **Minniemousechick** : I can work with that after or during this other one that I dreamed up. Once I get the details hammered out I'll be gin to write it out but not before I finish with this one.

 **Witchoftheforest** : I don't know about better than that. that author did also put down a hellavalot more details and plots and much more into hers than I do. Though I do hope that you feel that way when we come to the conclusion…which is still far off.

12 reviews, that is pretty nice. Lets see where this one takes us! read and review please!

Fifty shades of Chiba ch.8

I wasn't even aware that I had cried throughout the night. Didn't know that I was stressed like that until I woke up with dried tear marks on my face. I cleared them up and found that the time was eight am. I found a text on my phone from Mamo – chan. The battery nearly dead so I pulled my charger out and plugged it in. "Good thing cause I was at 10%." I mused to myself. Opening the text it read _…your mother seems very nice…_

My head shot up at that. If I were any closer, I'd have hit the ceiling. _Nani?_ I texted back _…I said your mother seems very nice Usako…_ I scrambled to get out of bed and went down stairs only to find Mamo – chan sipping tea with my mother. I was confused and stunned at the same time. "What's going on?" I asked. Mother put her tea down, "Bunny wasn't it nice of Mamoru – san to come down here for a visit. He figured since you'd met his mother he should meet me." she was obviously enamored.

"Very sweet…" I agreed…especially since he didn't tell me he would be coming…then again, "How did you know where I was?" I asked him. My mother pished at it, "Come now Bunny lets go to the country club. I'm so excited! My daughter and her handsome boyfriend!" she shot out of her chair ready to get going. "Got to find the perfect outfit first." She dashed past me to her rooms. "How?" I asked again.

He stood up, "Your bakery friends were informative on your whereabouts since you didn't tell me." _was he…upset? Still?_ "Mamo – chan I just visit my parents for the weekend. There's really not much else to do around here. My parents once they sent me off to college grasped enough money to visit said country clubs and see their friends more often again." I explained. "What can I say I had to see you…" he grinned. "Oh so naturally you just decided to drop everything to come down here." I stated dryly.

"Just…" I stopped him from moving closer to me, "Why are you down here? And don't say for a visit." He sighed, "I spoke with Nadia…my old friend and she suggested I come out here to see you." I huffed at his explanation. "So your former sex buddy, however you want to call it, tells you to see me and you do?" he nodded. "So if she told you she wanted to get back together would you do it?" I didn't mean for it to come out sounding scathing but she was a former lover of his.

I sighed, "Gomen, it was a really long trip." Yes the words were needed but it could have been said nicer…well maybe not nicer rather than less venomous. He came forward and held me in his arms. "Don't worry about it." he soothes. "Now why don't you go upstairs and get dressed. I can wait." I looked to him oddly. He grinned, "While I know your mother would approve I'm trying to NOT ravish her only daughter under her roof."

I had my first real smile since the trip began. "Yeah I'll go do that." I begin to walk upstairs and see both of my parents in the bathroom. Having such a stupidly simple moment to giggle and I was envious of that. Father must not have gotten in till after I fell asleep last night as I didn't even know he was here. He didn't announce himself or anything. I kept going to my room and briefly wondered what was going to happen from this.

Putting on an elegant round neck black and white knee length dress was the ticket to today's event. It was also the only dress I brought with me so it would have to do. Putting some black sandals on I walked downstairs and found Mamo – chan waiting for me. My parents coming down after me. My father shook his hand and gave him a pat on the back. "So I hear…" the rest of my father's words were numbed to me.

I was trying to get away from this even temporarily to give my mind some breathing room to ensure I was making the right call with us. Well making the right decision in this contract and he comes in like some suave, sophisticated – "Bunny! Come on!" my mother calls out. "Coming." I abandon my position in the house and head out the front door. Turning the smaller lock, I seal it knowing my parents never leave without their keys and even if that DID happen, there's a spare key hidden outside of the house.

It took about ten minutes but being on the outskirts of the nice part of town was a blessing up here. My parents lived just outside of where the country club was located at. As soon as we walked in all eyes were on us. I could see the gossip mill starting up. I had forgotten how prissy and talkative these people could be and with Mamo – chan in here I'm sure it would be the hottest buzz worthy news for the next several weeks to come. The hostess greeted us and took the four of us to our seats.

A small sectioned out booth near bay windows was quite beautiful though. My parents sat on one side while Mamo – chan and I sat on the other, "So Mamoru – san its nice of you to have come out here to visit." my father said. Before Mamo – chan could respond the hostess came up to us, "Gomen, for the delay when can I get everyone?" she asked. "Vodka tonic." Mother said, "Bloody Mary." My father replied. I sighed…oh the joys of parents who partake in the middle of the day, "Tea please." I asked as Mamo – chan ordered a coffee.

My parents looked to us, "Not feeling like having alcohol." I explained. They looked to Mamo – chan, "I prefer to partake in the evenings." He then looked to me, "I am one for testing the limits but not to put oneself in danger." My mother giggled, "Oh you don't have to worry about our Bunny for that one. The few times she has gotten drunk she worshipped the porcelain goddess before passing out." I rolled my eyes at the embarrassment. It's what parents are good for… "Not exactly how that went." I muttered.

"Please!" my father protested my words. He looked near jovial as he recounted the tale, "New year's eve several years ago. Seven shots of bullet bourbon and you were out of it. Smashed." They were laughing, I was not. I hide my face in the water the hostess brought to us all. "I wasn't smashed…I just…" daddy went to protest so I cut him off, "What happened was I had the shots, managed to walk up two flights of stairs, we were in the basement…" I began.

"Got up, sent out an email that I had to re-write five times before I found my trash bin and the toilet. The two became my new best friends that night." the sarcastic ending brought a smile to Mamo – chan's lips. "I tell the real version." Daddy insisted. "I enjoy any story that brings me a step closer into Usako's life." Mother giggled again and motioned for some people to come join us, "Susan, Debra come over here. Meet my daughter's boyfriend." Now I felt like face planting. "This isn't what he came down here for!" I snipped in low tones to mother.

She shot me a quick glare, "Hush now darling. You haven't seen them in a month, be respectable. I'm sure Mamoru – san is quite used to this." She remarked. I whispered into his ear, "Gomen, for this. I didn't think we'd be coming here when I came to visit." He smiled, "No worries. Time to extend the charm." He welcomed mother's friends like it was easy as pie. I sat in the back of him for the better part of an hour while everyone chit chatted. The ladies swooned at him and I resisted the urge to role my eyes at the ludicrousness of the situation.

I was beginning to get stifled. Sitting in one place unable to move to much was driving me nuts so I stood up and excused myself for the bathroom. Instead when no one was looking I darted outside to get some fresh air. That's when my stomach grumbled for food but I didn't want to go back in. I needed to stay with the freedom of air and not the stifling noise of so many people. I couldn't do it again so soon.

My need for air was thankfully stronger than the one for baked goods. I was feeling less pressured and more relieved as the cool air hit me. It smelled so much fresher down here than it did in the city. Deciding to go for a walk I made to leave out only to find my hand being taken. I looked to the person in question and found Mamo – chan, "Care to allow me to escort you?" he asked. I had wanted some time alone but now I found myself wanting to know more about this woman that bedded him at such a young age.

"Sure." I watched mother waive us off as he directs me to one of the nature paths in the resort. It was one of the few places to still have live plants and animals around. It was almost a small zoo down this area. We saw a few couples taking pictures together, sharing secret words or kissing so sweetly. I settled into Mamo – chan's side as he guided me through the path. It was very quiet at first. We didn't speak one bit.

It wasn't until we saw a goose come right up to us that I let out a chuckle, "You know what I find funny?" he looked down to me, "That the goose finds us to be fine to be around, no fear yet around a dog or a wolf it scurries away." He laughed to, "True." He remarked. We walked a little while longer before I finally spoke up again, "Do you ever get together with her?" my voice was meek. He looked down to me. "Who?" he asked. I met his eyes, "The one that got you into…" I looked around to ensure we were away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.

Mamo – chan pulled me to the side of a rose garden. A small but elegant one. Not a lot of people around this area due to the gold course nearby. There was risk of a stray ball falling over here. I saw Mamo – chan look to me curiously, "You mean Nadia?" _oh so the child molester has a name…an exotic one to…_ I couldn't help but mentally hate that to. "Nadia…sounds pretty…" I couldn't help the small bit of jealousy within me now. It was stupid really. She had ripped away his youth by introducing that to him at such a young age.

"She's sweet, you'd like her." I huffed at that, "Sounds like she'd win a prize for playing a real life Mrs. Robinson." I mutter negatively. He laughed, "You're so funny. She'd get a kick out of hearing that." I scowled. "Why do you still communicate with a woman that…" _I couldn't really call it rape right…? He was willing…_ "I thought we covered this? I talk to her still as a friend." I turned my head away.

"She's also a good friend of my mothers. They have tea once a month. We have dinner once a month." _I wondered_. "Does your mother know?" I asked him. He began to scowl, "Hai, she broke us up as a result of our activities." He didn't seem to pleased, "Why would you be upset at that? Your mother did the right thing. That was wrong of Nadia to take advantage of you." I felt like I was dealing with a former highly sexed up case of Stockholm's syndrome. He looked to be trying to find the right words to convey his message to me.

"Nadia introduced me to a world that I enjoy, and that I will _continue_ to enjoy with you." I bite my lip at his words, "You're not playing fair." I try to complain. He touches my bitten lip, "And you do?" he asks. He leans in for a kiss only for us both to back away hearing mother coming in, "Gomen, to interrupt but it seems your father is a little sloshed." For once mother looked worried. We both looked inside and found him passing out, drink still in hand on the chair, "He must have hit his eighth drink." I mused

Mamo – chan looked to me but I waived it off, "I should get him back." Mother said. Mamo – chan stopped her, "Allow me to assist." He walked in and practically carried my drunken father out and to the car we drove in. Getting him into the back seat I felt bereft about things. I looked around and suddenly wanted to go home, dive into bed and not emerge for a week. Funny thing is another much stronger part of me wanted to go back to Mamo – chan's apartment and see what other ideas he had.

Deciding to stick to the original plan I got in the car as we headed back to my parent's place. I wanted to show Mamo – chan my room just to give him a glimpse into my life as he had mine. I lead him upstairs and inside. I laughed at how childish a few things looked. "Interesting." He smiled, looking at old pictures. "You are so adorable." The grin was genuine as he looked at the old pictures.

Inviting him into bed I lead him down only to turn over and tell him, "Go to sleep. I don't want any extra noises to keep mother and father up." I tell him sternly. He briefly pins me down only to kiss me sweetly and release me, "Only because your parents are so close by. I'm not one for an audience." He tells me. I for one am grateful. I wasn't one for letting my parents, especially not my father, in on my sex life.

We snuggled together on the bed and drifted off to sleep still fully clothed from the day's venture as we ended it with a family dinner that was short lived due to the interrogator, my father being in a drunken slumber. Getting up the next morning we woke to bacon, eggs, toast and waffles. I loved it and felt immediately hungry. Getting up I found that an iron bar in the form of my lover's arm was wrapped around me.

I turned over and saw his expression completely tuned into me, "Go on ahead I have a few phone calls to make." I nodded and got up, choosing to shower first before getting dressed in some jeans and a t shirt and heading downstairs. Mamo – chan on the phone with what I presumed was business. He really didn't have to come out here and yet he did. Maybe this Nadia wasn't so bad if she insisted he come out here to make whatever amends there were to make.

I saw him coming down fifteen minutes later, "My apologies, work tends to be grating." He chuckled it away a bit. My mother waived him off, "Its fine…besides I'm surprised you even have time for our Bunny with how busy you are." She commented. She was fishing. Seeing through her question he says, "When it comes to Usako I will always make time." he looked to me and gave me that heart stopping smile. Mother got the answer she was looking for. I could tell in how she smirked when I looked at her.

Though Mamo – chan looked to have a question, "So I've heard the name used often for her, why do you call Usako Bunny?" he asked. Mother turned to me, "Because she's always been as curious as a rabbit. Always ate her carrots as a child and wears those odangoes on her head." I felt embarrassed now. "Mama!" I cried out in indignation. "Oh hush it's not a big deal. We've been calling you that since you were a child." She scolded. I rolled my eyes at the statement, "Didn't mean I liked it." she shot me a look.

A challenging one really. I couldn't meet her eyes as when I was a child I liked the name and when I was getting older and in need of comfort I didn't mind it and even now as an adult I still didn't correct her on the name. It literally felt like it was a second name to me now, I just thought Mamo – chan would see it as childish. "I find it cutie." He says to me. I looked to him in shock but quickly look back.

"You must come to the city some time. I would love to have to see the sights our city has to offer." Mamo – chan said to mother. "That's sweet of you, perhaps we will when our little one here settles and has little bunnies of her own…" she threw out there. I was burning up with embarrassment. "Mama!" my cheeks I held no doubt were a fire engine red. I didn't even try to look at Mamo – chan, I'm sure he felt the pressure I felt. Though I did want to have a family I wasn't sure on his take on things.

"When the time is right I'm sure things will move forward." He remarks, cool and casual. His tone indicated as much. "Well I think that's enough of that, Mamo – chan I'd love to show you the area. There is much sight-seeing around these parts." Before he or mother had a chance to argue I pulled him outside the house and shut the front door. "Your mother is charming." He noted, "Yeah a charming pain in the ass – I'm so sorry she said that. Mother has been looking forward to that since I was a child." I tell him.

He takes my hands and holds me close to him, "I understand what she wants. Mother wants the same thing of me." he offered. "Yeah but since you were a kid?" I looked back at the house as she saw us outside the window. Mamo – chan pulled my face back to him, "My mother has had a banquet hall at her disposal for said event for over ten years." He supplied. To that I was shocked, "Okay she's got my mama beat." I murmured. He indicated for us to go on a walk. The area had changed a bit but we came up to the old river path I used to play in as a kid.

We stood there for a few moments before Mamo – chan broke the silence, "I've never done this before." I looked to him. The words came out but on a near silent note of near revelation. As if he was having it and I was just a bystander that got to hear it. I didn't want to say anything that might dissuade him from talking. "I've never slept in the same room let alone the same bed as another woman." He began.

I was stunned by that but refused to speak. "I've never had sex with anyone without the contract having been signed first…" he looked to me as if trying to figure me out. "There are many things about you I'm trying to figure out but can't seem to do so." _Was that a compliment…?_ "it irks me and leaves me completely dumbfounded at the same time." _okay…where was this going…_ "Yet I can't stop myself from falling for you." Now I shot stunned eyes to him.

Before I can say anything he says, "I'll be taking you back to my place tomorrow morning." I protested, "I already have bought and paid for tickets from mama to take me home. I can't let them go to waste." He smiled, "Hai, I figured as much, which is why I got ahold of the bus company to refund the remaining amount back to your mother and take you back home myself." I was to shocked.

"How do you know which bus I took or needed to take in return?" I asked. Trying to figure his system out, "I spoke with your mother about it yesterday. She provided me with the information I asked for." He said simply. "Oh." Was all I could say. "Come on let's get back, we have time to talk with your parents over dinner before we return on the jet in the evening." It seemed like he had everything planned out already.

I walked back with him as my parents were waiting for us out on the porch. We talked for a bit before Mamo – chan and I got ready for the plane ride back. Packing my stuff up I had my duffle bag ready as we flew back in. It seemed like we were barely on the plane for an hour before we landed. We were escorted to his car before he drove us back to his place. I wondered what was in store for me once we got inside.

I kicked off my shoes once we got to his floor and he closed the door. Turning me around he kissed me gently, "I want to see you in the playroom in ten minutes." Knowing what he meant from the contract I asked, "But I haven't signed the contract yet. He smiled and said, "I know…call it a work of conviction…" I nodded and went up to the room to drop my duffle bag off and change into a flowy dress. I had wanted afterwards to go out for dinner since it was getting pretty late. I figured we could leave in roughly two hours.

I thought that might be enough time to have a nice round. What I wasn't anticipating was the playroom again. I had forgotten how much of it looked since the last time I was in there. Going in I took another look around and saw the various things he had. Much of it looked painful but a great deal of it looked interesting to see how it worked and would feel on me. I couldn't help but touch one of the whips.

The feel of the leather had me biting my lip. He came in right behind me, spun me and pulled my body in for a kiss. "Arms over your head." He ordered once he broke it. He used the opportunity to pull the dress over my head. Reaching around back he took off my bra to. "Usako you have such a beautiful body. I want you to be unashamed of it in my presence." I nodded not knowing if I could talk right now.

I took a chance though, "Hai, Mamo – chan." I looked up and without thought bit my lip. His eyes darkened with passion. "Are you biting your lip? You know what that does to me." he brushed my lips with his fingers before turning me around and interweaving both pigtails I had into one long braid. "When you are asked to come here you'll greet me as such. Get on your knees and kneel by the door." It felt very submissive already, but I was excited by the prospect of what would happen.

Facing away from him I heard him walking around before hearing a light fluttering hit the floor. I peaked back just enough to see his shirt on the ground. I looked forward again just in case he was nearby and didn't want me to peak. I heard movement behind me but was unable to tell what it was. My nerves were beginning to set in. I didn't know what he was doing. Then I heard a loud clank, as if something dropped. It startled me, "Mamo – chan?" I asked.

"Trust me." he replied. I did. "Hold out your hand as if you were to hold a serving tray." I held it up and out with my palm flat. I felt a piece of leather touch me. Making a trail from my neck to my hand in a slow motion. The feel of it sent every goosebump he went over off. Then he gently hit my palm with it. I couldn't help but move my fingers over the effected area. I didn't feel anything extra.

"Did that hurt?" he asked. I was more stunned that it didn't hurt than anything. I expected there to be some amount of pain. "No." I admitted. My voice humble since I was starting to get a bit into this. Talk about talking someone into something without actually talking them into it. Smart man. "See most of the trepidation is in your head. This isn't as bad as you thought it was. Now stand up." He ordered.

I stood up gently to avoid hurting my feet from the previous compression against it. "Come here." He gently ordered again as I walked forward. He pulled down a suspension device that I was looking at the mechanics on when he took each hand of mine and put a leather strap on them. He made sure it was comfortable enough for me to grip onto while he would suspend me. I had a good grip and it didn't feel bad at all. It actually felt comfortable to have them on. Like big leather bracelets.

He just had to be sure the buckle was on secure enough yet loose enough to avoid any type of circulation issue for me. I was entranced by this to the point where I didn't even bother asking questions or stall. Not that I would have but it might have happened through the lining of questions I should have but don't. No instead all I wanted was to see where this could go. What pleasures he could ring from me right now.

He hooked each of them into their own metal bars of the suspension. He pulled down them and ensured they were secure enough before walking around to my back and feeling up and around my body with his hands and his presence. His mouth went to my neck and kissed it slowly. It was with a moan that I felt his tongue gliding over the surface as well. I gave a tiny moan at his ministrations. He was just so attentive.

As he continually kissed and occasionally gently bite at my neck I felt his right hand drift down past my breasts and stomach to cup my center. I let my head fall back as he caressed my lower lips with his fingers and slipped them inside. His thumb stroking gently over my clit when I felt another finger slid inside and two more on either side caressing the lips. He was working me over so well.

I breathed in more heavily as he pulled away to walk in front of me. "Quiet." He said in low tones, noting I was going to protest to his absence from my body. Now in front his hands trailing down my breasts, grazing my nipples in the process. I flung my head back at the soft but arousing sensation. Then his fingers glided over my stomach before coming to a stop at my silk panties. Dare I say it but they were wet now from my fluids.

He has a habit of turning me on so easily with just a warm up. He kissed right above and then right below my naval. I resisted the urge to push my aching center into his face. It would have been easy but embarrassing at the same time. Once he reached my panties he gently pulled them down and off. Lingering his hands over the flesh of my butt before gently grabbing then slapping each cheek. "You're ass is amazing. And your breasts are glorious." He tells me. The panties fell to the floor.

He bent down and slipped them from my feet and kept them in his hands. I watched as he stood up and put them to his nose and inhaled deeply. My mouth fell a little bit open. He gave me a penetrating stare, "You smell delicious…" before he placed them in his own back pocket. His look was smoldering. "Something for me to smell at work or elsewhere." He comments. I was stunned by the sexual nature of that move.

Never would I have thought that sniffing underwear would be sexual but somehow he made it look like it. He picked up his whip, the same one that he touched me with before but dropped to touch me, and stated in a possessive tone, "Only I will get to smell that." I nodded dumbly. The effects he had on me I this state…whew! I would do anything he asked of me and not have uttered a word of complaint against him. He grazed the whip over my butt and rotated himself around to the other end. I watched him move it till he used it to hit me.

A swat to my ass cheek had me stunned. I didn't expect to like this. It was all so new to me and I liked it. It excited me. I gasped at the impact before trying to control my breathing. I could begin to feel my wetness seeping from me and judging by the bulge in his pants as he stood from me he did to. He was as turned on as I was doing all of this. "How did that feel Usako?" he asked me, "I liked it." I turned to him. He smiled in pleasure, "Good. Cause there's more coming." I bit my lip in excitement.

He then swatted at my rib cage when he went over my breasts. Gotta say I'm glad he hit below and not on or over. I don't think my breast could have handled that. To much to soon and breasts are to sensitive. As least mine are for that type of thing. He then trails the whip downward. I hope its not to far down. I don't want to be hit THERE. No instead he fakes me out and makes me think he is when he hits me on the lower stomach.

"Like that?" he asks, "Hai." He drops the whip and bends down once more only this time he dips his head in and begins to lick and suck at my lower lips. My breathing increases as more liquid pours from me. I can't help but whine a little bit as he eats me out. His hands grip my hips to hold me in place as he does. I give in and moan out loud. His hand slaps my butt but I only feel the pleasure of it.

He stops right before I come. Before I can yell at him he stands up, hooks my legs around his waist and sinks himself into me. I let out a loud moan as he begins to pump himself with in me, "Oh kami Mamo – chan!" I cry out, biting my lip as he doesn't relent on his pumping. I was already getting built up and now that he's inside of me I can't stop the pleasure from reaching peaks I'll only ever be at with him. I can't fathom doing this with anyone else but him. This with him feels right.

My legs lock around his as he pushes himself up inside of me. Repeatedly I might add. I'm literally unable to show him affection other than open legs and my mouth. I kiss him anywhere I can and moan my pleasure to his ears that way he doesn't stop what he's doing. His hands grip my body more surely before one goes into my hair and shoves our faces together. Our lips smash together and fuse as he increases his speed and depth.

His hips hit into mine hard and I can't help but try to push back. He takes it in stride and pulls me onto him further with his other hand. I break the kiss to breath and end up rolling my head back when he pulls me on his hard enough to make me wince from the force of it. However, I can't deny the overwhelming lust and passion it fuels me with. I don't want this to ever stop yet I want the end to come. No pun intended.

"Mamo – chan!" I can't help but almost whimper from. I see him giving me a wolfish smile before hammering me now with his thrusts. I gripped the leather bracelet things for something in the tempest against his impactful thrusts. He rammed into me again with giving me any rest in between hits. I merely tightened my hold around him, a signal that I wanted him to continue if there was anything about me or the situation that was unclear. I needed this just as much as he did. That is if the big throbbing hardness was anything to go by.

Mamoru POV

She was amazing. Tasted like a mix of cherries, vanilla and her…I loved it. So intoxicating. The only thing I loved more was feeling her hot tight heat wrapped around me. Best fucking wonderland out there. I couldn't help but groan at how tight and wet she was. I knew she would be receptive to this. All I had to do was wait. Wait for the right moment and the right amount of coaxing and she would be fine with it.

One of the things I loved most about this, about her, was that she grew to be easily receptive to my cock in her body. Her tightness was nearly excruciating to me due to how much pleasure she wrought from me on it. She could handle what a lot of women couldn't and I was more than grateful for it. Perhaps she was the so called soulmate I had heard about long ago. Before I found out that that doesn't exist in the real world. Maybe she did exist but it was because she wasn't in my world.

It made me all the more determined to keep her at my side and never let her go. I was starting to consider forgetting the contract considering all that we had done so far but didn't want to give in so easily. Her walls contracted around me telling me she was about to come. I wanted to be as deeply inside as possible. I wanted to feel her walls compress to the point of pain around me. I wanted to spray her insides with my seed.

Kami she had me so fucking hot over her. Her legs tightened every so often, as if to try and keep me to her. She didn't have to try. I would never leave her. I loved her. It was with that thought that I blew up mentally. Gripping her neck form the back I held her closer to me and bit gently into her neck. She rolled her head back enough to give me more space as I sucked at the bite mark placed on her.

Unable to stand it I moved both hands and gripped her hips to push her as far onto me as possible. I groaned sinking further and further into her. I buried my mouth once more into her neck to prevent myself from expressing my love to her just yet. I had just admitted it to myself, I needed to rationalize it before I said anything. I accentuated the words I wanted to share with a thrust that hit the back of her wall. She cried out in mild pain and pleasure together. I kept going, loving he rush I felt.

I felt her muscles move rhythmically around me. Signaling she was going to come. I wouldn't let her know how that affected me. How much her muscles made me want to - "Come with me." she breathed so breathlessly and filthy that I felt pre-cum drip inside on that tone alone. I saw as she bit her lip. It threw me over the edge. I thrust hard and that much deeper inside of her. I wanted to give it all to her.

I gave in as her climax ended. My body could hold no longer. I came, pouring all of my essence into her body. I felt her body quiver and shake around mine. I love the feel of it. So when her legs fell to the sides I release the leather bracelet straps and picked her up. I took her naked form to my room and laid her on the bed. Something I never did. Without thought I pulled the covers up and over us as I curled in bed next to her. "We need to do that again sometime." She muttered sleepily. "We will." I promise her.

I woke up before her and sighed at how content I was to have her in my life now. She wasn't just a submissive of mine, she had somehow turned into my girlfriend. I didn't frown at that I was surprisingly happy about it. So much so that when she left my large apartment regarding her car I merely gave her a kiss goodbye as she left off. I was to stunned to ask about the vehicle. "She'll tell me about it later." I surmised. I had to get to work to.

Usagi POV

I arrived via bus, since I didn't want to take Mamo – chan's driver from him. He needed a ride for his busier days at work. Exhaustion and all that. Or at least that's what I presumed. I arrived at the mechanics garage and saw my car. Kami I missed driving her. The mechanic however had several cars in his garage and couldn't seem to locate mine. "Listen sir it's not a Lexus, not a Chrysler, nor a Kia. It's a lemoned out Ford. Black like my mood thanks to you." I couldn't help but near spit that out.

He's been so rude already to me by taking two other customers when I was the first to walk onto the yard first thing this morning. _What did he take me for?_ So he went back behind the counter to locate it on his list of fixed cars. "Ford, Ford, Ford…" he repeated a few times. I found it in seconds and I was reading upside down! "Ford right there!" I was getting frustrated. "Ford, black…" he looked to me. His glass perched on the top of his nose as if he had something up his sleeve. "Like your mood." _Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

"How much?" I asked, I needed to get my car back. "327,881 yen." I chocked on the spit that was forming in my mouth from the price jump I was originally given. "Your joking." I tried. He smiled. I hated it. "In cash preferably." He said. My eyes widened. _What the fuck?!_ "That's ridiculous. The car didn't even cost that much." I protested, "Its what you owe if you you're your car back." He answered.

I tried to keep my cool. "When I spoke to a someone on the phone prior they said I could do a payment plan. How much to exit with the car but still owe you?" I asked. His expression barely changed. The mustache he sported barely moved other than to appear to be gloating. "Payment plans are only in effect if we can get it in four payments. So to walk out with the car it would be 82,000 yen." I didn't even have that.

And even still I had rent to pay on the apartment with it. I couldn't afford this. "Look I don't get my next paycheck till next week. I'm bi weekly with my pay checks." He pulled the paperwork from me, "No yen, no car." He waked away from the desk with me still there. "Fine I'll seek out other options." I walked out of the office and off the yard in lesser spirits. I called Makoto to let her know I'd be a little late since I had to catch a cab. I arrive there to find her talking with Minako. I walked through the doors.

"Gomen, for being late you wouldn't believe what I went through this morning." I told them both the story, "What a dick." Makoto said, "So rude of him." Minako agreed. "That pricing can't be right." I tried to think on it. "Actually if there was that many problems it could have been." Makoto said softly. "Even if that was the case I can't afford that. It'd be easier to get a new car that less yen than what their asking for." I surmise.

"True…" Makoto said. "Gomen, I need to make a call." Minako darted to go get her phone. I wondered on it for a moment before waiving it off. I go about my day as normal and use the buses yet again for transport after my shift. It seems that's all I can afford. After my classes are over with we got told about finals coming up for the last semester. Which means lots of studying to come.

I knew I'd have to prepare mentally for the task at hand. I wanted to graduate with honors and get a good paying job to be able to quit the book store one I had. I didn't plan on that job for much longer. Mamo – chan sent out a text for me to come over for dinner. Knowing I needed to study for the finals I decline stating my reasons why. _Studies are important so we can hold off until you graduate…see you then._

I was curious on the see you then part but dismissed it quickly as I did have studying to get to. Pushing the car issue to the side I decided to buckle down. With no outside distractions I focused either on work when I was there or schooling. I became a hermit crab until we had finals. I was nervous but I made sure I had prepped well. No doubts. It was the following week that everyone was anticipating.

Best part for me was that I found out that not only did I pass with flying colors but Beryl got caught cheating during the final. Her cheat sheet was taken during class by the professor she was sleeping with. Without it she received a D+. for our curriculum that meant failed. She couldn't graduate as easily as she'd hoped. Sometimes justice does serve us after all. It was when we were in the auditorium about to receive our diplomas did I see Mamo – chan. He looked so good in his suit and tie.

"Please welcome a great contributor to our university Mr. Chiba Mamoru." I heard the girls talking in front of me, "He is so hot!" I felt a tinge of jealousy so I leaned forward and said, "I heard he's gay." That shut them up. "I'm so grateful to be a part of this experience with you all today. Education is very important and should be treated as such. I know I myself have felt great benefits from my own education and wish for everyone to be well educated so that the next generation can be to." everyone clapped.

His eyes never left me when I walked up to accept my diploma. "Nice tie." I noted as I shook his hand. A photographer catching the simple moment, "Its recently become my favorite." He gives a subtle wink as I say, "Mine to." I smile as I leave for him to talk to the next student. We all scattered to take off the gowns to display our dresses and suits during the reception area. I had on a greyish blue dress with even room to show off that I had a chest while not showing off my actual chest.

From the waist on down it was a fluttery material. Heels were on my feet as I met with my parents whom took the train on down to see me off for graduation, "I was so proud to see you up there accepting your diploma." Mama beamed. "I was so nervous. I kept thinking what if I trip." I laughed it off though. "Oh seems that your man is here to." I looked and found Mamo – chan coming up to see me. "Nice to see you again." he shook the hands of both my parents. "Nice speech. We've always been so proud of Usagi – chan." Mama said.

"She's a highly smart individual." Mamo – chan agreed wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked up to him with a smile on my face. These were the moments you cherished, the moments that made life matter. Reaching a goal in life and rocketing through it with hard work. I could tell though that Mamo – chan was very much proud of me to. It made me feel that much more happy about this.

I was so happy about everything that when Mamo – chan and I walked out of the reception party to the front of the building I didn't question the new looking red ford focus. I was shocked as it didn't look like one of his. "Nice car…" I tried. I didn't want to upset him for getting a car that wasn't what I would have thought for him. He handed me a set of keys, "Congratulations for graduating." I was stunned.

"Mamo – chan this is a car." I blurted out thoughtlessly. "You catch on fast." He chuckled. "You bought me a car. Oh kami! I have a car…" I slowed down recalling my issue with my own car, "Hai, I heard through a respectable birdie that you were having car issues. So I had a long talk with the manager there. Don't worry about it anymore. This is your vehicle now." I was to stunned to combat what he might have done regarding mine.

I should have ask whom the birdie was but I couldn't process that I was just given a car. Given! Stuff like this only happens to rich people in the movies. I'm not rich nor in the movies! I wondered now what I could ever get him that he didn't already have. "I can't accept this." I told him. He frowned. "Why not, do you not like it?" he looked ready to trade it in for one that I would like.

"No its beautiful! I just – it's a car!" he looked confused. "I love it Mamo – chan I've just never before received a present so large before. Not even from my own parents." I explain. He softened up, "Well you can't say that anymore now." He kisses me softly. "This is my gift to you for excelling and graduating. I have a few jobs that I know of you'd be perfect for." He tells me. I shake my head no. He's ready to frown again. "Not to sound ungrateful but if I'm going to get a position it's going to be because I earned it."

His eye brow twitches a bit, "I mean through my education not by being on my back with you." I clarify. He smiles, "Usako you surprise me every day. While I love your honesty and integrity these days its now just the sheep skin you have but the people you know. Just let me schedule you an interview and you take it from there. It'll be you that wins the job." I pondered that for a moment. "I accept." I tell him. He hauls me to him for a long kiss before handing me the keys, "Enjoy your new car and the rest of the night."

I looked to him oddly, "You're not staying?" he smiles, "Unfortunately not, there's some work at the office that required my attention." He explains. I smiled, 'Well I'm glad you were there to see me graduate that meant a lot." I tell him honestly. "I wouldn't have been elsewhere. You're to important to me." he admits. I smiled and kissed him soundly, "As you are to me." I whisper into his ear. Things worked out well after all.


	9. fashion show & ropes

: thank you, I'm glad that the emotion is coming out for both of them along with her weariness. There's more to come.

 **Nancy67** : the mechanic thing I saw happen one time and was floored by it. worst part was the girl couldn't do anything about it. the price was as much as the vehicle she was getting taken care of.

 **Mistress** **Mask** : they will meet later on. I haven't even written it yet but I will be soon.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I had originally thought to use her but thought that if I did have her in it she wouldn't be a former love interest of his. Setsuna is the type of person to shy away from conflict in the personal manner. the Mrs. Robinson type seems to be more of a confrontational type. So I made up my own character for her. as for Usagi's father, as much as I'm all for an overprotective father I felt I used it to much already so being that's she's an adult in this is seemed easier to have an accepting one.

 **kera69love** : the timing has been coming at a steady pace. Its why Mamoru is trying to push thoughts of love from his mind even though he thinks 'mine' often. Its more of a subconscious thing he's doing and realizing more and more of.

 **NikkiBC** : I honestly know exactly how you feel. thank you.

 **sodasgirl1** : that is awesome.

 **Silverfaerie91** : and here it is. Lol

 **Eonprincess** : Usagi will meet her but not for a minute.

 **Minniemousechick** : like the books it won't be until later on…if at all…I haven't decided yet.

 **Witchoftheforest** : I'm glad your excited to!

11 reviews, cool. Let's see where this one gets us. please read and review! Sorry for the delay in updating but the website wasn't letting me upload. Something about formatting. Couldn't find a way to email the site support so I had to wait. Sorry!

Fifty shades of Chiba ch. 9

Usagi POV

It had been a week since graduation and I was ecstatic. I had taken it off from work at the bookstore and used up my vacation days to create the perfect resume since well I had none and needed one. Well one that would befit my academic achievements. Beside I did have experience just not in that field. Hopefully they would see past the lame jobs I had to the positive points about me.

The fact that I was willing to do the jobs needed in life to get to where I needed to get in life. I had wanted to go to different places to post my resume or apply but many of them already had people working in place of what I was going for. I had taken to internet searches for the job I had skills for but the main requirement besides the degree was experience. That I didn't have. I hated to admit that perhaps Mamo – chan was right. Maybe having the 'sheepskin' isn't enough in this day and age to get the job you want and are qualified for.

I was beginning to relent and take him completely up on the offer of the job interview. Until then I was still working at the bakery with Makoto. Which I didn't mind, it was fun and eventful. I can't say I missed the arcade. It to had been fun to work at but this was more so and I didn't run the risk of working for a manager that would fire me since he couldn't date me. Honestly why was it only recently that that came up? Anyways...

"So are you going to attend that fashion show Minako – chan's been gaga over this past week?" Makoto asks pulling out a fresh batch of cinnamon cookies. I was in the back with her in the kitchen as she put the sheet on the counter. Minako had been talking about the fashion show and the models there for the past week now. Apparently she was still in talks with them and knew of all the fashions and when they would be made available.

My focus had been elsewhere. "Yeah I guess. I just wonder how it will go down. If the whole family will be there…" _and I wasn't just referring to his family either…_ "You mean a certain red headed viper named Beryl?" Makoto asked pulling some frosting out to put on top of the delicious cookies. Some of the cookies were to have designs for the young kids to have and the rest without frosting for the parents to have without them being to sweet.

"Hai, she's expected to be there. At least if Mamo – chan's mother is any indication. She's all about who's where and what their wearing." I thought out loud. "I just don't know how this will play out. I'm hoping for a none drama filled event." I told her in a mock serious tone. Truth was though I hope we didn't run into one another. Beryl had the tendency to be an occasional bitch. I was nervous about it. I prided myself on having a game plan for everything.

Now mind you there had been a few set-backs over this last year, namely my car issue which I have yet to ask Mamo – chan how he fixed it, but otherwise things were going as planned. "I mean I usually have everything planed out. Hell I had my schedules all lined up when I was in college. I had a set routine but this fashion show will be filled with a lot of variables that I need to consider." Makoto laughed.

I looked to her, "Gomen, but girl just relax. Hell you're going to a fashion show enjoy it! I know I would. It would be awesome to see what's coming out. I already told Minako – chan to tell me everything and to paint a good picture since they won't let anyone take any. Almost as bad as the Victoria's Secret fashion show." I had to agree there. They moved the girls so fast there was no chance of a sneaky competitor being able to take a snap shot and creating another version. Let alone a cheaper one.

I smirked, "Maybe your right, besides what are the odds of me running into her there. She'll probably be to busy trying to land her father's newest client." I chuckled at that. A few times before, not that I know this from rumors that circulated, she's tried to nail one to get into the wallet but in the end her legs were no match for a pre-nup signed in part by the wife. The men stayed and cut her loose instead. The small little victories in life.

"I'm just glad that one she hasn't been in here since, and second that I haven't seen or heard from her since our last day of class." That was a relief. She hadn't shown her face up around here at all. I guess daddy's money couldn't buy the degree after all. Turns out the professor found out she was sleeping with other professors when the TA for his class reported it after she turned him down. He stopped any of her cheating…in more ways than one.

It all blew up in her face and I was more than happy to watch from the sidelines when I received my degree and knew that all my hard work paid off. "Oh that's what I forgot to do, I have to go shopping after work today. I want to impress Mamo – chan's family so I need a dress…and one that doesn't say 'I came from the dime store clearance rack'." _I need to find something to fit into his world…_

Makoto gave me a face, "You know what I mean. I need something that looks like it speaks of money without costing me the money." I explained. "Usagi – chan if you'd like Minako – chan and I can help." Makoto offered. I was excited about that. I did need some time to chill with my friends. I would call Rei to join us but I wasn't sure on how that would go since she seemed to be a fashionista. If her wardrobe was any indication. "Awesome!" cookies done I took the tray out and carefully loaded them behind the glass walls once I opened the sliding door.

Putting the yen sign up I closed the doors to preserve their state of gooeyness. Leaning my elbows on the counter I saw a slew of people coming in. "Another rush." But it didn't deter my mood, I was to happy to care. So when we clocked out at nine that evening Minako and Makoto and I went shopping. Mamo – chan was busy with a client tonight so I knew I could use the time to have girl time. "So Mamoru – san's paying for the dress right?" Minako asked. I phished at that, "No I am." She looked to me oddly.

"Not to sound cocky or anything stupid but thanks to no more car issues I actually have money to put towards clothes." _And I don't mean salvation army clothing._ "Besides I have to find a suit ensemble to wear for interviews. I can't exactly use the ones I had." The girls looked to me oddly, "Why not?" they asked in unison. "Minako – chan would you let me go to an interview in a suit that you used to see our fifth grade teacher in?" she looked shocked.

"You have that?" she asked near mortified for me. I felt a little defensive by her response. "It was donated years ago. I forgot I even had it until I went through everything looking for an interview suit." I explained. She put a hand to her head as if she had so much work to do. "Oh wow, we have work to be done. Shop on!" she ordered as they both took me to the nearest mall in town. We found several dresses that I liked but only a few within my price range.

"Hey check this one out." I showed then the dress. It was a very appealing V Neck multi-colored, Patchwork looking bodycon dress that ended just above the knees and had a zipper that went from the collar by the collar bones to two inches from the waist line. "It is so you…but not so this event." Minako addressed. "Leave that for a simple date night with Mamoru - san. It won't last long on you." She added with a wink. I couldn't help but blush at her innuendo. "This one is the bomb!" my eyes widened.

It was a plain asymmetrical hems V Neck Bodycon Dress in grey but it looked beautiful. More so for a fashion show that the other one. No sleeves like the other one but this ended at different angle for both sides. One side was higher than the other giving more sex appeal without giving away to much. "It's perfect." I breathed. "Perfect, and it's a good price." True to form it was only 2,175 Yen! I took it to the counter, once having tried it on and paid the price before exiting the mall, girls in arms.

"So how's been dating Mamoru – san?" Minako asked. "It's been good. Though I actually haven't seen him this week. He's been busy. He's working with this Diamond guy. Supposed to be really trying to work him over. I didn't get much more detailed." He was more interested in playing 'hide the panties' from me at the time. Having taken Makoto's car to the mall we all drove back to the bakery. The girls I noticed looked over at my new car. "Wow that is some car. Is this what you meant by no more car problems?" Minako asked.

"Yeah…" I saw her look at me oddly. "Usagi – chan how did you afford this?" she asked legitimately. Minako was well aware of my finances thanks in part to us being so close. "It's a long story." I shortened it. Also trying to avoid said story. "Okay better question is how can you afford this car?" Minako asked as Makoto was looking it over. She was admiring it…I think. So without thinking about it I blurted, "I didn't…Mamo – chan did. A graduation gift."

Having always parked around back the girls hadn't seen my car as of yet this week. Minako looked concerned. "Usagi – chan…this is going at your pace right?" she asked. I saw where she was headed with it. Mamo – chan wasn't one for subtlety when it came to expressing himself financially. At least not with me… "Of course. I promise it is. I wouldn't let it go someplace I wasn't ready for it to be at." I assure her.

"I'm going to go home and look for the right heels to wear with this." I slipped into the new car and drove off. Getting back to the apartment I rustled through and found a pair of black heels that I hadn't worn in forever in the back of the closet. After cleaning it of dust bunnies they looked brand new again. "Now I'm ready." With that in mind I crashed for the night once again in happiness of no more homework to do.

So when I receive a text the next morning informing me of the fashion show scheduled for that night I was suddenly grateful for the girls evening we had. Mamo – chan texted _…fashion show tonight at eight_. He even said he would be sending a limo to the bakery to pick me up from my shift and to be ready so I packed both the dress and my shoes into a backpack, threw my purse inside and was out the door…dressed in my bakery gear mind you. I arrived in time to see the devil herself with her friends.

"So I see Cruella de-red is in today." I chuckled. Makoto smiled, "She's been in here for thirty minutes talking to her friends. One has almost fallen asleep twice listening to her drone on and on. I'm tempted to start taking bets on who falls asleep first." It was the source of entertainment I see. Alas it also seems that Beryl's friend's sweet tooth's kept us in touch after all. Elsewise she wouldn't be caught dead anywhere there was a morsel of sweet nearby.

Not that she didn't like it she did like anyone else but she tried to appear as if she prided herself on keeping a slim figure. She was curvier than myself but in a sexual manner. I used to attribute it to her having had so many men that it reshaped her hips. Perhaps I wasn't that far off. "Please go wait on her until Minako - chan gets back from break. They kind of sent her to it early." I looked to Makoto in curiosity, "Meaning?" I asked.

"Beryl has been extra temperamental as of late." I knew why. My guess was she wasn't to happy that Mamo – chan hadn't fallen for her and wouldn't be. She tended to get very childish about not getting her way. Namely making others as miserable as herself. Misery loves company and for Beryl the more the better. "Don't sweat it. I got her…besides it'll be interesting to see how to ruffle her feathers without her even knowing about it." she nodded.

Beryl was also being a piss ant due to her not receiving her degree. Rightfully so to. However, it turns out they had been prepping to leave for a minute. Her two friends both suddenly had some place to be and she herself claimed that she was late for an appointment and to talk later. "You coming to the fashion show?" she asked. I hadn't expected her to single me out for conversation. I wasn't exactly a friend.

If anything I would probably watch as she floundered at something. I did during that test before getting back to my own. "Wouldn't miss it." I countered. "You might want to put on something with actual taste or they might mistaken you for the trash they take outside." She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and walked out, "Trust me I'll make sure I have on something nice…wait and see." I smiled.

That evening after hours I slipped the dress on before putting my heels in place. I pulled the messy bun apart and put together instead two odangoes with pig tails. Mamo – chan's driver came to pick me up with him inside, "A roe for a lovely woman…" he took a moment once he saw me in the dress. For a moment I panicked. _Was it not enough?_ "You continue to surprise me Usako…you look ravishing." He kissed me gently on the lips. I felt my confidence rise, "Shall we?" I asked with a smile.

"May as well…though your making me want to seriously take you back to the apartment and not let you leave..." he remarked. I laughed, "Come on we have a fashion show to attend. Besides my cousin will be there and she's excited about this event." we got into the limo. "Your cousin?" he asked, "Minako – chan. Her husbands in literal relation to Beryl." I explained. He nodded his understanding. He pulled Champaign out, "To a drama free evening." He toasted. I laughed, "I will totally toast to that." I agreed.

A good forty minutes later in the heart of Tokyo laid the fashion event. Only the rich or partied to the rich were invited the exclusive event. Hell even the rich got photographed. I made sure to exit the car with pose before smiling the entire time we went in. It felt like a red carpet affair. I didn't see Minako at first but I did find Mamo – chan's mother there. "So lovely to see you both, my what a stunning dress." She complimented.

Watching her reaction I knew she was telling the truth. If she only knew. "Thank you. I wanted to mark this special occasion with a new dress." I commented. "It suits you well. Come along inside there is much to see." She prattled on. We walked inside and I had to restrain the urge to look at the place in wonder. I didn't want to gawk. Drinks and appetizers were flowing around everywhere. I grabbed a wine glass and tasted white wine.

Deciding to keep one eye on the drink and one on everyone else I had my game plan in mind. I didn't want to get trashed. So I sipped occasionally only. I saw Rei coming out in one shouldered flaming red dress, "Usagi – chan so lovely to see you. Looking hot!" she beamed. I saw the dress she wore and was glad I had picked this one. The red suited her perfectly but on me…not to sure on that one.

"Love the dress." I commented, "Oh this thing?" she almost looked at it in agitation, "Mother insisted on a new dress for the event. Like I didn't have ten dresses waiting to be worn at home." I chuckled with her and looked away knowing that this and a little black one was all the dresses that I had. I covered it up by asking her more about the show. "It's actually not just a fashion show, it's also an event to gather around to donation for different charities." She explained. That was nice to know.

"Each dress that is announced as a 'red hot ticket' will be sold at a more outrageous price to benefit the charity group of the parties choosing." I nodded glad that it wasn't just about fashions it was about helping out the needy. This was more of a fund raiser than anything. I felt a little more at ease knowing that. "Oh come on the shows about to start." Rei pulled me to sit next to her which placed me also next to Mamo – chan. "This place is off the hook!" I whispered into his ear, "You haven't seen anything yet." He remarked.

The lights dimmed and every got into their seats. "Arigato Mina! Again we express our thanks for all of you coming out tonight to see these wonderful talented designers and as you know open those wallets for good causes. As we do each year 'red hot tickets' will be the garment to really sink into. Let the show begin!" the host stated boisterously. We watched as the first few pieces came up but other than interesting I didn't see anything that stood out. So far everything looked different and new but would I be able to wear it…no.

I sipped the last of my wine and knew I had had enough. I didn't want to get drunk here this evening. "And here's for our first 'red hot ticket'!" the host said. It was a dark blue gauzy shoulder piece that ended above the knees. "Wow…nice." Even I had to admit that dress was hot. "Pretty?" Mamo – chan asked. Figuring he was asking my opinion I responded, "It's beautiful honestly. The blue is a sharp cobalt shading that really pops." I explained. He looked to me a bit weirdly before waiving a paddle for the first bid.

He was one of three people that bid on the dress. I stopped him, "What are you doing?" I asked a bit stunned, "Did you not want the dress?" he asked stumped. "Well its beautiful but I didn't say that so you'd feel pressured to buy it." he smiled, "I know…" he leaned in and whispered, "But want to see it on you before I take it off of you." I blushed red and let go of his hand when he placed the final bid o on the cobalt blue number. Winning it the next model came out as the host went to him. "Size?" she asked.

"Size is small. Her size." He gestured to me. She looked to me, "Size small then. Thank you so much Mr. Chiba." She wrote it down and took off. "You didn't have to do that." I tried to sound scolding but I couldn't. The dress was beautiful and I would now be the next owner and wearer of it. "No but I wanted to. Plus you can wear it to our next dinner date…and nothing else beneath it." he pretty much ordered in low tones to me.

I nodded and blushed at the order. He was going to be the death of me. I would be blushing so often I would have permanent rouse on my cheeks in no time. Several more dresses came and went but none hit home to me like the blue one did. There was even a skin tight red number that came out, but the front design I my opinion was to low cut and had a near trampy approach to it even though the skirt length came to under the knees.

I saw a bidding sign come up. I knew whom the red head was, "So Beryl's here." I commented noting where she was. "Hai, no need to worry. She's more interested in the dress than in seeing you here." He stated as if he read my mind. I didn't care I just didn't want a confrontation. She didn't see me as far as I knew and I preferred to keep it that way. She won it of course and somehow I knew the near trampy looking dress fit her and her personality to a T.

I wondered if she would make a scene once the show was over with. There was an after party after all. After the next several designers came and went with their designs the show was over with. I saw the host coming out looking highly excited about the news to share. The show had been so wonderful to be at I felt very privileged to be here. Not to mention that it was going to charity was a good note to.

The host announced the proceedings, "Tonight we have hit a new high. We have managed to collect over $54,000,000 million yen to the various charities selected tonight!" claps were heard all over. "These donations will be made to the charities of the donor's choosing's. Arigato once more and have a great evening!" she stated ending the announcement as everyone began to disperse to discuss the outfits.

I saw Beryl find me within moments and smirk as if she had a game plan of her own in mind. I sighed internally hoping she wouldn't make a fuss nor a scene. I knew my game plan was to avoid conflict tonight. I saw her father come up with her, "Usagi – chan…" he said in a polite manner. I nodded my head in respect. He was related after all, father to Beryl or not. "It's good to see you to." I commented in a polite tone. Beryl however had her snotty little remark, "I see you found an outfit to suit the occasion." I looked to her.

"Hai, I did. Thank you for noticing." I saw that her outfit while barely more modest than the red one on stage it had a criss cross pattern going across the chest that went over half way down. It showed off oddly enough more than the red run way dress did. "I see you've managed to find another dress to suit your personality perfectly." I commented to her as well. She smiled clearly not getting that I was insulting her, "It does doesn't it."

Her father understood though and changed the subject once Mamo – chan came up to us. Beryl looked to him and passed a set of sultry eyes to him that made me a bit ill to see. "Mr. Chiba it's good to see you again." my uncle said. Mamo – chan shook his hand, "And you to. I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement on the business arrangements." Mamo – chan said. To this Beryl looked at her father oddly yet a bit hopefully.

"Nani?" she asked. Looking from Mamo – chan to her father in rising panic however as they both seemed a bit happy. Last she knew Mamo – chan had rejected her on several occasions. "I have spoken with Mr. Chiba here on what's best for the company." she looked confused. "Like a marriage between the companies as we discussed." She said becoming angry. He shot her a look to silence her. I think it as the only time I saw Beryl look down or be humbled.

"A marriage to a man already in a committed relationship is not prospective but there is business we have discussed and agreed upon. Our company has more pressing business to have with Lathrop's company." that struck a memory. "Diamond Lathrop?" I asked suddenly. Everyone suddenly looked to me in inquiry. "Hai." My uncle said in curiosity. He wasn't aware of the interview I had with the dick.

"How do you know Diamond?" Mamo – chan asked me. Curiosity in his eyes as well as wheels turning in his head. I saw that even Beryl was curious on how I knew another prominent business man. "We've met." I tried to sound as neutral as possible. "Speak of…" Beryl said looking over my shoulder. I looked over and found him coming up to us, "Oh hell…" I muttered. Mamo – chan heard me but Beryl and my uncle didn't.

He frowned but was unable to say anything as Diamond came up, "Mr. Lathrop." I greeted first in a polite tone. He held that same smirk as in our first and only meeting. "Usagi…" he greeted in a tone to formal for my liking. He hadn't changed at all since our last meeting. "Good to see you again." he commented. His eyes never leaving mine. It was unnerving but I kept my cool, I merely smiled at his statement.

I wasn't a good liar. "So how did you two meet?" my uncle asked when I was declining to give a statement regarding his. Beryl looked upset as Diamond another man of money was looking at me in a manner not befitting of common courtesy. She was used to being the in the spot light and it seemed that for once I was in it. _Trust me Beryl the last place I want to be is in Diamond's sights. He's a vile man with only one thing besides power on his mind. You two would actually make a perfect match…in hell._

"I interviewed him last semester. It was merely one meeting." I stated very shortly. Diamond grinned, "I should say not just a meeting. We had a business dinner where it had an unfortunate abrupt ending." He gave the first minor negative emotion that evening. "But it's all in good fun. I would love to have another meeting if I were not committed to a lovely dinner with Beryl here." He said. I felt my spirits lift a bit.

Beryl looked from him to the rest of us several times making sure she heard right before saying, "No thanks." Her focus on Mamo – chan. My uncle nudged her gently, "Dinner would be perfect." She nodded her reluctant acceptance. Dinner with this dick meant less time spent trying to get with my Mamo – chan. My uncle was happy, "Now that that has been settled let us enjoy the rest of this event."

I will agree with that. We each took a Champaign glass from a nearby tray and each took our respective sips. "Lets the conversations commence." I commented lightly to Mamo – chan. We ended up getting into a deep conversation with his mother that ended up with just me talking to her about the fashions laid out tonight. I never had anticipated this and I enjoyed it. She was a very lovely woman and we both held common interests.

I think her opinion of me changed as we talked about different subjects throughout the evening. I saw Mamo – chan look over happily to us. "It seems my son is quite taken with you." She commented. "And I him." I admit respectively. I saw her looking to me appreciatively, "My son cares for you deeply Usagi – chan. I admit I wasn't to sure in the beginning about this relationship due to your 'station' but you hold you own. If things work out further on I'd be happy to have you go on a family vacation with us." my eyes light up in happiness.

"Arigato, I really appreciate your generosity. He means so much to me already. I've never met anyone even a little bit like him." I tell her. "My son is one of a kind." she stated. I admitted that she was absolutely correct on that one. Out of the corner of my eyes when Lilly looked away I saw Beryl look at me with anger and hatred. I couldn't understand how someone could hold such negative feelings towards another for something they cannot help.

I decided to try and talk to her, after all she was family. "Beryl - " I didn't get far. "You think you can survive in our world?" I held my head high and said, "This isn't about - " but she cut me off. "Of course it is. You couldn't last a real day in our world. Your pathetic and once Mamoru – san sees that he'll come to me." so much for trying to be the bigger person. "I didn't come over here to be belittled Beryl." I couldn't help but try to defend.

"Then you shouldn't have come out here. This isn't your world. People like you work your ass off for nothing and get nothing. People like me grow up rich and stay rich by marrying rich. We have cutie little kids that have nannies to take care of while we go to exotic places with our husbands. We send them off to boarding school so we can shop. That is what my life will be and what yours will be." Okay if the truce wasn't already off THAT made it off bitch. I have to make this just right.

"My life will be amazing and yours, when Mamoru – san leaves once he realizes what trash he has with you, will be the drab dreary one its meant to be. So do us all a favor and take yourself, i.e. the trash out and give the rest of us fresh air to breath. Cause truthfully the dreariness of looking at you is making me ill." She ended as if it were a high note. Unfortunately, her vocals got to loud and she now had more attention than needed on us.

"Beryl people are looking." I tried to warn her. She didn't care though. I could tell she looked around as if the spot light should be on her. She smirks. "Look I really didn't want to make a scene here but it looks like you've made it for the both of us." I sigh as if she were a child in need of a lesson, "I have no need to be anything how your life is. You can have the riches, the bought grades, the designer shoes cause reality is I have no need for it." she rolled her eyes at me as if I were lying.

"I earned my degree using my brain, not by being on my back. I could care less on designer shoes or purses. My generic ones work just fine." she looked around as if I were in the wrong for saying that. "As for Mamoru – san and I, that's our business no one else's. If you want to be some drama queen that gets her rocks off by putting family members down in cruel ways then we no longer have any need to speak with one another. Have a good day Beryl." I exited the conversation in a quiet fashion as she spewed out, "That's it?"

I turned around, "I have no further words to say to you. You want the attention brought on its yours. I have no need to be attention seeking, no need for your life. I have my own life and my own set of goals to achieve. If I want drama I'll watch t.v. I don't need any extra." I walk away with her sputtering uselessly behind me. I watched my uncle nod in understanding before going to Beryl. I looked and saw Mamo – chan's mother looking at me with pride.

"Well done. I wasn't sure about how well you could handle yourself but now I know. If you can handle the drama of family then you can handle more than that. After all isn't that what families for?" I looked to her stunned. "Nani?" I asked. "Oh dear you didn't know?" she asked as if I were innocent. "You think family is supposed to bake you an apple pie perhaps oh sweet darling, family is supposed to make you miserable its why their family." I was stunned by her words but walked with her none the less.

Mamoru POV

As Usako and my mother walked towards the caterer for the food I watched as Beryl seethed looking at them. The scales she put up and around my mother's eyes seem to have fallen a bit at her impromptu speech. Not many agreed with Beryl on that note. Some of the best designs of all time came from poverty and dealt with struggles in life. Gabrielle Chanel is a perfect example of that. She wasn't born of nobility or wealth and she became one of the most iconic and influential people to this date.

Beryl is a sorry for nothing brat that's going to find out one day soon just how hard life can really be. I took a long sip from the Champaign glass only to find Diamond looking at Usako with mother. I wasn't too keen on it so I spoke in a polite tone, "You seem to be finding your eyes wandering." I noted. "When there is beauty to be seen its kind of hard not to." he chimes back. I couldn't disagree but… "While I do understand that beauty you speak of is with me. I'd appreciate your acknowledgement on that." I noted.

He looked to me, "My contract is with Beryl for a tie of marriage, rest assure Mr. Chiba I hold no interests with Usagi…" I made to leave feeling better about that when he added on, "Though to be perfectly honest, had it not been for the company benefits there would be no benefit that Beryl's father could have given me that could compare to the company Usagi keeps." I looked to him. My features turning a tad sour.

"Meaning?" I asked. He looked like he wanted to elaborate so he resigned, "Usagi isn't tainted by our world. She actually has a brain and knows how to use it. The conversation we shared was 'stimulating' whereas a conversation with Beryl is…how to say this politely…" he took a moment to ponder that, "Ah yes, boring." He looked to me. A dry tone to his voice on that complaint. I understood that all to well. "I'm sure for what Beryl lacks in conversion she makes up for in other areas." I noted to him.

"That I'm sure she does…most of the men in here can attest to that." we both shared a look knowing that both of us weren't a part of that equation. I suspected he was curious on it but wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out. "Forgive my absence but I must join my family." I excused myself from Diamond's presence only to hear, "Perhaps I will have a lunch date with Usagi in the future." I stopped.

"Considering my relations with her and that of our companies I don't see how wise that would be. Perhaps a business dinner with myself would be better." I told him. Ensuring he understood that she was mine and his only need to be around was to discuss business with me, "True…but it would be lovely to have conversation with her again. Another time." he walked off before I could comment on his words. I suddenly felt like tying Usako to the bed again and fucking her brains out.

"Mr. Lemont." He stopped, "It would be unwise to keep calling Usagi so formally. You aren't close enough to her to speak so freely." I walked off with a confidence to me that I knew left him in the proverbial dust. I didn't like how he looked at her nor on how he seemed to want to linger around her. Beryl may not be his type to bed but that doesn't mean that Usako is or will be. She's mine and that's how it's gonna stay.

Usagi POV

As I talked to Mamo – chan's mother I wondered on him. I saw how tightly he was when it came to being in control. Our experiences together have changed us both I know it. It's not just me. I just have this small inkling that he's holding back something fierce and he's afraid to show it to me. Not that he's given me much to go on. He acts like its fine but deep down I know there's something lingering there.

Something to do with his first love. He briefly mentioned her but didn't go into it to deeply. I wanted to know more and I would. I'll ask him when we get back home. And that thought stopped me in my tracks. I had to physically keep walking to avoid making a fool of myself in front of his mother whom was still talking. I was paying attention to her fast pace talking even though it was now on mundane things such as mere gossip.

His apartment was not home to me…yet I thought it so casually like that it stunned me. How did I get to feeling so familiar with him that I was thinking of his home as mine? I have an apartment, a leased one at that. I can't up and leave it without paying a hefty sum for breaking the contract – and THAT just entered my head! My head is processing things faster than my emotions can. Things suddenly feel like their going to fast. I look over at Mamo – chan and find him gazing at me lovingly and suddenly a calmness washed over me.

I was over thinking things and it was deterring me from the evening. "Honey?" Lilly asked me, "Hai, I agree the green dress was lovely but I don't think the shoes were a good match." I tell her. she smiles, "For a moment there you looked lost in thought." she commented. "Just thinking is all." I explain. I take the last sip of my Champaign, a few droplets left, and choose instead to enjoy the evening laid out for us.

It wasn't till two hours later that we arrived back at the apartment. I was mentally wiped out but physically I felt like running a mile. Mamo – chan must have felt the same, "I want to see you in the play room in fifteen." He kissed me and went to change out of his dress clothes. I shed my clothes in the room he offered me previously and walked in then kneeled as he instructed the first time. It felt odd yet I was excited by what he planned this time.

This time when he came in he pulled out rope, red rope. Thin and corded. He gestured me to the bed in the room. I laid on it and he tied each foot and each hand to a corner gently but firmly. I griped the ropes with my hands and tested them. Tight enough yet not to tight. He wanted me to be comfortable. "Relax." He ushered as he came back with a blindfold. Dark royal blue in color he placed it over my eyes. I felt my skin all over touch the silk of the sheets. It was cool to feel against my rapidly becoming overheated skin.

Then I gasped as I felt something very light and dare I say it feathery touch me, "What the - " but he placed what I assumed was his fingers to my lips. "Not a word. Only your safe words." I nodded in acceptance. Making the feathery assumption I was less resistant and more open to the touch of the soft object. He glided it all over me. Tickling certain areas yes but on a sexual level. I gasped in pleasure as he glided it over my exposed womanhood.

He leaves it there…almost as if to be a permanent tease before I feel light wisps of a fabric hit me lightly. I look around and see nothing. Force of habit. The long strands hit me all over but none are harsh enough to make me feel pain. At least nothing that would actually hurt me. He glides it over other sections of me and I can finally identify the material. Leather. Its softness is well known along with its texture. I hear it drop down, the handle making a dull thud on the floor as I feel the bed shift in weight.

"I'm going to fuck you till your raw." I wetted my lips in anticipation over what he was planning to do. He climbed over me. It was all I could tell when I felt his cock poking inside of me. I couldn't wrap my legs around his waist due to the ropes but I felt him sliding his length deeply into me. He moved his body over me in such a fashion that he would be gently stroking over my clit. It was highly arousing to feel on every stroke.

It was also maddening as I couldn't touch him back. "Please I want to touch you!" I pleaded. He gripped my hair in a gently manner and asked, "Did I say you could talk?" I shook my head no, "I'm sorry I'm just really horny." I admit to him. "I know, so am I." he began to give me a series of harder thrusts. The continued poundings prevented me from having any real thoughts from going through my head. His pace began to grow more intense. His poundings harder and more relentless. He really wanted to fuck me that badly.

I loved it! I moaned out and avoided letting my vocals become words as he did say NOT to say anything. "Say yes." He said sounding out of breath as he increased his rhythm. "To what?" I asked, trying to counter his thrusts pound for pound. My hips arching as much as they could in my current position. I felt him lean in and rest his forehead to mine, "To the contract said yes." He huffed out, his breathing becoming jarred.

I couldn't think of an answer as my orgasm came crashing through me. I hadn't seen that coming as I felt him roar out. His hips taking on a new power trip I wasn't even aware he had. He might not have even have known judging by the way he was holding onto me. Saying over and over again, "Kami fuck Usako!" repeatedly. I felt myself building up once more. Only this one would take us both over the edge.

"Oh kami Mamo – chan! I'm right there!" I cried out. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt myself fall off the edge once again after just a little bit more build up. He gripped me so tight I felt bruise form on my shoulders. "Kami baby me to! Usako!" I heard my nickname being said through his lips and felt him slam into me so hard I thought he'd hit my womb. My orgasm crashed into me furiously as I clenched about him tighter than before. He grinded himself as deeply as possible into my core.

Then I felt the wave of heat that hit me as he came splashing into my core. Thank kami for birth control. We both forgot about a condom. I felt him coming into me continuously. It felt so natural that I lay there sated and didn't utter a word of anything. Several minutes passed before he released me from the ropes. Once the blindfold was off I recalled my earlier question. "Mamo – chan…" he looked to me.

 _Now or never…_ "You mentioned your first relationship only once before. You went into small detail but you also mentioned that the relationship was rougher. I know you've mentioned before about punishments…I guess what I'm asking is do you ever want to punish me?" his eyes diverted from me and I felt like I just ruined our afterglow moment. "Hai." He said it so low I almost didn't hear him.

"Then punish me." I whispered back just as low. He looked to me, "I want to I do but I don't think you're ready for that yet." I pursed my lips. "I want to know…to understand you better. I need to know how it feels. I know it may sound sudden but I feel like this is something you hold back from me and I don't want there to be anything held back between us." he looked to be in contemplation. I stood up, still naked as anything and said, "I want to know." I needed to know so I could help advance this relationship.

"I need to know so I can be better for you in this relationship." He looks to me, "I don't want you to change yourself! NO! I'm the one whose changing for you. I'm becoming a better man thanks to you." He pulled me to him, holding me close. I saw the confliction in his eyes, "Cause the person that I am is fifty shades of fucked the hell up. I need you to keep me a better man." He admits. I stood by, "Then I need this to better understand you." He appeared almost afraid before saying, "I'll be back, you go into the dining room. I'll meet you in there."

Agreeing to it I walk naked to the dining room. I wasn't used to walking around so nude but I wasn't given much of a choice when he walked in behind me moments later, "Bend over on the table and count with me." I saw the belt he had in his hands and wondered how painful this would be. Bending over I couldn't help but wonder if I'd asked his to do something that was to much for me to handle. To much for him to give me without repercussions. So far I'd been open to it all but this seemed to much already.

It was with the first strike during my preoccupied mind that I got the shock of a lifetime. I couldn't help but whimper in pain as the belt lashed out and struck me hard. "One." I counted, struggling to keep my voice neutral to the lashings. The second one came, "Two." It had hurt incredibly bad the first three times but my butt began to take the impact with more grace if you will. It became numb after that. Still produced pain but the insight it gave me was worth it. It also gave me some insight as well.

So when I counted to ten and the lashings stopped I knew I had to leave. I had to think on things for a while and make my decision about this contract. Though at this point I wondered what the point was. It had become kind of redundant considering. I stood back up and accepted the comfort of Mamo – chan. I glanced up at him and said, "If you ever do that to me again we're over." He looked shocked but ashamed…of himself.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that." he muttered, becoming upset with himself. "NO you should have, and for the right reasons. But now I need to think this over. That way I can answer this contract." He looked at me, "Is that kind of redundant now?" he said more than asked. "True but if this is something you want then - " he cut me off, "I would happily give up the punishments to this degree if it meant I could keep you. I just wanted to show you what you wanted from me. The darkness." I touched his face lovingly, "Then you need to let me decide."

I made him release me and left out of the dining room. I went to my room in there and got dressed. I looked down as I felt the pain from moving my jeans up and saw the long red welts there. _Is this what I wanted?_ I knew I wanted things to continue on I just wasn't sure about this aspect. It felt like I was leaving him and I wasn't. I should straighten that out with him before I leave out.

Walking out he sits on the couch, looking very remorseful. I feel bad but can't help that I need more time to think this over. "I'll leave the keys to the car here. I need some time to think and I don't want to be distracted on the road." I explain setting the keys down. "Is this goodbye?" I can hear the pain in his voice. He doesn't want me leaving to mean anything like that, "No. It's me taking the needed time to think. I just need to take a breather and see if I can work with all of it. Just give me time." his gaze shot to me.

"Time?" he asked, "How much time?" I diverted my eyes away briefly, "I'm not sure. Give me a week to get my bearings. I just perfected my resume and am looking for my dream job. Once I get situated with that I can focus on us. I need to have one thing accomplished though before I give you an answer." I explain. He seems to be mulling it over when he says, "A week?" I nod in agreement, "Okay…in a week I'll contact you." he was holding himself back and I felt guilty. This was my fault.

I walked forward and bent over to kiss him gently on the head, "Just a week. It'll be over before you know it." hopefully I'd have this interview done and signed on by then. Once I schedule the interview…he nods but doesn't move towards me. I sigh and walk away to the door. It was then that I saw him getting up to see me, "Usako." His voice is almost scared. "Hai?" I ask. "I love you." The words were as much of a shock to him as they were to me.

I almost lost it. The tears were begging to come out. I wanted to run to him, I knew his arms would be open for me but I needed to be clear headed about this. I hit the button for the elevator and step inside, "I love you to. And that's why I need this…I love you so much it scares the hell out of me. I didn't even know it, what that feeling was until you voiced it. Give me a week to process this and I'll give you..." _what could I say? What could I give him?_

The elevator door was closing. I was at a loose for words and he knew it. "Forever." I looked up and saw his face. The small amount of fear was replaced by determination and hopefulness. "Did you just say…?" it closed as I looked to him shocked. To shocked to even hit the button to open the doors back up. _No I had to do this. Pretty words or not I had to think this through. This world he brought me into…did I truly want it? All of it?_


	10. diamond begins & seiya's art show

**sodasgirl1** : lol she has a lot of things to think about.

 **Latebuttruefan** : I really do appreciate that. there were many different things from the movie that I liked yet some things that I felt weren't necessary and therefore were easy to change around to my own preferences. As for the coming chapters hopefully the changes are good and meet to everyone's expectations. As for the ending of the last chapter I didn't like the ending of the first movie. I immediately looked it up online and read the rest of the plots for the sequels and was glad for the ending it had. It prompted me to want to do this more.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : I was trying to keep the reaction a bit true to the original without it being a compete copy. And Diamond will cause things. Many things.

 **kera69love** :she couldn't help but want to know how a punishment could go and when she did it really made her want to think things through.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : Mrs. Robinson will be coming in but not for a minute. As for Beryl's father he's more focused on money matters than his daughter. Beryl has her daddy issues but chooses to ignore it in favor to keep her money.

 **Scarlettwoman91** : you'll have to read and find out. lol

Okay 6 reviews is cool…let's see where this one gets us. please read and review!

Fifty shades of chiba ch.10

Usagi POV

It had been two weeks since I'd spoken to Mamo – chan. Not that I didn't want to but we had both become incredibly busy. I sent him out a text a week exactly later but my response was 'busy now'. For a minute I thought I'd been blown off but later on that night when I fell asleep he called me…of course I was asleep so I missed it. I had been curious on what was going on but the newspaper was plenty of an indication.

He was in works with another company to merge together. I knew that had to be taking up a lot of his time so I knew that was probably…hopefully the reason why he didn't return my call back to him that morning. I was still in debate over the sexual bout we last had. I knew that most of it I could take and like…but definitely not the punishments. I just needed to talk with him about that before misconceptions were made.

I didn't want to lose him just because I didn't communicate with him. Communication was key…along with copious amounts of sex but still communication was key in a relationship. In the mean time I had somehow managed in my second week to score a nice new job. I had almost been late to the interview but thanks to a few short cuts from my time on the bus I knew a great route that would allow me to keep my sleep time in while giving me a great advantage to be there on time.

My trainer Takahashi seemed really nice and like a good guy. I accepted the position with gusto during the first and only interview. Usually you had to go through at least two people but not for this job I guess. I just hoped to hell it was due to me and NOT Mamo – chan making calls in my favor. I wanted to earn this position on my feet not off them…like say Mamo – chan's bed…or other areas that we've christened in his place.

Though I suspected that was the reason why. Mamo – chan was trying to help me even when he was as busy as he was. I'll have to ask him when we talk next. Either way I ended up getting my dream job at Diamond's publishing. A well-established company that has been around for over 80 years. I was so excited that I even splurged a bit and bought a few nice new outfits…for work of course.

Takahashi, my mentor in this as he was retiring, hence the need for my being there, was a sweet older gentleman that had grandchildren and was planning when he retired in two months to take them to America. It was so sweet. It was his boss however that I noticed quite well. I tried in vain to ignore Diamond Lathrop, the man that I wasn't aware owned the company. I just assumed Diamond was a brand name not a family name as Mamo – chan's was.

I felt duped in a way yet I know I wasn't. On my first day he insisted on buying me a large mocha sized drink that I had to admit was good but sent me on a high for so long that I felt like running a mile after work. My mind was exhausted but body wanted to run laps. Stupid energetic sugar rush. I didn't think anything of it as other receptionists and even Takahashi said he did that with everyone new…that is until he did it every day that week.

By the end of the first week I sighed and had subtly let him know I was in a relationship, I neglected to say whom in case it would raise red flags for me around here. I wasn't sure if he picked up to the fact that it was Mamo – chan at the fashion show but I didn't ask either. I didn't want to get canned before truly being here due to my affiliations. There was still a high chance that Mamo – chan didn't make the calls so to presume and throw his name out there was not my style. I wasn't one for bragging.

I'll leave that to Beryl if she ever finds a job that doesn't include opening her legs up for business. I had to sigh at that one. for her to act as a prostitute and pretend to have this clean image though now I wonder how clean it is, is remarkable in a why would you do it type of way, but I digress. Plus, I didn't want to give the impression that I was one for dipping into other people's business deals.

It was at the end of the first week that I got glimpse of the type of 'persuasive' man Diamond made himself out to be. I saw through it but had I not been seeing Mamo – chan I could see the allure in him. Why Beryl wasn't trying to climb on him I was clueless on. He was right up her alley. He ended up smirking and said, "Who says anyone has to know?" to that I ensured that I vacated the area with the tale ending words of, "Not my style. See you Monday morning."

I wanted to keep things platonic and simple. If I want drama I'll watch an episode of Empire, I don't need it in real life…though it would be cool to pull a 'Cookie' move on him. I giggled to myself at the thought of that. "It would certainly throw him off guard." I muttered in a pleasant tone. This went on for three weeks. Mamo – chan and I were texting once again on a more nightly basis. He was in the office most of the time. I had gone to visit him once but he had been in a very elongated meeting which followed after another one like that.

After seeing the dozen or so business people coming out and several more go in I left knowing he was to busy to see me that day. So texting at night it was. I was really starting to miss our time together. I texted him last night about missed his ties. I about died of heart failure when he texted back _…I miss licking you're cum…it always smells like an aphrodisiac to me…_ I texted back that night and slept soundly to the response from _'you make me want to swallow yours'_.

His response you ask was _'can't process though right now…brain melted from the sheer hotness of what you said!'_ I sent back a kissy face before going to sleep. The next morning I had the bakery to go to. Now that I didn't have the book store and I was just in training right now I still had the bakery as the secondary money maker for me. I walked in and started right up. Being that it was a Thursday it was already starting to get busy.

Paychecks would be cashed tomorrow but some companies direct deposited it the day before giving us the slew we had now. I was ducking and dodging other waitresses as we delivered and accepted payment for the treats and even the few house specials we had. It was bustling and it made the time fly by. So when I saw an old face I was stunned. I hadn't seen Seiya in over a year now. "Seiya?" I asked, just to be sure.

He looked at me and his eyes light up. "Usa!" I went around the corner of the counter, thankfully the rush we had was done with. The next would begin for at least 15 minutes. I gave him a polite and friendly hug. Our friendship was almost ruined when we tried to date over a year ago. We lasted a month when I couldn't get past that he was more like a brother type to me than a boyfriend type. He accepted with defeat and left. I hadn't seen him since. We did talk occasionally which is how we maintained our friendship.

"Good to see you to!" I said exiting the hug, "Hai, it is." He looked just the same from the last time I saw him. "So what's been going on? How's the life of a rocker treating you?" I asked. He loved rock music and last I knew got a job to support it. I just couldn't recall where if he even told me. "Well…" he rubbed the back of his head anxiously. I escorted him to a booth to take a seat as I sat with him.

"You see I found out recently that I'm a third class rock star to being a first class painter." This was news to me. "Really?" I was stunned. "But I thought you were planning to go to America to tour behind another group?" I asked curiously. To that he rolled his eyes, "The guys I got with for our band decided to go into different directions creatively. One wanted more edgier songs, another wanted more soul bound songs and I wanted to pour my heart into the music." he looked to me on that.

I ignored it favoring ignorance, "So why not do all?" I asked. Folding my hands in front of me to indicate I was genuinely interested. "We tried but then we argued over whose song played in which order then how many…it became to be more about work and less about the music and that's the point of music. Music!" he said exasperated. "I'm so sorry to hear that…so painting is it now?" I tried to lighten the mood up.

He seemed to change moods as he was now looking at me excitedly. "Hai, I discovered it when I stopped writing music. I put the feelings, the words into colors and shapes. I didn't think anything of it at first until my sister, after I made her promise not to say a word…" I smiled recalling him mention his family. He kept the details to himself not wanting me to know to much about himself. It was also another reason we didn't work out. He never let me meet his family, didn't want me there. It made me feel unwanted in a sense.

"Well she told me to go see a fine arts institute. I did and well they love my art work. In fact…" he pulled out a ticket for the event from his jacket pocket, "I have an extra ticket for tonight's show case." he gave it to me. "Are you for real?" I asked excited. I had never been to one before in my life. "That's awesome. I'd love to go there to support you." I confide. He smiles, "I'd love for you to be there. Some of my pieces are very close to my heart." He had a glint in his eyes that I couldn't meet.

So instead I said, "I'll be there after my shift here is over with." I promise him. He smiles, "I'm glad. So you seeing anyone?" he asked bluntly. I blushed already knowing the answer to that but before I could respond Makoto called me, "Usagi – chan the next rush is coming in. Get ready." She'd already given me time to talk with Seiya so I had to go, "I'll see you tonight." I assure him before giving him a goodbye hug and leaving the booth he was in.

I see Makoto looking at me rather differently, "Nani?" I asked, "Don't you have Mamoru – san?" she asked. "Hai, he's just an old friend. Gave me a ticket to go see his show." I showed her the ticket. She looked shocked. "Holy cannoli! You got a ticket to go see Seiya!" I nodded, "From what I've heard in the area he's a really popular up and coming artist." I smiled, "Well I'm glad things worked out well for him." I tell her honestly.

"Does Mamoru – san know you're going?" she asked, "Just accepted the invite. I'll let him know when I get the chance. Besides he may already be going. These events cater to the elite all the time." I explain. She agrees with me, "Just be careful. Man was sending you love struck eyes and that only comes from having been in love with or still in love with the woman in front of him." I averted her eyes knowing the truth of it.

"I'm sure its platonic…" she arched a brow in disbelief, "Or perhaps you're onto something but I will make sure regardless of anything that he's informed of my current relationship status. It really didn't come up in the discussion we had…" _not till the end that is…_ not that I'll be saying that that is. Not that I felt it was wrong but I didn't want her to read anything into it that wasn't there to begin with.

"Anyways we have a rush coming in and I'm ready for it." I tell her. She rolls her eyes at my tactical diversion before accepting it and moving on. I know I had to. Seeing Seiya again was a shock to my system. He had been gone for so long that I didn't even know if he was in Japan anymore. He had been a good friend but always kept his personal life from me or at a minimal, as if he was ashamed or something. I guess I'd never know.

My shift ended far more quickly due to the rushes that came in. Before we knew it, it was time to close up shop. "You got a ride home Usagi – chan?" Makoto asked. She must have noticed the lack of a car outside. "I've got a bus arrival with my name on it. See you tomorrow?" she nodded at my inquiry, "See you then. Enjoy the art show." I beamed at her, "I'm sure I will. Seiya has always been very artistic in nature." She smiled as she went into her little mini cooper.

I caught the first bus back to within blocks of my apartment and went inside to change into a dark blue dress that only had one working shoulder strap. I looked at the other broken one and sighed, "Can I repair this?" I wondered. Deciding to change it up I took the few minutes I had to alter it slight so it could be a one shoulder piece ensemble. The dress came down to right above my knees giving it a cooler vibe to it. The shoulder addition gave it sex appeal so I purposely wore over it a soft white mini cardigan that held no buttons to keep it closed.

For just over 300 yen I wasn't going to complain. It covered just enough to prevent the added sex appeal from being to obvious or appealing. Grabbing a set of dark blue suede heels I took off for the show that would begin in thirty minutes. Just enough time get there via bus. I just hoped there were snacks there. I was getting hungry and I didn't bother to shop so I could go to this event tonight. The bus came and two glaring old ladies later I found myself standing in front of the gallery that was on the ticket.

Handing my ticket off to the lady I walked in to find several very intriguing pieces on display. I couldn't help but admire each of them as I walked by. I turned corners and passed others there for the event to see his works of art. Most of them looked like how he emitted his feelings or emotions. The paint colors were either very bold and outstanding or they were soft and dark, almost like he had felt pained at some point.

There was even one with a mixture of darkness and bright colors. "With this one you could almost feel the painter's soul." I overheard a lady say to the gentleman next to her. I listened in without being to obvious. "Really?" he asked, trying to see what she meant. "Look at how he composed the colors. Up here is brightness. Bold colors with a sea of blending soft ones. Then down here there's the darkness." _I never really thought of it like that…_

"It's as if the artist himself is full of tricks and treats but pain and darkness lurk behind the surface." She summarized. I took a moment to ponder how she came to that when her male companion said, "It's a canvas with paint on it. Just buy one so we can leave." I rolled my eyes at that as they walked away. I enjoyed seeing the works of art. He expressed himself much like he used to with lyrics.

These were a different form though. I liked this better. Not that his music wasn't great but I think this outlet worked better for him. It gave him a creative outlet that allowed a different group of people to see how he felt. There were even some portraits he had done in here as well. I walked up to one of them and found there was a large corner dedicated to them. I smiled at the different images he captured through the colors of the paints and the stroke of the brush. Seiya I knew had more creative talent in this department than in music.

A few of the paintings were of random people doing simple but sweet things. An old couple watching the sun fall while holding hands. There was a young couple appearing quite scandalize on a beach. I had a feeling he altered that image to be appropriate to the viewers. I smirked at that one before coming up to another set. This time the smile on my face faltered. "Oh kami…" I muttered at what I saw.

Painted images of me were up. Not just one or two but several. It was like the hallway I walked into was dedicated to me. I was to stunned to move away only further in as I saw more and more of them. One was even of the both of us at the bakery I worked at. I looked around to find people coming in and looking at the art work. I tried to sashay my way out to avoid them spotting me and wanting to ask questions I didn't have the answers to. "You like?" Seiya asked me. I whipped around to see him.

"Seiya what the…" I looked around and found another one. The dress I wore on our first date. It was an off the should blue piece that he even managed to pain the gauze on for the one shoulder that I had for coverage. "What is this?" I asked him. He walked forward and proud as could be said, "I wanted to create happy images in this area. You were one of the happiest memories I have." Some of the people nearby heard this and said, "Now that's sweet." I gave a half a smile and walked a bit closer to Seiya.

"What is there so many?" I asked. His explanation would only work if it was for one or two but there was like six here…I didn't bother to look around to see if there was more. "Because you were a large portion of my life at one point. I don't think your aware of the power you hold over the men in your life like that." he explained. I had a hard time telling him that this was to much when he was giving such an agreeable answer. "To that I agree with." I froze at the sound of that… _Mamo – chan?_

Mamoru POV

When I first came out here tonight it was to merely give a small congrats to my little brother for his art show. He was now being recognized for his artistic side that being a singer didn't give him. Though finding out about it through a newsletter for the area during a lunch break wasn't preferred but it did give me the chance to come down here and support him. Rei and mother were busy so it was left to me to congratulate him.

What I didn't expect was to see the shrine of my girlfriend in here. I frowned seeing how well her image was compared to others in here. My brother knew her somehow that's the only way he could have gotten the detail needed to bring out the passion and caring devotion in her eyes. The beauty of her features. I decided to look for my brother so I could ensure no one else beyond tonight would see these images.

I saw that Usako's image was more detailed than the rest of his images in here and shown with radiance that I had to quell the need to cover them all up. I didn't want others to see her like this so easily. Feelings of jealousy grew as I wondered how he knew my Usako. That's when I saw them. She looked around the area in shock, righteously so, and he looked taken with her. I felt my hands clench in response to the look he was giving her.

A nauseating feeling hit my gut as Seiya looked at her with a loving gaze. I didn't like how this was progressing at all and nothing had happened yet. They were talking and that was it but it also seemed that Seiya was trying to be more comfortable in her personal space. She was gently easing herself back and gain that space again but either he didn't notice or ignored the subtle movements she made to avoid his advances.

I watched his body language for a few moments and saw the reflection of his feelings in them towards her. I also saw hers towards him and felt the need to ward off his advances so he could get the picture that she was taken by me. A fierce need I had kept caged up for a long while rose from me. The need to protect what was mine. Usako was mine to savor, love and protect. I looked more closely at them and saw that there was a level of comfortability between them.

It wasn't enough however to prevent her from inching away from said brother. It also meant that there had to be a history between the two. But how? He never mentioned her before and she didn't mention him either. Was that on purpose for either of them or by accident? I had to know more. So when he said his piece I remarked, "To that I agree with." She spun around so fast I feared she had whiplash as he smiled and waved to greet me, "Mamoru – san!"

I nodded and saw he looked to Usako, "Usagi – chan this is my older brother Mamoru – san." He looked back to me, still surprised that I was here. "How are you?!" he seemed excited by my arrival. I wondered in part if he would ask me why I was here and how I found out. It's not like he made a mention of it to anyone in the family and if so no one told me. I peeked over and saw the expression on Usako's face…it was priceless.

I watched her literally mouth the words 'brother?!' to herself before I went up to her, "I didn't know you had such a profound influence over my brother's works." I noted. I kept my feelings of 'how' the knew each other at bay. She was mine now. However, if he didn't stop looking at her like a man who found his lost love again I would need to speak with him in private regarding her. I wasn't known for sharing.

"Neither did I." her quick witted dry comment made me smile. She was highly uncomfortable with this. I could feel it radiating off of her. She wasn't used to being the center of attention and this hall full of her portraits was a sure way to give her the unwanted attention. I didn't like how it made her feel, "So how did you two meet?" I asked. I hoped it was a good reason otherwise how did he get such good detailed imaging of her…did he ask her about painting her? Did he approach her or something?

At those thoughts I looked down to Usako then in a move unable to be helped I crowded around her even though I saw that it confused and agitated my younger brother. I didn't leave a single inch of space between us. Despite that she still had a decision to make I wrapped my arm around her back and kept her to my side. I saw the wave of jealousy pass through Seiya before he covered it with indifference.

"We meet just earlier tonight. Had lunch over at the bakery." I looked to my brother and saw his game face on. Was he putting up a front or did he really just meet her? I tightened my hold on her. My fingers digging in even as she put her arm around me from behind. The action with her rubbing me gently soothed me. I didn't realize I had become out of focus in front of Seiya until she did that.

"Actually he walked in as I was working there. Makoto – chan let me take a few to talk to him, just to catch up before he gave me tickets and left." she explained. He looked off at her as if curious as to why she gave the more detailed explanation. I looked around and couldn't figure out how he made them up in the last few hours. This paint would take longer than that to dry, "You see brother Usagi – chan and I go way back." Seiya began.

I saw the confidence return to him, "Right, we used to hang out before things turned, then turned again and we parted ways." Usako came in and stated. "Hang?" I asked her. "She means we used to be friends then dated before I left for the career choice I had." Seiya remarked. Seeing that Usako was trying to give me an edited version. I didn't blame her though. If it were my ex's in here I'm sure I would give her an edited version to avoid making her uncomfortable to. Though I knew Seiya, he wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"I see. Though I am curious as to how you never mentioned Usako here before." I inquired questioningly. Seiya looked down and sighed, "Because I didn't want our family to be reason why she didn't want to be affiliated with me." He sounded exasperated. "Now how do you two know one another?" he asked getting antsy. I couldn't help but smile with pride on my next words as I looked down to my blonde beauty.

"Usako is my girlfriend." I announced. His eyes widened and he shot a look to Usako. Almost as if he were accusing her of doing wrong. Which she hadn't. Not unless she lead him on and I know Usako, she's not that type of person. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. He was an inquisitive one. My brother could be very demanding of information even if he didn't need it. It only served to either hurt him or give him ammo to use against someone else. If I recall correctly that was how he landed his former manager.

Now though I truly believed that Usako had him wrapped around her fingers some time ago but things fell through now he was looking to have another shot at her. That wouldn't be happening though. I held what I wanted most in my arm and I wouldn't be going down without a fight. I had seen how he viewed her. I viewed her in the same cherishing light. I couldn't fault him for caring for her in an obvious sense but I could care about how he responded to it.

It was obvious he held deep feelings for her still and while I would keep a watchful out any time there was future interactions I refused to allow any of his paintings of her to leave here in any other arms. A nerve ticked in his jaw at the appearance we made. I could feel his own jealousy coming and I felt for him. I knew the feeling. Seeing how familiar he spoke with her moments before confirming that and reminded me of how he was currently feeling upon seeing us together even in a formal setting.

She must have sensed the tension in the room with us cause Usako's next words broke the current we were both caught in, "I – it didn't get brought up. Honestly I didn't even think of it. My mind was on work and catching up with you." She responded looking from him to me. I nodded back indicating that I understood what had happened. There was no need to be upset with her if he was the one whom fell under an impression. "Our private life is just that private." I stated further to him.

I could tell Seiya wasn't happy. Perhaps he was looking to rekindle any chance he thought he might still have with her but that wouldn't be happening tonight…or any other night. She was mine and she would be staying mine. It was bad enough that he gazed at her like he had seriously deep feelings for her one point but to STILL have them and as strongly as he was looking at her…then again if it were me I'd know the feeling as well.

"So your seeing each other?" Seiya asked, looking a bit heart broken. I didn't want this to hurt his manly pride and feelings so I turned to Usako. "Please wait outside the room, I need to speak with my brother." she nodded and left without another word. "That's funny cause I was never able to get her to listen like that." he stated with regret. I walked towards him, "We have a unique relationship." I explained in a few words. "You two serious?" he asked.

"Hai…so I understand that you have feelings for her…that much is obvious…" I stated to indicate the paintings. He responded, "She was a huge influence on my life years ago. I didn't bring her around because I had the odd feeling that you'd steal her from me. So I decided to let her go all together to avoid seeing her with you. Funny how that worked out." he commented know that that's exactly what happened.

"Smart move as she's not your type." I told him. I could tell he didn't agree with me, "Listen Seiya, Usako is a one of a kind type of woman. To much in fact for you. You don't stand a chance so don't even bother to try. Usako is mine and I'm not one for sharing." I told him, my words clear as anything. He looked ready to rebuff it when I said, "How much for your paintings?" it was so off handed that he rattled off the price tags without thought, "Why?" he asked. I shrugged it off, "No reason." I walked off leaving him to go speak with other potential buyers.

I calculated the price of every painting that she was in and brought my checkbook out. Going to Seiya I motioned for him to come over from the customers he had, "What's up I have potential buyers for that piece?" he indicated the one where Usako was wearing a blue dress in. She looked stunning in it. I had to have it though. "How much are they willing to pay?" I asked him. He pointed to the asking price.

"I'll double it." I offered. Clearly he didn't expect that. "They already paid for it. I was just working out shipping locations when you called me over…Why?" he asked suspiciously. I didn't want him to know why. Usako was my treasure, my love. I didn't like how my brother seemed to view her. As if he still wanted her. I couldn't have that so I decided on the next best thing to do regarding this.

"My business." I said. He looked confused having not anticipated this, "I'd have to ask the buyers but even still if they want it I'm not retracting the purchase. You can't be the only one with her image Mamoru - san." Ignoring his words and strode past him to talk to them about it myself. "Hello I'm Chiba, Mamoru, I was looking into purchasing this portrait and the others like it." they looked a taken aback from my presence.

"Mr. Chiba nice to meet you but we were planning on putting this in our living room." the lady said. Her husband agreed but I didn't like it. I didn't want Usako to be displayed in such a manner anywhere but where I was. I would have to have a more serious talk with my brother after this event was done with to make him understand this. "I see…" I pulled out my check book, "And if I pay you double for the portrait will this be sufficient?" to shocked to say no I hand her the check and shake her husbands had before returning to Seiya.

"I expect all of the paintings to be delivered to this address and here..." I handed him another check for the other paintings of Usako, "For the rest of them." I walked out even as I swore he cursed me under his breath. I smirked and walked outside to find Usako typing away on her phone. "Usako." I called out. She put her phone away and said, "I didn't know he was your brother. I never learned his last name. He was always so - " I cut her off with a steaming hot kiss enough to rival 'hell's kitchen' in New York.

Pinning her to the wall I pulled away just long enough to pull her with me into an alleyway and continue the heart stopping kiss. Pulling a bit on her hair I couldn't help but drink in her whimpers of pleasure mixed in with a small amount of pain. She curled her left leg around my right one and it was all I could do to keep from pulling my rapidly hardening member out to fuck her hard and fast into the brick wall we were up against.

She pushed me away, "Breathing becoming an issue." She muttered. I nodded getting my own breath back, "He never once mentioned you." I told her. "And he never mentioned his family. I never understood why though." I knew why he did. Her words made sense, "He might have thought I'd steal you away from him." she giggled, "I'm not that type of girl." She admonished, "I know that but he clearly didn't. Now enough about my brother." I said.

I wanted to know more about what had been going on recently in her life. I had hoped the calls I made in her favor was reciprocated in kind. Even though one was to a publishing house that was a competing one I didn't mind. I wouldn't use her as an insider, I would just make sure she had a foothold into a company that didn't think she was there solely due to me. So a competitor was worth it to ensure she had a good future.

Plus working there did have the business benefits to. "I wasn't sure at first, that's the reason why I wanted the time to think things over but having been gone from you this time…" she bit her lip, a huge turn on for me. I grasped her chin in my hand. Her breathing hitched, "I want what you have to offer, just no punishments like that again." she pressed. "Whatever you want." I told her and took her lips in for another kiss.

Usagi POV

The moment he walked into the gallery I was stunned. He looked, as if it were possible, even hotter than the last time I saw him. He stood so confident and powerful that I felt like I was looking at royalty for a moment. Then his eyes hit us and I **felt** not thought but **felt** the jealousy coming off of him. And ridiculously enough it made me that much hotter for him. So when he asked me to leave for a brotherly moment I only moved into the next room. I stayed within hearing range to get an idea of the conversation.

If there was ever a doubt in my mind about him ever getting jealous I saw it. I read the body language and if either of them had been lesser men I could totally see a fight happening. That was not the case here though. I saw two professional men that spoke to each other with confidence and understanding before discussing business with the paintings. I left out at that point curious on what would become of the paintings.

I couldn't afford any of them. I was merely here for moral support for Seiya. I walked out into the cooling night air and sighed in contentment. The fresh air did a lot to cool me down and a lot to give my head a breather. I so enjoyed the air at night time. Less people were out and about which meant more fresh air to breath in. At least it seemed that way. I walked until I got a text from Makoto that she would be needing me to come in tomorrow morning after all.

Knowing I needed the funds till the secretarially thing became more permanent and more money wise I accepted it and shut my phone to lean against the wall behind me. I was shocked when I saw Mamo – chan come out. I went to talk when he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Before I could fully kiss him back he broke it off and pulled me into an alleyway. I darted my eyes about it quickly to ensure we were alone before accepting his returning kisses as he had done the same thing as well.

I couldn't think nor focus as his kisses drugged me to the point of no return. Here we were in an alley way, he was probably going to have hot sex with me and I wasn't trying to stop it even for propriety sakes. This felt to damned good to give up. When I felt his hand slid up my legs I inhaled deeply. I felt my head hit the back of the brick wall but could have cared less. The sensations Mamo – chan was providing me was to much to focus on anything else. Being away for weeks wasn't good for my libido…or his apparently.

"Kami – sama Usako I've missed you!" his whispered fiercely against my neck as his kisses went south on me. I held his head in place and felt him lift my right leg up around his hip, seeking more contact between my legs. "And I you." I respond once I was able to think again. I darted my head about once more to ensure we were alone and felt his fingers enter me. The 217 yen worth underwear I was wearing was nothing compared to his invading fingers.

In less than a few seconds he had them ripped from me, making more room to fit his fingers in. It made the piece of fabric I had worn for the night lay uselessly and now crumpled and dirty on the alley floor. I wouldn't be retrieving them ever. "You ripped my panties." I scolded without any scolding nor malice. "I'll buy you new ones." He didn't even break rhythm to say it. His only focus was on getting me off.

I didn't want to be the only one. Having one hand occupied in his hair I took the other one that had been around his waist and drove for my own prize. He didn't even bother with my own goal as he was to busy with his. His fingers finding purchase within my folds and creating a tormenting rhythm. I snaked my hand down the front of his pants, his boxers providing me a hole large enough to pull him from and start a rhythm of my own.

His fingers practically jackhammered into my folds as my hand wrapped securely around his hardening length. He stuttered before saying, "Think you can make me come first?" as if he were challenging me. I rubbed harder and found moisture pooling around the head. Mamo – chan's lips becoming more demanding on my neck as he began to nip instead of kissing now. I could feel the tenderness of that portion from his nibbling on it and I loved it. I pulled my hand from his member and saw that the removal caught his eyes.

Without a forethought I brought it to my mouth and savored his flavor. I saw the wild possessive look in his eyes. He looked ready to pounding into me for a month for that stunt. He darted his head about as I drove my hand back down. I didn't want to stop this foreplay just yet. I was just getting started. I felt his hold tighten and loosen on me as once. Like he wasn't sure if the pleasure I was giving him was more wanted or holding me in place to eventually have hot rough sex in the alleyway.

Getting bolder I used the loosening of his hands to drop to my knees. My dress I pulled down just enough to be under my knees for my next action. I seriously just hoped there was no one around to see this. I pulled him as much out as possible before sucking his length down my throat. I heard his groan in response before I heard a light slap. I looked up to find him gritting his teeth and his hands bracing him up against the wall.

He was breathing deeply in and out. When I sunk him into my mouth till I hit his balls he let out a grunt that made me wonder if I'd hurt him. I looked up again and found him to be in a pleasured yet painful state. I only removed him to ask, "Is this painful?" he looked down and pushed me back on him, "Only in a good way Usako." He muttered, trying to keep in control of my movements but needing to balance himself first. Deciding on a tiny bite of torture I moaned around his length.

Mamoru POV

 _MY KAMI! Is she trying to get her ass fucked out here?!_ I couldn't handle this much longer. I've gone weeks without her and now it feels like I have little control over this moment in time. I glanced down and was caught up in the sight of her giving me a blow job…like the best ever. I struggled to keep my whit's about me even as her hot and sweet little mouth drove me crazy with lust and desire for her.

She's trying to kill me that's it. That's the only explanation for why she's here on her knees in front of me like a sacrifice to my sexual desires. I tried to keep my desire at bay, to enjoy this display of affection, but one look undid me. It was simple really. I gazed down to see the sight and her look had me stunned and hornier than I thought I could be at a time like this. There she was kneeling on her knees in supplication, taking my full length down her throat.

She glanced up at me and I saw those eyes of hers. So full of love, life and passion. Her lips thinned out over the expansion of my cock as a thin rim of saliva coated me where her mouth was. Her lips brushing my balls, like tiny little caresses against them. Her hands coming up to gently massage them creating more of a fire in the oven…so to speak. It was to much for my loins to take.

I wanted to keep this sight up, to savor it longer, but this wasn't the place for that. I pulled her up, more harshly than intended, resulting in her teeth scraping against my cock. I moaned but the sensation only added to the pleasure. she licked the last of pre-cum from her lips as I pulled both of her legs up off the ground. She wrapped them around my waist. No words were said as I slammed into her hard.

I pushed her back into the brick wall and pushed my length as deeply as it would go into her. She gasped at the sensation but only wrapped her legs around my waist for more. It had me surging within her. I felt her walls beginning to contract with the force I was inflicting on her and speed the rhythm up within her. "Please!" she whispered heatedly into my ear. She held on tight as I pounded into her with more force than I should have, but I knew she could handle it. Very few could, and those few were very experienced.

She wasn't and she took me on like a pro. It was a huge turn on especially when she tightened her muscles with me still inside. I grunted in approval before speeding the rhythm up even more, I needed more and only she could give that to me. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me…" I said it so low I wasn't sure if she'd heard it. She looked at me with such loving eyes that I knew she had. "I couldn't imagine my life without you." She told me. I wanted nothing more than to make her mine.

Hearing her words and knowing my own feelings pushed me over the edge. I was at the point of no return and I didn't care. I felt her muscles contracting around me hard, signaling she was about to come. I grinded my thrusts into her at every opportunity. She whimpered her pleasure and encouraged more. I had never felt such a connection as I did with Usako. Never with anyone, not even my first love.

I couldn't help it when my body gave it. Wanting to implant Usako with my seed. I hadn't placed a condom on so I hoped she was on birth control elsewise I'd have to get the morning after pill for her. I broke when she nuzzled my neck before sucking my ear lobe into her mouth. Gripping her hips harder I lost it and pounded her into oblivion. I felt my seed pouring from me faster than I had anticipated.

She clenched tighter around me in response as her fluids mixed with mine and poured from our groins down to my upper thighs. I didn't care that I was staining a suit. The look on her face as she came was more than enough of a reward for the stain. I felt alive again thanks to her and I wouldn't be letting that go for anything. I was in love with her and I was just now admitting this in full, "Usako I…" I watched her face come to from the orgasm I had pushed her through. She giggled. "I…" she looked at me longingly.

I had to tell her how I felt. She deserved it and damn everything and everyone else at this point. I would do everything in my power to make her happy. She kissed me gently as I let her down but kept her pinned to the brick wall. Dress back in place I let the words flow from me in a voice that didn't betray how nervous I felt. How nauseated I was getting at telling her my true feelings, "Usako…" her passionate eyes were loving… "I love you."


	11. car fun & luncheon

**gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : the seiya part was admittedly a favorite curl to throw to you guys. Lol I love that you have Diamond and Beryl as an evil couple. It would have been interesting though to see those two working together. They'd both hate that the person they were jealous of couldn't be killed because their partner wanted them! Lol

 **Nancy67** : she knows it she's just guarded and careful. As for diamond, there's more to come from him.

 **brewbaby09** : thank you very much.

 **sodasgirl1** : that was a scene I actually found interesting and I really can't wait to see how that translates in the next movie. I just hope I did it justice.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : yes he knows she works for Diamond. he referred her to different companies that she would benefit from. As for seiya, he didn't tell her because on another level he's jealous of his brother mamoru and didn't want to face the fear of her leaving him for his brother…now he's sees how that panned out.

 **Mistress** **Mask** : thank you so much. diamond will play a slight bigger role but only for a bit more time. he has a huge confrontation coming up. Seiya…wait and see.

 **NikkiBC** : awesome! I gotta love it when an author writes something that makes you read it multiple times, I agree! Thanks!

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : evening is just getting started. Lol

 **Latebuttruefan** : if he did my mistake…either way things are definitely progressing for our couple.

 **Scarlettwoman91** : there will be no chibi usa entering the scene anytime soon…unless it's the new crystal version that's much nicer than her anime counterpart.

 **Silverfaerie91** : not a problem.

Nice 11 reviews! Lets see where this next one takes us. I had to do some research on different scenes for authenticity regarding restaurants so if it looks made up its not. Let me know what you all think, read and review.

Fifty shades of Chiba ch.11

Mamoru POV

We left the alleyway mere moments later. I had been so focused on making her mine once again that I forwent my policy on outside sex. Literal outside sex. I avoided it on the off chance of paparazzi seeing it. Didn't need the news to be aware of our private lives. I truly didn't want to run the risk any more than we already had by having sex there. I guided her into the car I brought with me from work and took her back to my place.

We weren't going to stop. I had been without her for weeks and I needed her back. My cock was demanding for more of her already and I had just cum. I looked over to find her looking sated but still hungry, "You have no idea how much I missed you…" I tell her. She smiles, "Me to…my vibrator isn't nearly as effective as you are." Her giggling making me chuckle even as her lip biting was making me horny again.

Stopping at a light I put my hand on her leg and slid it up as I had done at my family's dinner that night. "You should pay attention to the road." She gently warns. I look back at the road and find that the while we have a green light there is now a train ahead of us preventing me from driving over it back home. Most evenings this frustrates me but right now its perfect timing to have it.

Getting a wicked idea in my head I placed my hand on her thigh. She merely placed hers over mine in a simply affectionate move. I grinned as I moved my hand to now slip my fingers under her dress as she darts her eyes over to me. I smirk, "Just relax. We've got time." the train wasn't a metra in the slightest so I knew we had several minutes. Plus it was late out so there wasn't hardly any oncoming vehicles on the road. Made me want to not only do it more but also made me able to watch her features with more clarity.

My fingers slipped into her folds with ease since her panties, or what she had on that was called panties, were still laying in a ripped up heap on the alleyway ground. She let her head fall back against the headrest and bite at her bottom lip as I drove a finger into her still wet core. "Mamo - chan…" she muttered. I felt more fluid coming out of her as she smiled at the sensations. I rubbed harder as her position was good but not great for access.

Sensing that she slipped her legs further apart. It gave me more access to her as I pushed further in and began speeding up the rhythm as I felt her becoming even more slick. I could have cared less if her juices ruined the leather of my car seat, this was worth much more to me than leather. I watched as she began to drift off into the pleasured state and bite her lip harder. I wanted to see her cum face again. "Hai?" I asked her.

She turned her head in a near daze to look at me. "Nani?" she asked. I smirked as she lost track of her question. I began to slowly, now that I had the room, pump my fingers into her opening and feel her muscles begin to contract around me. The look of absolute bliss on her face had my own cock vibrating for a piece of the action my fingers were currently enjoying. I couldn't honestly help the smug satisfaction that rose within me from seeing her face as it glazed over in wonton pleasure.

I turned my gaze to the front to see the train conductor switching the tracks over and ensured we were still the only ones within a visual radius as I wasn't to keen on anyone seeing us and figuring out what was going on. I was a private man after all. Usako gave me a pleasant shock when she gripped in a fast motion the center console for control. I felt my fingers being tightened around. She was ready.

I speed up the rhythm as I heard the train begin to move again. "Oh kami!" she whimpered and began to rock in time with my fingers movements. I gently pinched her clit and felt her coming around me even as the trains loud start up covered her also loud scream as she came around my hand. The console had a few wrinkles in it from her but the look of utter abandon on her face was well worth it.

I pulled my fingers from her and watched as she watched me lick her juices off of them. She looked at me like I was everything to her and perhaps I was, but for now we had some time to make up for. Before I could move a muscle she took my fingers and placed them in her mouth to gain a taste. If I wasn't already hard as a rock, I was now. Train gone I forced myself to breath and took off for my place.

I was honestly shocked we didn't get pulled over for speeding at the rate we were going. I was damned sure I was driving at least ten over the speed limit but due to pure luck, and lack of cops I presume, we made it back to my place without fault. Once we parked the car I waved to the doorman to let us in before taking the elevator upstairs. I wanted to give Usako a bit of time before starting back up again. It would be an interesting night that was for sure.

"Shall we eat?" I asked her once we closed the door to my place. She walked into the kitchen to take a gander at what I had when she closed the cabinet and turned to look at me. Perhaps she was in the mood to eat but it wasn't for food. I sat on the nearby stool and watched as she sauntered up to me. "Hai, but the real food isn't till later." She unzipped me with a passion in her eyes that turned me on.

Her hand snaked into my pants and pulled me out. Seeing what she wanted I wanted to make it easier on her. "Hold on." I pulled her with me and took her to the living room. Standing by the couch now I take a couch cushion and put it on the floor then guide her gently down onto her knees on the cushion. Sitting down I spread my legs wide open as she scoots forward and takes my cock back in her hands.

"I'd say tell me when but I want to taste you down my throat." She states with such ease that I fight to control my raging hormones that demand me to fuck her brains out. I grip her pig tails to try to maintain control over my raging libido. All it does is give me more fantasies of how to take her and more positions to. "Fuck Usako…" I mutter out in a near growl when she toys with my balls. I spear my hands through her hair and take out the odangoes. Her golden blonde hair falls in a curtain around her.

It makes her look even more ethereal than she already does. My head falls back against the couch as she leans in and takes me in her mouth. The feel of her sweet mouth sucking me off was like the release of the bulls at Pamplona. I felt such a rush and need to take her hot tight core with my raging hard on that I felt myself beginning to sweat. I glanced down and found her looking up at me. Mouth wide around my cock as she slowly moved me out only to slowly sink me back into the depths of her throat.

"You are trying to kill me." I mutter in partial aggravation and partial respect. Before me I don't think she would have had the balls – no pun intended – to do such a thing. Many women weren't to fond of it yet she took me on like a pro. It was when her tongue licked me up from root to tip that I lost my cool. "Fuck it." I pulled her up from her kneeling position and tossed her bodily on the couch.

I spread her legs and found her to be moist and glistening with her own juices. "What can I saw getting you off gets me off." She blushed. It was so endearing that I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her deeply. I felt her respond positively to it so I slipped her dress from her shoulders. Pulled it from her chest and saw the lacy bra she wore. Reaching around I unhooked it and found her modest sized breasts on display. The hard pink nubs were begging for attention and I would be all to happy to give it to her.

Out of habit or out of a subconscious need to stay hidden she went to cover herself up. I stopped her fruitless quest, "What have I said?" she peaked at me through her lashes as she had been making the attempt to hide them from me. "Nani?" she asked clearly confused. "I don't want you to hide yourself from me. You have a gorgeous body I want to see on display to our leisure. I want to enjoy viewing these lovely breasts and suck on those tight nipples of yours." She hitched her breathing as I pulled myself closer to her upon my words.

Her head fell back as she gave up on the dress and simply enjoyed the attention I was bringing her. It wasn't just her receiving any attentions though. Having her in front of me like this to my pleasure was something I only sought from her. Something I wanted only from her and trust me when I saw I'm surrounded by model like women at work. I could have them if I so desired to but **she** is what I wanted and wanted to continue to have.

The words that I wasn't ready to say yet were on the tip of my tongue but I resisted and instead focused on the matter at hand. I leaned in and took a pebble hard nipple into my mouth. she cried out in lust and need as I roughly rasped my tongue over the delicate piece of tender flesh and bite gently into her breast. I knew she was enjoying this as she cried out for more before grasping onto my head and held me in place.

I sucked as much of her flesh into my mouth before licking as much as I could, coating her tit with my saliva. Then I switched to the other one and repeated the same thing not wanting her other breast to feel neglected of the pleasant but slightly rough treatment. I glanced up and found her face to be in rapture, but she also looked to be squirming. I knew what she needed. I needed to fuck her and fuck her hard.

Moving my hands to her legs I spread her further apart and pulled her hot core closer to me. Butt on the edge of the sofa I got closer to the couch to on my knees and slid my slithering tool into her like a hot iron going into cool water. However the 'water' was hot herself and the sizzling was more due to her hissing from the stretch than from anything else. "More!" she demanded. I grinned, "Are you ordering me?" I asked.

She shifts her gaze to me, "Please?" the look is a cross between a plea and a serious demand. I move a hand to her chin and angle her face to mine better, "Please what?" I ask in a soft yet firm tone. "More?" now she sounded more like pleading than demanding. She would give in before I would…at least on this round. Though if she truly knew how close I was to giving in off of her command I would be at her call…more so than I already felt.

I began a series of hard and short strokes that were feeling more like a tease compared to how I really wanted to do this. I looked around to try and find a different placement when I saw the stairs. While they were hard I knew the couch pillows would add to her comfort. I had had worse and knew what I could and couldn't handle. Stopping and finding the look of shock and lust on her face completely hilarious I pulled her up and over my shoulder before grabbing a couch pillow and going over to the stairs.

I went four up to still ensure if my placement was lost we didn't fall far and placed the pillow down before setting her on a step, "Mamo – chan what are you doing?" she asked, still in a lust induced state. "Trying something new…even for me…" I just knew my hard limits better, this though I hadn't tried before. The look on her face was of excitement and anxiousness. "If it gets to rough you know the safe word." I assured her.

"Red." She confirmed my unspoken question. Already prepped from before I slipped back into her and began to thrust myself into her once more. Her grunt of pleasure was harsh against my ear as I pounded into her harder. I kept watching for signs of discomfort but other than the usual she was encouraging our continuation. I was suddenly thankful for the pillow I picked up for her as my hips brought on a new rhythm thanks to the new position.

She grunted in agreement as I pushed into her repeatedly. My pants falling to my thighs as my feet used the last step to keep going. Her legs trying to stay wrapped around my waist as she held onto my upper body tightly. Something that I was beginning to feel encouraged on letting her do as she was that close to my heart. On the next thrust I lost my footing and slipped to nearly leave her when her legs wrapped our me so tightly I was able to gain my footing and smash my hips into her before grinding them against her moist flesh.

I was beginning to pound into her so harshly that I wondered if the pillow was enough when I found I actually pushed her up another step and she was STILL gripping onto me. The pleasure still coursing through her and myself preventing me from stopping until she said so. We gripped onto one another tightly as my cock stretched her to the point of pain. I felt myself on the verge of coming when she cried out in utter abandon and clenched so tightly around me that I came on the spot.

I pulled on her hair and sunk my mouth into her throat and bite down starkly as the roar from my mouth was pulled out and delivered into the tender flesh I was bruising. IF she ever saw him again it wouldn't be without solid proof to him that she was taken…not that I was jealous or anything but you never know. "That was interesting." She sighed. The energy depleted from her and myself now I picked her up and carried her lithe form up the stairs. I went into my room and place her in it then slid in next to her.

"I never thought about stair sex." She said in a near muffled voice. Talking into my chest wasn't the best for hearing but whatever, "Saw it in a movie once…though that looked much more painful than what we did. Hence the pillow…" my eyes sharped, "The one that's still on the steps. I'll have to get that in the morning." Hopefully I wouldn't get any visitors. I didn't exactly leave the place looking its best when we were busy earlier.

"Yeah morning." She was dozing off and once more I was tempted to ask her that burning question on the tip of my tongue but once again my timing was poor. I heard her soft breathing and felt it. I knocked her out sexually and she was out like a light. "When the time is right and there aren't any interruptions I need to ask you something highly important." I confided to a sleeping Usako. I held her close to me the whole night. The moon light coming in through the window bathing us in the glimmering rays.

"I love you Usako…" I whispered into her hair. Letting myself fall asleep with her I dreamt of a possible future. One with her and much more. I didn't even care that I was sleeping on my phone in my pants pocket. I was just glad that on my trek upstairs my pants didn't fall and create a trip hazard. Probably since I kept moving my legs up they kept the pants up as well. Plus we did go straight to bed. I fell into a soundless sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning we were so sore that we took another hot bath before heading out the door. I felt strangely at ease waking up together and performing a normal daily routine with Usako. She had to go home first as she didn't have any other clothes over at my place. We had just enough time to get her to work on time before my own day started. My first meeting was at ten am so I had to ensure I was at my usual prompt early fifteen minutes.

Once in I texted Usako _…lunch at noon?_ The message bar pinged up moments later _…only if its at my office, I only get 30 minutes. Not a lot of time to travel to your office building._ I smirked and texted back _…see you at your office then._ The moment I put the phone down I saw my sister walk in, "I know I only have ten before your client arrives but heads up your client is coming in with Lathrop." I sighed, "Arigato." She left out.

 _I thought we worked this business with him out…_ once he arrived I stood up and out of politeness shook his hand as well as the clients. "I'm glad you were able to see us." my client remarked. He was a wealthy business man with my political ties. He did more overseas business though which prevented us from speaking more often. "So was I." the business was going as scheduled. We agreed on new renewal terms and were concluding business when Diamond said, "So I heard that you made a recent procurement of paintings from your brother recently."

I looked up, "He's a good artist. Music was his first genre now its painting." I commented. _What the hell did Diamond know about that night?_ Diamond looked a little to smug for my liking, "I must agree…especially the painting you bought. I heard they were all of the same lovely woman." Someone for his company must have seen it and reported it back to him. It's the only logical conclusion.

"If I may ask what is the point of this conversation?" I asked. I was a private man after all and Diamond was digging. A man from another company whom had interest in mine to. At least that's how he presented himself. "Is this not the same lovely Usagi – chan that was at the fashion show." He turned to the business man, "She is really a beautiful young woman. I wouldn't be shocked if Mr. Chiba here is taken with her." the business man turned to me in concern. "Is this true?" he asked.

"My personal life is not on the discussion board." I stated firmly. The business man stated, "I do agree with that but being that it has been brought up this won't deter any future deals we have will it? We have a substantial amount invested and I'd hate to see any delays due to interferences." The statement was out there. I had to reign this in fast before it concluded in an ugly manner.

"If that were the case things would have been delayed months ago…" I stood up to politely escort them out, "Now if you'll excuse me gentleman I have another appointment to get to." I watched as Diamond and the business man left the meeting room but not without saying, "I hope my comments didn't offend you." I smiled to the business man in a polite manner, "Not at all. We are still in good terms." I looked at the time once they left and closed the doors. _That lunch time couldn't come soon enough._

Usagi POV

Once I procured a hot tea for the day, at least until lunch came around, I sipped in passing as I filed away some papers for a client I was working on. The story for the client was a family history of sorts but I wasn't at the level where I was allowed to go and interview. I was only allowed at my level to 'watch' the interview happen and take diligent notes. The minus of being the secretary.

Benefit was I was getting this real world experience and as soon as my boss felt I was ready I would go out and interview for my own story. The current one he was working on was in his office. Not that I could hear anything _…unless it was yelling…_ but I knew they had been in there for at least an hour. I finally finished the paperwork when said client left out of the office in a huff. Shocked by that I looked back in to find Diamond walking out as well.

"Usagi – chan please file this away. It seems that some people just don't understand when you tell them you can't help them. Especially if they keep sabotaging their own story by hiding facts." As much as I despised him he was a good business man. He was very cut throat and to the point. If you wanted there to be a piece done on you, you needed the give him all the facts to avoid any potential 'back lash' per say.

Unfortunately, people wanted this great story to be done on them and HOPE that he wouldn't discover dirt, but he always did. The latest was woman whom owner a small business but once it was found out that she was also having a secret affair with another woman Diamond expressed concern for her family and how they'd react. Granted she was in a relationship with a woman but still, the article, if printed with the truth would be scandalous.

I don't know how but Diamond could find dirt on anyone. It made me more inclined to NOT talk to people at work that COULD or WOULD talk to him. I was keeping more to myself than ever regarding my personal life. "If she didn't want to have her dirty laundry found out then she shouldn't have come here. Though…" he began, turning to me a somewhat smirk on his face, "I'm sure I could've spun it." as if trying to give me a visual he said while motioning with his hands in the air.

"Think of it 'Savvy business woman ensures successful business by 'alleviating' harmful employees from the job'." My guess was now that she had an affair at work. "Did you tell her that?" I asked in a purely professional manner, "I suggested she end it to ensure its legitimacy but she declined. I guess some people just want to have their cake and eat it to." he commented, I had to agree if that was the case.

Then he looked down to me in my seat, "Usagi – chan would you care to join me for lunch?" I darted my eyes quickly to the nosey receptionist on the other end of the outer offices. "Sorry to decline the offer but…" I resisted the urge to gag. "I already have a lunch date." I politely told him. "Perhaps another time." he walked away before I could decline on the 'another time' bit. I looked back once more into the office before noticing that it was close to noon.

I shot my gaze over to the other receptionist, now pretending to be on the company phone as the bloody thing DIDN'T ring, and said, "Think you can hold the fort till I get back form lunch?" she lifted up her bag of chips and put the receiver down. Honestly did she think that I didn't know? The woman faked doing her job worse than her boss faked at pretending they weren't having an affair.

It was downright insulting that she didn't think I knew. He brought her in every morning and with a breakfast to. "Been munching for a minute go ahead. I've got this." I nodded my thanks and bolted. Even with her lack of skills at her job she still knew how to let people know when others were out. Besides it's not like she could sneak off to see her boss, he was currently having an early lunch with HIS wife. Even if you don't talk to people THEY still do. I sighed…I needed to see Mamo – chan.

Leaving the office I took the central elevator to the lobby level where you could get access to the cafeteria. It was small and limited in what it served but the food was still good. I walked in to find Mamo – chan already in there at a table. Toying with his phone I walked up to him, "Hey." He smiled and closed his phone up. "Hello love, how's work been?" he asked me. I pulled a seat out and remarked, "Odd but actually pretty good. I've learned a lot so far." I was excited about that. My trainer would be done with me soon and I would be taking over in full.

"I would have been down here sooner but my trainer isn't here today. The flu and at his age it can last much longer than usual." I explained. In truth I did worry over him but he texted me that he was already feeling better. The man didn't want to be out for to long. He wanted to finish with me so he could take his leave and then his extended vacation. Mamo – chan nodded, "Especially if one isn't taking care of themselves." I agreed.

We ordered a salmon each with vegies. During our eating I heard my name being called, "Usagi – chan!" I looked back behind me to see Diamond. "Oh lovely, my new boss…" I muttered. As nice as possible given that I found this man deplorable I said, "Mr. Lathrop how nice to see you here." I was trying to figure out the best and nicest way to evade him when he pulled up a seat and said, "Mind if I join you?"

Before I could utter a word Mamo – chan said, "I am curious as to your stance here." I looked over to him as he kept his eyes firm on Diamond. Diamond feigned ignorance and proceeded to focus on me. That was the only way to describe it. He pretty much acted as if Mamo – chan was the third wheel instead of himself being the third wheel to this luncheon. I felt bad for my dark haired lover as he was being very quiet the whole time.

I tried to ensure interaction with him but Diamond somehow wormed him out of all the attempts at every opportunity. If I didn't know any better I'd say the asshole was hitting on me, but I knew that couldn't be it. Diamond wouldn't risk his company of all things just to hit on some lowly secretary whom hasn't even finished her training. I mean with the exception of that one time during that interview when I wasn't this close to him, professionally speaking, is one thing but not now.

I just didn't see it. It would be career suicide for him to try something like that so I pushed it off as his being an ass since Mamo – chan was here. He did seem to have it out for him so perhaps he felt Mamo – chan was professional competition to him. Though if that was the case he was certainly taking the childish route about it. You don't ostracize people out of the equation mere due to professions.

 _Whatever happened to getting to know the enemy for weaknesses?_ If anything it seemed that Mamo – chan was doing more of that than Diamond was. He was focused on me and Mamo – chan was focused on our interactions. I just hoped that he didn't get the wrong impression. I didn't know how to politely tell Diamond to fuck off and leave us to the rest of lunch which in fact was now over with.

Mamoru POV

The minutes were ticking by to fast and still this ass was here. I thought my problem with him was solved with Beryl. She marries an egotistical asshole, like the egotistical bitch she is, and Usako and I can be happy. It seems this fight isn't over. The way he was consistently looking her was making me want to grind my teeth together. This wasn't some small time Motoki situation, this was more.

I tried to find something about him on the outside that I could use to get rid of him but he was immaculately dressed. Everything looked either well maintained or naturally professional. I disliked this. He was on my playing level unlike Motoki. I could tell Usako was uncomfortable but trying to keep a professional face. Each time he would try to touch her hand with his, her hand shifted…on every attempt.

I was getting ticked off by the consistent gestures. He was relentless in his pursuit. "So I hear Usako works for you now." I tried to jump into the conversation…again. He looked over to me, "Hai, she's amazing so far. I would love to get to know you better to see about your potential at the company." he went off ignoring me again. Not like I was surprised. He had been doing so and rudely I might add for the entire time we were here.

Jealousy was not an emotion I was used to feeling. I was familiar with the term but I didn't recognize the feel of it until I met Motoki. I didn't recognize it then but I know knew the sensation. Now that Diamond was here and making my girlfriend uncomfortable I fully felt the need to do something uncharacteristic and slam my fist into his face on principal alone for his persistent attentions on a taken woman.

It was frankly down right pathetic in a way. I ALMOST felt sorry for him. That always went away whenever he would give her a lacking in any friendly way sultry smile. To which she in a nervous way smiled back in a 'please accept this as your actions are beginning to creep me out manner'. I didn't want her to be alone in this tiny battle he was waging but at the same token there were many prominent people of society here in the cafeteria. Those that had their lunch breaks here.

I recognized several of them and gave them polite nods of 'hello' before keeping myself zoned in on the conversation Diamond was trying to get Usako into. I wanted to see how his strategy worked. If he used the same ploy to gain clientele, then I would know his tricks and be able to folly him. You don't get where I am without hard work. Cheating and manipulation are poor business making decisions that result in unnecessary losses.

"I would love to have you over for dinner." I bite the inside of my cheek to avoid remarking on that. I simply looked up and saw Usako spin the wheels in her head for a polite decline, "While that sounds like a nice idea, to go out to a public restaurant, I don't want any girlfriend or lady friend of yours to get the wrong idea…again…" she nearly muttered. I near frowned recalling the scandal that had nearly happened.

Diamond didn't believe in boundaries. Not for himself. So he took it upon himself to name himself 'Tokyo's most eligible bachelor'. The interviewer gave the article to her boss and within a day of its printing it was ordered a retraction. Turns out his at the time girlfriend didn't like that headline. He tried to blame the interviewer but she left regardless. It's why Diamond's been out of the spotlight till now.

"I was referring to my home. Tonight perhaps? Eight pm." He was already writing down his address when her hand stopped his. "That wouldn't be very professional. If you would like to discuss business I'm sure there's a restaurant available that would take care of us." one thing you have to give to Usako is she tries so hard to be polite and firm at once. Like trying to tame a lion, or in this case charm a snake.

I narrowed my eyes a bit on his form. Trying to discern if he would try anything more than touch her hand. It didn't seem like he was willing to be so bold in public. Hopefully not in solitude either. At least her office area outside had another few receptionists. I felt comfortable in that knowledge. I just wasn't to sure on when or if he decided to invite her inside. _Where the walls soundproof as mine were?_

At the same token though I have a near understanding with him. He's become taken in with her charms, unknown to either of them or not. Usako is just being herself. She doesn't mean to pull him in as if she were intending to romance with him, I know her well enough by now to know that she is a naturally friendly, and even sometimes a flirty person. Comes with the jobs she's had over the years.

It's become more of a personality trait if not a second nature type of habit. With him though, I want to try and save face. I want to avoid conflict on a personal level, but his obvious attraction to her is borderline aggravating. As if it weren't enough that he was ostracizing me out of the conversation but he was trying to persistently get into her personal space. She had her chair only pulled enough into his direction to be able to talk to him appropriately. She was a full arms length away from him.

He on the other hand was leaning in and stretching out the point where his white leather shoes were near touching the right leg of her chair…don't ask me how I know…as if he were trying to keep some form of contact with her, and his upper body spoke of power to be held, power held and control. He felt in control of the situation. He was sitting at an angle that granted him the most space and opportunity if she decided to bolt.

The looks he gave her had my fingers wanting to wipe it off. I recognized that look, I held the same one when I knew she was different and was the type to NOT back down nor give in. He sees it to and wants it for himself. I have a bad feeling he'll do some dirty or underhanded things to get what he wants. I'd rather for Usako to NOT be in the middle if that storm were to ever come to pass.

Diamond sat back gruffly, "We can work on the details later on…I must get back to work. Care to tag along as we are going in the same direction." It wasn't an offer I knew…it was a polite order. Usako had no choice but to comply. Standing up she gathered her purse and went around to kiss me. I stood up as well and ensured the kiss wasn't short but a decent amount of time with enough passion to get the message across without it being to overbearing. "Tonight. Dinner with me?" I asked.

"I'd love that." she grinned before giving me another quick kiss. I looked over as she walked to Diamond and saw the tight smile on his face before trying to escort Usako out. She ensured to walk far enough ahead and away from his personal space to avoid conflict or the occasional grabby hand. Taking out my phone I called up Rei, "Hai, dear brother?" she asked. "Do me a favor, you leave out an hour before me…check on Usako." I asked her.

"Something wrong?" she asked…I couldn't say for sure, "Possibly…I have no evidence yet but Diamond is involved. I have little to no trust in the man nor his work ethic. How things haven't spiraled earlier is beyond me." actually it wasn't, I just didn't want Rei to get completely caught up in something not even close to her. I had an idea about Diamond but I wanted to handle it on my own.

It was bad enough Usako was working for the ass _…no thanks to my recommendation…_ I was starting to kick myself for that now. Especially after our luncheon. A small pause occurred before she responded, "I'll keep an eye out." I thanked her and ended the call. I sure hope he doesn't try something stupid…or say something stupid. He maybe a business man but he is still at the end of the day the same as the rest of us…human…a man.

Usagi POV

I was preventing a yawn for the hard day done when the last secretary left. I wanted to ensure I had all of my work done before leaving. And while I was part time I needed to ensure that I built up a good reputation for when they made me full time when I got out of training. Locking things up I went to hit the elevator button when Diamond came around, "Going down?" he asked. I nodded in respect, "Hai." I answered.

Stepping in I hit the first floor level. The lobby would be empty of people for sure as I knew majority had left before myself or him. The doors down there were automatically shut down to any passerby's after office hours to ensure security. That and the big cameras inside prevented anyone from doing something stupid. The only way for us to get out was to use a keycard. One assigned to every employee for security. As for how it worked, you could get out at night from late works but you couldn't get back in.

So I made sure to NOT ever leave my purse behind. We entered the lobby but before I could go to the key card reader Diamond stopped me. I looked back to him and saw his hand still on my arm, "Hai?" I asked him, trying to appear unaffected. I didn't like how he was around me. It was like Beryl and Mamo – chan didn't matter to him. "Why do you resist so?" he asked. I feigned ignorance to his inquiry. Maybe if I played dumb blonde he'd give up. It was worth a shot, "Gomen?" I acted as if I had no idea what he meant.

"You do know why I hired you right?" I was starting to feel heated and definitely NOT in a good. My senses were now urging me to vacate immediately. I stuck to my guns however and straightened my spine out. He wouldn't win this round. I wouldn't fall so easily nor be persuaded to do or say something stupid. Round one here we go. "For my drive, determination and strong work ethic." I stated as if it were obvious fact. He entered my personal space. Usagi – 1, Diamond - 1.

"That to but more to the point…" he looked to me with an emotion in his eyes that had me weary, "I thought to myself when I first meet you during that interview 'you need to get to know this stunningly beautiful creature'." The pretty words didn't dispel the feeling I had to leave. "And now you have me working for you." I remark with facts. He tried to touch my face. I stopped him.

Before I could talk he spoke, "I almost forgot we have a business trip to take. I'll send you the details via text." _Did he not get what was going on?_ Before I could ask he tried again to touch my face. My hand nearly slapped it away, "That would be considered sexual harassment and I don't think you that was your goal so I'll be leaving out. As for the business trip we'll talk on it later." I wouldn't let his libido ruin my job here. I made to swipe my key card when he took hold of my hand again, only harder this time.

"It's not sexual harassment if the feeling is mutual." I looked at him like he was nuts for but a moment before I clarified things with him, "I'm in a relationship. I'm off the market. There is no sexual anything going on between us." I state rather pointedly. He seemed to shift, "As far as I see it without a ring on that finger you're on the market. Dinner tomorrow night at my place. Here…" he handed me a piece of pre-written paper.

"Is my address. I expect you to be wearing something elegant. I have reservations at UKAI restaurant." He began to leave swiping his card when I cut him off, "AS I said before I'm taken. So take this back and I will see you at work next time." I put the paper in his jacket pocket and left as I swiped my card in the process. I left out without another word. Not even a glance back. I would make sure to NOT tell Mamo – chan about this. I don't want to create bad blood between either him and Diamond or Diamond and myself.

Mamoru POV

I exited the car I would be taking Usako to dinner in to collect her. It wasn't the first time, what was the first time was seeing her seemingly talking to Diamond. I stayed for a moment and watched the two. Usako was clearly trying to get out of there while he was clearly pressing the issue. My guess was still hitting on her. I walked forward but knew I couldn't get in with key car access. Its how my own building worked and the other half of great businesses in Tokyo. When Diamond looked to be getting fresh I nearly hit the sliding glass doors.

I watched how Usako handled herself with him and still maintained an air of dignity even in her body language. So when she came closer to the door and he caught up with her again I decided some changes would be made in order to prevent her from being in a sexually hostile work environment. It wasn't easy to take a CEO down a peg but it wasn't impossible. I knew I could hit him somehow.

I watched her handle herself with ease before using her key card to get out. "Mamo – chan!" she looked a tad startled. "Ready for our date?" I asked. Already concocting a plan to ensure Diamond didn't bother her again. "You kidding me, I'm starving." She giggled, trying to dispel the nervous energy from her body I knew. "Strange I offered dinner but I didn't get that much enthusiasm." Diamond sounded bitter.

I looped my arm around Usako and said, "When you find someone to be with like I have with Usako you'll get the same response from her. Good evening Mr. Lemont." I excused us. I escorted Usako to the car only to have Diamond say, "Oh I believe I already have. I just have to steal her away first." I looked back to him, my hold on her tightening. Fierce jealousy and possessiveness raged within my person. I knew outwardly I barely showed anything more than a twitch.

Inside I wanted to go the caveman route and bloody him up before fucking my woman raw. I surmised I would probably do half of that. Instead I choose the prestigious route, "Be careful going down that route. It's ill advised. The right woman is out there for you…and she's not something to be stolen. She'll be ready for you." I tell him while gently guiding Usako in the cars passenger side.

I had already told my driver to wait in the car. If he felt, I was in danger he had easy access to emergency services. That and he knew I trained in fitness daily. I wasn't one to be overcome with ease. I went on the other side of the car after I shut Usako's door and looked Diamond in the eyes. The look in them helped me make my decision regarding him in Usako's life. I had seen enough from his interactions with her and heard enough to know that he wouldn't be relenting on this.

He had a cool and calculating look on his face. Like he was a man that got what he wanted regardless of whom he hurt or what he had to do. I wouldn't qualify him as a bad guy but dick came to mind. He wanted my girlfriend for himself. That much was obviously clear and knowing she was with me made no difference to him obviously. This wouldn't be the last of him unless I did something.

I preferred not to but if he was willing to attempt to corner her as he did in the lobby of his building then I didn't want to think of any other possibilities. Usako was mine to have, to hold and protect. I would do that regardless of what the public thought. Getting into the car I pulled Usako forward to lean on me as we drove off. "What did he say to you?" I asked. Keeping my voice purposely calm to avoid startling her.

She shifted and dare I say it, it felt like she tensed up. "Nothing worth repeating." She sat up and looked at me. I could see concern and worry in her eyes, "Please don't worry over it. I can handle things." She tried to assure me. I pulled her back into my arms and felt her shifting better in them to get closer. A sign to me that she sought comfort after that small ordeal. I knew now what I had to do.


	12. actions to be taken & kitchen heat

**tryntee13** : it'll be a bit that he'll do but Usagi will have the run with Diamond.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : the question will be brought up a few more times but the actual question won't be asked till a bit later.

 **Nancy67** : she doesn't want to believe mamoru, she loves him and trusts him but feels in this case that he's wrong. She can't see him being right, right now.

 **Guest** **(1)** : usagi's a smart girl she's just, she sees things from another perspective that is blinding her from the truth. ergo mamoru needs to get involved.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : diamond could never handle her and he will find out soon enough…so will beryl.

 **Taino** **Delsan13** : usage will handle herself and diamond but mamoru will be needed.

Nice 6 reviews, well let's see where this one goes, please read and review. I love to hear how everyone one likes it!

Fifty shades of chiba ch.12

Mamoru POV

I brought Usako back to my place. She passed out on the couch with me before I gently laid her back down and got up. Going to my balcony I felt the stirrings for hunger. We had bypassed dinner tonight in favor of going home to rest. It had been a long day for us both. Knowing it was to late at night to make the calls I needed I decided instead to carry Usako upstairs to my bed. I didn't think twice about snuggling in next to her.

I didn't think about it as I wrapped my arms around her. I just did it and it felt so natural. I held the woman that I wanted to be with. I was finally admitting it to myself. I was in love with her. I don't know how or when but I was. No scratch that, I did know how and when. I fell when I saw that she wasn't like anyone else. She challenged me. She gave me something she refused to give to others.

When I realized it was when I saw how Diamond was around her. I felt the anger and jealousy within and I hadn't felt it I don't think ever before. That's when I knew what it was that I felt. I held her tighter as I drifted off myself. My mind working over-time on trying to figure out how to remove Diamond from the picture. I could think of only one thing and it would only work for a short period of time.

I had always suspected he was involved in money laundering but I didn't say anything due to no proof. If I informed the FBI they would seize his company assets until they could come up with proof during that time. I needed for his to be so preoccupied that I could ensure Usako's safety and perhaps even help her find a new job. I know she likes this one but I don't want her to get into a situation she can't get herself out of.

I would have to work quickly but steadily to ensure this went according to plan. I had been sitting on the rumored knowledge of Diamond for months now. It didn't do things solely off of rumor but in this case I felt the urge to be the informant needed. Diamond's persistence was advancing far more quickly than I would have liked. It almost seemed as if he didn't care that she was with someone…me or not he didn't seem to care and worse yet he was…last I checked…in a relationship now with Beryl.

I would have to check in on that. I could have sworn that Rei and I worked this over. We purposely arranged the fashion show to have them both meet. He had already meet her father early on so we figured this would be a cinch. A way to get her away from Usako and me and for him to leave us alone as well. I had hoped things went smoother but perhaps I was wrong. I would have to ask my contacts this coming morning at work. Finally falling asleep I enjoyed the small slumber for what it was.

Usagi POV

I woke up the next morning to bacon and eggs. Going down stairs I found Mamo – chan on the phone. Not wanting to bother him I went to go eat first. Hearing the sounds of his footfalls I knew he was walking back to me, "Sleep well?" he asked kissing me in the cheek as he passed by. "Actually I did. Must be due to the warm body I had next to me." I teased. He snacked on a piece of bacon.

"Funny…" he remarked. I went to tell him that I was being honest when he feed me a piece of bacon and said, "The feeling is mutual." It was said with such heart that I took the bite without thought and watched as he stood up, "Time for work." he said and gestured for me to follow. I complied as if I were on autopilot and went with him to shower and change for work. I forgot that I didn't have a change in clothes so instead of jeans I had on my work pants. Not that I minded but I was a lot more comfortable in jeans than work pants.

I figured we could drop by my place since it was within commuting route to the bakery. I had a shift before I had the rest of the day off. Benefits of working part time weekends. The deal with Diamond last night wasn't particularly a good event but at least it gave me the opportunity to put things on high alert with him. I could handle him that much I knew but at least now I knew what his game plan was.

Getting ready to leave I made sure I had my shoes on before grabbing my purse and booking it out with Mamo - chan. "We need to go to my place so I can get a change of clothes. Washed **I** may be but my clothes are a different story." I mentioned once we were in the car. He looked over to me then back to the driver, "To Usagi – chan's apartment." He called. the driver nodded and turned in the direct of my place.

I was ever so grateful that he did this for me. so when he pulled up I said, "Give me two minutes and I'll be back down." Before he could refute my words I dashed off to my apartment. Elevator still out – gee shocker – I raced up the stairs to my apartment and inside to find a pair of clean jeans and a clean shirt. Grabbing both I locked the bottom latch only and nearly slid down every stairwell banister to make the two-minute mark.

When I got to the car he looked up from his watch, "Nicely timed. Two minutes on the dot." He remarked with a sly grin. I panted once back inside the car, "Just drive." I waived my hand in the general direction. The driver with a slight smirk to his face nodded and drove off as the car door closed up soundlessly. "Was that worth it?" he asked. I held up the clothes as if they were my prize from a contest. "You have no idea. I'm not one for wearing really nice clothes unless I have to." he quirked a brow up at me.

"What I mean is if it's not needed I'd rather not have to." he smirked, "No need to explain. I prefer to wear clean clothes to. You should keep a small amount over at my place for these types of occurrences." He noted while getting his phone out. work I knew that much, but his words did have me curious. I was spending much more time these days now that we were back on the same page than beforehand. Right before I graduated I became a hermit to ensure victory but now I was spending more and more time with him.

I looked outside the car window wondering when and how much of my own things I should bring over. _I should bring over at least a double of the most important stuff…_ I muttered mentally. With this concept in mind begin to wonder on different things now in my life. We had gotten together so fast and got back together so easily…its as if the tides of fate were showing us the path and we were merely drifting along just enjoying our time together…I quirked up a brow at that. _Tides of fate? Where did that come from?_

Pulling up to the bakery I leaned over to kiss Mamo – chan and ended up getting a passionate display of affection from him. as if he didn't want me to leave. I gave in for a few moments and let myself enjoy it before there was a tapping at the window of the car. Rolling it down I saw a smirking Minako standing there, "not that I'm not enjoying the display but you only have five till your shift starts and it takes you that long just to settle in." she advised.

Sometimes that's what she reminded me of…an advisor. Definitely easier to keep things on the low compared to my former book store co-worker. She ended up graduating as well and works at her father's company. Haven't heard much from her since then. As bad as it is I haven't had the opportunity to contact her. "She'll be there now." Mamo – chan said, breaking the spell I found myself under.

Minako left inside and he kissed me once more, "Tonight after work I'll have the driver pick you up." I nodded thinking just a simple dinner when he whispered closer, "You have me eager to be with you so much these days…" before leaving a simple kiss on my neck. His lips then grazing the same area before I got up to exit out of the car. Just that simple gesture had my heart beat quickening. He left the area only after I went inside the bakery.

I saw Makoto and Minako as they looked at me with knowing eyes, "Nani?" I asked, trying to hide my blush from the simple kiss as well as calming down my heart. Makoto counted up some funds before placing them into an envelope and handing it to me, "We've collected to much on hand for me to feel secure with this rickety safe here, there's a bank two blocks down can you take it?" she asked though she really didn't need to. She knew I would do anything work wise she asked of me.

"Hai." I took it but not before saying, "Thanks for not saying anything…" she looked up at the clock. It was five minutes past the time I was supposed to clock in. "No worries, you're on company time by taking in the bank run." She smiled and waved me off. I darted out before I could ask another question. I didn't miss however the strange man that was in there. It was only through the glass window that I saw who it was. _Diamond?_ I looked back and Makoto had a watchful eye on him.

She saw me looking and motioned for me to leave. She wanted to observe him alone first before seeing him around me. I was actually grateful for the delay. I wasn't ready yet to handle him again so soon. I darted like a rabbit from a holding pen when he shifted in his seat. I wasn't afraid of him per say I just wanted to have some space and to NOT ever see him after work again. work was one thing, he HAD to be professional.

It was the after work that made me stress out. I couldn't talk to him in the way that I would with a stranger on the street that was trying to hit on me. Those guys I could tell off and they'd leave me alone. Figuring I was a bitch or to high maintenance. I preferred it that way for those types of guys. For Diamond I HAD to be NICE. Professionally speaking but still. Though now the big and number one question was, "What the hell is he doing at my other job?"

Mamoru POV

I nearly cracked my phone in my hand. Hell if I squeezed any harder, hard shell case or now I would. Minako had called up telling me Diamond was there. That he seemed to be waiting for someone. I wanted to ensure if it was Usako I could be there but Makoto had sent her out for a bank run that she herself normally did. It didn't stop me from becoming agitated. I had to get to the office.

I needed to see if I could get the documented proof of Diamond's dirty dealings. If so I could do something more to protect my girlfriend. I had to. She was the only light in my drab little world that wasn't tainted or turn-able. That was proven on more than one occasion. This dinner tonight would be a chance to see now how well her encounter with Diamond would go. Getting to my building I got out and immediately went to the elevator to my office. Rei was inside not looking like her usual self.

"I hate to say this but you were right." I took the papers she had and saw the proof. "It will severely impact our stocks in his company if this gets out." she warned. Her voice full of knowledge and warning. "Then we sell it and let the proof be known." I tell her as I pass her up from the center of my office. She spun around to face me, "That's illegal isn't it?" she demanded of me. I shushed her with my eyes. She marched closer to me, "Sorry but you know what I mean." She lowered her voice.

"It's a highly slipper slop to be on." I admit. I look at the documents and think on how to do this smartly, "I know you care for Usagi – chan but if word gets out on the timing of it, it could be disastrous." I shot her a glare, "I'm well aware of any ramifications that could arise but either way this has to be done. Its not just about Usako anymore." I tell her, or rather try to convince her. She gave me sad eyes.

"I know…just…" she touched my arm in a sisterly affection. "I worry from time to time and I…" she wasn't one for a loose for words. I patted her on the back, "Relax sis…It'll work out. I just need to work the timing out perfectly. In fact…" I turn to her, "Sell the shares now. There is a grace period to work with on this. Sell them now that way when the grace period ends I won't be looked at." She nodded her head and pulled out her phone to make the call. With her gone I had a chance to think on the anger from Diamond.

My decision I needed to ensure wasn't based on my jealousies but for the sake of protection of Usako and the illegality of Diamond's actions. Recalling my earlier conversation with Minako and her weary voice I debated on going down there but didn't want Diamond to get startled. I didn't need my rival spooked. I needed him compliant and unaware when the papers came to light for the proper authorities. I could have cared less at the moment if things between him and Beryl didn't go over well.

The man was on my radar for lack of trust and I wasn't sure on what he was capable of. I didn't want to find out though. This would ensure Usako's safety and guarantee he wouldn't be around her to try something again. I knew she could hold out for a few days. Perhaps a week even. I didn't want her to have to but this was needed for everyone. I would explain it to her tonight then make sure she got to work on time the next day.

Although thinking of her working for that bag of dicks had my heckles rising. Crackled phone be damned they were made to cheaply these days anyways. I prepared to hurl it in to the wall when I retracted it. I needed the bloody thing to contact Usako later on. I couldn't go an hour without my phone let alone a day or two. My business demanded to much of my time to even attempt it so damaging said device for a few moments worth of relief wasn't worth it. I never felt the need to destroy something so badly before.

Even as I tilted my head up to see the nearby buildings I didn't see the beauty in the architecture I only saw Diamond's building off in the distance. I recalled the evening when I went to pick her u and found him so close to her that I had to fight the urge to rip them apart. So when we got home and made hard love I couldn't help the over powering need to implant myself on her. The bizarre feeling of jealous raged within. As if it had been buried deep for a long while and was just now getting the chance to come out and play.

The way he looked at her during that lunch that HE barged in on made me nearly crack the phone. I put it down to let it be saved form my wrath. I wasn't one whom took unknown situations well. I researched them till I was blue in the face. I just had to wait for the right timing to expose him. She was only mine to feel, touch, kiss, lick, eat out and fuck till the end of time. I refused to let him touch her even remotely the way I did.

I didn't even care that I referred to us as forever, only looked at my phone as Minako called me back. I snatched it up to hear that Diamond had been eyeing Usako at work but hadn't made a move towards her. though that could be due to Makoto. She tended to apparently give off a tough vibe. It still had me pondering as to what he'd be willing to do. He didn't seem to mind anything with me around would he care with more than one person to keep an eye on her?

Minako even sent her outside for the trash out back. I groaned at the events that were happening even as Rei walked back in, "Sold." Was her only word. I nodded as she walked back out. calculating the time in length that it would take I made a call myself. It was a risk but one that needed to be taken if I was to protect Usako and get Diamond's illegal activities under a microscope. I took a glance outside the window at the rain that was beginning to pour. _Hopefully she didn't get caught in the rain_.

Usagi POV

Once I got back into the bakery I found Diamond still there. "Doesn't he have an office to work in?" I pouted to myself. It wasn't until I finally bit the bullet and went to see if he needed anything that anything happened. "Can I help you?" I offered. Trying to be as hostile-less as possible. "Usagi – chan how lovely to see you here." He offered. Trying to avoid sounding disapproving of his visit I asked, "So what brings you here?" _cause it certainly isn't the pastries, you haven't had not a one!_

"I came in to visit this place. I heard it had fabulous customer service." I smiled politely at that, "Hai, as well you can see that to be the truth can I get you anything? Strawberry tart? Lemon pie? Chocolate chip cookie?" _A kick in the ass to get the hell out?! Oh I was devious for thinking that…_ "I'll take another coffee though that strawberry tart sounds nice…" I leaned over to get his cup for a refill when his hand encompasses my own.

I didn't like the feel of it, especially as he turned to me with something I couldn't read very well in his eyes. I did see though that underneath that well-hidden emotion was another one I was all to familiar with. Lust. I went to pull my hand away when he lightning fast grasped onto mine. I looked up with a civil smile on my face, "Release my hand or I release the hounds. Your call." He looked back and saw the untrusting Makoto watching the scene unfold.

Diamond smiled, "Trust me when I say that you won't want to release the 'hounds'." He was laughing at it. before I could refute it he stood up and said, "No worries for the coffee. As for that tart you can give it to me on the business trip we discussed earlier." I had completely forgotten about that trip. It would be this next coming weekend. It would let him know whether or not I would be good for a full time permanent position to fill in for the retiring gentleman I would be taking over for.

He had me so thrown by his reminding me of the trip that I didn't see his actions till it was to late. He leaned into my personal space and whispered in a lover like voice, "I'd love to eat it from you…off of you…" I blushed a bit but not from feeling warm and gooey, no it was from repulsion. It sent a dark shiver down my spine, "That WON'T be happening." I tell him in low tones very sternly.

"I am with Mamoru – san and we are not just a casual fling. Find someone else to do the dirty with and we can go on the BUSINESS trip as scheduled. I'm here for work nothing more." I saw his smile crack and he looked to be containing his mirth. "I love your innocence…" he got back into my personal space. Makoto knew I just had to give the signal and she'd be on him in moments flat. "My innocent young dreamer…" he cornered me and I was seconds away from kicking him in the balls when his words had me re-thinking a lot.

"A business trip between and male and female that are both single - " I went to protest he cut me off with a finger to my lips, "Is never purely about business. And as far as I see it till there's a ring on your finger your available." He left without another word, leaving my space feeling suddenly big and in need of a feminine aid. Makoto came to me, "You okay?" she asked. I nodded as I felt better now that he was gone. "Hai, I just have somethings to think about it all." I thought out loud.

Mamoru POV

Minako called me back an hour later and this time I hurled the phone at the door. Luckily Rei was stepping in and somehow in a feat of effort that could only be described as abnormal, caught my phone in her hand only to trade with her other hand as the impact had hurt her. "So you are throwing things now?" she asked handing me my phone again. I hated the thing now even as Minako on the other line was asking if I was still there.

I hit speaker and said, "Repeat that to me again?" well more like demanded it. "I'll ignore that tone mister. What I was saying was Diamond got all up into Usagi – chan's face t the bakery not to long ago. She held her own but we could tell he was saying some disturbing things. So I got close enough to hear the words 'eating tart from you'. Or something along those lines." She uttered into the phone. Rei looked stunned. "What did Usako say?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

She told him she was with you so to drop it. She said she was only there for business. Then he mentioned things about a business trip that I didn't hear to much more on since he whispered some more stuff, I was to far to hear that but from her reaction she looked to be in debate." I saw Rei now pacing back and forth, "Nani?" I was coming close to snapping that's how agitated he had me.

"It could be nothing but I don't know…" I rolled my eyes, "Could you be a little bit more specific?" I asked. she huffed, "The business trip is possibly what he will also use to determine if Usagi – chan is right for the full time position. Like her final test of sorts." I felt like smacking my face. "He could also use it to try and take advantage of her." Minako protested to that though, "No Usagi – chan has a bit of fight training. She can handle her own." She challenged me. I knew she didn't mean to but she did.

I shook my head to that, "I don't doubt her ability to fight Minako – chan but I do doubt how far Diamond is will to pull back when it comes to this. I don't trust him and I certainly don't trust him alone with my girlfriend in an overnight business trip." I honestly didn't trust he wouldn't try something while she slept nor did I trust that he wouldn't try to blackmail her with her own job to get her to bed.

I trusted in Usako with my heart but I didn't want her to be caught off guard by him. "I'll handle that trip. It won't be happening." I clicked off before she could respond, "What are you doing?" Rei asked once I pulled up a contact and made an outbound call, "Calling an old friend." I muttered angrily as I walked past her. I waived her off, "Don't do anything stupid Mamoru!" she hissed in a tone reserved for sisters against their brothers.

The office door opened before closing again. I ran an agitated hand through my hair, "Yeah! Glad I caught you. Listen I have some information here and I need you to use it to block any funds from the company." I listened to the other end of the conversation as I replied, "I just need enough of a hold to ensure word of illegalities gets brought to light." I knew my contact was a good man but I needed this done today.

The thought of Usako being in a room with that man – I couldn't fathom what he'd try to do. In an office I knew he wouldn't do anything but on a business trip? I didn't trust that for anything, "Hai, I need all the accounts frozen. It shouldn't be to hard, a 72 hour freeze would prevent any business trips from being made." You had to making lodgings in advance in order for the proper venues to take care of you. A last minute one this time of year was practically impossible not to mention a hellish idea.

Its why I booked and reserved things months in advance that way it was taken care of. Diamond wasn't that type of guy. He had to use his name at a convention last year to get himself a room due to all the bookings. But that was an exception to the rules due to the fact that there was a reservation there. If he JUST brought this up with Usako then it means there isn't anything paid for yet.

Just to be safe I called up every four and five star hotel that would hold such venues for business trips and there was nothing in either his nor her name. Just on the off chance that he decided to use her name for the booking instead. Feeling relieved I found that my own work seemed easier to focus on. I stayed till it was fifteen to closing for Usako's job and left out. Rei had left hours ago and most of the staff was gone as well. I got to the car and found the driver smiling, "To Miss. Usagi's place of work?" he teased.

I nodded not in a teasing mood, "Sir?" he asked, "I'm fine just some disturbing news is all. But I do believe it's been taken care of." I had to let out a smile on that one. Getting inside I breathed in relief at it before feeling the car take off. Twenty minutes to the dot later I found Usako stepping out with Makoto for closing. I assumed Minako left earlier when her shift ended. I was highly thankful for her presence in mine and Usako's life. She was a great informant needed to ensure my Usako's safety.

"Hey." Usako greeted me in the car, kissing me lightly. I held her in place and with a good tug pulled the door closed. "I've been waiting to do that all day." I told her. She giggled. "I have been to." her smile was infectious as I pulled her in and held her close. She never mentioned on the ride back to my place about Diamond. I knew she was trying to handle it herself but I didn't trust what he would do. Its why I didn't mention to her about the funds being frozen tonight as we spoke.

I bite my lip from talking about it as went got into the apartment later on. I began cooking dinner for us as she changed into boxers and a light t shirt. Or rather the to small on me boxers and the just long enough to cover half her butt button up white shirt of mine. "Hope you don't mind I don't have any clothes here to wear for retiring." She explained and mocked herself all in one. I much preferred her in my clothes. While hers were suited for her the sight of her in my clothes was arousing.

Walking barefoot through my apartment I watched as she came in to try and aid in my cooking dinner. Tasting the spaghetti sauce she smiled, "Good and a little bit of spice." She grabbed the pepper and said, "Try just a little of this and let it simmer for a few more minutes." She advised me. I smiled back and watched as she prepared two plates for us to eat on. leaning up for the ones on the second shelf I watched in admiration of her body until I realized she truly couldn't reach the plate.

Chuckling I went up behind her and pulled two plates down. The action caused me to rub against her from behind. She stilled before sinking into my embrace. I wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned back in, "We have dinner to cook." Even as I said it I couldn't help but trace patterns across the exposed skin of upper thighs not covered by the boxers. She shivered as my other hand began to find the buttons on the shirt she wore.

I popped the first few before finding her to be wearing no bra. I groaned and felt myself begin to harden. I couldn't help the need to cup a firm breast in my hand and tweek the nipple a little bit. I bite my lip as she leaned completely against me as I began to pleasure her. My other hand somehow finding a hidden pathway to between her legs effortlessly. She gasped as my fingers neared her most sensitive area next to her breasts.

It was with a near aggressive need that I spun her around and kissed her. I was ready to take her on the counter when I was meet with scalding hot water. It was enough to break the spell and send any lust filled notions out the window as the burning water for the noodles boiled over and onto the floor. I cursed myself for allowing the distraction to occur. She came in to help not to get humped. I looked up and saw her pouring the noodles in but not before turning down the heat but a quarter.

She made sure to stay in place so I could wipe up the water that had fallen. Cleaning the floor she looked to me with a smile before she began giggling. "What's so funny?" I had to ask. She gave me a heart stopping smile full of mirth. She really couldn't explain as she kept laughing and as she did I began to laugh to. Hot water had literally separated us but also had us coming together to work towards a common problem and still make our dinner in the end.

She stirred the noodles after about five minutes. I leaned over but not to close to avoid pushing her into a hot stove as she pulled a hot noodle from the tall pot. "Here taste it." she gave me the noodle as I licked it from her finger tips. Feeling it still needed more time I remarked, "Another five and it'll be done." She lowered the temperature on the sauce to avoid it to from bubbling over before stirring it a little.

I wanted more of this. More of her more of the normalcy that she could give me. It's what I needed and have wanted for so long. I didn't even remember having wanted it before but I knew I did. I didn't think I could have it with my life. The way I worked and yet I was already making room in it for Usako. She was showing me it was possible without even trying. That was what I loved about her. she showed me how to do things and what was possible without even any effort involved. I couldn't help but smile.

I'd forgotten how it felt to be like this. I felt like we had our own little world here. It was a small fantasy of mine that I'd forgotten I'd longed for, for a LONG ass time. I wanted a family of my own and now that Usako was here I was seeing the possibility of it with her in my life. I knew mother would approve. She's been trying to get me to settle for years now. Enjoying the time we had together I indulged some of my day to her but not all of it.

If all went well perhaps I could have her stay with me. "Mamo – chan let's eat the sauce is ready." She reminded me. taking me out of the trance I was in. I grabbed a plate with her and loaded the pasta and sauce on it. I watched as she took her plate over to the couch and sat on it without forethought. I didn't correct her to go to the kitchen table. I loved that she was so comfortable in my apartment that she did that without thinking about it.

I smiled and went over sitting with her. she had the t.v. turned on as she dove into eating her meal. I began to eat to and barely paid any attention to the t.v. I had my focus on her as I watched her get invested into whatever she was watching. She fascinated me. "You gonna watch this or are you aiming for a staring contest?" she looked to me. sauce on her bottom lip as she licked her upper lip. "I would try to challenge you to one but you'd win." I tell her. She glances at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"And why would that be?" she inquired. I grinned, "Because I would be entranced by your beauty to keep my eyes strictly on your eyes." I widened my grin to see her start to laugh, "That is true." She turned her baby blues to me, "You do have a HARD time keeping your eyes just on my own." She stated a bit cockily. I had to knock it down just a little bit, "I know your eyes well enough. I know that they light up brightly when your incredibly happy or at that cusp point of an orgasm." She blushed.

I took her face in my hand and wiped away the sauce on her lip that she had yet to get. She saw it as I brought my thumb to my mouth and licked it up myself, "That moment you're at orgasm is one of the most amazing moments I see in your eyes. It's what makes me come half the time." I confessed to her. I saw her swallow and I knew it had nothing to do with the food. "Then when your just happy it brings it certain light into my life. Into the lives of those around you." I explain as she looks aware from me.

"You don't agree?" I asked confused. "I just…" she looked back to me putting her plate down on the coffee table, "I see things differently. I see that I have the issue with Beryl and now Diamond." I grit my teeth knowing about that. "Don't worry about Diamond. I will handle him." she went to protest when I stopped her. "Just go to work as regular and I will take care of the rest. I don't want you to worry over something you can't do." I express.

She gets this almost upset look her in face, "I can handle Diamond." I saw her determined look and all I wanted to do was take the troubles away from her. take the problems away. I did with that mechanic. Had him reported to his superiors. His treatment of Usako and amount that he charged was ridiculous and once his bosses confronted him he turned tale and declined to explain himself. It resulted in his termination. His bosses called me days later to let me now of their apologies for the hassle he caused.

So I knew I could take care of Diamond for her. I just had to do so the way I did with the car. I had to do it fast though. Not that I didn't trust her to know but I know she would try to take care of things herself. Diamond wasn't a man to be trifled with. He was cut throat in the business world and it's what made him a ruthless business man. I didn't want her to face his wrath alone let alone at any other point in time. This would guarantee his demise without hurting her career in any way.

We proceeded to have a good evening. I didn't bother to say anything to her confident statement of handling him. I trusted my girl I just didn't trust what he'd be willing to do. This was the best solution to the problem while also getting rid of a bag of dicks. It was quite ingenious if I did say so myself. Now I just wanted this night to end well. Having a nice relaxing dinner with my girlfriend seemed like a great plan.

We ended the evening with a lame movie that she fell asleep through. Having her next to me for such a small thing meant so much. I turned the t.v. off and carried her once more to bed. The room I had intended for her was hardly even used. My room was her room now. I had just yet to think more than a few moments on it. I slipped into bed next to her and pulled the covers over us both. Tomorrow was a new day.

I woke up to the sounds of the shower running. Getting up I prepared to join her when she walked out wearing the shortest towel I owned. Her breasts held it up nicely but it barely, cover her bottom up. "Sorry but I needed to shower." I watched as she walked past me but not without giving me a quick kiss. I watched her walk to put her old clothes back on. I couldn't help but enjoy the sway of her ass as she pulled the towel off and put on her underwear. The action alone had me stirring I my pants.

Looking at the clock I couldn't act on my passions as we would both be late for work. "We'll drop by your place on the way for extra clothes then tonight I would suggest to get some more for a longer stay here." I gave the slight order. "Actually I have to pack for the business trip. It'll be my final test for Diamond on whether or not he thinks I can handle the job and all that it requires." She explained.

I thought hard to find the right words but nothing positive would come to mind. I had to be blunt with her, "I don't think that's going to be." I answered her. She stopped and looked to me in confusion. "Gomen?" she asked. I sighed, "I've made some calls. Diamond won't be much of an issue for much longer." now she was definitely confused and curious. "Explain?" she demanded in a confused tone.

"I made a few calls and Diamond will very soon be under investigation for activities that a business man can be tried in court for." I explained. Trying to get her to see reason. She looked agitated. "And how did you come by this information?" she asked. trying to keep her anger at bay. I felt like I was trying to work with a ticking time bomb. Usako I had a feeling was not an easy angered person to deal with.

"I made some calls and found it out." I answered simply. Evading how. I normally didn't evade unless I was trying to keep my life private from outsiders. I didn't want to keep anything from her though. Taking a breath I spoke, "I have just taken the appropriate measures to ensure Diamond can't try to pull anything on you." She jerked her face to me. Anger clear in her features. "You did what?" she probed. She stopped getting dressed and turned to me still mostly in the nude.

I couldn't help but momentarily get lost in the sight of her gloriously nude form. Even as she talked I was distracted by how stunning she was. Her breasts heaving as she rose her voice to me. like an angry petulant child I listened to her tell me that I shouldn't have interfered. Despite her nakedness which was great for a distraction I couldn't help it when she walked up and began to poke me in the chest.

"So you listen here Mamo – chan I appreciate that you want to be involve and help out but going this far is to much. Diamond would have left me alone. He wouldn't risk his career just to try something with me. and to think he would try it on a business trip no less." As if I were the one to not be thinking right. She threw her hands up in the air and rushed to dress as I rolled my eyes, "He didn't have a scheduled regular venues set up for the business trip." I told her. She looked at me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. I walked up to her form and took her in my arms just to get her to understand that she didn't know exactly how things would go if she were to have gone with him, "Diamond would have taken you to some small cheap motel and have tried to blackmail you into sex. Or he would have taken a detour to his place, said he needed to pick something up, invite you in…" I left the rest unsaid. "And you think I would have given in?!" her voice rose with her anger.

Realizing exactly what she thought my words meant I corrected myself, "Listen its not that I thought any less of your ability I didn't want you to be in a position where you'd have to compromise your person or quit your job when you just got it due to him. you love what you do and I didn't want you to lose that." I tried to avoid yelling back but I had to get above her vocals as she had tried to interrupt me.

She pursed her lips in distain, "So you don't think I could have handled it if he did something stupid?" she was still upset. I balked, "I didn't want you to have to." I tried instead. She had a menacing laugh to her, "That's not what I asked." she stated dryly. Without thinking I snapped, "He wants you Usako! He wants to take you from me. He wants to fuck you repeatedly and I'm trying to help you avoid him putting you into that situation!" my kami she was stubborn as all hell. I ran an agitated hand through my hair.

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe him. How dare he do something like this. Did he seriously NOT think I could handle myself?! Just because we were dating DIDN'T meant that he could control every aspect of my life! That business trip was make or break for me and now I can't go. There is no way in any hell that Diamond would risk his career and company to try and 'blackmail' me into sex with him. I told him off once that's enough.

He got the picture he had to have. He wouldn't take the chance. Not especially for someone like me. I was NOT worth a fucking company. Mamo – chan was just being paranoid. That had to be it. I couldn't imagine there being any other good reason why he would go to these lengths. This was way to far and for him to think Diamond would stood that low and go that far just to try and get into my pants was crazy talk. I almost had to laugh but I was to pissed off to even do so. I walked down stairs to get my purse.

That crazy man I somehow fell in love with seems to honestly believe that Diamond is a threat to us. Diamond is no more a threat than Beryl is. She's nothing to us. So why should Diamond be any different. No Mamo – chan has over reacted and is not thinking clearly. To much work on whatever is going on is making him paranoid even in our private life. May I could talk to his sister about it. Try to get him to see reason.

Grateful to be fully clothed I tell him at the door, "I have to get to work." I sighed in resignation as I went in to the elevator to leave out. He stood there as if trying to figure out how to get me back in, "I'll be back tonight. Long shift at the bakery." I explain as the doors close up on us. I can't help but wonder if a part of him is correct in his deductions. I shake it off and push it away, he can't be right.


	13. Beryls plan & elevator confrontation

**Nancy67** : she's a little be naïve on that front but trust me she will be re-thinking that in this chapter.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : strong, independent woman struggle with it because they feel they can handle it and try to push it off to the side. By the time they realize they can't…

 **kera69love** : she's as stubborn as he is.

 **sm fan** : thank you.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : they will have a ways to go before the end is near but until then this chapter has a bit of Diamond interaction that I hope will satisfy most of you reviewers out there.

Only five reviews…okay that's fine, let's see where this one get us. please read and review, cause this one is one of the more prominent chapters that is key to the story line.

Fifty shades of Chiba ch.13

Mamoru POV

I made my move and sent the right information to the right people in charge. In no time Diamond's assets would be frozen and Usako will have less to worry about. Not to mention I would have less to worry about. Like I said it's not that that I don't trust her but I don't trust what he'd be willing to do. At least this way the business venture would have to be re-scheduled at a more appropriate venue say with many people in the same room.

There was no fucking way he was getting to be in a room alone with her again. the lobby at the job was enough for me. My protective instincts for her were on high alert as I was even weary about her working there now. I hadn't counted on his and Beryl's relationship, if there was one, going down the drain. Come to think of it…I pulled my phone out and called Rei, "Hey I need a favor." I wasn't one for small talk in these cases.

"And what would that be dear brother?" she asked, not bothering to hide her distaste of my abrupt greeting. "I need you to find out what happened between Beryl and Diamond. I am distrusting him around Usako more and more." I answered. Silence was on the other line, "Or do you already know something?" I asked her, worry now in me. "I was so busy lately that I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you…" she began.

Now I was trying to avoid panicking, "Nani?" I said, keeping it from my voice. "Beryl's reputation is done with. When Usagi – chan made a fool of her just by telling the truth at the fashion show Beryl demanded from her father that he do 'something' to make you her husband." I groaned at that thought, "So what did he say?" I had to ask as I ran a hand over my face. "He told her to suck it up pretty much and forced her to do a dinner date with Diamond that went horribly wrong." _Oh no…_

"What happened?" I wasn't one for gossiping like mother and Rei were but this was important information that related to Usako. "Turns out Beryl's hatred of Usagi – chan runs incredibly deep. **Ver** _ **y**_ _deep._ " The words left worry in me, "Meaning?" I questioned. "Meaning she ran her mouth off and became incredibly loud in the restaurant. She embarrassed the hell out of Diamond with her vocals and what she was talking about." I sighed.

That woman was so stupid sometimes. I ran an agitated hand through my hair, "Let me guess he bolted." I assumed. "He pulled her outside and told her that no self-respecting woman would talk so rudely in a position such as hers even if it was true. Not especially during a date with him." I had to agree with him on that one. During a date that's the last thing you want to say or do. This was getting somewhere. "So let me guess he washed his hands of her?" I assumed. "Hit the head on the nail." She said.

This was NOT good, "What the hell does Beryl have against Usako so badly that she'd let it get to this point?" I muttered more to myself than to Rei, "From what I've heard…?" she nearly asked, I nodded without though before answering, "Yeah." She sighed before sounding like she was walking around a corner. Presumably for less noise and less chances of being heard. "From what I heard…" her voice got lower.

"Usagi – chan is really smart and pretty, obviously." I rolled my eyes at that one. "Beryl is such a diva and drama queen that once they met at the wedding for Malachite and Minako it was instant red flags. Beryl wanting to be the center of attention wore white. A HUGE no, no for attendee's that are female." Even I knew that one. "Usagi – chan wore and sparking silver number that still captured the attentions of the men there. Beryl wasn't and still isn't used to NOT being the center of the universe." She added the last part with distain.

"The two butted heads but due to their new 'family' they were forced into a truce of sorts." That made sense. I think I heard Usako talking about that at some point. "They remove the claws as long as everything is copasetic. Beryl and her managed to do that even in college. They truly do hate one another, though its more or less Beryl hating that Usagi – chan has become more than a blimp on the radar." She sounded as if she were rolling her own eyes at the issue.

"So because Usako exists in her world she hates her?" I asked more or less. "Hai. The day Malachite and Minako married brought Usagi – chan into her world and she hates it. she truly sees Usagi – chan as nothing more than gum on her shoes. Its what drove Diamond away that evening. Her hatred so someone that's literally and figuratively done nothing to her or to anyone for that matter made her out to be nothing more than a raging bitch. Her father couldn't even talk Diamond into trying once more with an improved attitude from her."

 _Crap!_ This is very bad. Although it did prove that Diamond was at least human, even a poorly made one, Beryl is just evil. "So he won't try again?" I asked, though I knew the answer, "Diamond said from my understanding…" she cleared her throat, more than likely to do a poor impersonation of Diamond. "He said 'Sir money or not it isn't worth it to deal with a succubus like Beryl. I'd rather be rich and alone than to deal with a money sucking leech that can't be an adult regarding family issues'." So Diamond has standards.

I rubbed my face once more in agitation. It was becoming regular when dealing with those two arrogant asses. Though Beryl was far worse than Diamond. "Great so Beryl's pride gets the better of her and screws things up with Diamond." I summed up, "Yeah, and even worse her father says if she can't fix it he'll cut her off." That was shocking. "Seriously? Out of everything she's done THAT'S what cinches him cutting her off?" I was shocked on that one. out of everything she'd done, sleeping with half the upper class namely THIS does it?!

"Apparently her rant at the fashion show and the restaurant caught the attention of some of his investors." Rei mentioned. That had me curious, "Meaning?" I asked. "Their asking him whether or not she will be given the company. His company's future is being called into question unless he can come up with a strong fitting person to take over after he retires." This wasn't good. Beryl and her personal vendetta with what she considered 'help' was beginning to weaken her father's hold on the board.

"Its not that they don't agree with her in many ways but her abrupt way of handling things isn't becoming of a woman of her class and standards. They told him if he doesn't find someone suitable to run the company when he retires that they themselves will find a suitable candidate." I was curious now on how it would all go. "And he's about keeping it close to the belt…so to speak." I mutter.

"You got it. Beryl's been trying from what I've gathered to get back into Diamond's good graces but he's not seeing her. Refusing her calls." I was starting to wish I'd stayed at home and had Usako stay with me. we could have spent the day together but then again if I had I wouldn't have acquired this information today. "Is there any way to get them together? Get her to TRY to be civil?" I asked. Trying to avoid the whine from my throat from entering the conversation. There was a pregnant pause before she spoke.

"Beryl being civil?" she blanched. I huffed, "Talk to her then talk to him. see if they'll agree to meet with one another. The further from Usako he is the better!" I ended the call abruptly and quickly called one of the board members. "Hai, I need to invest the purchasing of Diamond Publishing. Don't worry it won't be an 'issue' much longer. Diamond will shortly no longer be in control. The purchase will be easy to make soon." I tell him before ending the call. I knew preparations could be made while Diamond would start to seethe.

Buying the company was a risky move but if I managed what I was doing then he would be out of the picture and I could put someone I knew and trusted into place to run the company. Usako would be free and safe as well. selling off the shares only ensured that when the company stocks plummeted we wouldn't lose money. Buying said company during the fall of Diamond then ensuring the reputation through our own would rise the stocks back up and guarantee more financial flow.

Smiling at how devious I was I suddenly found myself texting Usako. I needed to hear from her even if only through a text. She had this way of calming me down and suddenly I had the need to hear from her. I guess once you're in love you have a hard time focusing on things in general. Its why I loved Uskao so much. There was no lack in my work here, she ensured I stayed focused on work.

Usagi POV

I walked into the office that morning and found myself on the receiving end of worried looks. I looked over to the other secretary. "What's going on?" I asked. Setting my things down she answered, "Rumor has it the Fed's are here." She murmured. Right as she said it two men walked out of Diamond's office. Their badges were a clear indication of who they were though now I wondered if this is what Mamo – chan was talking about.

I gulped hoping I was wrong. I darted my head to the left to see Diamond walking out looking highly upset. I sat in my chair and pulled out some files to work on. I received a glare from him but he only went back into his office, "Cancel my meetings till noon." He shut the door without another word. I began making calls for the day to re-schedule meetings for him that wouldn't interfere with others. Trouble was some of those meetings were with people he'd been trying to interview for months.

Braving the storm I knocked on the door, "Mr. Lemont?" I asked. "Come in." he ordered. I opened the door and took one step inside, "Some of the meetings you've been working on for a while did you want me to do the interview instead?" I offered. An olive branch if you will. I oddly enough felt bad for him. Yes he was a pig and an ass but as I told Mamo – chan he wouldn't do anything that would damage his company. Whatever the illegalities are I'm sure its not something that can't be settled in court.

And yes I know I'm defending the guy to an extent but its hard not to try to feel emotional regarding this. He's my boss for cripes sake! "You take over the interviews?" he asked me. I had done a few already I knew I could handle these. So in a positive voice I said, "Hai, I'll get right on them for you. Okay?" he gave me an analyzing look before suddenly glaring at me, "Go on and see how it goes. But I expect to see you here before noon." He snapped. I nodded, "Now leave before I change my mind." he dismissed me.

I left before he could change his mind. He was definitely upset and I didn't feel like being on the receiving end of his temper. Not that I couldn't handle myself but there was I'm sure regulations and policies that regardless of how he felt he had to abide by. I took one longing glance at the door before darting to the lobby to meet the first scheduled appointment. The interview should be simple enough so I held no major worries.

Diamond POV

There's no way it could be…but it's the only logical thing that make sense. Beryl's hatred of Usagi has to be based off of something and this MUST be it! I was ready to snap and tear the head off of the next person that came in. Its why I had her re-sche….that's when it hit me. I was having her re-schedule them but her reasoning to not do so and take care of it herself came to mind. I narrowed my eyes.

Did she plan this? No she didn't…I seethed, not alone she didn't. That Chiba bastard. I clenched my hands. He sent her here. Gave her high recommendations to. He was planning this take over from day fucking one! And he sends his admittedly hot girlfriend in to be the mole. I just don't see it though. I was at war in my own mind. Part of me wanted to believe her innocence in this but the other part saw the facts. The facts said there is no coincidence when it comes to a competitor's girlfriend coming to work for you.

If it weren't for my dick talking to me I wouldn't have considered her. To fresh out of college for my tastes. Though more well-rounded than Beryl in a lot of respects. I sighed…it could be just co-incidence though. You have no proof in the slightest on her being involved with the law and order types that walked out. Putting a hold on my cash flow. The business trip would have been a perfect way to get her alone. I needed to show her what a real man was like. That pussy Mamoru was nothing compared to me.

To uptight and cold to maintain a girl as passionate as Usagi. How he even landed her when she rebuffed me was anyone's guess. Hell how that man managed to score a girl like her was beyond me. I recalled how dinner with her went. She was so cordial and professional but when she spoke on a subject she liked her eyes light up and she became passionate about it. I could see the attraction to her. However, her innocent I could see as well. While she was protective of herself and her friends she left another part of herself vulnerable.

I licked my lips in memory of the kiss I stole from her that evening. She had been shocked but told me seconds later that it was of business only and she wasn't interested in me like that. I couldn't believe my ears. Every single and none single woman wanted to be with me. So when she had seriously walked out on the interview after only getting half her questions answered I felt rejection. For the first time ever I did.

So for Mamoru to have landed her as his girlfriend no less was a shocker. Even more shocking was how well they seemed to blend together. I snuffed at the thought. We make a better looking couple but if she is involved in the law coming down on me she will pay dearly for her betrayal of my trust. I went to the window of my office and saw Mamoru's building, shining more brightly that mine it seemed in the sun.

Deciding to order in for lunch I grabbed my phone and ordered from the cafeteria in here, "Hai, can I get an orange chicken and rice?" I decided on. "I'm sorry Mr. Lemont but the card on file here with us is under suspension for fraud." _Are you…?_ I gripped the phone tighter, "Let me give you my personal card." I answered shortly. I gave him the numbers once I fished it from my wallet. "I'm sorry Mr. Lemont but that one is not allowing us to transact it." _are you fucking kidding me?!_

Pursed my lips bitterly and responded, "Arigato." I didn't want to try the rest via this in fear of it getting out that my funds were frozen. It seems that putting the company funds into my own personal piggy bank off shore wasn't a hot idea. But if all goes well I can skip off to Moscow with all of my proceedings. It's one of the few places in the world with no extradition. Japan was one but I committed my crime here.

I couldn't hope for anything here. I just have to make sure that I do so before the investigation is fully underway. I needed to get in contact with my man on the inside so I could make arrangements to flee if everything can be proven. I'll be one step ahead of the feds and no one will be the wiser. As much as I love this company it's given me what I want of it…money. Though I do wonder if that money would buy me one night with that gorgeous blonde. I mulled it over before thinking _…maybe…_

It was when I received a call from a very well-known number that I grimaced. She had called me several times already. Answering I said, "Beryl stop calling me." she huffed, "I heard about your business going under." She mocked. I looked at my phone like it was her instead. "Oh?" I near asked, "They why are you calling me?" I demanded of her in a mocking tone to. "Because I know it was the sniveling little bitch Usagi." I knew she hated her but lack of honorific was a sure sign of either deep commitment or excessive lack of respect.

"How so?" I had thought the same thing. I just didn't WANT it to be her. "Why else would she be there. Fresh out of college and already my Mamoru – san is suggesting your company for a job AND apparently convincing you of it as well. He is an excellent sales man." She complimented my now enemy. "Beryl do you have any proof of this?" I asked of her in an annoyed voice.

She sounded to be huffing, "Littles bitches like her don't belong in our privileged world. She's using you just as that Minako is using my beloved relative Malachite." I hadn't known about that. "You truly think so? And this isn't some stupid vendetta of yours talking?" I demanded sounding obviously skeptical. "I hold no vendettas against her." I was less than convinced. I mulled it over, "Show me the proof and I'll confront her on it. If it's true then Usagi will be having a lot of explaining to do." I ended the call before she could comply.

Beryl POV

How dare he hang up on me! I seethed as I threw the latest phone into my purse. Gathering my wits together I made another call. There was no way in hell that Usagi would be getting a step into our world. I hate that woman. She took my man from me and now she'll pay. She doesn't get to win anything. She even had the audacity to smirk at me when she knew I'd failed the courses. Daddy hadn't been happy that I had to wait until next semester to graduate. I didn't like to disappoint him.

"That bitch will get what's coming to her." I mutter before the person on the other end answers the phone call. "Hey…remember when I said I'd need a favor?" I gave him my sugary sweet tone, "Hai…?" he responded. "I need some papers that implicate a woman name Usagi as an active participant in being a mole." He wasn't the best with his frauds but it would be enough to convince Diamond. He could take care of Usagi for me then I could reign Mamoru back into my waiting arms.

I smile at what's going to happen. "Beryl even with my skills any expert can figure it out." he tells me. "I know but the man that will see it will be to arrogant to show it to an expert. He'll see it and take care of matters for me. just do your job and falsify the papers. You know I'm good for this." I tell him. Such a reclusive one that man is, he'll do anything if I show him a little loving. I grin at that. "Please baby I need this." I fake a beg to get what I want.

"Okay but whether it works or not your coming over right?" he asks. I roll my eyes. For a bout of decent sex he'll do anything I want him to do. "Sure thing. When can you get this done for me?" I demand looking at my nails. I have big plans for this. "A few hours say around two?" he estimates. "I'll be over. I need these to be presentable so when he sees them there's no doubt in his mind." he assures me his work and I end the call. "I'll get even with you Usagi."

Usagi POV

I made sure to be back in the office by noon to avoid conflict with Diamond. He came out of his office shortly after to receive the paperwork from the interviews I had. "Any conflicts?" he asked me. "No not really. A little butter and sugar in the right areas makes things go smoother and sweeter." I smiled. He looks to me with a raised brow. "Really?" I kept the smile up seeing as he seemed to be in a better mood.

He went back into his office with the paperwork and left me to finish off with what I had begun that morning. His next two interviews came in and things seemed to go well. I was excited that things seemed to be getting better. Getting ready to leave I went to the elevators and found that one wasn't working. Only one was now operating. Not seeing a problem I waited for it. I knew Mamo – chan was wrong about Diamond. He's not going to jeopardize his career because of me it just doesn't compute.

Feeling lifted of any doubt I enter the elevator to find Diamond marching towards me. Not walking marching. My mood dampers. "Mr Lemont?" I ask. He stalks in as the doors close up and suddenly I'm feeling incredibly trapped in this giant metal box. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he demanded. Now I was confused. "Excuse me?" I asked in pure misperception of what he was talking about.

He got into my personal space and all to fast my instinctive need to protect myself came on strong, "Mr. Lemont!" I said in a warning tone. His hands slammed on either side of my head against the metal of the box we were in. it was the slow subtle reminders that I was in this contraption that kept me alert to knowing there was only one exit. It took everything I had in me to NOT hurt him.

Fighting wouldn't end well. not for him at least I needed to figure out why he was so obvious upset. I needed to dispel this first and foremost. "What is the problem?" I asked in a more soothing tone. I needed to get him more calm. I held my hands up in a defensive move for him to understand that I wasn't a threat to him. If he saw that then he would start to calm down. At least that was the impression I was trying to give him.

He looked like a raging bull. Mamo – chan got that same look at times. However, Mamo – chan's was filled with a passionate longing for me. It made me burning with a desire to have him. The one Diamond wore was filled with a burning hatred for me. I had only ever seen that look on one other person. _Beryl. If this was a result of her it would make perfect sense._ Asking calmly, I inquired, "Did you talk to Beryl?"

I furrowing my brows to see if that was the case. _Did she say something to him to make him think something about me? would she stoop that damned low?_ I knew beryl hated me but not that badly. Was our unspoken truce so far gone she would lie to save face and make Diamond come after me? she wouldn't…would she? I bleakly wondered if she did what she said and how far Diamond would go.

My words were like a trigger point. His right hand grabbed at my left shoulder and pushed me down on the elevator floor. Off balanced from my heels, I hit the thin carpeting. Needing to regain ground I kicked out at him. clearly he didn't anticipate me kicking him in the knee cap. I almost knocked him down to. "What the hell Diamond?!" I managed to get back up even as he cornered me again, "You bitch." He was fuming so much that I briefly looked for steam from his ears before shaking my head at that.

"You've been secretly working with that dick Mamoru!" now I was thoroughly confused. This provided more questions than answers for me. "What are you talking about?" I enquired. Making sure he knew I was clueless to his investigation, or whatever THIS was. "Working with him on what?" I demanded. Now agitated that he was upset with me about something I knew nothing about. His face was pissed the fuck off.

Through recollection of Mamo – chan saying he would take care of matters came to mind. _The investigation! Diamond thought I gave away state secrets._ _Which made no sense since even if that was my intention, which its not, I have no access to that. He should know that. Unless someone falsified documents to frame me? But for what purpose would that serve? I'm no one important._ I had to let him know that I had nothing to do with it.

I was just the reason why apparently. The look on my face must have made him think I knew because his own face became more aggressive. He wanted to take action. I had to sort this out before he did something else. "Look whatever you think I did I didn't. I promise you." I kept my hands up situating myself to get back up. "I have no access to anything in here other than the access you gave me." I told him.

His eyes were smoldering in anger. He darted about me to find something to aim his words at. It was a mad look of desperation. Then he looked me up and down and his focused seemed to shift from just anger to anger and something else. He even seemed to be wanting to laugh in anger. It was disconcerting to say the least. At least he wasn't trying to physically come at me anymore. "You know I thought all this time that you were an innocent in this." He mused out loud. He was starting to sound like he felt he'd been fooled by me.

"That perhaps even that prick Mamoru conned you into this so he could take over my business." He laughed in a near maniacal way. It was genuinely terrifying as I was stuck in a closed elevator with him. Just as we were about to hit a floor he hit the button to keep us on and stuck. I needed to find an exit sooner rather than later. Or rather I had to hit the release button to let me out. I just needed to get his ass out of my way.

"Mamoru - san didn't con me into anything because there was nothing to con me into." I tell him respectively. Using Mamo – chan's full name to indicate how serious I was. Diamond hit the wall next to him. I avoiding jumping like a startled deer. Just barely though. He seemed to be on a wires edge of control. "I saw the reports Usagi!" he snapped. I looked to him. My face twisting into more confusion. "What papers?" I asked, needing to get to the bottom of this.

"The ones Beryl sent to me. Evidence of you ratting on me to that sanctimonious prick Mamoru!" he yelled and rushed me. My training kicking in I was able to keep him off me but my reluctance to harm him enabled him to get me on the ground again. Cursing my need to end this positively I smashed my palm into his face and was rewarded with a backhanded slap. "I'll make Mamoru regret having toyed with me when I return his girlfriend to him after I've had my fun with her." now I was livid. I gave him a look to take pause with.

"Touch me and you'll regret it." I began in all seriousness. "You take me on and not only will you suffer a beat down from me but I'll report your ass." I snapped. I wasn't one to be toyed with. Not like this. He barely paused. "And it won't be him to worry over it'll be **me**." I threatened. To me it sounded serious and hard pressed. Had I been on the other end I would have taken a step back but he wasn't me.

Or rather he wasn't thinking clearly. The man was attacking me in the elevator of his company. It wasn't a smart move to make. Apparently it wasn't threatening enough as he laughed at my words. "I'm a fucking multimillionaire Usagi." he gloated. _Thanks for the reminder asshole!_ "You say one word and my lawyers will bury you in so much legal litigation its ridiculous." He smirked and leaned in closer.

"You try it and I'll fucking burying you so deep that your grandkids would need lawyers. I'll find any loop hole there is and I'll walk a free man. I'm Diamond fucking Lemont. You'll get let go seeing as you filed the complaint but nothing came from it and Mamoru will toss you out since you'll no longer be useful to him." I couldn't help but realize he was right. Well half right. I didn't believe Mamo – chan would drop me.

"Mr. Lemont I'm warning you NOT to do this." It was my last plea before he gripped my button up shirt and ripped it harshly open. The buttons scattered leaving only a few left at the bottom to keep it on. It rubbed raw against my skin as he found my bra becoming exposed. A nice read one that I bought with my new job money from here. "Nice…" he touched a lace covered breast. The skin peaking out gave me revolting sensations from his touch.

He leaned down and in a voice that I could feel the menace coming off of said, "Your lover get you that?" his words ended on a snarl before I tried to hit at him again for daring to touch me so inappropriately. I managed another two hits to his face but his initial shock wore off. He grasped my hands with one of his. I realized I was severely pissed at myself for letting him get away with his actions thus far. My reluctance from before hindered me greatly.

Pinning me down his greater weight temporarily prevented me from getting the upper hand. I had to look for an out. There was always an out. You just had to find it. When his head dipped in to try to kiss me I instinctively dodged it. I should have head butted him. He instead diverted his attentions to lick and bite at my neck. I felt sick and disgusted by this as I thought of more of my training. Most of it was hand to hand if you're standing up.

There were a few tricks though that I learned for ground work. Realizing he had pinned me with his body between my legs, as disturbing as it felt it gave me an advantage he didn't know of. At least I hoped not. I hoped he didn't know much of jujitsu. If any at all. So far he seemed to know very little and I would be testing that. Challenging the length and flexibility of my skirt I shimmied it up enough to pull my leg up and wrap my left leg around his neck.

Shock and surprise engulfed him before I shoved on and his hold on my hands broke. I grabbed one arm, the right one and twisted it in my grip while pushing him further down on the floor. He cried out in shock and tried to get his arm back. I twisted it further as he hit anything on me he could to break my hold on him. Not a chance. I tried to warn him and he wasn't going to listen, well he's listening now.

Using my strength, I managed to pop his shoulder out of the socket before I released him. He obviously wasn't used to the pain as he stayed on the floor of the elevator moaning. "You bitch! You'll pay for this! I'll fucking ruin your reputation! You'll never find another job again!" he screamed. I hit the release button and fled into the lobby. I grunted in annoyance as I forgot my purse in the elevator. Turning back, I found it off to the side and grabbed at it twice, narrowly missing him the first time as he made to swipe at me with his leg, and took off.

I pulled out the key card and swiped twice. The first time I ran it through so fast that it couldn't read it properly. The blasted thing even beeped long and loud to indicate I swiped it to fast. I darted my head back to ensure he hadn't gotten up. He groaned and began to steady himself back onto his feet. Forcing myself to calm down I swiped my key card through the security scanner letting me out the lobby doors. I dared to look back finding him holding his arm with an incredibly pained expression on his face. I faced forward and kept running.

I rushed out and around the building to my car in the parking garage, having picked up the keys from Mamo – chan's place, and didn't bother thinking about anything. If I allowed myself to reflect I would loose it and I needed to get to safety. I drove off for Mamo – chan's. I suddenly needed to see him. I knew I would feel the safest there. It was instinctual to run to him. leaving my car parked in complex near his million dollar lot I got u into the lobby.

The guard let me in having seen me multiple times with Mamo – chan. I tried to keep my distraught feelings from my face as he let me up. I held my shirt close to avoid any problems or questions from occurring. I felt my nerves getting frayed the longer it got. Like they were waiting to see Mamo – chan before they'd release the flood gates. I held myself in check trying as hard as possible to hold the emotions back once the elevator doors closed.

Tears beginning to brim in my eyes. I fought to control them. I was a strong woman I didn't need to cry damn it! The doors opened to reveal his sterile apartment. "Mamo – chan?!" I called, barely able to keep the trembling from my voice. I needed to get this out calmly to avoid appearing hysterical. "Hai, Usako?" he must have heard something wrong as I heard him get up to greet me. He was wearing sweat pants with a form fitting t shirt. The dinner table I saw was strewn with paperwork.

I suddenly wondered if I was interrupting something important. "What's wrong?" he near demanded. I must have been unable to keep it from my face much longer, "Diamond he…" the stress of it finally hit me. It was like a freight truck had struck me and my throat closed up. I broke down crying. Not heavy sobs but enough to have him racing over to me. His arms held me close before pulling away to see my face.

I had forgotten that Diamond backhanded me. It must have been on the other side and that's why the doorman didn't say anything. Then he looked down and saw the state of my shirt. Its ripped state. I saw the flashes of wrath and rage encompass him. He wanted to kill Diamond. there was no doubt in my mind about it. he would have killed him in that moment if Diamond were here without a second thought.

"That motherfucker!" he raged. He was appearing to be in need to kill him. He made to grab for his car keys when I called out, "Stop!" he did and looked at me. At first he seemed to be asking why I stopped him when he saw my emotions clear as day on my face. He knew I needed him now more than ever before. Dropping his previous mission to kill along with his keys back on the table he passed by he instead went to me and held me close.

Guiding me to the couch I curled up into him and told my tale. "The elevator?" he asked as if analyzing something. I nodded against his chest. I didn't see him but I felt him move a bit before pulling me in to pick me up bridal style. I laughed internally. I dreamed of getting picked up this way on my wedding day. This situation was NEVER anything I had pictured before. It made the feeling feel…cheapened. It was supposed to be for a magical moment…but I guess in a way it still was.

He was carrying his 'princess' to safety. I was in the comforting arms of my 'prince'. I held onto the moment like a life line. It was the only thing keeping me from breaking down further. I had only ever fought before in training not in real life. I NEVER imagined the first fight to have if ever would be with my BOSS of all people. I looked up to find Mamo – chan looking down at me with an unreadable expression.

Carrying me to his bedroom he said, "Go shower and wash up. I'll be in shortly. I have to make a call. Tomorrow morning you're going to go to human resources and file a complaint." He ordered. I knew how that would go, "They won't believe me. He's 'Diamond fucking Lemont'. He's got the high priced lawyers and if I file one they'll throw it out and fire me for being difficult or something." He pulled my face up to see him.

"Diamond isn't going to do shit. You're going to file, he's going to get fired and put in jail." I wanted to believe him I did but…I held doubt in what could and would happen. "Shower and change. You'll feel a bit better. I'll be back up in twenty." He assured before giving me a light kiss and walking out. A shower actually sounded good so I stripped and went inside. I spent most of it sitting down crying as the night's events played in my head repeatedly. Beryl had to have said something to set him off.

She did this. My own relative. I sobbed more wondering what I had done to piss her off to the point that she would sick him on me. "How did she do it?" I muttered out loud. Washing off I eventually shut off the water and got ready for bed. I laid there wide awake waiting for Mamo – chan to come back. I needed his presence tonight to sleep. I needed the comfort of knowing he was there.

Mamoru POV

My instincts wanted to pound Diamond into a bloody mess. How dare he hurt her! How dare he lay a finger on her. Usako was so thrown that she didn't even realize her shirt was half torn coming in here. I briefly wondered if the guard downstairs saw it as she came in. Shaking it off I made my call, "Hai, does the publishing company for Lemont have camera's in the elevators?" I asked. I wanted to smile at the information but knew it wasn't the right time. "I need the footage from tonight for a case filing tomorrow." I ordered.

"I'll have my lawyer procure it from the red tape." I assure. "Hai, I am. Listen I need this ready for tomorrow." I end the call. Not many people, mostly just those closest financially knew I had an insider in Diamond's company. I didn't request much to avoid his employees getting suspicious but in this case I knew the call would be important. Of course I paid them handsomely for their help.

I called my secretary. It was late I knew but she would pick up, "Hai?" she asked. "I'm terribly sorry to have disturbed your evening but tomorrow when you get in re-arrange my scheduled morning meetings to later in the afternoon. I have an urgent matter in the morning to deal with and it requires my immediate attention." I tell her. "Not a problem Mr. Chiba." She agrees without fault.

I thank her and end the call. I wanted that bastard dead. How dare he hurt her. I could only imagine what he tried to do to her in the elevator. Hopefully the cameras captured it all on tape that way it would be an easy prosecution. "Still though what set him off?" I questioned. Pushing a hand through my hair I sighed trying to think what happened. He didn't seem the type to fly off the handle. I racked my brain till sleep entered it. Sighing I knew Usako needed my comfort now so I headed upstairs for bed.

I saw her there, tightly wound in the covers. Ditching my t shirt I pulled it off and found her turning over to face me. Her body pulling me in as I pulled her in, "It's going to be okay. He won't touch you ever again. Not as long as I live." I promise her. She sniffled. Her freshly washed hair still damp from the shower but she seemed to have calmed down a bit. For whatever reason a hot shower tended to make people feel better. Maybe it was euphoric or the warmth provided a temporary calming balm that the person mentally needed.

Either way I would be making sure that Diamond didn't go more than 48 hours without being in handcuffs ready for jail time. The earlier call to my lawyer to be ready for the case tomorrow would be beneficial. True Diamond could have his own lawyers come in to defend him but with the video proof there Diamond would go down faster than a sinking ship. I held my beloved close by and wondered if in some small way I was responsible for this. I closed my eyes and prayed this had nothing to do with the frozen accounts.

I would die if her attack was because of me. I did it to protect her, not to place her in harm's way. I petted her hair and felt as she drifted off into sleep. My instincts urged me to hurt him badly but at the same time they didn't want to leave her. They convinced me NOT to do something stupid. She needed my warmth and comfort and I was all to willing to do what was needed to ensure she felt safe for a good night's rest. Diamond was going to pay for what he did to her.

Usako POV

As Mamo – chan held me close I couldn't help but feel more at ease. Sleep seemed so far away moments ago but when he came in and held me close I felt such relief washing through me that I couldn't deny that I suddenly felt tired beyond anything. I didn't care that I hadn't brushed my teeth for bed, all I cared about was putting this behind me and trying to keep my job tomorrow. I worked to damned hard to let anything that wasn't my fault get in my way.

I let a few tears slid down as I slipped into a slumber. They were tears of relief. The panic that had threatened to consume me earlier was eased and at bay now. My heart rate returned to normal. I smiled in thanks to Mamo – chan from being here tonight. We didn't have anything scheduled yet he accepted me here so easily. I was grateful for him in my life right now. Feeling that he was already in dreamland I couldn't help but pass out with the words, "I can't imagine my future without you…"


	14. diamonds demise & discussions

**sm fan** : thank you.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : well their not meant to be good people. Lol as for your inquiry, nope it won't.

 **Flareup4Ratchet** : I honestly didn't think of silver upstaging the wedding dress, I just didn't want to have her wearing pink to the wedding. It seemed to cliché. As for beryl, she's all about control and power. She an attention hog and feels she needs to be the center of attention.

 **Nancy67** : true, but powerful woman wouldn't want to admit that they had something like that going on.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : she understands it now she just can't understand it nor does she want to deal at the moment with Beryl. To much drama for her right now.

 **kera69love** : Diamond has plans, but he won't be hurting her, he will need her.

 **TropicalRemix** : things will be happening.

 **gabicg1** : thanks.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : they will get it believe me but it won't be for a hot minute. First there's more drama to come.

 **brewbaby09** : thanks, I appreciate that. its interesting and different to get into the mind frame of demented highly privileged jerks. Lol

 **NikkiBC** : thanks, I know a few myself and my boyfriend is a three year state champion in the martial arts. He's taught me a few things over our time together.

11 reviews so nice, lets see where this one gets us. read and review please!

Fifty shades of Chiba ch. 14

Usagi POV

I woke up in a comforting embrace that I didn't want to leave before noting that I needed to change and get ready for work at Diamond's company. Then last night events hit me and I was reluctant and yet in need to go to work today. I wanted to talk to him about it and set the record straight while trying to keep my job there. Getting up I failed to remember that my work shirt was in ruins until I found it laying in a heap in the bathroom. It brought back even more memories of what happened.

The look Diamond had on his face was etched into my retina. Like a bad train wreck that I was forced to not just watch but be apart of. I clutched at Mamo – chan's over-sized shirt and inhaled deeply. The scent on it from him helped calm me down a bit and ground me back in reality. I was safe now, not that I hadn't been able to handle myself with Diamond, but I felt a reminder that Diamond wasn't here.

Reluctantly I removed the t shirt, it would only garner me suspicious eye brows to where I was last night. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was a man's work shirt. Trying to figure out a solution I heard the door-bell ring. Seeing Mamo – chan still asleep I went to see whom it was. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the door and found the driver there, "Hai?" I asked wondering if I should have woken Mamo – chan up.

"For you, Mr. Chiba, made an early morning request for you and here to." he handed me a designer bag and a Starbucks container, "Its hot so be careful." The gesture was sweet as he began to leave, "Arigato. Very much." I smiled and nodded my head as he left. I closed the door and found that the in the designer bag was a new work shirt. It would work well with my skirt and shoes. Though I was curious on where he got it from. Stores didn't open until easily 10 am and it was barely seven.

The container was with hot tea and a breakfast sandwich." It smelled delicious to my now awakened senses. I started to chow down on the sandwich when I saw Mamo – chan coming down stairs. He looked happy and content as he walked down looking at me. Unsure of his odd happy demeanor consider last night I held on the breakfast sandwich to him. "You should try this." He grinned smugly at me as he walked up to me and leaned down to take a bite from it in my hand still.

"Good, but you eat it, you need it." that's when it occurred to me how hungry I was. I looked in the bag and saw another one in there. I was thankful since I had skipped dinner last night. I had come straight to Mamo – chan's after Diamond's abrupt stint with me in the elevator. I hadn't thought about food just about getting gone and following my instint. Shaking my head of it I took another bite.

I drank some hot tea as Mamo – chan got ready for work. It took me merely fifteen minutes to finish off the sandwiches before I was still sipping on the tea. I don't know how but somehow it made me feel better. Putting it down I got dressed and couldn't help but feel great about the new shirt. It was like being given a fresh start to last night. Then as if it reared its ugly head I recalled what happened again.

Like a bad tingle in the arm I worried about what today would bring. I couldn't shake my need to go there and to stay curled up in bed…I was emotionally conflicted as to what I really wanted to do but I already knew what I needed to do. Mamo – chan guided us to the waiting car as we left out of the apartment and through the lobby to the waiting car. We drove off. "I think it would be ill advised to go back home for a few days." He noted in seriousness.

I darted my head to him, "Nani?" I questioned. He looked to me, concern written on his face, "You faced off against Diamond yesterday. If he's willing to do such a heinous thing at his office I'd rather not find out if it's possible at your residence. He has your apartment on file but not mine." I was ready to protest the action as if he were trying to control an aspect of my life but when I thought about it, it hit me.

 _Kami sama damn it! He's right again!_ I didn't even think about that. My own home wasn't even a thought process last night when I ran from Diamond. I went straight to Mamo – chan's place. I wanted to refute it, "I doubt that he's willing to go that far." I tried. Mamo – chan looked at me, "He attacked you in the elevator of his building. He held no remorse nor fear of doing so. He could do the same thing at your home and I'm NOT willing to risk that." he tells me, seriousness in his features.

I keep my cool as I respond, "I refuse to allow Diamond to have control enough over my life to prevent me from going home." My stubbornness knew no bounds. Mamo – chan sighed as if trying to keep his cool. "I admire your tenaciousness but in this case Usako I would do anything to avoid you from coming near further harm." He touched my face as his sincere eyes clouded my own with love.

Before I could object I found that we were by Diamond's business. I went to get out but we didn't slow down like normally. I got confused as we turned into the parking lot. "Right here sir?" Mamo – chan replied, "Hai." As we parked the car and got out. "What's going on here?" _he wasn't going to try to talk to Diamond now was he?_ "We're going to get some things straightened out." I looked back but the driver was already back in the car. "If something goes wrong he'll call the cops." Mamo – chan said.

I sighed, "This isn't necessary." I tried. He stopped and looked around, ensuring we were alone he leaned in and kissed me feverishly before stopping abruptly. It had my mind going through a bit of a tail spin. "What he did to you is unacceptable." He said with cool and calm fury. I was afraid for Diamond…almost. Our faces were still very close. "He will get what's coming to him for what he did to you." My nerves were returning, as if they had ever left.

He made me look at him. "Who knows how many others he's done this to. Others that didn't know how to fight him off. Who knows if there will be more after you. Do you want for him to be given that chance again?" I hated it when he was right. I wouldn't be able to wash this away as easily as I wanted to. I wanted to pretend it never happened and yet I wanted to make Diamond suffer for what he did. Suddenly I was grateful that Mamo – chan was here. He'd have the nuts to push me to do what I needed to do.

Without another word I began to walk forward, "Gomen." I said simply. He walked in front of me, "NO!" I took my face in his hands and forced me to look his square in the eyes. "Usako, you have nothing to be ashamed of." _Then why did I feel like I was in the wrong? I had to have done something to set Beryl off to set Diamond off like that._ He pulled my face closed and kissed me with a tender passion. "I don't think you quiet get what it is I would do to keep you safe." He leaned in and tenderly kissed me again before gesturing for me to lead the way inside.

Instead once were in I see all eyes on us both. I didn't know what Diamond had said if anything at all. When I got to the front desk to show my clearance Mamo – chan got in front, "Where is the human resources department?" his firm and decisive tone had the young man behind the desk only able to point in the right direction before Mamo – chan took my hand and pulled me along. I felt like I was on a roller coaster and he was the ride I was on. Bad terminology but it somehow seemed to fit.

We entered the offices only to find two other people in the room besides the workers. "Mr. Chiba." Both of them said and shook his hand as we were gestured to find seats in the room. I planted myself by Mamo – chan as he sat with dignity that I copied as much as possible. _What was going on here? Who were these guys?_ That's when I heard an annoyed voice coming in, _Diamond…_ he looked worn and a bit beaten.

One would think he was the victim and NOT me. I looked over the see Mamo – chan looking him over before darting a 'well done' look to me. Strangely I felt satisfied and smug with that face. Now seeing Diamond standing like a lesser man, the real man that he was, became a relief to me. No longer did he appear to be the cool and calm man nor the raging angered man I had seen and knew.

Now he looked beyond pissed and hurt, but not just physically, it was mentally to. I had damaged his ego. Beaten it before running off like a jackrabbit into the night. _Not that he didn't deserve it…_ "So it has been brought to my attention that an assault happened here last night." The director for human resources said. Diamond looked to him bored, "And this pertains my presence how? I'm a very busy man." He didn't know why he was here. The director looked to him, "Actually it pertains directly to you." Diamond barely showed signs of distress.

"How?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Ms. Tsukino here has made a claim that you sexually assaulted her, and tried to place extended harm on her for evasion." The director said. I felt like running off for some reason. Fear. Who knew. The only thing that kept me in my seat was Mamo – chan. Diamond laughed, "Seriously?" he looked to me and laughed. "Why would I risk everything here for her?" his voice on 'her' was full of disgust.

Though now I suspected it was more due to my rejection of him than anything. "Because even the great Diamond Lemont doesn't know where all of the security cameras are." The man to the right of Mamo – chan said. He handed some papers over to the director before saying, "Here gentleman and my lady…" he began as he acknowledged everyone. Standing up he went to the computer screen by the director and slipped in the disk.

"From the security department." He indicated. "Given to us as they wanted to ensure aid in the safety of its employees." He mentioned directly to Diamond. Spinning it around he hit play. The director himself came around to watch the scene unfold. It was difficult to see it in such a manner. Weird to see myself on the screen as Diamond's aggressive nature came out that night, "This is bull shit!" Diamond snapped as it showed his actions.

Him confronting me in the elevator. Me trying avoid physical contact. Me warding him off. The ripping off of my shirt, the backhand, the fighting I had to do to get him off before I was finally able to get out of the elevator. The director hit the pause button and looked to me with sympathy, "I regret that this happened to you." He truly felt bad for it. He turned to Diamond who was steaming at this.

I could see the cogs in his head turning. Formulating a plan of action to get himself out of this bind. "Mr. Lemont!" it got his attention. Diamond's reaction, "It's obviously doctored. I'd never do something like that!" he was backed into a corner and he knew it. Why else would he claim that we doctored it? Other than to avoid prosecution…that probably was it. He had a large company to keep up. _Should have thought about that before last night._

The director replied, "Let me get this straight, your telling me that Mr. Chiba doctored this up with help from his lawyer and OUR OWN security team, whom you pay well, to help a secretary, no offense." He assured me. I nodded my head. Diamond looked damn dumb now. "I know we can come to a logical conclusion to this." Diamond said in a more calmed and civil tone now.

"There is." Mamo – chan's lawyers handed him some papers. "Your being required to take anger management classes AFTER you serve a thirty-day sentence in jail for attempted rape and assault." Diamond lashed out, "Are you insane I have a company to run! I refuse to take a leave because of some bitch!" both he and the lawyer stood toe to toe. "YOU should have thought about that BEFORE you cornered her into an elevator and attempted to **rape** her." the lawyer was right.

"You have three days to comply before you'll be taken in by force to the metro police." Mamo – chan's lawyers pulled out more papers from his brief case, "In addition to the incident report filed you are also hereby ordered releasement of your duties as CEO until further notice." Diamond looked positively pissed off, "You can't do this." His voice was borderline anger and resentment as he spoke.

"I can and have. The board of directors will have their own words to speak with you. Such shock that you performed such a malicious action." The lawyer made to leave when Diamond stated a little to calmly for my liking, "Not if I call my lawyer. This meeting happened without him. Its null." I looked to Mamo – chan found him looking pensively at Diamond. He shook his head with near mirth.

"Your lawyer has been sent the same forms you were given. He's currently out of the country on vacation." Diamond appeared visibly upset. "This isn't over." His eyes went from Mamo – chan to me. In a last ditch effort I suppose Diamond stated as smugly as he could, "Besides, she wanted everything she got." I felt uncomfortable and pissed off all at once. _Who did he think he was to say such a disturbing thing?!_

My hands went to tighten into fists when Mamo – chan held one of them. I looked to him and felt a sense of calm wash over me…or rather not just calm but like I now held a protective shield over me. Diamond looked at me smugly, "Not my fault she opted out at the last damned second. Its how women are…nothing but teases…" I went to rebuttal but everyone motioned for me to hold my tongue so I did.

"Mr. Lemont it would be in your best interest to remain silent." The director advised. He threw him a 'who do you work for?' look before sitting himself back down. "As for you Ms. Tsukino…" I looked to the director, "If you would like to you can leave for the - " I cut him off, "Not to be disrespectful but I would like to work today, I have many things that need to be done and I'm not going to allow anything to disturb that." I told him firmly.

Nodding he said, "If that is your wish." I nodded as we were all left to leave the office. Diamond came up to me only to be interceded by Mamo – chan whom placed himself in front of me. "It would be ill advised to be anywhere near Usak – Usagi – chan right now." Mamo – chan said, almost letting his nick name for me out. Diamond must have heard it to but he didn't comment on it. Instead he walked forward getting into Mamo – chan's personal space. I could feel my dark haired boyfriend getting wary of him.

"You must be loving this." Diamond mocked. I felt my boyfriend shift but only to get right back into Diamond's face. "Loving this? You assaulted my girlfriend and tried to rape her in an elevator. Just be glad that I wasn't there or else they'd still be looking for your body in the pacific." His threat I knew was real. Also because Diamond looked on stunned. "What makes her so special to you?" my now former boss demanded in low tones.

Mamoru POV

I let out a near chuckle before I said, "Same reason why you threw away your company to attack her?" I mocked him a bit. He looked upset again. "I knew she was your fucking mole." That threw me off. "Excuse me?" I asked genuinely curious. Diamond looked at me like I was lying, "I knew she was working as a mole for you. Beryl told me everything." I rolled my eyes. "Really THAT is your source of intelligence?" I asked.

He glared daggers at me, "Beryl is a conniving little succubus that loathes Usagi." to that Diamond suddenly looked on a bit remorseful…almost. "Your lying." He pushed back. "Trust me I'm not. If I had a mole I wouldn't use my girlfriend to do it. I'd have someone whose more adept at corporate espionage. Not a college recruit." As much as it was insulting to Usako I needed him to know she had nothing to do with this.

He saw the logic and suddenly he looked terribly angered. Though at me or Beryl at this point I wasn't sure. Then his gaze shifted to the petite blonde behind me. _Or her…_ I shifted to cover her form more, "Beryl doesn't have the smarts to do it. You're a fucking liar and if it weren't for there being no sound on that video we both know she'd be the fucked one…professionally speaking." He corrected himself.

Then he tried to see her again, "Then again…with a body like hers I wouldn't doubt the personal fucking would be soon to." he smarted off before walking away. I felt Usako touch my arm, "What was that about?" she asked, a hesitant fear in her voice covered by curiosity and determination. I turned around and smiled at her, "Nothing I can't handle. I promise you." I make up game plans as we leave the area.

"I'll be picking you up after work today. We'll drop by your place to pick up essentials. Clothing and the like." She turned me to face her, "Mamo – chan as much as I appreciate the offer one I refuse to let Diamond have control in such a way and secondly if I were to move in in any manner I'd rather it be due to us moving forward in our relationship and not because of Diamond's interference in my life." I tell him. He smirks at me, "Did it ever occur to you that Diamond is merely an excuse?" she stood there stunned.

"I want you to move in. To live with me…if that's okay with you." I suddenly wondered if this was to soon to be asking such a thing. She looked baffled before asking, "Are you serious?" I had hoped we were at this point in our relationship but perhaps I was wrong. Before I can think of a retraction she asked me in all seriousness. "Cause this will change things. It's a new step for us, are you ready for that?"

Without forethought I answered, "Hai." She smiled, "Problem is I have a lease on my place, I couldn't leave if I wanted to." having a plan for that now I say, "If I could get you out by the end of today would you move in?" she looks perplexed but respond's with, "Hai." I kiss her and say, "Then after work we'll be packing your bags." I leave before she can counter my words. I'll just place her furniture items in storage and the rest will go to my place. My place is fully furnished and has no need for extras.

Leaving the building I go to the car and am driven to my own building. The ride up the elevator was suddenly filed with more mirth than usual. I saw the secretary I had called last night, "Your appointment has arrived." She responds. I really did appreciate her. "Good also for the apartment complex at this address get me the number to the landlord." Not blinking she took the pro-offered paper I had and went to her desk. I went to see my clients. Thankfully as seeing that I was a busy man they excused the re-scheduling.

It wasn't till noon that Rei came in. Paper in hand, "Your secretary was on her way but I figured to save her the trip." She handed me the paper. The landlord's name and number. "Is that where Usagi – chan lives?" she asked me. I looked up to her, "Hai, Diamond's becoming a problem for her at work so I think it would be best for her to stay with me." I explain. She snorts, "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Gomen, its just this is such a lame excuse." I knew she'd see through it. I sighed, "She's really got you sweeting on her huh?" I turned to view the buildings outside of the window. "I love her…" I confess. "So you're having her move in with you under the guise of Diamond's apparent infatuation." I turn back to see her. "Excuse me?" I asked. She closed the office door, "I heard about it." I groaned mentally.

"What did you hear?" I asked as she sat down in the seat in front of me. "That he cornered her and tried to assault her. One of the security guys knows a friend of a friend and in knowing that said friend and I were cool he spilled the beans." I groaned out loud now, "Usako wants this to go away. I already made some adjustments on Diamond's part. He won't be a problem now." I tell her.

"True but I also know of what we did." She looked at me, fear and guilt in her features. "Did he attack her because of our, well you're really, attack on him financially?" I had to quell it within her. "Not exactly. Beryl convinced him that Usako was working as a spy for me and attacked her. It was Beryl not us." it was just us that garnered the information that froze his accounts. I was still trying to determine our fault in this if any. It was more so a coincidence than anything I would say.

"Good. Well not good." I look to her oddly. "What I mean is good that we weren't indirectly responsible for it and not good because Beryl really has it out for her. What on earth is wrong with that woman?" I questioned it to. "Well on to less depressing thoughts…" Rei hands me an invitation. "I almost forgot this was coming up." I remark. "You should take 'Usako'." I looked at her at the nickname.

"What like you haven't called her that before." she snickered. I rolled my eyes, "It would be an upbeat event to go to since this whole Diamond thing began." I agree futilely. I accept the invite and look over the date and time. It would be in just a few nights. I'd have to let Usako know today after work so we could ensure she had something to wear. Although I know I have that dress from the charity event still to pick up. "Call Stephanie in." I asked her. more like ordered but Rei paid it no mind.

She called the secretary in, "Hai?" she asked. I stood up and gave her the information needed for the retrieval, "I recently made a purchase from this company I was supposed to pick it up but due to work I'm unable to. Please have it picked up and ready for me to take home by the end of the day." She nodded her head and walked out. "Such obedience." Rei stated moreso out of respect than a scolding.

"Hai, well she gets paid well." I remark and sit back down. "So you're going to the event I presume." She remarked, "Hai, we could use a bit of mirth in our lives." I busy myself with some reports when Rei drops the news, "Nadia will be there." I looked up to her. Rei knew of the issues with me and Nadia. Or rather the ones mother held with her. It wasn't detailed out to the family only that Nadia had burned her bridge as mother's friend years ago.

They still talked on occasion but never enough to have Nadia over for anything. I was the only one, granted more for business reasons, that communicated with her. We were still friends to an extent. Had to be unless things with the business we owned soured up. Or unless I sought to take control over it. I had no reason to though. Nadia wasn't a threat to Usako nor myself. She wasn't anything compared to Diamond. "So does that mean mother has decided to decline her invitation?" I asked her.

Rei sat back down in the opposing office chair, "Nope. In fact she seemed more interested in going to this event." I looked up to her from the papers I was working on, "Why?" I asked out of curiosity. "Because she knows you'll bring 'Usako' along and she wants to see you three interact. I guess its her final moment to see how Usa-gi handles herself in front of Nadia. She is a woman that was born into fabulous wealth." Rei stipulated.

True Nadia came from a very rich family. With no children of her own and no siblings nor other family she was the sole heir to her dying fathers fortune. Once he went a multimillion dollar empire would be hers. After all he owned majority shares within it. She would get that upon his death. "Question is why?" Rei asked. I had to divert. Rei didn't know about what happened beyond Nadia wore her welcome out.

"Why is Nadia seemingly more important of a person to run into that Beryl?" she asked. got to hand it to Rei. She knew to ask the right questions. "She's more on mother's level of thinking and what?" I asked seeing the look of disbelief run across her face. "That's what you're going with?" she asked sarcastically. I began to shut down the conversation, "If you're not going to be in here to provide useful - " she cut me off, "Oh no! you don't get to treat me like your wayward secretaries." _Damn!_

"Listen if you don't want to tell me fine but I'll be damned if you straight up lie to me and then try to treat me as anything but your sister." I sighed. She was right. "Gomen. A lot has been going on recently." I tell her. Accepting the apology from me she asks, "Seriously what happened with Nadia?" I looked up and said, "It's to long a story for work. When we have the time I'll tell you." I compromise.

She knows it won't happen though. At least not anytime soon. "Fine, but I'm not giving up on this." She warns. I nod as she leaves out of the office. _Count on Rei to throw me off my game…_ I think to myself. Combing a hand through my hair I look over the pressing papers in front of me but stop to think. Nadia was one for control, it's one of the reasons why things never worked out between us. She wanted to remain the dominant and I wanted to and became the dominant. "I do wonder how this will go." I mutter to myself.

Usagi POV

The end of the day was approaching. Diamond's interviews for the day were passed along between two other executives whom had already had a few interviews that day. The secretary pool was gossiping like little old ladies. I stayed away having enough on my plate without the added benefit of extra drama to be thrown in. It was when Mamo – chan text came through that realized I had been spacing out.

 _Working late?_ He asked. I threw my purse and jacket on in a hurry as I left the office. _Nope leaving now._ I replied as I left the building. Getting down to him I got in and felt a sense of relief wash through me. He gave me a deep kiss as I responded back with fever. "There's a charity event in a few days, Rei – chan gave me the invite to it." he showed it to me once he ended the kiss. I opened it up, "It's an auction charity?" I asked turning to see him. "Hai, once a year its held." We drive off.

"The fun part is it a masquerade ball so everyone must wear formal wear and have a mask on." he tells me. I bite my lip and wonder on what to wear when he places a white long plastic bag over my lap. "This is for you. We can go shopping for the appropriate heels tomorrow. Tonight we need to move your personal things into my place." He says. I zip down the plastic to reveal the beautiful number that he bought on the run way the evening of the fashion show. "I'd forgotten about this." I admit.

"I almost did to. they had it on hold for you though so I had my secretary pick it up for you." He remarked. "I'll have to thank her." I mutter feeling the soft expensive fabric. It definitely screamed money. I could save for the next two years and still not afford to buy this dress. Not at the price tag it sold for. A car was in the range of pricing and my lemon took me two years easily to save for it.

"No need. She understands. Malachite please drive to Usagi's so we can begin the move." The car took a turn into the direction of my apartment. "So how did you take care of the lease business?" I asked him. I was curious. "I bought it out." he replied as if it were nothing. I frowned and wondered how much that cost. "Isn't that expensive?" I asked. He looked over to me, "Usako the dress was more." I quirked a brow to it and shut up. _Why did I keep questioning him?_ I growled to myself internally.

Once we got to my place I went up the stairs and into my place. Dropping my purse it hit me I had no way to get my effects out of here. I had an extra back pack but nothing enough to hold my clothes or – I swung around feeling Mamo – chan tap my shoulder. "You forgot these." He held up a few boxes and some tape. "Allow me to help you." He suggested as he walked into my bedroom. I rolled my eyes as that was the first place he went to.

I went in myself and found him riffling through my panty drawer. Upon seeing an amused expression on his face I found that he was holding my not as hidden as I thought Sailor Moon bra and panty set. I blushed a scarlet red. "I bought that on a dare!" I went to rip them form him when he said, "Have you worn them?" he asked me. I shook my head no. "I tried but the bra piece had parts that stuck out of shirts I wore." I replied looking off to the side. He came up to me and whispered into my ear, "I want you to wear this tonight."

He put them into my hands as he grabbed another box and began to put panties and bras into it. I felt odd that he was doing this, "Surprised you don't have movers doing anything." My note was a bit sarcastic but still I thought that would be the case. I didn't see him as the type to do this. He leaned back up and took off his jacket and tie. "Was that sarcasm I detected?" he asked in a demanding tone. I nodded but refused to look away.

He walked up to me and said, "Put that on now." I stared at him in confusion. "I thought you wanted to pack the essentials?" got into my personal space, "Are you defying me?" he asked, the sexiness in his voice coming out. I shook my head no and made to go for the bathroom. He stopped me, "In front of me." he ordered. For a moment I wondered on the driver when I realized Mamo – chan must have planned for this.

I shucked my work outfit off and threw my current panties and bra into the hamper before putting on the Sailor Moon one. I felt exposed but not as much as I normally was with him so this was nothing. I just felt oddly horny and embarrassed that I had this dare purchase on. He walked around me before he placed his hands on my hips to direct me. Turning me just enough I was then bent over my own bed. "Keep your hands in front of you." He ordered. I nodded in agreement as he began to slowly stroke over my skin.

His hands grazing everywhere as I felt myself slowly getting turned on. He moved the Sailor Moon panties down just enough to have access to my womanhood. His fingers glided over it in a teasing motion. I gasped as he slid a digit in before retracting it. The digit made its way into my mouth as he had me lick it up. "I want to taste both sets of lips in my mouth." he stated as he took it from me and sucked his own finger into his mouth. His hips gently pushed against me, I could feel that he was getting hard.

Take a note from his bold book I say, "I want to suck you down my throat." I gulped at feeling him tense before he spun me around and asked, "Would you like to do that? Have me face fuck you?" his question was laced with obvious desire and lust with a hint of hope. I nodded my head hoping he would relent. I grasp lightly at his belt before undoing it and pulling the zipper down. I could hardly believe it but it sounded so damned loud I here. You'd think a zipper had never been heard in here before.

Mamoru POV

Guiding her down to her knees I gently placed my hands in her hair as I awaited her next move. I watched as she leaned in and began to slowly lick from the base to the head of my cock. Her hot breath fanning over me in an enticing manner. I watched as she licked over me before finally taking my head in. She bit very gently at the end which proved to be a huge turn on for me. It enticed the dominant in me that liked the rougher side of things.

I couldn't help but grip her head more securely as she began to take me into her mouth in long strokes. I grunted my approval of her treatment of me when she moaned. The vibrations startled me. I looked down to find her cat caught the canary expression written plainly on her face. I felt incredibly horny from the image she had. On her knees in supplication for me with only a bra and panty set on. Said set was even half off and here she was sucking me down her throat like a damned pro!

I was so lost in my thoughts that when she muttered some words I had to ask her to repeat herself, "Push me." was her lusty demand. Not wasting another moment, I pushed her head further on my hard cock and ensured a nice rhythm was in effect. When her hands grabbed onto my butt for purchase I felt an uncontrollable need. Gripping her hair tightly I rammed my cock down her throat till I felt myself spraying her mouth.

She moaned as the liquid heat dribbled down her mouth to her chin. I watched as she licked it up. I was hard again within seconds seeing that. Making her stand up and turned her around and held her hips up for my next move. I used my feet to push hers apart as I widened her legs. She gasped as I grabbed at her hair and wrapped it around my hair and wrist. I pulled back just a little bit, "You want me?" I asked. Licking her neck from the back. She merely nodded, "Say it." I demanded. "Hai!" she whimpered.

In one smooth stroke I was once more embedded in her tight heat. I had to take a moment to compose myself before letting my second release loose before I was ready. Before she was ready. I pulled back out and felt her whimpering for my return. Encouraged I began to a steady series of slow slams with a harsh impact on each one. The hands I had on her hips tightened as she managed to squeeze herself tighter around me.

Seeing her back bending as a cat like angle of pleasure I couldn't help the need and began to slap her rear end with my hand painfully hard. She cried out for more. During moments where the pleasure levels were heightened were about the only time I could get away with full blown ass slapping. I ram my hardness into her heat as I slapped her ass. She screamed her pleasure as I felt her walls closing in on me.

Feeling her quickly come to orgasm I smirked in male pride before bending over myself and taking her little sex in hard and short thrusts. The new position not allowing me much room to pull to far out. Not that I minded much, Usako's pants of need and want were so sweet sounding that I wanted to simply find my own blinding end within her. "Please Mamo – chan!" she begged me. I bite my own lip and felt her squeeze as tightly as possible. I felt like dying right then and there. She was like a fucking vice grip around me.

Feeling like I was going to erupt at any moment here thanks to her quivering hot muscles I asked, "Want more of me?" she cried out, "I want all of you!" that was enough for me. Pulling back I slammed forward with everything that I had in me. Even to the point of pushing her forward on the bed. Her feet on the first thrust lifted to her tippy toes right before the second thrust. On that one they left the floor all together.

Pressing her down to the bed with my weight I angled myself to thrust into her at a more inclined position. It granted me a steeper penetration as I rammed into her repeatedly. My cock waiting to make its deposit. I wanted so badly to spill into her that I lost control and began to give her a hard series of thrusts that had to be making her hurt but she only encouraged me. I threw my head back and wanted to roar to the heavens that I held my soul mate in my arms. I didn't want to disturb the neighbors though.

My care for that ended when she looked back at me. the peak of her breast and the wonton look in her eyes had me tipping over the edge. _Fuck it!_ I roared loudly as I reached forward and pinched her clit. She screamed at the unexpected sensation. I knew she heard and felt my need for her. It was lengthening and widening inside of her. She groaned in female need as I continued my plundering of her.

"I truly don't know why but…" I tried to explain while I was fucking her front through the back, "You bring out a side of me that no one else has ever seen. Its how I fell in love with you." I wanted to ask her the question that had been burning on the back of my mind for a week now but knew it would be to much with already having her move in with me. I had to keep it to myself until things quieted down.

"You've done the same for me." she arched again and came flooding me with her essence. I sat back up and gave her five hard and fast thrusts before pulling out and just as I pulled the head free my cum came pouring out. It coated her ass and thighs as she moaned in response. Feeling my legs getting weak from the release I leaned back over her. I gently kissed her back and shoulders before grazing the back of her neck with my lips.

She grasped onto one of my hands and pulled it into her. Cuddling with it. I smiled and said, "Wouldn't you rather cuddle on me?" I asked, enjoying the pout on her face. "Not moving. To tired." I chuckled and moved her over myself. She smiled, or rather grinned. I leaned in and kissed her lovingly, "I love you so much." I tell her. I gently weave my hands through her hair as she pulls one of them to kiss my knuckles. "And I love you to…" her voice filled with such sincerity that I almost ask my question. Instead I kiss her. Soon Usako soon.


	15. auction night & beryl's father

**Guest (1)** : guess you'll just have to find out. lol

 **brewbaby09** : he's a good man.

 **kera69love** : nadia will be making a grand entrance but will not be a HUGE problem.

 **gabicg1** : thanks.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : I was trying to think of the right one for her to. I didn't want it to be a duplicate of the one in the comics so I hope people will like it. and Nadia will be a smart business type that is as you think. I felt that since they hired 'kim basinger' to play her it was a god fit.

 **sodasgirl1** : thanks.

 **Guest (2)** : he already told her a bit but to go into detail wouldn't be necessary.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : meaning? About the chapters.

 **Mistress** **Mask** : yeah that would be nice huh? Lol Usagi would rather be further away from her that closer.

 **NikkiBC** : oh Diamond will have a reaction alright. HA!

Nice 10 reviews let see where this one gets us. please read and review!

Fifty shades of Chiba ch. 15

Mamoru POV

It was the evening of the masquerade ball. After our little trip to Usako's apartment we brought in three boxes and one overstuffed back pack full of her clothes, shoes and accessories. The furniture that she was worried about I told her I'd take care of it. I figured it could be placed in storage until she decided on what to do with it. Until then I had her put said items in a dresser that we brought into my room from the spare bedroom that she didn't even use.

It had been an experience to move it, but we had fun with it and in the end she was safe and sound in my place. I felt more in control of her safety now and that in and of itself made me feel calmer. So now here I was in the bedroom as Usako was trying to tell me we didn't need to go show shopping. She certainly isn't your average woman. She was trying to get out of getting new shoes. "Your definitely not like any other woman…" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked trying to show off the shoes she wore to the fashion show. If they saw her wearing the same ones again the gossip mongers would have a day. I wanted less stupid drama to deal with. A new pair of needed black heels and other colored shoes weren't going to break the bank. The lease I paid for to be broken so she could leave was a decent amount but nowhere near being outrageous.

"You need more shoes." I told her simply. I could tell she was trying to calculate how she would get them so I said, "My treat." She sighed, "I know your trying to help but I don't want you to think or feel that you need to buy me everything. I am a self-sufficient woman." I appreciated her view and her attempt to do everything but…I stood up and held her, "Its not me wanting to help, you can do find all on your own, I want to get you new shoes. I see these things…" I indicate to the shoes on their last life line.

How she made it through the fashion without breaking a heel was a mystery to me. "And I just want to give you something better? Is that so wrong?" I asked her, trying to appeal to her giving nature. She sighed, "No…I just don't want you to think that I'll be asking you for something every time something of mine breaks or is worn down." I smile at her words. "Love?" I near ask as I pull her in for a kiss.

Giving it to her I remark, "You're getting new shoes whether you like it or not." She opens her mouth to smart off so I instead kiss her when the door-bell rings. "That would be Rei – chan and mother." I answered. We had all decided to go together for the event. I didn't plan to leave without knowing all that I loved got home safe themselves. This was after all an open bar. The fashion show wasn't.

Before I left the bedroom I told her, "Now put on the dress and there are some heels in the box beneath the bed." She looks to me in shock. "What you didn't say I couldn't buy them yesterday and have them shipped overnight." I smiled as I darted off to go see my family. Opening the door I found mother in a nice grey number that made her look as prestigious as I know she felt. Rei wore a dark red silk number that spoke of money and fashion. No doubt she would have to bat away bachelors this evening.

"So is Usagi – chan here?" mother asked. "Hai, she's getting dressed. She'll be wearing the number that was won at the fashion show." I tell her. Rei's eyes light up, "Oh that dress was beautiful! I was going to go for it myself but they didn't have it in red so I didn't." Red is her preferred color. "Hai, such a lovely dress. Isn't it sweet that were all going to be riding together." Mother noted.

"Hai, I figured were all going to the same place so we could leave together to." Mother looked to me oddly, "Nani?" I asked. Her smile was that of a woman who knew something of you but you didn't know what. "Two family events? Usagi – chan must be something special to have gotten this much from you. I don't recall any other girl in the past that left such an impression on you as she has. Perhaps there are wedding bells in the future?" I knew she was joking but it caught me off guard and my reaction alerted her to the fact that it wasn't such a joke to me.

Her face changed from joking to serious. "Are you serious?!" she asked, her voice becoming a bit more hushed. Rei looked excited, "Is it true?" her eyes gleamed. She had been wanting to have another sister for a while. If she only knew she almost had Usako as a sister in law years ago with Seiya…not that I wouldn't have swept her off her feet but still. "Is what true?" Usako asked as she descended down the stairs.

She looked stunning in the dress. I suddenly didn't want to leave the apartment. My own formal wear felt a bit tight suddenly. With the new heels on she came down the steps fluidly. Like an angel from the heavens. "My, my dear don't you look stunning." Mother complimented. Rei looked to her and said, "You are making that dress look even more beautiful than the run way model!" she herself was not just over looking it but feeling the fabric.

Usako giggled, "Well either way I have Mamo -c – ru- san to thank for this." She caught herself from saying my nickname out loud. "I thank you both though." She commented. "Let's go." I was trying to ease the tension from the near slip up and also trying to keep my state of mind from getting the better of me. We entered the elevator all of us. As we left out into the lobby I couldn't help but whisper, "Is there anything you wear that won't turn me on?"

She darted her eyes to me looking to try and answer it but found nothing other than a smirk, "I don't know…I haven't found anything…yet…" I laughed at her answer, "I doubt that there is." I remark as we get into the waiting limo. Mother and Rei already inside by the time we get there. I nod to Malachite to go on ahead as we take off for the party. Getting the masks out we each put one on. Rei's is naturally red, mothers is a dark grey, mine and Usako's are black. Only difference is Usako's is sparkling.

Usagi POV

Getting there Mamo – chan helps us all out of the limo. I look at the gala location from the outside and find it all consuming. The place was huge with marble walls and large wooden doors. There were photographers there taking the pictures of the hottest new trends the classy elite were wearing. I can't help but wonder if I'm out of my league. I see that there are a lot of big company names here. I only know of them because their pictures are posted in their company newsletters that are distributed freely.

There was one person in the crowd that caught my eyes. Diamond. I stiffened upon seeing him making Mamo – chan notice to. Diamond looked over to us but looked away fast as he was having his own picture taken. A few others came by him taking his attention more permanently off of us as we entered through the front doors. I avoided looking him in the eye. I had this stupid feeling that if we locked eyes I'd turn to stone at his feet.

"Don't worry over him. It's to public of a place for him to make a scene. He probably had the invitation left over before the charges came down. He's probably trying to do one last showing of himself before he goes to jail." He assures me. I only nod hoping he's right about Diamond and what will hopefully NOT happen. However as if that wasn't enough though I also see Beryl to. She had on the dark red dress that had been on the run way herself.

She spotted me and sneered with her eyes, if that's even possible, before snuffing me in favor of ignorance and holding her head high as she walked away. Her invitation having already gotten her and her father inside. I saw him mingling with Lilly. Mamo – chan's mother and sister having walked in prior to us as we stopped when we saw Diamond. "And her?" I asked, barely keeping the sarcasm from my voice, "Her father is a big prominent businessman. I don't doubt he has her here as a person to be bid upon." I looked to him in confusion.

"It's how the charity event works. The young ladies like yourself volunteer to be bid on for dancing the rest of the night. Each bid goes to a charity of the contestants choosing." Once again I was amazed at the depth people go to for one another. "You said ladies like me as in I'll be in the auction?" I asked him. He chuckled, "You don't have to." suddenly I felt the do something on my end to help those less fortunate. I had a plan set in motion.

Walking inside I see the glitz and the glam. It was high society life and it looked beautiful. And expensive. I was trying hard not to do anything that could draw attention to myself though it seemed being on Mamo – chan's arm was doing plenty of that for me. The photos that were being taken were many. I even saw a few celebrities there. The ones that were prominent or had Tokyo as their home town.

I turned around to find an older woman before me. Shoulder length dark blonde hair, nice form, well dressed and standing very professional to. Mamo – chan gave her a friendly hug that I'd seen him give to relatives before. I felt no threat in the gesture yet somehow felt threatened by her. I couldn't figure it out but remained civil. I didn't want to spark off something based off of a feeling. Its why I didn't confront Diamond about things afterwards.

I didn't want to start anything. "Nadia, its good you came. This is Usagi." Mamo – chan introduced us. So this is why she made me feel off earlier. I reach out to shake her hand and she gives it to me to shake, though it felt more like out of common courtesy than actually wanting to shake it on her part. She lets go of my hand and in a gesture that he's probably used to touches his arm. The gesture is a friendly one but I have a feeling its meant to make me feeling off balanced and jealous.

An attempt at a reaction is what it felt like. To see how I'd react to it. "Usagi…" she said as if testing out the name, "She's pretty." She compliments. "I like your dress." I tell her nicely. "Vera Wang. I only dress in the best. Yours?" she inquired looking me over. I stutter as I didn't exactly look at the labeling on the dress. "It's a new designer by the name of Ari Tazeroff." Mamo – chan saves me…metaphorically speaking. "Oh Russian nice." She compliments. I still feel weary around her.

Something is unsettling in how she talks with Mamo – chan as we all sip our wine given to us by a passing waiter. Another provides food that we all take a piece of and munch delicately on. I look around and spot the sign up list for the auction. All it is, is dancing the whole night. I can do that and raise money to help others in need. Smiling since having gotten here I look to see Mamo – chan in a deep conversation with Nadia.

I see how she subtly touches him. She's familiar with him and good at keeping a low profile at it to. I hated that so I walked over to the table it's at and sign up, getting the information needed I hope that this works. I feel confident that I will get at least some amount of money to help the cancer organization I picked. Ovarian cancer isn't a well-known one but one that women do suffer from.

Mamoru POV

I look for Usako once Nadia sees someone she needs to speak with regarding a business venture and find she's nowhere to be seen. I don't see her at one of the buffet tables and it makes my concern grow. Several minutes has now passed by and still there's no sign of her. Fear creeps into my heart as I recalled seeing Diamond here earlier. He had been caught up by photographers at the time but not now.

I hoped he wouldn't do something stupid but if my fear was correct his last day of freedom apparently means trying one last time with Usako. I go to pull out my phone when they announce the contestants of the auction. I go to leave and call for her when her name is called out with everyone else's and I feel a tremendous sign of relief. It also hits me how fearful I was of her safety when I thought she was in danger.

Nadia must have seen it to as she came over to see if I was okay. She's one of the few people that's known me long enough to see through my façade. I know mother and Rei are in the area having split up as we exited the car earlier this evening. I see two women go before Usako. I see a short haired girl up there. Shy looking but has an endearing look on her face. With her blue hair she stands out nicely. I can't help but feel that she and Usako would get along well. I see her look off to the side and find her smiling at my Usako.

It seems that my thoughts are somehow parallel with the truth. I smile in happiness that Usako has another friend out there. Mizuno as I heard the name being called out went to a gentleman that definitely had some hopes set up for the evening if his body language was any indication. I smirked and watched as she went to him and greeted him with a kiss. I laughed in realizing they just wanted to have some fun while giving money away to the breast cancer society.

My smile faltered upon seeing Diamond come around and sip his merlot with a refined ease. I didn't like this. Going up to him in a smooth way to avoid making a scene I tell him, "It would be wise for you to leave." I wasn't one for being subtle after what he did with my Usako. He's lucky he's still standing and NOT knocked out right now. I'm still working hard as it is to avoid the need to do so. My test in will power is getting the ultimate test right now, "Actually I think I'll stay." He remarks.

I shoot him a look, "After all Usagi is coming up correct?" he takes a sip then licks his lips as if thinking about her. I clench my one fist wanting to so badly hit him as I take a long sip of the Champaign, "Usako is with **me** and you are currently forbidden from seeing her. not just from the law but from **me** to." I tell him icily. He chuckles. _CHUCKLES!_ _What does he know or have that I'm not aware of that he's chuckling at me?_

"That my participating rival isn't in effect till tomorrow. Court order is in effect in three days. Today is the last one. I'm going to enjoy it." He looks to me, more mirth in his face than any type of fear, "Till then…" he takes another sip of his own Champaign. _Is it bad that I want to knock him out, shove the glass down his through till it breaks into tiny little pieces to cut him up from the inside out?_

"And now for our next candidate Tsukino, Usagi. Born and raised in Japan she works for Diamond publishing and wants to help donate a hefty sum to ovarian cancer. Who wants to help her and get all of her dances tonight?" the hostess asked. Already there were bids I saw going up and it was making me anxious. Controlling this would be easy, "I bid 3,000,000 yen." I state loud enough to be heard. Usako looks to me in slight shock. I smile back at her as Diamond near yells out, "I bid 5,000,000 yen."

I shot him a look as Usako looks on a bit worried even though she's trying desperately to hide it, "You can't afford to do this. Your assets are frozen." I thought I hit him hard on that one but he smirks. _Fucking cocky bastard._ "You think the government knows about ALL of my money?" he laughed as I pitched louder, "7,000,000 yen." He looks over and bit perturbed would be the word to use to describe him. "9,000,000 yen."

He smirks thinking he's won. I give it a few moments to allow him time to THINK he has won before I retaliated with, "11,000,000 yen!" he glares to me in disappointment then shock. I smirk myself and say, "Nani?" in a 'ha, ha' tone. His face turns a bit red in anger obviously before the hostess yells sold. He didn't have a chance to blink as Usako walked off stage same as the others before her.

I left him with the parting words of, "Just so were clear, if you ever touch her or come within arms-length of her again and you'll wish you had never been born." I wanted to bury this guy in the desert, never to be found again. I needed to calm down so I went to go seek out my prize. My beloved girlfriend. I find her in the crowd and walk up to her. Getting within arms-length myself I kiss her breathlessly.

I could have cared less about photos being taken right then and there. Of the possible blow back at work for my private life being out there. She made me feel steady and calm with this and since Diamond had put me on edge I needed her around me to help take the edge off and put me in a calmer stance. The photos were done and when I broke the kiss she said, "That was a lot to donate. Thank you."

"I didn't just do it to donate, I did it because I don't want to see you in another man's arms…" I bite my lip and kissed her again to avoid saying what I wanted to say. That the only man's arms I wanted to see her in were her fathers as he gave her away to me. She wasn't ready to hear that yet. I see Nadia looking at us oddly but get called away by mother before I can digest it. "Go ahead I want to get some food." Usako tells me.

I give her a quick kiss before joining my mother and a few of her colleagues. Their happy to see me lively as they haven't in a while. I look back over to spot Nadia going to Usako. Waving to her I see Usako smiling at me. She's okay and safe, Nadia is with her and Diamond is nowhere to be seen at the moment, having distanced himself from things once again. I can relax a bit in this knowledge.

Usagi POV

Nadia seemed nice enough earlier and she's a decent friend to Mamo – chan…despite how they started and what she's done. _It's in the past right?_ "So that was a pretty bold move to make." She said. _Huh?_ I was curious now. "How so?" I asked. She suddenly looked to me as if highly disapproving. I suddenly felt like I entered a new game of chess and only Nadia had the best pieces. "Getting Mamoru – san to bid such a high amount for your dances. Best way to see what he's worth right?" she makes her views known.

 _Bitch thinks I'm a gold digger. I had already had to much drama going on in my life, I didn't need any extra to add with Nadia. I had to quell this fast._ "I can assure you that that was NOT my intentions." I try to assure her but she's unconvinced. "I see through your façade." She quips, taking a sip and looking me over once more. As if trying to see what else Mam – chan sees in me. I look over but he's busy talking to some friends.

She gets my attention back, "You may have his family fooled better than that bitch Beryl but considering the relationship you two share…" _great now I knew how Minako felt…_ "I don't find it hard to believe you're the trashier, slightly smarter version of her." her words were said low between us so no one heard her. I had to resist the urge to growl as Beryl and I were NOTHING alike. "Trust me when I say the ONLY thing besides family that she and I have in common is that were both female." I tell her.

She smiles. Almost as if she finds my response comical, "Is that supposed to make me believe you?" I don't want her to poison Mamo – chan against me. _If she said something would he believe her or me?_ Now I was a bit fearful. I didn't want to lose him, lose us when we finally got over a few hurdles. She looks me over again, crossing her arms over her chest and showing me what I knew Mamo – chan had once had himself.

I stifled the urge to try and hide my own B's from her even though they were completely covered. I felt almost as if she was seeing me in a different light. She saw me as a Beryl wannabe when I hated Beryl myself. She chuckled and sneered at me. getting into my face but not to the point where it would seem like there was tension to an outside viewer she said, "Pretty you may be, but classy and refined you are NOT." She says it like its fact.

And I saw it in her eyes, I don't belong here and she knows it. She sees it. I don't know how but she does. I can't let her know that she's getting to me though. "Maybe I'm not some aristocrat or even a high society debutant but what I am is a hard worker and I earn EVERYTHING that comes to me." I tell her, pride in my voice. She smirks, "Laying on ones back is prostitution, earning it is actual work." I was shocked she made such an accusation.

"I'm not a street walker Nadia." I try to avoid raising my voice even though I want to yell for Mamo – chan. "I work hard for my money and it sure as hell isn't on my back. Though I'm shocked you don't know." If he and Nadia are as close as she thinks she is she'll know about him taking my virginity. She looks at me oddly, "Know what? What else is there to know?" she phished at me in a very like Beryl manner.

I lean into her finally feeling like I was back in charge of myself. A bit of cocky and confident air about me. "Know that he took my virginity…." I whisper to her as I lean back and see the shocked look on her face. complete disbelief. "Bullshit." She took another a more prolonged sip of her Champaign. I smirked for the second time now. I was getting to her. thens she seemed to switch gears.

"Say I do believe you…you really think that he will be satisfied with such a mundane cheap vanilla?" she said it with such conviction I felt my confidence waiver. "I don't know the way he eats me out speaks of a great deal of hunger." I saw a twitch in her face, "The way he pounds his hard cock deep inside of me speaks of a great deal of powerful need." I saw the side of her face try to seethe in her fuming anger.

"The way his head falls back and moans as I suck him down my throat is a satisfying thud." I watch as she starts to practically snarl at me. her other hand going to her hair to smooth it back from failing out of place. As if she didn't want to be anything but seemingly perfect. She looks over to Mamo – chan and says, "Or how he used to lick my tits." She then looks back to me and takes a sip of her Champaign.

I hide it well, a nerve in my jaw ticking was my only external reaction to it. Still though, that hurt a bit. I knew he'd had previous lovers but to hear that from an ex is subduing. The way it was meant to. I had to remember this woman was trying to shake me up. Make me doubt things with Mamo – chan. Then I had to think to myself, there was doubt there. I didn't want it to exist but I sometimes wondered if he'd be okay with such a mundane sexual life with me.

We had so many safe guards in place and I refused the punishments. Perhaps what I had to offer wasn't enough? I had given him my virginity but maybe in the end it wouldn't be enough to make him want to stay long term. I looked into her eyes and found the confidence there. I had to do something to shake her. to convince us both that Mamo – chan was happy and satisfied with our sex life. "And how long ago was that? Ten? Or was it fifteen years ago?" I asked, throwing her age in there. The anger is simmering beneath the surface.

Before she can reply Mamo – chan comes up to us. Giving me a gentle kiss to the forehead I lean into the touch, somehow hoping that she'd see it as romantic instead of just sexual. It would let her know we were solid and she couldn't compete. "Sorry I had to leave. Mother's entourage wanted an update on how were doing." he remarked casually. "Just chatting." I smile knowingly as I looked to her.

Nadia looked to him. I could tell she wasn't ready to lose the hold she felt she had over him so she remarked, "So word is you're into virgins now." She made it sound like it was a childish thing to do. Almost as if reprimanding him for his choice in me. Mamo – chan narrowed his eyes in confusion before looking to me. I just hoped that even though she knew of his sexual history that he wouldn't be upset for me with speak on the subject to.

"She made her opinion of me known so I told her the truth." I tell him. He looks to her, "What does that mean?" he asked her. Nadia huffed, "She said she was still a virgin. At least until you came along. Seriously its such a bald faced lie that I'm surprised at you for accepting her." he narrowed his eyes in slight anger towards her. A reaction she wasn't expecting. "She speaks the truth." Nadia looked to us both I shock before she found her composure.

Instead of distancing herself from the matter at hand she walked up closer to him, "You cannot seriously be telling me you are satisfied with this pubescent child. She doesn't know how to please a man. What you've gained from me far exceeds what she could ever give to you." Damn she had me there. I felt highly inexperienced suddenly. Nadia knew how to make love to man or fuck him, I was being taught by Mamo – chan as we went along. She was right, I knew maybe a quarter of what she knew.

"Nadia with all due respect I love her." Nadia I could just barely tell was grinding her teeth together as his words were cutting into her. I almost felt sorry for her…almost. "The sexual relationship that we have is explosive. And it works ten's times better than ours did." Ouch! I saw her flinch on that one. "Listen Nadia Mamo – chan loves me for who I am…not for the sexual experience I provide." I tell her and take a sip of the offered Champaign.

She grunts her obvious distaste of me, "That's obvious. So how long before you come to see reason?" I look to him, "She's not going to be able to satisfy you for long Mamoru – san." She tries to coo him. I feared her words to be truth. I hated that. It was a self-doubt that I held but tried to ignore. "She satisfies me in ways that you were never able to do." I looked to him in shock as Nadia neck muscles tightened up.

A sure sign of her anger at that comment, "Bullshit." Her words were a bit loud though. We garnered the attention from a few passerby's. I clasped onto Mamo – chan as a warning for his next words. I saw his focus was primarily on her though, "Its true. I feel more emotionally and sexually connected with her than I ever have with another female that I've slept with." He looked down at me, "Its why I fell so deeply for her so fast." He looked back at Nadia with confidence in his words.

"I refuse to believe that **she** has the ability that I don't. I'm so much better than her in bed its not even funny." _She was proud of being a dominating whore?!_ I was stunned and then looked around seeing that we caught the attention of several people. Lilly and Rei included. "Perhaps there's a better venue for this or maybe even not at all. We seem to be gathering a crowd." I note out loud. Mamo – chan looked around briefly. "She's right." He stated. Before he could escort us both to a more private area Nadia had other plans.

Nadia POV

I dislike this girl immensely. The fact that Mamoru – san even tries to make a less than standard dominant life work with her is beyond comprehension. I had hoped that our dinners could lead us back to bed together, then this tart shows up and ruins my plans. I thought she was merely a submissive like his past ones. But she wasn't one to be taken lightly. She was one he cared for and it threatened our relationship.

I couldn't have that. At least his previous sub missive's were easy to see as disposable once I talked with him regarding them. He listened and eventually left them when it didn't work out in the end, but she is different. He cares more than usual about her. he wouldn't leave her at the slightest provocation the way he left the others. I saw how much he over bid with the auction over that Lemont man. It was a ridiculous amount of money in my book. Of course it was what happened beforehand that caught my attention onto him.

He had lost sight of her. it was almost as if he feared something had happened to her at an event like this. Oddly enough I wondered what could happen that would make him look so fearful that he would almost let it be seen on his features. He was a carefully controlled man when it came to his emotions and letting them be visual. I saw the panic and worry cloud over his features. He truly cared for her and I disliked it immensely.

I frowned even more watching him get into a bidding war over her. I watched as Diamond tried himself to outbid Mamoru – san. Foolish to attempt as he was trying to outbid Mamoru but still, he seemed intent on purchasing her dances as well. It was a great effort. Mamoru – san won it without much effort and looked pleased as punch to see her once the bidding was over with. I was beginning to hate this woman. I found my own jealousy simmering beneath the surface. I wasn't used to that at all.

Had she truly just been a submissive he wouldn't hold that tender look in his eyes for her. I needed to distinguish that immediately. _How else can I get him to see that she's not right for him? For our world…the one I introduced him to and the one that he's had a lifestyle choice around since I brought it to him._ I needed to show him that she can't handle who we are truly by calling her out.

No way he's satisfied with her. At least not for long. She'll leave once I call her out and expose the fault in their relationship. I'll talk to him once she leaves and convince him it's the right thing to do in letting her go. Then when he's had a few we can jump back into things. I'm not one for letting things go. Not easily. "Mamo – chan we both know in the long run she won't be able to keep up with you. You'll tire of her like the rest and once again I will be the one remaining standing." I tell him factually.

He sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way but Usako and I are solid and nothing you say will change that." I was about to rebuttal it when _she_ spoke, "I'm sorry we can't get along on any terms, I was really hoping we could since we both have things in common when it comes to Mamoru – san. But he and I are together and were good together. He's opened my eyes and I him…" I looked up to see him smiling down at me, "I love him." I tell her, looking back, "And besides he's not without his own mind."

I had to dispel this fast. I chuckled, "You think you're the first to try and challenge me?" I see the crowd but don't bother caring about it. I'll bury this girl. "You're not, and no matter what he will leave you. You're not good enough and you never will be. It's just a matter of when now, not if." I waved my hand at her and blow a kiss at him as I leave off. The seeds of doubt have been planted. Now it's just a matter of time before it eats away and destroys it all.

Usagi POV

I held my composure as we left to find a more private room. I felt my own self-doubt clouding my eyes as we left. Was she right? Will a life with me not be enough for him? I saw how much he cared for me I did but she had known him since his teenage youth days. Wouldn't she know more about him than I would? Mamo – chan brought me to a room nearby, closed the door and held me close. _That went as well as expected…_

Beryl POV

I nearly broke my Champaign glass in my fury when Mamoru bid that excessive amount for Usagi. how dare she impose herself onto my world. OUR WORLD! Bitches like her weren't supposed to have their stupid fucking fairy tale ending. They are meant to serve people like ME! I could care less that she's related by marriage. I hate her! my plan to get her out of my way to get Mamoru back failed when I failed to calculate Diamond's rage.

I didn't think he'd be idiotic enough to attack her. The fact that he was even allowed in was only due to the fact that he had made a considerable contribution before his assets were frozen. The rumor mill was a big one in the upper community where we resided at. Diamond wouldn't last long out here with what he's done. Though luckily he hasn't breathed a word regarding me in the matter. That was probably due to his ego. He wouldn't admit to being duped by a woman unless his world was ending.

It had me pausing as to what he had planned if it wasn't going down the drain as we all suspected it was. I sighed as the party went on. an hour later I saw the couple in question dancing along and felt the jealousy grow stronger. It reminded me of the gazes in the faces form the night of the art gallery his brother had set up. I had planned to go there and seduce him back since I hadn't heard of them getting together for a little while but that was just a clear speculation when I saw them in the alleyway.

I burned up with fury recalling how they were with each other, so intimate and passionate. I saw how they were laughing now together and abandon my post at my father's side. Fuck it this bitch doesn't belong here. I stalked up to them. Usagi saw me first and her smile fell, good. "So I see you are back at it. Trying to fit into our world…again." she looked mentally tired now. I could care less. "Beryl…" Mamoru warned.

I looked to him pleadingly, "When are you going to see it Mamoru - san?" my voice low to avoid passerby's hearing me. "She's not a part of our glorious world. You can dress the trash up but you can't make it pretty for everyone. Someone will find out eventually." I tell him. His face goes from annoyance to flat out angry. "You seriously need to learn the words humble and humility." He growled. I growled back, "I'm rich as are you. There are NO such words in our world!" I snap.

"Actually…" Usagi begins, a bit of confidence in her tone, "Your father is rich…you live off of him. Credit cards, bank cards…all of it is supplied by him." _perhaps confronting her hadn't been a great idea…_ I thought to myself as attention was being garnered on us. "Everything he has will rightfully be mine." I counter, trying to save face. Usagi looks at me as if she knows more, "I doubt that." I balk.

"The fuck does that mean?" my crass language has definitely alerted others to our conversation. I knew it was my error but I couldn't back down now. "It means that unless you have a degree in business or some form of education high enough with the appropriate work experience needed you will never take the company over. You'll get stocks in it yes but the executives would sooner find a more accommodating CEO rather than give the position to you." I saw the looks on many faces and found them to be listening to her with intent and conviction.

I was getting enraged. No way in hell was she going to make me look like a fool…AGAIN! my anger now in place I snarled, "You really think you can walk up in here and act as if you know more than me? As if your better than me? Your NOTHING compared to ME! I'm so much better than you its ridiculous!" I know my words are truth. "You're not a part of our world. You know what you are? The fucking help! The sooner you learn that the better!" I snapped.

I looked around feeling I would get the approving looks when I was met instead with disapproving glares. I frowned especially when a few men and women came up and spoke. "Not that I can speak for the lady but do you know who I am?" he asked. I didn't recognize him, it made him unimportant in my world, "Clearly I don't." I huffed mightily. "I produce the line of clothing ORG and I started by working at the bottom. I worked my way to the top." He looks to Usagi and I hated it.

"I don't know her back round but talking down to someone like that for petty reasons is not someone I'd do business with." I looked to him in shock, "He has a point." I knew that voice. I heard Usagi gasp and then looking shockingly happy. "Makoto – chan…" she breathed out. I hated where this was going, "I was orphaned at a young age. No one thought I could make it to do anything. Said I wouldn't be anything with my bakery." She then looked to Usagi and I felt things for me falter.

"Now I co-own a business and Usagi – chan here helps me run it. I couldn't ask for a better worker. She actually knows honest hard work." I resisted the urge to bare my teeth in my outrage. Usagi wasn't supposed to be gaining support. "YOU know Beryl…" Usagi began, "Mamoru – san is right, you need to learn humility and how to be humble or else you won't be able to fit into your own world. And you know what, I'm glad I'm nothing like you." I suddenly wished Diamond had hit her harder.

"And forgive my words…" she looked around as if for the others to forgive her and NOT me, "But I could honestly give a flying fuck about what you think of me or my position in life. Its MY life NOT yours. So why do you care so much?" her question had everyone looking at me as Makoto walked up to her. A show of support I knew. I made myself appear confident even as I felt like crawling away at this point.

"Because you're not one of us!" I shrieked. Mistakenly but I was beyond pissed off. "If you're the type that 'belongs' here then what about a third of this room?" the man asked me. I shot a glare at him that didn't phase him at all. "Not everyone here was raised with power and money at their finger-tips. Perhaps humility isn't all that needed." A lot of people were nodding and I felt things falling apart around me.

Before I could breathe another word I felt my arm being grappled. Father. He looked highly unpleased, "I wish for you all to forgive my daughters words as we excuse ourselves this evening." He looked to Usagi, "My apologies, in fact…" he looked to the host from the auction, "Place an extra 5,000,000 yen on the charity of her choosing." He pointed at Usagi as he escorted me out. I felt like he was treating me as if I were an errant child. Once we cleared the building he complained, "I go out for one cigar and you're making a fool of yourself…again!"

I wrenched my arm from him, "Father you're being ridiculous. We could own half of them and yet you don't. You choose to - " he slapped me. I looked to him in utter shock. He NEVER raised a hand to me. "I should have done that a long time ago. You Beryl are out of hand. You don't ever raise your voice like that. You don't ever talk badly about someone even if they do deserve it and lastly you don't ever curse like that in front of high ranking members of society." He was boiling mad.

He looked as me disappointedly. He'd been doing that a lot recently. _Why couldn't he see what he had? We could own so much!_ "I should have put more time into curbing your spending and leeway but my business took precedence over that. This is my fault to a large extent but you are an adult now and have been one for years. I shouldn't have to do what I just did." I felt like he was about to do something severe.

"From this point forward until you find yourself a job and begin to support yourself your cut off." My eyes widened, "You can't do that!" I cried in outrage. He walks past me, "And you wonder why I wished I had a daughter more like Usagi than you." I seethed at his words. Once again it comes down to _her_ … "She deserves whatever I can come up with to put against her." I mutter in anger.

Nadia POV

I saw the exchange and over hear everything. I should tell Mamoru – san but I didn't want to get involved in this matter. Let's see how Usagi fairs off in this. Beryl will definitely give her a run for her money…figuratively speaking. I decided that instead of gaining further embarrassment as Beryl undoubtedly did, to watch from the sidelines. I wouldn't help either side I would just watch everything happen, "This should be an interesting show…"

"Nadia." _Mamoru…_ "Hai?" I asked, making sure I had an air of dignity about me. "I hope there's no hard feelings between us." he admonishes. I know why now though, he wants to be in good standing as we do have a business together. "I don to an extent get what your message was I there and in all honesty I'm grateful for what you did for me. You gave me access to this great and powerful world and now I share it with Usako." A dig to the heart but whatever. I stand tall in my dress.

Trying to make him want me even just a little bit. What I see however is mutual respect and friendship clear in his eyes. There's no residual love or lust in his depths. I sigh and realize that this Usako of his is here for the long run. "I have to admit for the first time in a long time I'm glad we didn't work out because I wouldn't have meet nor gotten the chance to meet and be with Usako. So thank you Nadia for everything you've done for me and thanks also for letting me go when mother intervened." _I still hated her for that_.

Mamoru looked happy, "I hated for the longest time for that but now I see that there was another path for me to take. Another path for me to follow and its lead me to Usako. She's everything to me and I…" he bit his lip as he struggled to find the right words. the look on his face however told me everything I needed to know. I resigned in my mind of what he really wanted and truly loved and it wasn't me. I refused to end up like Beryl, consistently rejected and bitter over it. I walked with grace in my steps to him and gave a kiss to his cheek.

"Mamoru – san you'll always hold a special place in my heart…but I see it in your eyes…" he looks to me in wonder, "You really love her. I don't like it, Beryl I see hates it and refuses to listen to reason…but I accept this unwanted defeat." He was stunned I could tell. "Just do yourself and her a favor…" I tell him as I leave the buildings front entrance, "What's that?" he asks. I smiled, "Do red roses for the wedding, you'll both love them."


	16. minako finds out & birthday celebration

**sodasgirl1** : thank you.

 **Nancy67** :she has the same self-doubts that a lot of women have.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : lol I didn't think of it like that but your right. Lol and yeah while Beryl's not the smartest out there she's a good manipulator of men, save for mamoru, and doesn't care whom she hurts in the process. Her jealousy over Usagi is unbearable for her.

 **Mistress** **Mask** : I think I've gotten ¾ done. There' still more story line to go in regards before I tie it all up so wait and see.

 **kera69love** : nadia is a very confident woman and gets but really doesn't fathom his and usa's relationship together. So she's back down but doesn't see the connection only that they do love one another.

 **Latebuttruefan** : never read the books and only seen the first film but it seems as if she only breaches out when discussing the contract. As for Nadia's thinking, she brought him into this world and feels she's entitled to at least something. once she found out she no longer did it hurt her. she's licking her wounds now.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : her father got tired of her antics and put her in her place. He prefers usage as a daughter but knows he stuck with Beryl and finds it lacking.

 **TropicalRemix** : maybe… lol

 **phillynz** : beryl won't see it that way…or will she…

 **brewbaby09** : beryl was confronted but what she hated the most. Usage entering her world, doing better in it, finding acceptance and even having it said to her that her father would have preferred usage as a daughter to her. she hates Usagi with a passion and wants her to suffer for it.

10 reviews nice, I do apologize for the last posting, I wasn't able to get the chapter completely on time last night so I do apologize. Please read and review!

Fifty shades of Chiba ch. 16

Mamoru POV

A week had passed since the event took place. I hadn't seen or heard from Nadia all week and started to feel as if the next time I would it would be the last. I sat at my desk going over numbers for my next meeting when a knock followed by my sister came at the door, "Please come in." I noted dryly. "Cutie." She closed the door behind her, "I have those sketches you asked for." She was running the new designs for the remodeling that was being done for an older building. I took them from her.

They were remodeling it to be within building code while at the same time keeping it modern and hip. "Thanks these look great." I complimented her. looking up I remarked, "You have a fine eye for placement and detail. The client will love these." I saw her smile as she sat herself down, "So…." She began. I arched a brow at her, "So…?" I asked her. "A certain some has a birthday coming up." She grins.

I sighed. I forgot. In all the drama I had forgotten that my birthday was right around the corner. I was now suddenly wishing for a quiet…sexed up…evening with Usako but apparently my family isn't going to let my birthday slid. "Rei…" I began, "No buts. Mother is already planning everything and will take care of it all. It'll be at her place on Saturday. Make sure to bring Usagi – chan along." She insisted.

"I'll see if she's working that evening." I negotiate. Rei is concocting something I know it. "Tell her to bring a family member to if it helps." She was using an extra invite to sweeten the pot. I sighed, "Let me see if she's working that night." I tell her. "See if she is, I'm sure once you tell her that its your birthday party she'll jump at the chance to go." Getting up she says, "By the way about Nadia…" I had been trying to avoid this conversation.

"What about her?" I asked. she looked concerned. "I got the sense that you two were at one point pretty friendly within one another…did you two have a thing at one point?" she asked me. I sighed at this, "At one point we had something but it dissolved before it could become something more." I tell her in honesty. Mother put the stop on that before it could and now I was glad. I know now that Nadia and I just weren't a good fit. We both wanted to be dominant and in control. That doesn't mesh well in that world.

"I see…" she nods. "Well please get done with your meetings on time. I'm sure the woman of the apartment would love to have you home on time." she meant it as a partial joke but full on truth. I smiled in glee as she left out. I absolutely loved having Usako live with me. I found out who her landlord was and bought out her lease. He was more than happy to rent it out to someone else. Not that Usako wasn't a good tenant but the chance for a buy out AND a new deposit with new tenants wasn't a walk in the park.

He was glad to be getting the extra cash and I was glad because I got to keep a better eye on Usako's safety. The day that Diamond was supposed to go in for his jail time he mysteriously disappeared. A warrant was issued out for his arrest. Right now his company was voting on a new CEO to take the reign's and according to Usako had a few people in mind for the job. She seemed encouraged by the new leadership that might be coming in so I held no complaints. I also knew that Beryl had dropped off the face of the planet to.

After her embarrassment in front of so many prominent members of society, before her father dragged her out of the party that evening, she decided to withdraw all of her money from her accounts. According to rumors dear daddy had decidedly cut her off from anymore of her mooching. Mind you those were only rumors but partygoers that had walked to the cars during that time stated they saw her and her father leave but not before he left with some parting words that made Beryl look enraged.

I'd still love to know what he said the made her so livid that she'd chance her future the way she did by taking off with who knew how many thousands of dollars before the accounts were closed. Alas these are all rumors. Just like the rumor that she's secretly pregnant with Diamond's love child and he told her to get rid of it and THAT'S why she took the money. That one I didn't believe for anything. As often as she slept around it's a miracle she didn't have to take care of something sooner.

I'm getting off track here…I really did enjoy having Usako at home with me. She moved her clothes into my room with ease as we moved the dresser from the room I initially gave her into mine. The room was more than big enough to accommodate it. her clothes were more-sparse that mine so she hardly took up any closet space. I had wanted to rectify that by getting her more clothes but she declined stating she didn't need that many clothes.

We negotiated a truce where we would go shopping for clothes but I wasn't allowed to spend more than a hundred on her. I at the time wondered what the hell she could get at a nice store for just a hundred when she laughed. Throwing a baseball cap on me then herself she took me to a few local stores before going to a goodwill type of store in the city. There we found several outfits for her work and with ease in her budgeting found at least five outfits for the hundred dollars in yen I insisted on spending for her.

Accepting the mild defeat for what it was I managed to speak in as a gift for her for the trouble she had gone through recently, bought her a designer outfit and matching shoes for the same price. She begrudgingly agreed that they looked much nicer but it wasn't needed. I sometimes thought that she was trying to avoid spending the money but after watching her interact with the people and listening to her talking I knew why.

She held a great deal of respect for working class people as she was one and didn't want me to think all she wanted from me was to gain financial stability. I had a hard time convincing her of that when we went shopping. I didn't want her to feel that way, I just wanted to provide and spoil my girlfriend a bit. She hadn't had that before and I wanted to give her a taste of it. Her independent nature was as refreshing and enlightening as it was annoying at times. I wondered how she'd react if I asked her to – "Mr. Chiba your three o'clock is here." My secretary came in, interrupting my thoughts.

"Send him in." I answered. For the brief few moments before my next appointment came in, I allowed myself to dwell on what I had been yearning to ask Usako. She was moved in and already within that week she had made herself at home and we worked well. Like a well-oiled machine and I couldn't help the desire to want her by my side forever. I already had a time frame set up to go to the best jeweler in the city for a ring.

Usako as far as I saw it was every man's dream come true. In my eyes she has approached perfection on imperfect levels. Even her flaws make her beautiful and wonderful to me because it humanizes her and she is a reflection onto me. She humanizes me and I could never get enough of her, in and out of the bedroom. I loved her personality, her drive and determination. She was loyal and stuck to her gut and guns. And she was all mine. I would do anything to keep her by my side. Marriage seemed like the best plan to ensure that future.

Usagi POV

I received a text from Mamo – chan regarding a big party coming up this Saturday. Saying it was for his birthday after I asked what the occasion was for I now was trying to figure out what the hell to get for him. What could I get him that he didn't already have or couldn't purchase on his own simple with the flick of his credit card? Getting an idea in mind I look at the clock hoping I can get to the store on time, get it and have it hidden away before Mamo – chan gets home. "Hey what's up?" Makoto asked me.

I was at the bakery today, the secretary pool I would be at tomorrow, Friday. "Thinking on a birthday gift for Mamo – chan." I tell her. She sees me leaning against the metal on the counter and says, "Birthday gift? Wow…what are you going to get him?" she had a seriously curious look on her face. I knew what she meant, she knew that financially comparing a gift he could get me to a gift I could get him was slimmer than most.

"I was thinking on ribbons." I teased. She looked lost. I pulled my phone out and pulled it up for her, "A satin red bow teddy…" Makoto handed me back the phone. "I can go after I get off here and pick one up I just need to get home and hide it before Mamo – chan sees it. I'm think to put it on before the birthday party and let him open it up when we get home." I said excitedly. _I might also even let this be a one-time excuse for him to punish me._

"Think maybe I could work edible panties into it?" I asked her genuinely curious. She looked to me in disagreement, "I'm not sure if the material will work with the texture of the panties if its clashed together." I nodded understanding her meaning. "If you'd like I can let you go a half hour early." She says. I looked to her, "Oh no Makoto – chan I didn't mean it like that. I can make it work." I tell her not wanting her to get stuck closing by herself.

She giggles, "Usagi – chan why do you think I was on the phone earlier?" she asks out of no-where. I shrug, "Don't know." She smiles at me, "I was on the phone with my new boyfriend Nephrite." I arched a brow at her. "Really? Do we know him well?" I asked her. "I met him online. I've honestly never met someone I clicked so fast with before. We've already met a few times I just wanted to wait and see how things went before I began to talk about him openly." I nodded understanding.

"And he's not a crazy freak?" I asked her, as protective of her as I was over Minako, Mamo – chan or anyone else I cared for. "No he's actually pretty to himself and a great guy. He's coming over tonight. He might even be early." She bit her lip in blush, "So if he's here early and you two decide you want to have some romantic couple time you kinda don't need a third wheel here." I gathered. She smiled, "Well it'll still be until closing but you know how we take a few minutes to close up." I nodded knowing that.

"So what you're going to prep close and once he comes in…" I look to the back room of the place, "Bada bing?" I asked. my eyes giving her the indication she needed to get my message, "Kuso! Usagi – chan that's…" she looked around, "Where did you get that idea. I just figured some heavy petting but I have been kind of wanting to - " I stopped her, "Please I don't need the imagery." Truthfully I didn't want to hear it if I couldn't talk about mine but at the same token I was forbidden from talking about mine.

"Gomen but either way he'll be coming here so you taking off won't be a problem." I accepted it as we got back to work. I left out hours later when the brown haired man came in. he nodded to me but his eyes were solely on her as he walked in, "I'll be heading out." they nodded not really paying attention to me, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I giggled leaving out the door. Seeing I had just enough time I took my car to the nearest mall and nearly ran to the other end to get the gift. "Of all the times to move store fronts around!" I snapped to myself.

They had decided to move five stores around to try and draw up more business. It unfortunately left me to run to the OTHER side of the damned place looking very much like I was being chased by an unknown assailant. I however couldn't care less about the onlookers whose gazes were that of confusion and curiosity. Getting to the store five minutes before closing I, out of breath by this point, ran to the display and snatched the size up needed.

Then in a display of ridiculous nature I ran to the counter, dodging a rack of jewelry along the way and nearly hitting said counter on the process. I instead grabbed onto it to stabilize myself as I pushed the object of desire in front of the befuddled clerk. An arched eye brow and a small stall in his efforts prompted my next words. "Gomen, demo, I know you close up soon and I REALLY need to get this birthday gift. Plus your store used to be over THERE!" I complained a bit as I point in the opposite direction.

Seeing my dilemma he rang the item up as I handed him the correct amount of yen. "Any lubes to go with it?" he asked. The question would have made me blush had I not already been flushed from the run to get over here, "Don't need it." I stated simply. "Your man is gonna be awfully happy to unwrap this present." He stated in an honest tone as he handed me the bagged up item. I tossed the receipt in my purse and once I gained a second breath said, "Yeah, now I just gotta plan the rest out perfectly. Arigato!" I ended the conversation and ran from the store.

Running now to the other end now that I had a bit of a route to take wasn't as debilitating except for the fact that in my run I literally ran into a mall cop. The crash took us both down. The contents of my bag flying out from its wrapping. I started to stand up when the mall cop said, "Miss what is the urgency?" I stammered for a moment catching my breath as he looked behind me for said nonexistent assailant.

"Gomen, I'm just in a really big hurry. If I don't get home before my boyfriend does he'll ask what this is!" I explained before trying to leave. My arm was grabbed onto however by said mall cop, "Miss there's no running through the mall. I…" then I saw where his eyes landed. The bags contents were still laying on the floor of the mall. Hastily I grabbed it up and shoved it none to gently back on the bag.

"It's a birthday gift." I muttered embarrassed. I hadn't crashed into anyone from my runs in years and of all times it had to be now. He sighed, "No running and…" he looked like he wanted to say something, "Just say it." I didn't have the time to chat. "You might want to take time off for the birthday event." I looked at him curiously. "My wife has the same one and yeah…just take a few days off…you'll both need it." he walked away as I blushed.

I was about to run when I felt a presence nearby. I darted my eyes all around but no one was giving off that vibe I felt. Everyone was minding their own business yet I still felt like I was being watched. I darted my eyes about again but saw nothing. Not having the time to check out every little nuance of the area I threw another look to the mall cop the make sure he wasn't looking back in my direction before I ran.

The mall cop behind me I slipped out through the doors I came in through and heard the click of the lock behind me as I entered the outside. Getting to my car I threw her into gear and subsequently found that if I drove like a ragging maniac I could get there on time before he got home. Wondering if it was worth it I imagined the look on his face and the events that would follow and hit the gas to leave.

How I didn't get pulled over for reckless driving is a mystery to me but I managed to avoid it and got home literally minutes before he did. Mamo – chan was a very punctual man. If he said he would be home at eight after his paperwork was done then he'd be home at that time. shoving the gift into a drawer of mine I heard him enter in, "Usako I'm home." He announced. Feeling like I had a small victory on my hands I came down the stairs happily.

Looping an arm around his neck I kissed him with vigor. Not questioning it he holds me closer and drops his briefcase to the floor. Needing his mind away from work and why I was so eager I drove my tongue into his mouth which he happily obliged to. I began to slowly strip his suit jacket from him as he ducked down a bit to lift me off my feet. My legs wrapped around his waist naturally as he lifted me and walked to the nearest flat surface.

Settling me on the coffee table I felt the cool marble against me skin. It was a nice contrast to the heat I felt from the actions. It was with shock and lust that I felt my shirt being ripped open. So in return I yanked his open as well. Scattering his buttons all over the floor. He attacked my neck with vigor as I moaned in longing for him. we had our passionate moments but we hadn't been this animalistic in nature just yet.

It was hot as hell! I reached between us to undo his belt as he lifted himself up off just enough to rip my bra off. "Your replacing that." I comment without losing focus. "I'll buy you as many as you want." He replied earnestly, now working on removing my jeans. Benefits of working at a bakery compared to the office, no need for really nice office wear. Getting the zipper down he removed himself just enough to pull roughly at the denim until it was pulled free from my hips and legs.

My cheeky panties followed suit moments later when he grabbed them and merely ripped them from my body, "Your lucky I was looking to replace - " he cut me off with a kiss, "I'll buy you the store if you want." He left a hungry trail down my throat as I pulled him from his boxers. I felt so on fire now that only this would quench it. I started to madly aim it at my core when his phone rang.

He looked at it like the devil was calling him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he was breathing like a raging bull and looked torn between possible work and me. Before I could tell him to go he slammed himself him. I gasped as he picked me up and carried me to the couch where the phone lay in his jacket pocket and sat down with me on top. He guided me up and down as he grabbed the phone and answered, "This better be good." His tone gave no break in agitation.

He'd rather be having sex with me than to be on the phone. "If it's not money loosing or life threatening it can wait till morning." He clicked the end button and pulled me down on him more. His hands tracing my ribs as he rubbed them up and down my sides before landing on my butt and slapping it. His hand then pulling me down harder several times as we both felt our bodies building up.

"Normally I'd say meet me in the red room but…" I squeezed my muscles as hard as possible around him conveying that we were here now and in the moment. I saw his eyes open wide, seeing the dark blue in them turning even darker before he shut them tightly. "Hai…" he hissed in pleasure. Leaning forward in an aggressive manner he latched onto my breast, sucking down hard as he produced a hickie.

"Harder." I encouraged as he sucked much harder on the skin there while pulling me on his cock harder as well. His teeth sunk in biting even harder as his hips bucked up and slammed his member deeply within me. I clenched again and watched as he released my nipple and slammed his head back against the couch cushion. It seemed like I was in control this time and he had no problem with it.

I grinned in lust and love as I saw the picture he made. Helpless beneath me. It was almost as satisfying as seeing him on a high while being in control of the love making…almost. He clutched my hips with intense need as he growled his want of me. I couldn't help but take immense pleasure in riding him. it was only moments later that he growled once more, his time his eyes were on me.

Mamoru POV

I couldn't help but become lost in her. Everything in me was centered on my cock buried so deeply inside of her hot core that I was completely under her spell and her control and I honestly for the first time in my life didn't care. I held on tightly as she rode me with confidence that I previously wouldn't have given her. Now though it was a definite turn on. The way her body clenched around me, the way she controlled her body to hold me in her control. It was almost as enticing and horny as when I was on control…almost.

I felt the urge to mark her building deep inside of me. I growled low in my throat thrilled by her actions this evening. I would love to come home to this more often. Only with ME in control fucking her brains out as she was mine right now. However, if I didn't act now I would surely go insane with primal need for her. Standing up from my sitting position I held her in place and went to the large bay windows I had that overlooked the balcony.

I couldn't help but growl again at seeing her nipple peppered with my love marks. It possessed me in ways I wasn't aware of. Control was lost to me as I took her against the glad partition that separately us from the outside world. Gone was my need to care if anyone saw us. Gone was my need to hide us. all I cared about with bring us both to our blinding ends together. I slammed into her with punishing strokes. Ringing cries of ecstasy from her lips.

"Oh kami…harder!" her voice got louder as I grinded myself into her at the height of each stroke. Her begging was like a mermaids call to a sailor. I would have done anything she asked of me in that moment and have done so gladly. I pushed into her harder, my angle allowed me to hit that spot within her over and over again until we were slick with sweat and she was crying her release. Her fluids coming out of her in torrents as I felt her squeezing the life from me. I held on determined not to let this come to an end…not just yet.

I smelled her aroma and feed off of it like a savage off of food for the first time in days. She drenched my pants and boxers and I didn't give a rats ass. She continued to bounce but slower than before leaving me to do more of the work. I grinned. Using her laxness to my advantage I twisted my hips up into her at the start of every thrust. Her cries became hoarse shouts of lust as she began clenching around me again.

"Already?" I asked, male pride oozing from me as I inhaled her scent deeply. It was like an aphrodisiac as I powered myself into her relentlessly. I drove her against the glass so hard I felt it crack against the pressure we put on it but didn't care. Mindless in our frenzy at this point I nearly asked her to marry me when she screamed out her release once more. It distracted me as her muscles tightened unbearably around me.

She drove herself onto me, grinding her clit into my erection and got herself off again as I slammed one last time. both of us finding the blinding end we were looking for. We kept thrusting at the delightful pace until our over exerted bodies calmed down. I suddenly felt exhausted and blissfully happy. Noting how she was wincing I felt I had over done it by losing control. Something I didn't like to do as it usually resulted it the female partner getting hurt. I felt a touch to my face though.

I gazed up and found her sweet tender eyes looking at me. "Don't you dare regret that. I only winced because I'm not used to it but it was amazing. We certainly need to do it again." she affirmed my need. I kissed her back gently this time. "Hai, we do." I carry her over to the couch to lay her down when she says, "Let's go straight to the tub. We could both use a little washing." I agree and carry her to the bathroom.

Usagi POV

That had been amazing. I didn't realize how exhilarating the harder stuff could be until he lost it on me. Perhaps I could handle more than we both thought I could. We got a tub prepped up and ready as he was in first. There was no gentler love making as we both were pretty exhausted from that bought of love making. As it was I washed myself of his seed between my legs before he got in and washed my chest. "I love you Usako…" his voice is sated. "I love you to." my voice sounding the same.

Mamoru POV

The day of my party came to fast for my liking. Though once Usagi found she could invite a friend she immediately asked Minako to come along. Makoto, her boss and friend was out on a date with her new boyfriend apparently. Minako said she would meet us there as she didn't want to ride home with us. The wicked look Usagi had in her eyes when we were leaving had me curious as to what she had planned for the remainder of the evening but I didn't ask as we were pressed for time.

Dressed in a nice suit and tie as Usagi was dressed in a simple dress of florals we left the apartment to go to my mothers. Arriving there I ensured that Usagi went in first as she greeted first mother, then Rei then the blonde whom I came to figure was Minako. A few more close friends and family members were there as well. While mother sat at the head of the table for dinner once more Minako sat next to her, then Usagi then me. Seiya was supposed to come but had a last minute venue open up to do business with and ditched.

My father was sitting at the other end of the table while my sister Rei, her current flame Jadeite and Malachite sat next to him. The table had all the fixings of my favorite meal. I couldn't help myself, "Mother you out did yourself. This is amazing." I complimented. She smiles, "Good, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you." She dug into her steak. That was his favorite meal.

A hearty steak, medium rare, with roasted seasoned potatoes, greens and a few other sides that you could alternate with. This family event felt great. For once I was having fun at my own party instead of counting down the minutes till it ended. they were usually such a bore. Then again usually it was filled with respectable people in business and my parents would try to use the party to build on the business. This time I was literally about me and it was as shocking as it was delightful. Especially having Usako here.

She was working on texting her mother that she would call her later on the next day as she was here, that much I saw from the text before she sat it down on the right hand side as she was right handed. My attention was pulled away by my father, "So I hear that Usagi – chan and you are really getting serious?" I smiled, "Very much." I answered honestly. I was very happy with Usako in my life, I couldn't imagine anyone else to be with. It was why I had been fingering the small gift of my own in my pocket.

Usagi POV

I had to use the bathroom. Went into the first one I could find and used it. Once I freshened up I realized I didn't have my phone on me. I left it sitting by Minako. I didn't really think anything of it until I went to leave out and she pushed me back in before shutting it. once the lock was turned I knew something was up. My phone in her hand as I saw that the screen was showing a specific display.

"Usagi – chan what is going on?!" she asked me, her voice trying to be a whisper. "Nani?" I asked. She gave me my phone back and I saw the texts between me and Mamo – chan on display. "You went through my phone?" I asked, somewhat perturbed and fearful. I didn't want her to find out but at the same time I was a bit relieved that she did. Now I could share this with someone other than him…if she didn't react badly.

"Because you never talk about things between the two of you, so secretive you are about it and I was honestly a bit worried." She tells me. I was stunned, "But were happy together. How were you worried?" I asked her, curious now. "With all of the recent drama going on I wanted to be sure of things between you two. So I looked through it while he and his father were talking." I knew Minako.

If she was worried she wouldn't care if she invaded your privacy or not. She would go in to find the truth to ensure you were safe. It's just how she was. "These messages in the beginning about the contract…is that why you're with him now? Is your relationship seriously based on a contract?" she demanded quietly. I saw the look in her face and felt the fear return. A bit of heartbreak to as she was my family.

I calmed her down a bit as she seemed to be serious about this issue. "It started out that way yeah but we've grown into a real couple that I assure you." I admit. Minako still looked iffy on the subject. "Listen I love him very much as he does me." I smiled in admittance. She now looked to me for reassurance that things were okay. "So the details of the contract that got brought up are okay with you?" she asks.

Before I can respond she says, "You better tell me he's not hurting you else wise rich or not I'm going to beat on his ass." I indicate that no he's not hurting me, "Not even – no he's not. Mamo – chan's very careful to avoid me being in pain. We have a light BDSM relationship that works well for us." I tell her. she looks stunned and a bit bewildered as she begins to walk in the bathroom. Its not very big but big enough to have a few people in it if needed.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." now Minako looked hurt. Taking her hands in mine I pull her in for a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I pull away, "But this relationship that he and I have is strictly confidential. Plus, even if I wanted to breach it and tell you I was actually worried about your and others reaction." I admit to her. I turned around for a moment before collecting myself.

I felt on the edge of tears. I didn't want to lose Minako's friendship over my keeping this from her. Family or not you can still be friends with said family members. I turned back to her, "I was worried that if I told you you'd look at me **differently**." Minako looks a bit guilty knowing she was in fact looking at me in that manner now. "Usagi…" she said. I stopped the tear from coming out.

"I was worried that if you knew you'd see me as someone else entirely and would give me the same look your giving me now. Like I was some kind of freak for liking this with him. Like I was someone you didn't recognize anymore." I knew tears were building up. "You're like a sister to me in some ways and I felt like I would be a disappointment on some levels if you knew." I had to get this out.

"I didn't even know I liked this stuff until he showed it to me." I tell her. I used the tiny bit of frustration that I had to cover up the tears there that had threatened to spill moments before. I took a glance at her. she looked to be mulling the new information over in her head and frankly it was scaring me. _Did she accept? Would she tell our family? I couldn't bear it if I lost our friendship in this_. "Say something."

"What am I supposed to say?" she asked looking at me. a bit of hurt still in her eyes. "My friend, confidant and cousin only tells me about the details of her relationship to Mamoru – san after I raided her texts messages." She was disappointed. "I wanted to tell you, though about it to many times to count…but…" I went silent as she sighed. "Even if you were bound by that contract you still could have said something." I felt her irritation.

"You know I can keep a secret." She admonishes. "That fear held me back honestly." I tell her. I see her confusion, "When he and I first started it was all of a sudden I was in this new world. A world where the things I fantasized about doing but didn't have the courage to do was acceptable." I saw the tears starting to breach on her face. "I never had that before…someone who had the same if not similar desires that I kept hidden even from myself." I knew my words effected her.

"I was afraid that even if I did tell you I'd get that freak look and things would change and not for the better. I was afraid you'd tell my parents. I was afraid of the reaction and that's what helped keep me silent on the matter. Then the whole Diamond thing came about with Beryl's petty jealousies." I explained. "Wow…" Minako was stunned. "Damn…all this time and wow…" she was stuck on it.

"Is this going to change things?" I asked her. she gave me a confident look, "Hai, I just have to wrap my head around it…" she tells me. I couldn't help but let a stray tear fall down. I loved her like a sister and I may have just ruined our relationship. I looked away unable to let her see me cry as more tears came down. Glancing at her she comes forward and holds her arms out for a hug. I accept it eagerly feeling that we were getting back on track.

"So you really are cool and okay with the things you two do?" she asked. More or less in clarification rather than looking at me as if I was a freak or something. "Yeah, we made a list of boundaries that aren't to be crossed." I confided. Minako looked stunned, "I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to this side of you. I didn't know you liked being tied up." She replaces the look of shock with a look of acceptance on her face. "Neither did I." I smile. "No worries…you're my family…for life." I laughed, the tension gone.

"So just out of curiosity…" she asks…closing in the space between us. She whispers in my ear, "Why do you miss his tie?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. all at once the tension seemed to be gone and with it was replaced by two young women talking about their sex lives with the men they loved. "He uses it to tie me up sometimes. I actually love it." I giggle like a school girl as she laugh's with me.

"Nothing to harsh though right?" I assured her no, "No there's no chains or whips like that involved. I promise you." I didn't need her to start wondering what and getting the wrong idea. I knew how Minako's mind worked at times. "So simple things." She assured, as if trying to get last minute worry out before she went into full on girlie mode with the details. "Exactly…as simple as BDSM can get." I tell her in all honesty.

A knock sounded at the door, "Be right out." I call before anyone can ask. Not knowing who was on the other side of the door I told Minako, "Please keep this to yourself. It could hurt Mamo – chan's reputation if this were to get out and the last thing I need is for this to reach his family, the media or kami forbid our own family." Minako sighed on a near cringe, "Hai, your mother wouldn't look at you the same and your father…" we both gave knowing looks on that one. My father was a good man but a protective one at that.

He wouldn't understand things as he would only see it through a father's eyes. Mother might see things differently but I didn't want to take that chance. Minako understood and accepted it better than I had thought she would. Minako left out first and I came out after her to discover it was Mamo – chan. Smiling he asked, "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Nothing. Just a girl's chat for a few minutes." I explained truthfully.

"You sure?" he asked me. Somehow I felt relieved now that Minako knew. I could talk to her about it and get any pressure I felt comforted. "Hai." I assured him. I assumed we were going to go back and mingle with family and friends when he directed me out to where the pool area was once again. "You got a thing for taking me out here?" I giggled. Thankful that the tears from earlier were gone and no sign of them was on my face.

I turned to him and found he looked nervous. His hand clutching something odd shaped. "Is everything okay?" I asked. I went forward but he halted my progress. "Usako I've been meaning to ask you something but I haven't been able to find the right moment." He began. "Truthfully I'm a bit nervous about it…" he ran a hand through his hair. It was such a cutie and boyish thing to so that I found it made him hotter.

"What is it?" I asked. the moon light was out by now as he walked up to me before getting down on one knee. My eyed widened on what it signified, "Usako… I…" he pulled the velvet box out and opened it to reveal the most beautiful heart stopping ring I'd ever seen. I felt weak in the knees and suddenly wished I was on my knees. He pushed the ring closer to me, "I can't imagine my life without you." He began.

"I don't have some super elongated speech to give, all I have is me and my love for you. I want us to be together for life. If you've have me." he was genuinely nervous and I loved him for it. I smiled and felt as excited as I was fearful. _Was it to soon? No the love was there and I knew it_ …I had to say something to let the tension be broken, "You had me when you first put the tie on me." I said, my voice small to avoid the tears from entering it.

He smiled and rose up from his position grasping onto me and holding me tight. He spun me around and kissed me desperately. "I'm never letting you go." He vowed. I giggled, "Good cause I'm not going anywhere." we smiled before kissing. He pulled back only long enough to slip the stunning ring on before kissing me breathless once more. He made me feel complete and it was time we both accepted what we truly wanted. A future together.

Diamond POV

I was disgusted by the sight as I was jealous of it. avoiding arrest wasn't easy but when you dye your hair and cut it shorter AND have a hidden account that the fed's don't know about its easy to stay around and be disappeared. I snuck in having been following the blonde rabbit for a while. I wanted to see if she talked to anyone about my issues but she seemed to keep to herself though her moving in with Mamoru did put a wrinkle in my plans.

I watched him propose to her and the vulnerability that he showed. She was his breaking point I knew it. She was his weakness. That's how I could attack him. just not right now. I needed time to let things simmer down. Let them forget I was a priority. My reputation was gone thanks to them. My company now in someone else's ownership. I had a nice amount in the off shore account but I needed someone to get close where I couldn't.

I knew Beryl would help me out and after what she caused me I held no doubt that she would, after all I held money she needed to keep up her luxurious lifestyle. I had heard the commotion between her and her father. though I was pleasantly shocked to find out he preferred Usagi as a daughter figure than his own flesh and blood. It was useful information. This proposal however was gold.

"I'll get you both yet. I will ruin you and take what you love most. No one fucks with Lemont!" then I turned my face to _her_. "And no one rejects me either." I was STILL sore from my run in with her. I winced rotating my shoulder from when she dislocated it. "Next time I won't try roughing her up, she's to good for me…" I mutter to myself, "First I'll have my fun with her, then take her out in front of him. It'll devastate and destroy him." I leave off vowing my revenge on the couple.


	17. wedding plans & coat closets

**Nancy67** : no diamond wasn't the mall cop but he was there…little devious spy. He needs to gather intelligence…but for what…

 **Mistress** **Mask** : I will have more of a reaction from them later on.

 **kera69love** : Mamo wants to keep their private life private. Its enough that Minako knows and he doesn't know she knows. He feels that something like that would hurt his reputation publicly. He can't afford such a thing. his own family doesn't even know. All his mother knows is that Nadia had a sexual relationship with him way back when. She didn't know more than that. so for the public to find out they'd never get left alone and if his board members found out…yikes.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : he is…was…the senshi around their relationship got a bit ridiculous. It's a wonder they got time alone together to have any kids… as for Minako for some people they are like that. my sisters are like that and I honestly have never minded if they would go through my phone. Usagi has no problem with it to a certain extent. Minako did to an extent go above and beyond the call but otherwise she was just reacting as a friend would. Like I said some people are like that others aren't.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : it wasn't meant to be a compete mood killer. Lol it was just to show that not everything is going peachy keen. Diamond is meant to be the hated type but things will dissolve for him over time.

 **Latebuttruefan** : exactly. I think many men have that fear and women to when they make that decision. Its why it was a perfect moment to give him that vulnerability…to showcase the more human side of him and not the always in control side. He wasn't a 100% sure she'd say yes he couldn't know. As for minako I guess it just depends on the person. I'm pretty open so if my sisters went through it I wouldn't really care and visa versa.

 **NikkiBC** : Nadia I wouldn't say is a wuss just, she's smart enough to see where there relationship is heading and favors to NOT make the same public errors as Beryl has and is. It wouldn't be wise for her businesses. She has a reputation and an image to uphold. A public spat or her trying to do more would ruin it. or at the least give her bad PR which either way she can't afford. She's not Beryl, she's actually got a brain. Lol

 **Scarlettwoman91** : wait and find out! lol

8 reviews that's nice…please read and review. Hopefully it'll satisfy everyone!

Fifty shades of Chiba ch. 17

Usagi POV

I was so stressed out it was ridiculous. Between both jobs and the wedding planning I was feeling pressured. It was to much for one person to work on and I knew Mamo – chan was busy with work himself. But I needed help and I knew he could help out. I didn't think there would be this many things to do with a wedding. I honestly didn't. Mamo – chan's mother wanted to help out but within the first week she was practically taking over.

At first I didn't mind it was actually pretty nice to have a focal point that wasn't centered on jobs and wedding but when I found that it was being catered to more of her own tastes than anything I expressed it delicately to her that I liked the colors but I liked the others being the silver and white ones better. Safe to say she's not one for not being in charge, something she's imprinted on her children that much is for certain.

After a small discussion she left it alone and claimed she had to much of her own work to do to help now. Which left me with calling on Mamo – chan for help. I knew he should already help but his moto was to have a wedding planner help. My moto was to try and do it by ourselves but that flew out the window when I saw how much was involved. Every time I thought I had something handled turns out there was more to it.

Shopping for the dress alone was a task when I tried a couple of boutiques and found them way out of the budget I had given us. I ended up going back for the dress once I got an actual budget number that Mamo – chan insisted would be better for the venue of people he had coming in. I was safe to say stunned and re-editing much of what I had already taken into account. Now I had more to go with and more to take care of.

The increased budget helped but only showed me that there was so much more to this wedding than I realized. "Mamo – chan…" he looked up to me from his work papers one night. I fingered the ring on my hand and still felt the tiny tingles and chills that it gave me. "Could I got some help on this wedding stuff. Its more than I thought it would be to handle with both of my jobs and all." I confess.

He smiles, "Here's a list of things I would like to have there as well." he handed it to me like a homework assignment. I accepted it and said, "What if it clashes with what I would like?" I asked. He looked up and thought on it, "You know what I have a solution to this." He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a business card. "Jing – san is a great wedding planner. She did my parents thirty year wedding anniversary." He smiled.

"She'll know how to implement what I like in there." He tells me. I take the card, "Great I'll call her now." I go to leave but stay a second once I think on his words, "How would she know what you want if it was your parents renewal of vows?" I asked him. "Because my parents taught me what I know. I'm a lot like my father so I helped a bit in the arrangements while I was off that week. What I'm doing is taking time off for the honeymoon were having. How does two weeks sound in a month from now?" he asked.

Now my head was spinning, "A month from now? I think I need more time to work on the wedding than that." I tell him stunned. He looks up to me, "How much time?" he asked. I gu-estimated, "Six months at least." He laughed, "Well you don't have to worry about a venue to book I took care of that." now I was astonished, "Where?" I asked him. He showed me the lovely brochure. True enough it was beautiful and looked like the type of place a famous actor would be at for their wedding.

"Okay we'll I have to get the guests together for the invitations." I tell him. He hands me a list, "Make sure everyone on that list is there." He states. I nod and begin to walk out, "One month Usako." He reminds me. I smile and take the list he hands to me and leave the workstation he had set up. Taking the card, I give it a call, "Hai, can I set up a wedding planner appointment tomorrow afternoon?"

It was the one day this week I had off from both jobs so I knew it would work well for the time slots I had open. "Great, at the…" I read off the name of the venue. "Thanks." Tomorrow afternoon this would be delightful. I went into the kitchen for a quick snack before going to bed for the evening. I knew Mamo – chan would be in bed by midnight at the latest. He didn't skip out on sleep unless it was urgent.

Midnight rolled around and I felt him slip in beside me. Feeling his arms wrap around me always made me feel so secure. I held him tightly as we slipped into a deep slumber. His breathing was even a calming balm for me. Thoughts of work and a wedding didn't even cross my mind that night. Only him. The next day I was actually peppy. Perhaps because I had someone that would be taking the toll of the wedding stress from me.

Grabbing all of what I had so far I left the apartment the next day by eleven to meet her there by noon. It was in a busy section of down town. Known for its upper class society and its benefits I had trouble getting in until I stated my name. it was now becoming synonymous with Mamo – chan's. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I know he was a private man. Getting there I saw this strawberry blonde come in.

"Hi, you must be Usagi – chan." I nodded and looked the woman over. Dressed very professionally I admired her already. She had on a business suit and looked more like a lawyer than a wedding planner. Had a brief case with her to. "You must be Jing – san, Mamo – chan says your good at your job." I comment, "He is a good reviewer." She smiles. "So you say he recommended me…" I nodded at her inquiry.

He was a wealthy business man after all. She was probably shocked he had recommended her to others. It was probably a big boast to her business to have a man like him recommend her. even if it was for his own wedding. Then again that's how some business flowed. By word of mouth. "So who's the lucky groom?" she asked. I did call her not him so it was a reasonable question. I smiled, "He is." She looked a bit questioningly to me, "Oh."

I looked away curious as to her response. It sounded surprised and almost disappointed. Almost that is. I didn't want to put anything into thinking on it. She was probably shocked he wasn't marrying some trophy wife type or marrying someone like Beryl. Though I was tempted to ask her. Before I could though she began to get into the meat of the wedding planning. There was so much I still didn't even know about that I was glad she was there. Despite the odd feel she gave me regarding him.

I felt there was something she wasn't telling me. It wasn't related to the wedding planning but she did make these little comments I wasn't sure had any meanings to them or if they were stated to have a meaning without it being said out loud. At first it was, "Yes he is very much a control freak." A general statement to make about him but the way she said it. Like she knew him knew him. and I don't mean just as a friend. My friends know me but there are still many things that I wouldn't tell them.

I told myself that Mamo – chan's control freak tendencies were more of a well-known fact rather than a privately kept secret so I continued to let it go. I let go of the comment regarding the fit and tight as she described a decorative piece. The pictures she showed me of a vase with flowers inside with a red sash type of ribbon around it were stunning I had to admit. I really wanted her to have them at all of the big entrances and right up where we'd be taking our vows.

The image I had in my head was to breathtaking for me to get rid of simply because of the planners comments, but she seemed as if she were referring to something else tight and fit. I tried to ignore it as I got her onto another subject for the wedding. We walked back to where we started out at to get an idea for the archway in the beginning. She was thinking to put a gauze up to give it an ethereal feel. It felt pretty but in this case I really wanted to see about something a bit thick in material.

Like a silky fabric that way it could nearly glow. She agreed and ended up making the change in her planner. I was happy that she was overbearing on the details. She made changes if the suggestions she had weren't approved. I couldn't doubt her skills nor her attitude over it. she was easier to work with than Mamo – chan's mother. I just couldn't get past the comments. It was when she said, "I'll make it work, Mamoru – san has a preference for red."

That did it for me. Trying to avoid sounding like a jealous fiancée I asked her calmly but bluntly, "Is there something I should know about between you and Mamo – chan?" She looked stunned, "You didn't know?" she asked. I shook my head, "Oh, awkward." I was finding it more troubling that awkward as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. "What it is?" I asked. "Mamoru – san and I had 'affiliations' at one point." that had me shocked.

"When you say affiliations…" I began to ask when she looked at me. The knowing look of 'I've fucked your man to.' He neglected to mention this when he gave me her card. Perhaps he didn't think anything of it but it should still have been mentioned. At least I thought so. Either way I was now on sour thoughts until she touched her hand to mine. "It only lasted about a month as I met my husband during that time. Mamoru – san was really sweet about it to. Understanding." I was to shocked to comment on it.

"He told me to go be happy. We ended anything right then and there. I was married to my loving husband a year later." She looked to be reminiscing about her husband so I sighed in relief…until her next words hit me, "Just between us though…" she said in a conspiratorial voice, I leaned in closer. I hoped it wasn't anything sexual. "It was a month of unforgettable sex – oh don't worry about it, it's been years since that happened. Besides I'm happily married." She conveys to me.

And that completed my day…not! At the end of the day I'm still nervous about having her around. We parted ways but not before Mamo – chan dropped by after work to get a finalized grand scheme of things. True to form with her there working out all the nitty gritty details I would be able to have a wedding here in a month's time. The invites she would drop off once we left since she would be passing a post office up.

She even helped me with who would sit where to help keep family separated from business since a good deal of the guests were business relations that Mamo – chan was inviting along. Mostly the executives and their wives or husbands. I was a little off about the work related guests coming in but at the same time he was no doubt on friend terms with most of them so I didn't bother to say anything.

Though on the family bit I was debating on inviting Seiya to the wedding. Even Mamo – chan was debating on it. On one hand his mother wanted all of her children there but on the other hand Seiya and I had history together. Mamo – chan saw first-hand that Seiya wasn't completely over me. At least if those paintings had anything to do with it. Those paintings still made me nervous. I wondered what happened with them? So an invite to the wedding almost felt cruel to do since he and I had once dated and he was Mamo – chan's brother.

I figured to extend the invitation but not actually give him one unless he wanted to come. So he was on the list of people to be invited. I guess it would be up to him on whether or not he wanted to join. He didn't for Mamo – chan's birthday party so I really didn't think that a wedding would be something he'd be interested in. Realizing I was in my own head space I looked up and saw the two hug and chat away like no one's business and I was hard pressed not to say anything negative regarding it.

She was helping me out a great deal I just wasn't to fond of how she still looked at him. Or talked to him. Like they were more than old friends which she just confirmed but still. I grumbled to myself as she left off, a little extra swing to her hips as she went to her car. Mamo – chan came up and kissed me as if now saying hi. "I see you've gotten reacquainted with 'Miss. Unfortunately, good at her job so I can't fire her." I commented.

He looked to me oddly, "You didn't tell me you and her had had 'relations'." I explained. I didn't want to come across as jealous but I felt that he should have shared that detail. He sighed, "I didn't think it mattered that was long before we met and it barely lasted a month." He commented nonchalantly. I humped but let it go. It was also what she had said to. Plus she said she was happily married. I didn't want to create a problem if there was none.

"I love this venue." I tell him, changing subjects. Why harp on an issue that clearly doesn't mean anything for either of them? It was a casual fling that ended years ago. "I agree, it had a modern and yet classic feel to it." we ended up walking around the place for a bit before agreeing to meet back home as he wanted to see how the plans were going for our wedding. A last minute step I knew to ensure things went smoothly.

I had given Jing my cell number to keep in contact with so I could finalize the wedding plans. I found all of my friends could come and my parents were happy to be making this trip out to Tokyo. I guess they had been wishing for this to happen for a while now and once Mamo – chan came in for a visit had already set aside some funding to come down and get a hotel room for the small visit. Everyone said they could make it so now it was just a matter of finishing it off soon. The sooner I could get Jing out of here reasonably the better.

So I just made sure any interaction that was there was seen as he and I together happily and not overbearingly so. I didn't want to make it obvious. Jing got the message loud and clear and lessened her time with us towards the end. But that also meant that the wedding was closing in faster than anticipated. I had put so much focus into shifting her away from him, not that I needed to worry, they were acting merely like old friends, than into the wedding that when the wedding day happened I was a rack of nerves.

I had to hand it to her, as I looked over the wedding decorations of silver, white and cobalt blue from Mamo – chan to offset things it was beautiful. Jing knew her stuff and made the wedding ceremony area and the outside gazebo look amazing. The flowers were a mix of roses and lilies while the decorations were the wedding silver and white colors. The blue was placed on the flower pots and various other objects that would make it pop. The red she made it instead of the flower pots the roses instead. It was a good change. I was so happy.

Mother was my matron of honor, Makoto and Minako were my bridesmaids and I had even asked both Rei and Ami to be part of that to. Both came out for the event and thankfully I had decent taste in dresses. Keeping with the blue theme for Mamo – chan I arranged for the dresses to be baby blue with a darker blue for the sashes. They looked beautiful. My dress was something I had fantasized about since I was a young teenager. I had seen the dress in a magazine and fell in love at first sight.

The girls all had halter dresses like mine, but mine was pure silk cutwork that was hand embroidery over silk organza, with a strapless bodice and a flared mermaid skirt with a cocktail train. The veil would drape over my head and arms as I walked down the isle. The girls looked happy as could be as they walked with their bouquets with their gentlemen on their arms. I watched with steady breath as Mamo – chan looked at me from his position.

 _Holy shit this was really happening! I was getting married!_ I watched as father got in front and took my right arm in his, "You ready?" he asked me. Nervous as anything I simply nodded and took his arm. I couldn't speak or else I'd mess up my words. I had a speech prepared and memorized and I didn't want anything to ruin it. Most of all my own flubbing. I internally pleaded not to have a klutz attack as we walked.

There were so many guests here. Mostly for him as they were business men and his family to but my family was all here. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I felt like I was in a fairy tale romance…only the dirtier version. Once I was up to where Mamo – chan was my father handed me to him. Gave him the 'hurt my daughter I'll kill you' look before going back to sit down in his seat next to mother.

We faced forward as the priest began talking. The venue really looked exceptional. Jing out did herself and I couldn't be happier. The priest indicated for our vows to be spoken. I had spent most of last night memorizing mine. Mamo – chan went first. He spoke with confidence, "Usako the moment I met you I knew you were different. I love that about you. You kept me on my toes and challenged me." he began.

"I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. I honestly can't imagine it without you in it and I have a hard time trying to figure out how I survived in it before you came along." The guests were awing and laughing at the small joke. "Usako if I could I'd marry you every day to show you how much I want to be with you night and day." A tear leaked from my eyes.

"You're my light in the morning to wake up to and when night time comes I can see a moonlight about you that makes me question if you're really not an angel sent down to make me a better man." I felt the tears welling in my eyes. "I love you and I promise I will spend the rest of our lives together showing you." he ended his speech. I heard crying in the audience and had to admit I was one of them.

I couldn't help but be floored by his words, "And I have to follow that?" I giggled making the audience laugh a bit. The tension a bit broken I begin, "Mamo – chan when we first met I was apprehensive. I was guarded." I admitted. He looked to me knowingly, "You brought down my shields and showed me that I didn't have to be that way. Showed me that I could be more powerful that I believed I could." I don't think I would have had the guts to talk to Beryl as I have lately if I didn't have his strength behind me.

I talked to her before but I had always tried to avoid or placate her. I didn't have a need to confront her and when the occasion arose I got the courage to do so without fear of repercussion and I know part of that came from him. "You're my rock, you're my world and I feel at home whenever I'm with you." He smiled and I could see tears forming as mine were to. "You're in my gut." I swallowed to get rid of the lump forming in my throat.

"I don't want to not be with you at any point in the future. You are my future and I would love to show you that for the rest of our lives together." I finish. There were many awes in the audience as we ended our speeches. "And now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mamo – chan leaned down and kissed me with reserved passion. He wanted to give me a heart stopping kiss and gave just enough to give a good picture. The real stuff I knew would come after the wedding. When we took off for our honeymoon.

Something that I have a feeling will include us NOT leaving the room for long durations of time if at all. "I'm going to show you a few new things when we leave for Paris." He whispers to me. I had never been before so this would be spectacular. "Can't wait." I whisper back. "Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba." The priest announced. We walked hand in hand to the end of the isle and left the area to where the tables were so we could be seated for the dinner to come. Mamo – chan ordered for everyone to have whichever they preferred.

Roasted chicken or steak. I had asked for chicken since it looked so delicious on the menu while Mamo – chan got a medium rare steak made. We tasted each other's dinners several times. It wasn't until desert was being served that the wedding cake was brought out. I had forgotten how big the damned thing was. It was a giant three tier cake. The pink flowers were so realistic I had to remind myself I could eat them.

There were little silver dots with pretty silver linings drawn by them with white in little lumps by the bottom to give the appearance of pearls. The top had on it two silver letters. M & U, it was beautiful. We did the traditional push the cake into each other's faces but not to much. I saw that Mamo – chan seemed to enjoy feeding me. He even leaned in a kissed some of the cakes frosting away, licking it up for himself.

I got a little red in the face at the expression he had on his own face. Love was there but lust and passion were simmering beneath the neutral smile he had on. He was anxious to begin the honeymoon and honestly so was I. Before I could say anything we all heard a glass being tapped, someone wanted to toast us. it was Minako, "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone quieted down as she stood up.

Malachite handed her the microphone. It was as if it was an extension of her hand as she began to talk, "Usagi – chan when you first told me about Mamoru – san I was happy that you found someone that not only made you happy but gave you a sense of new found freedom to be who you are." I knew what she was talking about but people just thought she was referring to something else.

"To that I say welcome to the family Mamoru – san and also…" she got that devious look in her eyes, "If you ever, ever hurt – hey – wait - " Ami had pulled her down as Makoto kept her sitting down. Minako humped as many other guests started to laugh as her attempt to threaten bodily harm to Mamo – chan. "I'd like to make a toast." I saw Lilly standing up. Curious now I turned my head to see her.

"When I first met Usagi – chan I must admit I wasn't sure about her." I knew what she meant, "She wasn't from our world of luxury and honestly I worried for our son." She looked down at her husband before looking back up, "But after getting to know her…." she turned to my parents, "I found that your daughter is a wonderful welcoming strong woman that I found myself seeing a bit of me in. You've raised an exceptional child and hopefully **soon** now we can be expecting grandkids." I blushed as Mamo – chan held my hand tighter than before.

I smiled at him as everyone clapped for her. It was when another glass clinked that I saw Seiya standing there. He had come after all. Both Mamo – chan and I looked to one another. I was apprehensive but didn't say anything. "Not a lot of you know this but once upon a time Usagi – chan and I had a chance at happiness." A lot of murmurs were heard. "I recently returned with an admitted attempt to win her back but she was already with my brother." He stated.

It was starting to turn sad, why would he do this? It was if anything more torture on himself. "I admit I was jealous of him." he looked directly at Mamo – chan. There was sadness and a bit of anger in there directed at his brother before it turned into something more like acceptance. "I had wanted to get back with her but found her heart already belonged to another. And that was what clicked. She had given her heart to him and he had to her. I never before saw him this happy. Not ever and that alone made me realize how meant for each other they are." He began.

"So I'm proud and happy that not only are you my brother but that you've given me the chance to still be close even if it is by marital status to Usagi – chan. She's an amazing friend and a terrific partner to have. Mamoru – san don't mess it up. She deserves the best man and you deserve to be happy." He raised his glass to the couple as everyone clapped their hands. Seiya I watched walked out but not without giving me a parting wink for good luck.

I couldn't think of anything else to do or say to it so I simply nodded my head, "Do you think it would be rude of us to dip out early?" I asked Mamo - chan in a very low voice. I was as anxious as he was. "We can dip out for a quick romp but afterwards we need to take the pictures." He explained low to me. I nodded, "I'll leave first, give me five and meet me in the coat closet." I wasn't sure about doing it in there but knowing him he had a plan. I nodded and watched as he gave me a small nod before standing up to leave.

After a brief explanation to Malachite for something both left off. I was a little confused but waited exactly five minutes before leaving to where he would be at. I picked up my dress from the ground to walk with more ease as my five inch heels clanked against the marble hallway. The guests not noticing my departure as they were all in deep conversations amongst another but Minako and the girls I noticed saw me on my way out of the room.

"Hey I'm going to dip out for a few can you guys cover for me?" I asked in low tones. Minako winked, "We've got you." I nodded as the girls giggled knowing what we were going to go do. I really had to hand it to them they knew how to effectively guard us both. "Arigato." I smiled and walked out through another hallway. I got to the coat closet when I saw Malachite in front of it acting as a guard.

"What the - " he put his finger to his lips for me to be quiet before thumbing me behind his back where I saw a door. I followed suit opening the door before it was closed behind me. I found Mamo – chan in the closet Malachite was guarding. A hand covered my mouth before I could talk, "Shh…it's just me…" Mamo – chan cooed to relax me. More pliable now he kept his hand over my mouth as his other hand pulled my dress gently up.

"I have been dying to get under this dress ever since I saw it on you coming down the isle. All I wanted to do was pull you into the back room and take you right then and there." His voice was full of love and lust before he leaned in and after having removed his hand kissed me breathless, his tongue invading my mouth as I returned the kiss feverishly. Or mouths battling for dominance as we both sought to be in control. He won of course.

While a closet wasn't the most romantic place to have sex I had been burning for this moment for a long while. Having a man that wanted you so badly that he took you in a coat closet which wasn't that big back here, during the after party of your wedding. This was a bizarre dream come true for me. I maneuvered around and hiked the form fitting dress up the rest of the way. Giving him much needed access to between my legs when we heard Malachite outside. We shushed as quickly as possible and listened.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the door is having jamming issues and a repair man is coming out to assess it. The repairs will be made soon. Please have a seat or dine in the reception area." he gently ushered the lady. We laughed under ours breathes, "Perhaps we should have picked a different place to have hot wild sex." I giggled. He didn't look to agree, "Nope were going to have sex in here." He pushed me against the wall of the coat closet. Not willing to stop for anything. I smiled at the notion.

Perhaps it was because of the moment I was in but I suddenly didn't care about being caught right now. My dress was finally hiked up to my hips as Mamo – chan found his way between my legs. I yanked and pulled at the belt, button and zipper before I felt his budge spring free from its confinement. He moaned. "Kami Usako, I love it when your hand…" his words were lost as I began to slowly pump him up and down.

The confinement was making us both a bit more sweaty than we had anticipated but as of right now we were married and I didn't care what anyone thought. I'm sure we were the first couple to do such a thing nor were we the last. He pulled one leg around her hip and slipped his hand underneath. I felt his fingers slip past my panties like they were nothing. His other hand over my mouth to ensure my quietness he pumped his fingers in as I pumped his cock up. We got each other off little by little.

Before I could come he stopped and pulled my hand from his hard cock. Instead he decided to wrap the other leg around his waist and slip inside without further delay. He kept his hand over my mouth to ensure my moans couldn't be heard but was having a hard time keeping his own sounds at bay. I grabbed the tail end of my wedding dress and brought it up to his mouth. He bite down with ease before dropping the fabric and leaning in before latching onto my neck as a vice from the pleasure.

My neck would have teeth imprints coming out of this closet but I hadn't a care in the world over it. He slipped his cock inside of me and I felt the familiar yet never to be sated feelings of desire, passion and lust enter my body on his thrust. His other hand was grasped onto my butt keeping me in place on his dick. Legs wrapped around his waist we rode one another. My blood was pounding so loudly within my ears that I had a hard time hearing anything. Then he thrust in against and I swore I felt him hit my womb.

He plunged in hard twice before pulling away and doing it over and over again. Teasing me with his length. "Fuck hai!" I muttered, gripping his shoulders with my now shaking hands. My nerve endings were becoming wrought with so much need and excitement that I could barely contain myself. He pushed me more strongly into the wall behind me making me want to get everything from him as he was from me.

We heard some noises outside but he wasn't relenting this time. He was pumping away inside of me like this WAS the honeymoon. I tried to pull him off as the person was trying to open the door. I wondered where Malachite was. I tried to push him away at this point, "Mamo – chan someo - " he twisted his hips in a manner that had me seeing stars. I flung my head back trying to gain control over this.

I didn't want that person to come in and see us in this display. Mamo – chan did pride himself on being a private type of guy. But he refused to budge from me. He wrapped his arm tight around me and kept his other hand clamped over my mouth. Eventually the person at the door gave up on the lock and walked away. I bucked up in response to his relentlessness only to find myself being jackhammered by him.

His hips plunging his length into me so deeply now I felt his balls pressed tightly against my own lips and felt the hairs around them tickle me down there on every twisting thrust. He was beginning to frantically increase the pace when he suddenly stopped. I heard small growls coming from his mouth as grunts of pleasure came from mine. He held me down and had me pinned mostly from his cock in me and I soon realized that I was powerless against it. "You love to toy with me." I accused.

My tone wasn't negative but rather knowing. He smirked, or of what little I could see of the smirk in here. I looked into his navy orbs and that's when I saw it. The pure animal need in them was looking directly at me. In need of only me. This was a small game to him. I thrust my hips back up against him and found him uttering a low growl, deeper than before, at me before he lost control completely.

His shaft drove in deep hard and sharp. It made me forget my own name it felt so damn good. I never met a man that made THAT happen. I felt him dig in deeper into the skin of my shoulder as his thrusts became strong and more assure. He grinded himself inside of me, hitting my cervix and making me want to scream at the top of my lungs. The only thing that prevented that was his hand over my mouth still.

Thankful for that as I felt myself ready to lose control to. I growled low in my throat as his cock and balls rubbed up right against the sensitive side of my inner muscles. I shuddered and felt the orgasm tear through me in seconds. I saw the shift in his eyes before it happened. Shifting his stand again he began to pound into me with a powerful motion that I didn't think he would pull in here.

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe it. we were finally here. I finally had the woman of my dreams right here and I would be damned if I let her go now. Her muscles were hugging me so tightly I wanted to almost cry from the intensity of it. Feeling her orgasm around me with that fucking look of pure unadulterated bliss on her face was to much. I had to have her and implant myself within her. I didn't care about anything but marking her for life.

I didn't think about it. I didn't feel nor care about anything but marking this woman as mine for the rest of our lives. My lower half was pounding into her so hard she came twice. Shocking herself more than me as she became unglued and languid. I was determined to have this moment last though. Even if only for a little while. I was claiming my wife now. My lover, the woman that I wanted my future to be with.

It spurned me on, made me hungrier for that orgasm I knew was waiting to come the moment I fucked her brains out. I felt her muscles spasm around me, felt her hands clutching at my shoulders with a shaky grip. Her legs becoming unstable as well. I loved it. To know I had that effect on her as she did on me. as it was my own legs were wanting to give out. I felt the need to shuck myself inside of her till we were both to tired to walk or talk.

The pleasure was pain for us both I could feel it. It was as if our souls were connected now. I don't believe in that sort of thing but there has to be some type of intervention to have given this exquisite creature to me. She was my wife now and I loved to simply just think that! we were both shuddering from the intense pleasure as I kept the thrusts strong and deep. Each time I penetrated her she gasped against my hand. I wouldn't last much longer and neither would she if we kept this up.

Usagi POV

My body felt ridiculously tense and ready to fall apart at the slightest provocation. His hits within me were making my mind go out the window. My only conscious thought was to take in the pleasure and keep up with the rhythm to ensure he had his own pleasure. I was ready to break apart and orgasm AGAIN. Was that the second or third one for tonight? I didn't know, I had had so many since the start who could keep track?

Who cared to keep track? With a confidence born of being his wife I slammed my hips downward and pushed another one of him within me. His teeth that had previously been leaving nips at my neck sunk in hard enough to leave a bite mark. I detonated off of that action and clenched my muscles tightly in response to his erection. He growled and with his hands wrapped up over my shoulders pulled me down as he thrust upwards.

The combine action resulted in me detonating again and him release his seed deep within my depths as I let out a soundless cry of love and lust. The passion was incredibly high as we orgasmed. Coming back down we were both drained of energy but I could tell all he needed was a little time and he'd be ready to go again. "We should get back to the party or else people will start to wonder." I state reluctantly.

"Let them, we're newly wed's they'll understand. Besides…" he licked at the bite wound he made, "I'm not done with you yet." I wondered what he meant until I felt him swell within me slowly. My eyes went wide with shock until I pushed him back, "Mamo – chan what if - " I was cut off by Malachite at the door, "Sir many guests are starting to ask about yours and the misses whereabouts." He relays through the door.

I look to Mamo – chan in the barely light coat closet, "I guess we have to leave. Tonight…" he takes my hand in his and kisses the knuckles before leaning in and whispering into my ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week." I shuddered at his words, "And then after tonight…" he presses a finger to my sex and brings up dripping wet fingers and sucks them into his mouth.

Like savoring a delicious treat he licks them clean, "Like a fucking aphrodisiac every time. I could never get enough of you Usako." He states with love and devotion. I'm unable to express anything. My voice refuses to work and my throats has closed up. The amount of love and tender devotion there was enough to make me want to cry. He sees this, "Usako…" I hold his face into my hands and with a gentle kiss I tell him, "There could never have been any other in my life that I love more than you."

He kissed me once again the power of his own love in sync with mine as our tongues entangled in a quick but heated match. We parted ways and let go of each other to exit out of the closet. I saw Malachite as he guided us back the party. I know that I was saited I felt more at ease to reach out to the guests. I did the father daughter dance that evening. I had dreamed of it for so long that I almost cried when I got it.

"If he ever hurts you emotionally or physically you call me, father will take care of him." I rolled my eyes at that before smiling, "He won't and I will." He smiled, "I just want my baby girl to be happy." He remarks, "She is. She's so very happy." I tell him with a returning smile. I lay my head on his chest as if I were still his child. He held me for a few moments savoring it before pulling away. I looked up and found my movements more obvious. "MY darling daughter, you are no longer a child." I somehow felt bereft from that.

"You're becoming a strong independent woman and has already found what she believes is the right one for her. You have dreams and a vision and I couldn't be more proud of you." my father tells me. I nod and work as hard as I can to hide the tears to avoid the wet salt trails from making a mess of the tiny bit of make-up I had on. We separated as Mamo – chan grabbed me up for the next song.

The band was now playing a slightly more up beat song giving us the freedom to dance more provocatively if you get my meaning. I ended up being dipped in his embrace before I kissed him soundly on the lips. Our dance was meet with cheers and applause. A few cat calls to. Going back to our seats I looked over everyone here. I was literally at the biggest event of our lives right now and I couldn't be any happier…at least not in this public of a setting.

Mamo – chan's mother came up to me. She looked very much a lady of the day with her pink dress ensemble. She looked a beautiful and perfect lady. My own mother came in a soft blue two-piece suit while my father wore his tux. "I'm so happy that my son has found the other half of his soul in a such a beautiful special woman." I felt honored by the words as I knew our relationship started off a bit shaky.

"Were going to have such fun shopping together." She announced as if it were a weekly event we would do. "I'd love that." I said, trying to keep the sheer awe from my voice. We ended up dancing to a fun and rhythmic beat for a few songs. I couldn't believe where I was in my life now. I was married to one of the most eligible bachelors in the city and I wasn't some trophy wife either. I loved him and he loved me.

The wedding ended a few short hours later on. We decided to go and catch our flight out of the city as Makoto said was cool to have the time off for the honeymoon. I had already explained to the boss I had now at the publishing company. They gave me my vacation time that would be starting today and not ending for two weeks. My vacation only took care of a week but Mamo – chan just said that even if I didn't get paid it wouldn't made a difference. He still wanted me to have the time off.

So with a tired expression we left out of the reception area and decide to catch a cab with our suitcases in hand. "Off to Paris we go. You excited?" Mamo – chan asked me as we got to the airport to board our flight. I nodded, "Happier than ever." I told him as we entered the extended long ass line. I looked around and saw all the people and felt like shouting out that we were married. He held me closer to him. I was just simply glad we were happy together.


	18. honeymoon part 1

**Mistress** **Mask** : sorry I was trying to flush it out more but didn't want to waste time on wedding planning to which I know little to nothing about rather than the relationships that are evolving. As for Mamo – chan's part in it, I honestly can't see him wanting to be that involved in a wedding. But hey that's just me. I can't see any guy getting to involved in the planning for that.

 **Guest** **(1)** : I didn't want to tale dive into another subplot with Beryl being there. I had no way of getting her there nor a way to get her informed of it. the invitations were strictly for either family or friends. the exec's were on the tale end of the matter. As for a pro-longed wedding…i'm not familiar with how that works so yeah…my bad.

 **kera69love** : nope still more to come.

 **Guest** **(2)** : Diamond's reign isn't over yet…or rather we haven't heard the last of him yet.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : the wedding planner after a while found that they were happy so if there was doubt in her mind it was erased.

 **NikkiBC** : you have no idea.

6 reviews, that's sweet let's see where this gets us. please read and review.

Fifty shades of Chiba ch. 18

Mamoru POV

When we arrived in Paris I had to admit the jet lag had us both dead on our feet. I had a huge feeling that the first thing we'd do is fall asleep. Usako was already dragging. The plane ride was met with turbulence and the seven-year-old behind her favored seat kicking. Even after I tried talking to the mother about it. Go figure I'd meet the one woman on the earth immune to my charms 30,000 feet up.

The kid kept kicking much to his mother ignorance before I finally spoke to the flight attendant regarding the matter. The mother glared at us the rest of the time and almost encouraged her child to behave rudely until another flight attendant came in and ordered the child to be settled. I could tell the kid wanted to say something rude but his mother wised up when she was warned that if he continued she'd have difficulties in the future due to the child's behaviors.

She settled the kid down fast but he whined the rest of the way. The noise kept Usako and myself both up. Until he passed out…several hours later. Who takes a kid to Paris at his age is beyond me. once we landed we found that our luggage had been dropped off in the hotel room already. I was pleased as Usako was like I said dragging. She tried a cola to wake herself up but while her body was ready to move her mind was still sluggish.

She flopped on the giant bed and passed out. After setting the alarm to wake up in a few hours I gave in and passed out to. We woke up to the ringing hours later and felt refreshed. Now Usako looked ready to tackle on the world. I laughed as she first wanted to go sight-seeing. "Now Usako?" I was hoping for a little between the sheets action. Or the couch we had or the counter or the balcony…we had a nicely sized room.

Granted it was the penthouse but still it was almost as big as the first floor in my place. No red room of course but I could make arrangements. Or adjustments. There were already several things that I could make work for it. I needed to go out for some supplies anyways as I could bring a lot of my own trinkets. The metal in most would have set the alarms off and that was the last thing I needed.

So I brought only a few items and the rest I figured I could buy here as disposable ones. The cheap pieces I normally wouldn't use would work well as throw a way once the honeymoon was over but we'd get our use from them. "Hai, now look. The lighting is at the perfect part of the day." I found that since we had taken an evening flight and arrived in the early am the lighting was perfect. It was eleven am in Paris. In Tokyo it was four am. I knew that was the reason why we had been jet lagged.

Agreeing on the sight-seeing I figured to get it out of the way now that way when we got back we could fuck one another's brains out. We spent all day running around looking at everything. I couldn't get her back to the hotel for anything. However seeing the look of absolute wonder, shock and amazement it was well worth it and soon I found myself getting sucked into the beauty that was Paris. We took pictures all over and visited so many places that I lost track of them. The best part was experiencing it with her.

I knew it wouldn't have been the same had it been anyone else. We even took gag photos to laugh at later on. by the time we got back we had visited 'the louvre', the notre-dame cathedral, the famed Eiffel tower, the musee d'Orsay, the Sorbonne and the Latin Quarter, the arcde triomphe and the champs-elysees, centre pompidou and the 'beaubourg' neighborhood. That was today. She planned on the last few places to hit tomorrow since dust had settled.

I had to admit I was to exhausted to try anything. All that walking and running after her getting those photos of everything was a great deal. We settled for ordering in since we were both to tired to go out for food. That night we passed out on the couch watching some Paris t.v. show that we couldn't get before sleep took over. The next day we woke up to a grand breakfast courtesy of the hotel and went out sight-seeing…again.

My hormonal patience was wearing thin. She wanted to go shopping. At least to see the different fashions. Many weren't her style but she did manage to find a few outfits that she fell in love with. I could tell she got my message regarding 'us' time when I noted how excited she got about the outfits. She smiled and whispered, "Don't worry once all this is done from my little list were NOT leaving that hotel room unless the hotel itself is burning down." That sent a sure fired crack of heat straight to my cock.

I was already ready for her but she had to finish this list of hers. After five more hours of touring different neighborhoods she had seen everything on her list. Turns out she had a Paris wish list from her teenage years. She wrote everything down on this mangled piece of paper and had been holding onto it since. She got through everything on it by five that evening. That was after we tried several Paris foods including 'pain au chocolat'.

THAT I had to admit was delicious. I hadn't been to Paris in years honestly and when I was it was business so I didn't see the sights nor eat more than the hotel food there. In fact since the other business men were guests of the hotel we all ate all the time at the in hotel restaurants. It took away the temptation to go out and get drunk in the city. So once we got back I didn't let her get very far into the hotel room before I let all of my pent up sexual frustration go.

The door slammed shut. I barely gave myself time to flick the lock over to ensure there wouldn't be any interruptions before I pushed her up against the wall. She took my face in her hands and said the one thing I wasn't caring about hearing, "Where do we put this?" the bag full of all the trinkets that travelers normally get were in the bags we had. Along with her clothing bags. I ripped them form her hands and tossed them into a nearby corner. It's not like anything super fragile was in there.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I lifted her by her thighs to put her at my level. This would be our first time on our honeymoon to have sex. The coat closet was something I'd always wanted to do so I got that little fantasy out of the way. Having Usako here as my wife wrapped around me like a serpent was the best thing that could have happened to me. I had never before met a girl like her.

I wasn't going to let anything or anyone stand in our way of being happy together. So I focused on us. She pushed me away leaving me confused until she yanked, not pulled but yanked my shirt up and off of me. Her legs had previously been blocking and holding my shirt down. I was drowning in her and I didn't dare to come up for air. I found that her button up shirt wasn't going fast enough for my liking. So I yanked and ripped it open and down her arms. She was so shocked that she didn't complain about ripping her favored shirt.

The bra she wore had me biting my own lip literally and internally. She was wearing this black bombshells bra that dipped so low that it was only held together in the front by a few pieces of thread. "I'll make sure to replace them." I stated. Before she could guess what I meant I gently yet firmly grabbed the lace by the upper portion of the cups and pulled from each end to rip the whole contraption from her form.

The hooks that had previously held were no match to my hormonal state of mind. I was fucking my wife today. No questions about it. I saw her breasts heave from the action. I saw the way her eyes looked at me. I was the only thing in her world…good cause she was the only thing in my world to. She tackled my belt but soon found herself on the couch in the living room that the penthouse hotel room we had had.

I had decidedly pushed her into it to undo my own belt. Walking towards her as I did this made me feel very much in power and control. The lust filled gaze she had for me was making me so hard that my zipper threatened to bust. Honestly it did. With her breasts in full display and her undoing the button on her own jeans I was hard pressed not to simply pull out and stick it in her before rutting her like an animal in heat.

She still had her jeans on. she was trying to gain back some control by torturing me with undressing her lower half slowly. "Usako…?" I asked. She looked up, a coy smile on her face, "Hai?" she answered innocently. "Do you really think that those jeans will make it off of you unscathed?" she looked from me to her jeans and back to me again. I leaned over in her distraction, probably trying to figure out how I'd do this, and pulled from her waist her jeans all the way down.

Not an easy feat mind you with form fitting jeans but being that they were slightly ratty looking I knew she'd packed an older pair. I knew she brought them along that way IF I got called in on business, which wouldn't be happening, that she could slip them on for lounging. They were one of her favored pair for that use. I got caught up on them bunching at her lower legs so I pulled them from her feet off. Now with only a piece of tiny fabric covering her – or rather MY most prized possession I went in for the kill.

The g string was the easiest to rip from her. It snapped as she protested but immediately gave up said protests when I spread her wide and began to dig in and eat out her cunny. Her one leg fell over the couch and the other I placed over my left shoulder as my tongue invaded places I knew only I had ever touched. At least in the last several years. She cried out my name. it sprung from her mouth like an incantation. It was music to my ears.

So when she was on the verge of coming around my fingers I stopped. Her head sprang up, "Nani? Why did you stop?" she near demanded. I loved it when she couldn't get enough which was all the time. I had to laugh as I was worse with her…much worse. I decidedly mounted her but not without a twist. I flipped her over on her back as a couch cushion was used to support her butt while I lined her up. I hadn't tried this with her yet but hopefully she would reciprocate to it as I had been wanting to do this for a while.

My own jeans fully undone I slipped on the proper protection and lifted her backside as I spread her legs as far as they could on the couch. The angle gave me the perfect leeway to slip inside of her. She mewled at the new sensation. Anal wasn't something most women were open to but it seemed my new wife was different. I was the lucky bastard that got to have her. After an adjustment we found a position that would work for us both. The pillow was removed and she was just short enough to lay across the couch.

Turns out doggie style is good but its even better when you lay down. The pleasure was much more intense than I had expected for it to be. Her muscles so unused to this from behind wound up being tighter than I imagined. I mounted her like a lion to its chosen mate and did what I had originally wanted to do. I rutted my new wife like an animal in heat. The first orgasm hit her hard. I saw her face as I turned her to see me. I watched her mouth widen like she was about to take my cock in as she detonated several times.

Then as if that wasn't enough reached down and played with her wetness as she continued to come around me. "Oh kami Mamo – chan!" she whimpered once she caught her breath that is, "You like that?" I near demanded. pulling her hair firmly but not to harshly back to see her face in her full orgasmic glory. "Hai!" she tried to call out as she was still catching her breath. I flipped her over and disposed of the condom.

Before I cold rip a new one open a knock came at the door. Floored that we had someone interrupting us I removed myself from her, "Stay here." I ordered. Getting my jeans buttoned and zipped up I threw on the t shirt form before to demand what they hell we were being interrupted, "Hai?" I demanded, barely able to restrain my anger. I was in the middle of fucking my wife why did – "Sorry for the interruption sir but the lady ordered whipped cream and strawberries." The bellboy handed me the plate and the can.

I let him go without complaint as he walked away, "Usako did you order…" the words died on my lips as she had moved from her place on the couch. She decidedly sat herself on the cool coffee table. Her legs were spread and suddenly I got the reason for the whipped cream. "Go ahead, take a nibble…" she licked her own lips to further goad me on. The sight she made was enough to make me want to swallow my own tongue and beg her for mercy. Mercy for what I didn't know…I just knew I wanted her badly.

"You have no idea the beast that you are encouraging to play with." I warned her. Unbuttoning my pants again and shoving them down my hips before kicking them into a corner of the room. I tossed my shirt into another direction as she widened her legs before me. Her essence dripping from her and onto the coffee table making me growl with need. Not wanting to let a bit of her go to waste I got on my knees and pulled her to the edge of the table.

Hands holding her steady I began to eat her out again. Before I could get much further I wondered on the whipped cream. Getting a wicked idea I stopped suddenly and left to go get it. I had placed it down near the door upon seeing her form on the coffee table. "Where are you going?" she asked me, her legs wiggling a bit. I grabbed the can up and shook it a bit, "Just relax." I told her as I sprayed the white creamy confection on her soft delicate center. She hissed as the cold substance made her want to retract.

"No sudden movements." I ordered her. She nodded and tried her hardest I had to say to keep herself still as I licked it up delicately from her before gorging myself on her center once more. I listened to her screams of ecstasy and her moans for more as she pleaded with me to let her orgasm. I loved it. I tasted the perfect mix of whipped cream and her own 'fragrant juices'. It was a sensual aphrodisiac.

"I didn't even think about this for the whipped cream." She tells me, her voice barely more than an audible whisper. I look up and lick the confection from my lips. She's panting like she's in heat or something. "But damn…" she mutters shoving her hips in my direction. Subsequently pushing her nether lips towards me. I sucked on them till she squealed. Her orgasm came when I nibbled just a hair on her sensitive flesh.

Her voice I knew was hoarse by now so what I really planned to do was perfect now. Going to one of my purchased bags I pulled out a toy. A pair of handcuffs. It would be a fitting end to tonight's events. Flipping her over I pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed her, "This is interesting." She commented. I leaned in, "Did you say something?" I asked her. Wanting to get into character.

Or rather wanting to get her in the mood for this. I had to do this just right so the angle wouldn't put uncomfortable pressure on her. Spreading her leg's I shuffle up on my own knees and line us up. My cock to her folds and slam in. It had been a minute so I had to gain back a bit of control to avoid spilling to soon. She was writhing beneath me like a cat in heat and I couldn't help but feel powerful and consumed by her.

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't thought about the whipped cream to be used for this. I honestly wanted that and strawberries to eat. Now I had it dribbling from me and I couldn't help the moan that left my throat abruptly especially when he flipped me onto my stomach. My spread my legs further apart, hand cuffs on now, I felt him slip inside with a certified slam. My finger nails were digging into the flesh of my hands as they were gripping each other with determination. My need to be fucked was overwhelming.

He began to move. It was slow thrusts at a slow speed but with a deep impact at the end of each one. when his hands reached around to hold onto my shoulders I knew it would be amazing. He was getting his grip in place when I heard him say, "I love you Usako…now and forever." It was a vow. Before I could say it back he slammed forward again. The new angle allowing him deeper penetration to my core.

The pleasure became so intense that it threatened to consume my whole being. His maddening thrusts were making me dizzy with pleasure and something akin to – "Fucking hell Usako!" Mamo – chan growled. He shifted his placement on me to lifted my legs over his shoulders now, at least from what I could feel. The pressure was a bit more but he leveled himself to release me from it.

Once that was done he slipped back into the rhythm again. The pounding from his cock into me was amazing. I found myself trying to hump him at my angle which really wasn't possible. It didn't seem to matter as my desperate attempt for relief sparked a chuckle and an ass slap from it. I felt delirious with pleasure as he continued to hit my ass and thrust at the same time. it was when my next climax came that I felt the splash of his seed.

He yelped out as he came, slamming into me with more speed that I would have thought he would do. Instead I felt that with his pace he was making himself and thus me aroused again. He was looking for another round. Removing himself from me again he flipped me back over and pulled me to the floor. The cool carpet didn't even phase me as he rammed in again. this time with a more feral approach.

I honestly thought that with that last orgasm he'd be done but it seemed it was only the beginning for this honeymoon. He was like a man freshly released from prison. He was in the mood to do nothing but fuck now. I was more than happy to oblige. Especially if he kept doing that thing with his teeth at my neck. Sucking on the tender flesh that was there. His pace became fast and deeper within me.

I swore I felt him hit my womb on each impact. I knew I'd be a bit bruised up but it would be well worth it. I saw the break in his eyes before he knew it himself. Realizing he was losing it I touched his face and said, "I want all of you…I married all of you…not some ALL." He kissed me with intensity before ramming into me with such power I wondered if he was going to break something within me.

Obviously not but you get the drift. I heard his feral grunts of pleasure, his growls of need as he fell in a mating rut with me. My insides were begging for release, one that came from him. I was unable to do anything with my arms as I was still cuffed. Somehow that didn't bother me as I felt the love making go a bit wild. His hips lost their tempo as he beat himself off within me. The power behind it making my upper body bounce excessively. My breasts bouncing on a near painful note as he made hard love to me.

I could tell his mind had left him. He was only able to process one thing. ME. FUCKING ME to be precise. He wanted it so badly, as much as I did that he gave in and slammed harder and faster within me. My hips did what they could to meet his every movement. He let out this odd pleased sound at my efforts before redoubling his own. My own efforts were in vain now as he took complete control.

"Oh kami Usako!" he moaned right as when he slammed as hard as possible as many times as possible before losing it again and spraying my insides. The heat spoke of so much that I felt his release trigger my own. My muscles stole his breath as he continued to pump more and more inside of me. It was as if he had the never-ending orgasm and brought me along for the incredible ride he was on.

After we rode the orgasms out he got off of me only to pick me up and take me to our room. I slid easily in between the sheets as he fell in right behind me. His arm looping around my waist with possessiveness while his leg was thrown over my own. I felt secured and safe. It would be an easy sleep tonight. "We'll face the next day tomorrow, for right now we need to sleep. Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He told me.

Curious now I asked him, "Oh where are we going?" I didn't think we'd missed any major land marks for sightseeing. He looked over as I looked back at him. I saw the confusion in his eyes before laughing, "Oh Usako…" he gently pushed my hair back from my face. It no doubt looked very tussled from our bout of love making. "I meant that we'll need it for all the energy we'll be burning as we make love again tomorrow morning." I 'ohed' at it as he settled himself down again as we both passed out.

The next morning I woke up to smelling bacon and sausage. Guided by my nose I rose from the now empty bed and found Mamo – chan in the living room with the catered breakfast he had ordered. I looked and found the trays full of fruits, sausage, eggs, bacon and toast with pancakes, "I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for so I picked all of what you like." He said swiping his finger into the syrup and placing it in his mouth.

He sucked the sticky substance into his mouth before saying, "Eat up its good. Besides you're going to need your strength." The smoldering look he gave me was unreal. I suddenly felt myself getting wet before my stomach grumbled. That took the sexual tension out of the window and left us both to chuckle. "I think my stomach is telling us to wait till its had its own nourishment." I joke.

I sit down on the couch and enjoy a piece of toast with strawberry jam before I find him leaning in to take a bite himself. "I'm going to enjoy making you unable to walk for a week." I swallowed the bite and somehow it felt like it got lodged in my throat. How else do you explain the feeling of nearly swallowing my tongue at his remark? He was so ready for sex and I was a hot mess from last night.

I looked him over and found him to be cleaned up and showered, "Before we enjoy that I need to get cleaned up to." I stand up and grab a sausage. Popping the link into my mouth I halt him in his tracks, "No. You stay out here. I want this to be special. Besides…your birthday gift is inside and I want to surprise you." I order him. Smiling he acts compliant and sits back down. "You have twenty minutes starting now before I go in." he states in all seriousness. I leave for the bathroom but not before running to my suitcase.

I unzip and put the package out before darting into the bathroom. I washed up as fast as I could but with my long hair twenty minutes wasn't long enough. I darted my eyes to the door as I heard it open. I saw Mamo – chan through the glass doors as he stripped himself of his own clothes. My mouth watered and I wasn't referring to the shower water dripping from me either. I watched as he came in and took a lufa.

He then took the soap inside and lathered it up, "Lift up your right leg." I did and watched as he washed it up and down, lathering it as he went. His hands went as far as the edge of my crotch before going back down. He did this with both legs leaving me wanting more than a scrub down on areas that were already cleaned up. I just had to get to my hair. "Mamo – chan…" he called to him softly. He looked up, "Everything but my hair is done." I tell him. He smiles and rises only to take the shampoo bottle in hand.

Mamoru POV

I make sure to put a copious amount in my hands knowing how long her hair is. The beautiful golden strands look like liquid silk as I order her, "Turn around." she looks up, "If I do my face will be in the water." I note this and have her turn around but pull her back a little so she's still under the spray but not directly under it. It'll keep her warm for this bout of pent up passion, "Better?" I asked. She nods as I pour the shampoo into her hair and lather her up. She begins to moan as I wash her hair.

The massage must have really done it as her delectable little ass kept brushing purposely against my cock. I groaned at the feel of it. She always has a way of making me lose control when I want to remain in control. Which I have to laugh at since I never mind her taking that control from me. Not after the fact. I guess I just got so used to being in control that I forget that I don't have to be with her…I forget that a lot.

So when her cheeks actually separated a bit when my cock became hard allowing him for entry I made a decision. Guiding her forward enough to rinse the shampoo out I kept her there long enough to get it completely out before pulling her back to put conditioner in. she moaned at the effect it had on her. I gave her body a good washing while waiting the few minutes for the conditioner to do its thing.

Apparently it needed to stay in there for several minutes before rinsing it out to. I caressed her body with the soap as I washed her off. She gasped in pleasure every so often at the effect I had on her. I gently nudged her behind letting her feel the proof of arousal on my end. She reached back and began to massage him. now it was my turn to moan as she began to jerk me off. Slowly at first before releasing him.

I looked at her a bit crazily from the pleasure she ended till she turned around and gave me such a sultry look that I leaked a little pre-cum. She bent down to her knees in supplication in front of me as she took my aching cock into her hot little mouth. My hands instantly went to her hair and gripped onto her head as she sucked me down her throat. I had to abandon her head to slam a hand against the shower wall in front of me.

Her mouth was doing things I hadn't dreamt she knew to do before today. She licked around my balls when she abandon my cock and sucked the tip in so smoothly I wondered where she learned these new tricks. I looked down not wanting jealous to cloud my eyes, "Where the – oh kami…did you learn – oh!" she was nibbling on the tip. The small burst of pain only served to add to the pleasure coursing through me.

"I read a cosmo magazine on the way up here on the plane. When you passed out I took it out and read all sorts of interesting things." Her giggle made me want to spill into her mouth as she sucked me back down her throat. My hand left the shower wall and gripped the back of her head wanting to take full advantage of this now. I held her onto me like a pagan sacrifice as she sucked all of me down her throat.

My legs were getting weak. I tried to stop her. "Usako…stop…" but she held on tight. When I tried to remove her she dug her teeth in. I looked down at her as I couldn't help but be turned on by the subtle dominance she was displaying. She looked up and the sight undid me. her whole form was wet. Her eyes held so much sex in them, a need for me that when I saw the rim of wetness around her lips from where I was I lost it. Grabbing onto two large portions of her hair I began face fucking her. I heard a muffled squeak as she took me in on every thrust.

Usagi POV

I was stunned when he began to shove himself down my throat. One minute things were going hot and good. I was sucking him down and I had the power, then suddenly it was as if a light bulb switched. He lost it and as much as it was harsh to deal with I loved it! I wanted to feel him coming down my throat. I ignored the practical death grip he had on my head, I knew he was having a hard time with me in my current placement.

I leaned as far back as I could before slamming him back down my throat once again. he let out a guttural groan that made me wetter than what I was. the water from the shower couldn't make me wetter. Only him. He was down my throat so deeply that I felt his pubic hairs on my nose. It tickled as he pulled back so I nearly removed him to scratch. I shoved back down as I felt his hands lock back onto the hair rather than my head.

It was with a surety that I felt him lengthening in my throat. I sucked harder and felt him trying to hold off. That wasn't happening. I bite down just slightly and hummed. The vibrations set him off. He yelped out his relief as his hips slammed him repeatedly down my throat. His cum hot and thick as he poured himself down. Once the last of him jerked down I felt him begin to go flaccid and smiled in pride at what I had accomplished.

 _Thank you cosmos!_ My smile nearly faded as soon as I saw the predatory look in his eyes. I felt like I had awakened a beast within. "Your real proud of yourself aren't you?" he near stated. I flashed a coy smile and licked the head that was now standing outside of my mouth. I could feel him start to get hard again already. I went to nibble on that head again, just to get a reaction when he jerked me to my feet.

My teeth scraped against the head as I came up eliciting a growl from him. "Bed. Now." He ordered. Not asked ordered. I nodded and went for the towel outside the glass doors only to find him pulling me out in the cooler air without one, "Mamo – chan I just need a towel." We were both completely soaked. Getting the bed this wet would seep into the mattress. He stopped in his tracks and got into my personal space making me look up at him.

"I don't care." he bent down and hauled me over his shoulder. I squealed as he hit my butt along the way to the bed. When he dropped me there I bounced a bit before he pulled a dark looking bag from the many things we had bought the day we went sight-seeing. "What's in there?" I asked. My curiosity peaking. He brought out a red role of tape. I got confused. "Won't that leave a residue?" I asked, not to crazy to be clearing it off later. He smiles and pulls a strip of it off, "Relax this is a special type of tape." He tells me.

He walks back over and orders me, "Put your wrists together, one over the other." I do as ordered and overlap my wrists. He binds them before turning me around on the bed and propping my butt up against him, "You want to tease me with this?" he demands. I can't help but feel very sexual in this position. "You know me, I wouldn't tease without follow through." I tell him, promise in my voice.

He slaps my ass, "Did you talk back?" he demands. Realizing what mode were in I answer, "No Mamo – chan. I…" I give a soft cry when he slaps my butt again. "Just yes or no." he gives me. I twist a little when he slaps me twice more. On the third one he pulls me back into him. I feel his own arousal swelling against the clef of my bum. This turns him on as much as it does me if not more. "I was only showing you earlier what I wanted." I manage to get out once the minor amount of stinging goes away.

I feel him rub over the area on my butt making me want to wiggle it again. I wanted him in me so badly. I could still taste his seed on my tongue. It had really turned me on to have him down my throat. Without forethought I say, "You want a tease? I can still taste you're cum on my tongue." I was thankful he couldn't see my face from the back or else he'd see how red I just turned. _What was I thinking? That sounded so –_

Mamoru POV

I'd never heard her say something that sexual to me with such a sexed up voice behind it. My wife was a cat in heat. I was her tom now. I gave her ass one last slap before I plunged inside her anus. The backdoor wasn't typical but it still felt amazing. I plunged inside and heard her shocked mewl of lust. I began a series of steady thrusts which gained speed and momentum as I got faster and harder within her.

She clutched the bedding tightly as she convulsed around me. Her muscles so tight at this angle I almost gave in. But I wanted to comer in her after I saw the pleasure from her face. I loved seeing her cum. So I pulled out and turned her around. "Seems your extra sensitive back there." I note. She smiles, "I have a confession to make." She tells me. Her voice coy and seductive. "I was playing with myself while you were driving yourself inside." Its like this session brought out her foxy side.

I didn't bother to care that she helped get herself off. I knew something was up since that was her anus. Not a lot of women find that area very pleasurable. I wanted to try it out and see how she liked it. but she didn't need to know this. I lean in and make myself look menacing, "Did I say you could touch yourself?" I demanded. She shakes her head no. I slid her into my lap and pull back her bound wrists.

Both in my own hand while her hips were in the other hand. "Then no touching at all." I slam into her as she cries out. Her arms automatically come down only to be pushed back by me. "I said keep them up." She nods and tries to keep them up as I continue to pound myself deep inside of her. I suddenly found myself wanting to lose it and just say fuck it. So I did. I began a harsh rhythm.

I began pounding into her so badly it was with a thrilling need that I felt her coming again already. I smirked in pride as I felt it hit her fast and furious. But I wasn't done. She got me off earlier so she needed a second one to. Besides…I kept up my steady rhythm…the way she played me so smoothly, I need to make her feel as played as I did. I want her to reach that peak with me.

I want to see her coming. With sure thrusts and a change in angle I had her perfectly aligned to receive the pleasure even quicker. "Please oh kami please! Mamo – chan!" she cried out, her passionate pleas for more only encouraged me. I sunk deeply into her folds on every thrust as she began to shriek. Her pleasure was so intense I was hard pressed to let her leave the room any time in the near future.

Hell her pleasure – my pleasure was hitting through the roof. I loved this woman more than life and I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that. no more guys to hit on her and women could leave me alone. I thrust in hard enough on the next hit to rock her body back and forth on the bed, "Oh Mamo – chan!" she begged, her hands reaching down to try and pull me in closer. I love how much she enjoyed this.

As I speed up our thrusts the pleasure we both felt spiraled higher and higher. I was starting to feel light headed and knew she was close to her own end to. My cock and balls were so tight that if I didn't cum soon I'd go insane from the ecstasy. I held her at a high enough angle now so I held room now to slap her ass again. It felt exhilarating to feel her clench around me when I did that. Her muscles always got a hair tighter around me.

With each new thrust her breasts bounced up and down. I was memorized for a few moments by my fun globes before I looked at her face. The sheer ecstasy in her face was enough to send me over the edge. Feel that come on strong I ram as deeply into her as possible. I change the angle again so that I'm on top of her. Laying on her essentially. She holds me close to her as I loop my arms around her shoulders and bang into her so hard I felt us both hit the headboard. Neither of us cared though.

"Harder!" she croaked out. her voice going hoarse form all her earlier yelping. I slammed into her with near brutal force as she keened wild beneath me. We were going at it with such speed now that our rhythms were beginning to get out of sync. I didn't know why it felt like she was the only one to ever make me feel like I was at my most primal state of mind. al I felt and knew was that I wanted to mate with her.

My primal need for fuck-lust came in hard. My hips took on a new rhythm which made the impact all the more severe. I heard delighted little sounds coming from her throat. It only encouraged me to pushing the rhythm. It was with a loud cry from her lips and an arched back did Usako cum beneath me. I slammed into her once more and felt her muscle clamp down in unmistakable need.

My own cock and balls were ready to empty out as well. I impaled her over and over again, going wild within her until finally I felt it hit me. I shifted my head and bite deeply into her neck. I heard a shock of pleasure come from her as well as a tinge of pain before I felt her flood my cock and balls. Our fluids mixing together perfectly as I kept thrusting. Prolonging the sensation that we both felt.

That was an intense orgasm. "Holy shit." I said. "Ditto." She remarked. I felt onto her, "You going to be okay?" I asked her. I knew she knew what I meant. That round took it out of the both of us. Could she handle my weight on her? "I'm fine. safest, most content and happiest with you…or under you." she joked. I looked up and found her panting for looking at me with such love and tenderness I linked our hands together. "Your mine Usako…" I brought them down to be kissed.

"I was never anyone else's." a vow…a promise. "And your mine." She claimed. I smiled, 'I was never anyone else's." she smiled, "Come here." She pulled me in for a kiss as we twisted around enough to settle in for a quick cat nap. This was going to be a long two weeks. But oh so much fun. In fact…I had a few ideas for tomorrow's playtime fun. "You're going to love this honeymoon." I tell her.

"You say it like there's more than one." she joked. "We'll have one every year." I tell her. She looks to me in shock. "Really?" I nod, "It'll be our anniversary trip every year." she nodded to me, pleased by that. I leaned in and kissed her once more only this time letting her take the lead if she wanted. I wanted to see if she had any more tricks up her proverbial sleeve. "I love you Usako." I muttered, "And I to you Mamo – chan." She went to work. Cat nap forgotten.


	19. honeymoon part 2

**kera69love** : why not all of it? lol

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : that has yet to come I know but trust me the birthday gift will.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : perhaps… lol

3 reviews…let's see where this next one gets us. this is the ending to the honeymoon so I hope you like the second half. I thought the ending was quite romantic myself. lol

Fifty shades of Chiba ch. 19

Mamoru POV

I pulled back on her hair just a little as I caressed the delicate skin of her ass. She moaned in this rich throaty voice that made me shiver in delight. Gripping the right cheek I plunged back inside her sweet little ass and began another series of thrusts. I had her tied to the leg of the chase near the bed since their bed had nothing to tie her off on. Her red welted ass was at the perfect angle for me to deliver my punishing blows as I fucked her mercilessly.

"Oh Mamo – chan!" she cried out, her head arched up with her throat exposed. Somewhat whorish…but she's my whore. Of course I'd never call her that out loud. I loved my wife, a great deal. But in these moments she was my anything as I was her anything. And right now I had her hair pulled back in my hands, her legs spread wide to receive my continued thrusts. I slapped her ass once more as the flesh that gripped me from within contracted around my own. Her slick juices being released once more.

I reveled in it like a proud alpha male before feeling my own orgasm coming on strong. I pulled out seeing my cock wet and glisten with her moisture. More of it was dripping down her thighs much like it had mine when she first came. This was our second round today alone. We woke up to enjoy some of the food that Paris was famed for, took pictures all around before she went into a clothing shop.

It wasn't your average shop either. It had some unique lingerie pieces that I about died looked at on her. The ONLY reason I didn't shove her into the changing room for sex was because the lady waiting on us watched me like a hawk and no amount of currency was going to get her to let me in either. That could also be due to the fact that she was a near 90-year-old biddy that had her bun so tight on her head that I was surprised the hairs around her forehead weren't snapping from the pressure.

She muttered something about damned Japanese under her breath in French and was quick to be surprised when I stated in perfect French, "Japanese I maybe but shopping here again we won't be." I made sure to spend extra to show her what a good commission she'd screwed up with her attitude. The piece that we had her try on, the one piece I was currently fucking her raw in was a black and white number.

The g string bottom had tassels on each side with strings to be pulled for ease access. Not like it wasn't already easy for access but I digress. the design on it was white coloring with black pokadots underneath a black mesh covering. The bra alone was what had me wanting to take her in the dressing room. like the g string it had the mesh covering on the breast but not on the nipples. The mesh in place was cut to be around the nipple. Nothing covered her nipples. Those and the areola were the only thing visible.

The rest of the bra looked to be held together and the sides and the straps by ribbon. It was very enticing. She still had on the set as I caressed her butt going down until I reached a string on the side of her hip. "You want it off?" I asked. my breathing right by her ears. "Hai!" she gasped as my fingers on the other side slipped inside to toy with her clit beneath the concealed fabric. She let out an elongated mewl that sounded partially like a groan as I slipped over her bundle of nerve endings.

"Oh Mamo – chan I'm coming!" her voice was passionate as I kept up my hits within her. I thrust into her determinedly as her legs began to shake…again. This was the second round after all. I held onto my own orgasm but found that I couldn't. I already pushed her through one already this time I was coming with her. I began a harder and faster series of thrusts as I felt myself reach my limit for now.

My shaft filling with my cum as I pounded faster within her. Feeling her muscles lock down again I plunged as deeply as I could get before releasing everything I had to offer her. Knees weak she fell to them. My cock leaving her body. I heard her heave for breath as I was. did I mention that it was the second round...for today? This was our second week in Paris and while we crammed sightseeing in for several days during the first week other than a few small time places that were little gems we never left the hotel room.

Our phones were turned off and we enjoyed ourselves. Immensely. I bent down onto my knee and picked her form up only to walk a few feet and place her on the messed up bed with me climbing in next to her. the sheets were in a disarray and the comforter long since tossed the edge of the bed. It had been sitting on the edge for hours now. "How are we still in supply of condoms?" she asked breathlessly.

Remembering her little cat nap I said, "When you were out of it I ran down to the nearest shop my google maps would take me to." it was the ONLY time I turned my phone back on. the amount of emails, texts and calls I missed from work was ridiculous. I spent thirty of those minutes she was passed out reading over them and sending back responses of 'out of office' till such and such date.

Nothing was on fire or broken so the rest I knew could wait till we returned. Condoms bought at the shop a few blocks away I was back in the hotel and back in our rooms with a 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle. Though I'm sure at this point it was more of us disturbing others. I had yet to receive any type of comment from the workers there. So I counted my lucky stars on that one. "She was still sleepy so I offered her, "Want to nap?"

She snuggled in closer to me, "Nope, just a few minutes to catch my breath." I toyed with her right breast absentmindedly as she cooled down. I was in need of it to. As much as we probably needed a shower she didn't seem to have that thought at all. She got up a few minutes later and pulled out my pants from earlier. I got confused until she pulled the belt from the loops of my jeans. I quirked a brow at her.

"And what are you thinking?" I asked, standing up from the bed now. She tried to act coy with it but I knew better. If it was in light strokes, then she didn't mind my belt on her. Just as long as I also kept it to her butt and NOT miss. I took it from her and gave her the 'are you sure' look. She walked with confidence and grace to the edge of the bed and bent over, presenting her ass like a trophy. I walked forward and gave her one good lash across her backside.

She whimpered but remained calm. The first ones I gave her were with all of my strength, this time I reduced the intensity by at least over half. Plus when she was in the mind frame she was more susceptible to it. I feed off the encounter like a killer from his kill. My cock hardened once again especially when I decided to tease her. My hand went to crevice of her cheeks to fondle her nerve endings when I found droplets of moisture gathering in place.

"Kami your wet." I moaned and bite gently at her shoulder. I gave another lash to her butt and watched it jiggle and redden before stroking my own cock. "Aim your ass to the ceiling." I commanded. She perked her butt up and it widened her cheeks for my viewing pleasure. now hard and in demand for her sweet sheath I gave her one last lash and heard her whimper in pleasured pain before I dropped the belt and grasped her derriere in my hands. I bent down to my knees and bite gently at the delicate skin there before standing back up.

I was already aimed at her to begin with. with one adjustment to be inside I went back in and marveled yet again at how hot and tight she was, "Oh kami!" her whole head and next arched back as she let out a kittenish mewl that had me aching to release right then and there. My hands firm on her hips and ass as I began a new round of plowing within her heated depths. Enjoying the arched back I pushed one hadn't on the center to keep her held down while the other reached forward to play with her hot wet center.

Her moans were music to my ears as I gave hard rams into her tight heat. Her feet leaving the floor till all that remained were her tiny little toes. Given the wide positioning of her legs already I slid more easily between her legs before lifting them up. She gave a startled cry. "Relax." I soothed before wrapping said legs around my waist. "Keep them there." I ordered. As I began to thrust again I caressed her jiggling flesh before slamming my palm down on it. The slap that echoed drove me on.

It seemed to be one of the few 'harsh' punishments I could give her that she didn't bat an eye lash at. I plunged deep inside of her core. "Fucking wonderland." I muttered. Every time it was like this. So unbelievable. I couldn't imagine how she was still so ridiculously tight that I felt half the time like coming on the spot. Its like she was born just for me. I felt a need for her coming on strong.

Before it could take hold and take her mercilessly I grabbed at her hair and gently pulled her up by it. my other hand wrapping around her chest, taking a breast in my hand, to help pull her up. I turned her face to see me upon releasing her hair. She looked dazed, stunning and breathtakingly beautiful. When she opened her eyes to see me I lost it, "I love you." I uttered through suddenly dry lips.

She licked her own and I claimed them. The kiss was passionate but short lived as the need I had took over. I pushed her back down and held her there before accepting my loose of control as that of a moment of purity with my wife. I loved saying and thinking that. At the perfect height to take in my cock I pushed back inside and began a series of increasingly harsh thrusts that had her nearly slamming the bed – and it was a big bed – into the wall.

It was already there but the siding on the bottom prevented it from being right up on it so when we started to hear a pounding I knew it was us. _Gonna have to pay for the dent were making._ I wasn't getting that deposit for damage back that's for sure but for this I'd happily pay it twice over. I heard her moan as I slid my hands back over her form. I reached under and cupped her gauze covered breasts in my hands. Twisting the nipples until I felt them become harder than they were.

"Please more!" she begged. It was such a rush for me. I held off behind her, wanting to hear her beg me again. She must have been at the end of her patience due to her next words, "Now! Or do I need to take care of it myself." Even though I wouldn't let it get to that point images of her finishing herself off got me even closer to the edge of no return. I leaned back in, "You want me to fuck you?!" I demanded.

Having stopped all together now she whimpered in protest. "Hai!" she cried out. She thrust back against me at this point. her body taking control even if only for a little while. I knew she was consumed by what I had started in us both. I pressed so deeply into her on the next thrust I was hard pressed not to come right then and there. The pleasure was all to consuming that I almost orgasmed before her.

I grunted in need as I slapped her ass. Retribution for nearly making me come before her. not that she minded. She enjoyed getting her butt slapped or whipped nearly as much as I did. It was on the next thrust that I damned near lost it. She clenched around me so tightly that I felt pre-cum leak from me. She gave a throaty moan that sent tingles down my spine. I gave a throaty moan and shoved her further onto the bed.

I saw her hands reach forward trying to find something to hold onto as the rope that previously held her was now loose. My hands reached forward touching every curve on her body relishing the way she moved in my hands before putting them on top of her hands. I closed our hands together as much as possible and pulled her hands up and under her. Holding her even more closely to me. I felt her body react as she bucked her hips up to my cock sliding into her in response. "More!" she muttered against the bed.

The new angle I was in over her created a purring sound to come from her throat. I nibbled on her shoulder before dipping my head into the crevice of her neck. Licking the salty sweet taste of her skin combined with our natural sweat. I felt her pull my hands to her breasts. I pulled her up for better access and found her to be mewling in response. I twisted and tweaked at her nipples till they were fine hard peaks of need and want.

But I wanted more. I abandon one breast and reached down finding her soft center. She was dripping wet from our earlier activities and was already on the verge of breaking again. I slipped a finger within and felt her so wet, slick, hot and tight all at once that I wanted to be there all of a sudden. Despite how much enjoyment I got from her ass I suddenly wanted to be diving in between her lower lips.

But her clenching muscles told me I wouldn't get very far. She was on the verge of coming again already. I stayed put feeling her muscle tighten. I began to slam into her faster. Wanting her to reach her peak so I could turn her over for the next round. I was to wound up now to stop this session. I found myself ready to come as she slid her hands down over mind and encouraged my fingers. "More Mamo – chan!" our fingers mixed together in her folds and it drove me crazy with lust for her.

"Don't stop!" she gasped, her heart racing as mine was. I could feel the beats against my own chest as I pumped into her with sure fired strokes. "Never stop." I promised as I held her close as we both tackled her clit. The action of something so erotic being done by us both was an added pleasure till I grew more needy of her. I wanted for both of us to be fucked out by the time we hit the plane coming back. At least that way we would take a few days to re-energize our batteries before my primal fuck-lust would return for her.

"Please come with me." she begged, dropping her hands from mine and bending back over as she began to come around me. I released her clit and held onto her hips as I saw nothing but a blur of hormones to be burned through. I began sawing into her in a ridiculous fashion. The noises we were making were borderline obscene but I wouldn't give these moments up for anything. Her noises grew more needy as she quivered around me again.

I held her still even as her hips jerked in response. Her orgasm coming on strong as her fluids seeped from her and coated me. my cock, balls and thighs were coated in her rich musk that I was seriously tempted to have bottled just for my own private use at work. Of course then I'd have a permanent hard on. I slammed in her ferociously as she began to keen. Her hands that were previously supporting her fell as she came. Her scream echoed all around the room we were in as she tightened up and released her orgasm.

I couldn't help the feeling to come with her. I chanted on every thrust and pound, "Hai! FUCK! USAKO!" or was that every other thrust? I couldn't tell you now it was just so intense I didn't think that I could ever find someone would could elicit such a response as she did within me. "I love you." her words were sweet before a loud cry of pleasure erupted from her throat. Her muscles clenched in such a manner that I forgot how to breath for a minute and held fast as she came once more.

I couldn't help it now as I released myself. I slammed all the way into her as I felt it churn in my balls before my cock sprayed her insides with my seed. I twisted my hips in a way that had us both seeing stars as I continued to pump myself within her. Both of us were so tired, so beyond thought that we slid from the bed to the floor. I was still deeply within her as we passed out on the carpeted floor.

I woke up the next morning to find us both cuddling on the carpeted floor. I don't know how we separated intimately but we had. I got up and picked her up from the floor and deposited her on the bed. I picked up the phone next to the bed, "Hello room service, hai, I need two medium rare steaks with seasoned potatoes and greens delivered. Also bring chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream." I didn't hear an uttered word of protest as I ended the call.

I knew it would take a minute so I got dressed and cleaned up a little bit. Our honeymoon would be ending soon and I wanted to get the most out of this before we had to go back. I heard the door being knocked on twenty minutes later on the dot. Usako was still asleep as I answered the door. The waiter brought the food up to the suit we were in. "Two steaks meals and strawberries with whipped cream." The waiter confirmed in French.

In fluent French I spoke back, "Yes and also at…" I looked at my phones display, "Seven on the dot I want a bottle of 2006 Jasper Hill Emily's Paddock Shiraz delivered here as well." I pulled my wallet out and pulled a fifty out for him, "Seven." He graciously accepted the fifty and bowed. "Mamo – chan?" we both heard Usako. I looked over and failed to realize out of natural instinct so did the waiter.

Usako sat up from the bed, the sheet barely covering her form as she looked so innocent and sleepy at as both. Realizing that he got a glimpse of her in such a state I pushed the door closed in his face. I looked back over and found the sheet didn't do as much covering as I had hoped it did. The white fabric was to translucent in my opinion and gave the waiter more than he needed to see. "I think you've just given the waiter pleasant dreams for tonight." I uttered, partially in understanding partially in jealously.

"You should have woken me up then." She retorted saucily. She slid from the bed nude as anything and said, "I'm getting dressed. I don't want to eat hot steak over that much exposed skin." She had a point so I didn't stop her. instead I set up the meals on the only table in the room for us to eat our meal. The hotels chef was a great cook. I'd be sure to get his name that way if he's still here for our next honeymoon we can request his meals only.

Pulling the two chairs in closer I sat down to begin digging into the steak when I saw her come out in her clothes. I'm not sure these qualified as clothing. It was a two piece set, very loose with elastic around the hips for support of the shorts. The top was designed like a tank top only with a much more lose fit. The shorts she wore were very high. If she'd turn around I was sure I'd see her naked bum peaking out from underneath.

Usagi POV

"Interesting clothing choice." he commented. I looked up. I knew he'd like it. "Thanks, I know it's a little loose but the fabric was to die for." The silky number is meant for hot summer nights hence the silk part but I knew it would arouse my husband. Kami I loved saying that word. I smiled as I cut into the tender steak. It was still a little pink and bloody. My favorite. I hadn't had steak in a while.

"Delicious." I muttered and began to dig in with gusto. I didn't care how I looked at this point, I loved the steak. It was seasoned and cooked perfectly. Plus, we had exerted a LOT of energy these past two weeks. I smirked on that one as I shoved another piece of steak inside. Seeing the roasted potatoes I groaned and shoved a few bites of those in to. The greens I shoveled in…once I swallowed the load of steak and potatoes in there. I looked up to find him raising a brow at my appetite, "Your fault." I shrugged.

"And how prey tell is this my fault?" he asked indicating my near vacuum of the food. "Bec – because…" I cleared my mouth to talk. "All of the sex has made me incredibly hungry. NOT that I'm complaining." I sooth as he quirks a brow. "I just have an increased appetite. I have energy to restore from its depleted state." I smirk and shoved more greens and potatoes in. I wanted this recipe so badly it was that damned good.

"Keep shoveling it in and I'll be taking you over this table to deplete some more." I looked up and saw the fire in his eyes, "Again?" I was in disbelief at this point. "How are you not drained?" I asked in astonishment. He looked self-satisfied, "Well we did sleep for a few hours and I began eating before you." I looked down to find his plate half empty. Mine looked nearly wiped out. I chomped down once more on the meat before swallowing.

"What I meant was…" I cleared my air ways to speak without food in my mouth. Very hard to do when the food tastes as delicious as this did. "How does my eating make you horny?" feeling stuffed and suddenly in the mood I let the barely there plate go and sat back letting the food I ate digest. In truth we had had a lot of the foods here to sample. They were delicious but perhaps it was the time in between meals now but this one seemed extra good.

He looked me up and down as if I were the steak now, "You don't see how shoving so much meat into your mouth can be a bit arousing?" now I was at a lose for words over his response. I couldn't help but smile at knowing he had me. so I sat back and eyed him curiously. "I gather now from what you've said. I just didn't think you were into that." I joked. He laughed, "I'm not sure that's a thing but if it were I'd rather have the mouth on a different piece of meat." He commented. I noted it and stood up.

Feeling confident in my stride I walked the two steps to him and kneeled down in front. I reached up and undid the buttons on his pants. Soon enough his semi hard on was in view. I looked up to see his face looking at me with an intense need, "You sure? So soon after food." He asked me. I nodded, "I'm suddenly feeling hungry for a whole different type of meat." I stated slyly. Taking him in my hands ensured I had his full attention.

Unable to help it he let his head fall back as I took him in my mouth. My body now between his legs up by the chair. I caressed his legs but not before gently nibbling on his now fully erect cock, "Fuck Usako!" he cursed. His hands meshing into my hair as he pulled me down harder onto his girth. I took him as far in as I could before releasing him only to slam back down once more. "Kami – sama!" he grit out.

I was in shock as he pulled me off. I looked up and licked at my lips. A bit of pre-cum already on them. He looked at me as if I held the key to his existence. I was as floored by the look as I was excited and scared. He pushed me down on the floor. The carpet now was feeling like a bed as we seemed to be moving the love making to the floor. He ripped the loose tank over my head and pulled at the shorts before tossing both items into a corner of the room. I knew it'd be a minute to find both.

He slammed in without preamble but I found it hard to complain when his cock was stretching me so wide. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned forward. I yanked at his own pants further down as he had been eating within a shirt on to begin with. He shoved me further down on the carpet as he began a new series of slams. "I need you." he told me. His eyes wild with desire. I nodded, "As do I." he descended, his lips upon mine as he ravaged my mouth the way his cock was my core.

The desire we felt for one another wouldn't go away. Not now not ever. It would tie us together forever in this world into the next. I held onto him with need and support as he plowed into me time and time again. I bucked up as much as I could to counter his thrusts but the lust and passion was all consuming. I felt the desire burning to be released soon. The speed and power behind his ever increasing thrusts was making me move up on the carpet.

I laughed a bit as I felt my back rub against it creating a burn. I could have cared less though. I must have been vocal about it as Mamo – chan changed tactics. He flipped me over, knees now on the carpet as he slipped back inside with ease. I gasped at the penetration as he jackhammered into me as if there was no tomorrow. I arched my back and cried out with said passion as he growled and grunted his lust of me.

I looked back to find him looking at me with that intensity that I cried out and spread my legs wider for a deeper penetration. He slid in deeper than before and I couldn't help but let out a mewl of approval of his move. It was when he slipped his fingers into me that I felt the orgasm coming on strong. I wasn't sure I'd be conscious for the outcome though. That's how intense this one felt.

"Please don't stop." I begged him feeling the orgasm coming on stronger than before. He groaned and slapped my rear before I felt my orgasm begin to hit me, "OH hai!" I screamed feeling the wetness flood and flow from me onto him. I couldn't help how my body arched to his teasing fingers. Or how I bucked back at him trying to get him inside of me deeper. "Fuck! Usako! Come with me again, this time were coming together!" he demanded. I wasn't sure I could, I felt so suddenly wiped out it was ridiculous.

He went in deeper, somehow, I cried out and felt him widening my channel. The signal that he was ready to come with me. I noticed shockingly so that I was ready to come again to. How he did this I would never know nor care to know as long as it never stopped. I almost lost my steady stance on the carpet with my hands bracing any impact but Mamo – chan looped his arm around my waist and held me up for support. "IF you think for one second I'll let you out of this early your sadly mistaken." His hand grasping a breast and twisting the nipple.

I cried out from the sensitive usage as I was at the end of my tether. I was becoming beyond exhaustion as I felt the orgasm begin once more. I was ready to pass out after this I knew it. I felt it. I felt my hair being pulled away from my face as he pulled it back enough to gain access to my neck. "I love your taste." He muttered biting at my neck. I arched into it as he began hammering himself into me.

I looked up at the angle and found his gaze centered on my bouncing breasts. Needing the pleasure to end or else feelings of insanity would be close by I bounced them extra hard and found him groaning for more. Before I could respond he acted. He pulled me harder onto him, each thrust more deliberately rough and tantalizing than the last. It was with a certain clarity that I felt it hit me once again.

But this time he came with me. He was bucking wildly on top of me, holding onto my body with a near brute force as he pounded his finality into me. It oddly enough made me feel safe and protected during the intense pleasure he was providing me. We collapsed on the carpet as he turned us to the side. I felt my eye lids grow heavy as slumber approached us. "Rest Usako, we'll need it for tomorrow." I wondered what was in store for us then. I didn't think I could go through another round any time soon.

When I woke up I was on the bed under the sheets. My nude body felt abused and bruise not to mention exhausted. But in a good of course. I watched my husband walk out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist with the water glistening off of the skin that hadn't been touched by fabric. He smiled at me, "You should shower so we can get on with the day." He suggested. I pouted, "I would have liked to shower with you." I moved to get off the bed when I felt the soreness creap up my body.

I winced out of reflex, "That is why I didn't wait. I would love to have showered with you but we need a break from the physicality's. We've been going none stop for days without break…or at least without leaving the confines of this hotel suite. We need to breath some fresh air before we have another round." He walked up to me. I had to admit he was right. The suite was beginning to look lived in rather than visited in.

I took a glance around and found that it needed to be tidied up and cleaned. I resisted the urge to grimace at the mess the cleaning lady was going to have to deal with. Job or not we could have been a little cleaner, but one glance into the eyes of my new husband and all thoughts about that ceased. His hand touched my chin and lifted it for a gentle kiss, "Go shower before I change my mind and make you unable to walk for a week." He gave my butt a gentle tap into the direction of the bathroom.

I had to admit I enjoyed the shower. The feeling of being cleaned up and scrubbed down felt like a rejuvenation as I lathered up with the soap. I didn't realize how much I needed it until I felt the hot water pour onto me. I stayed in there for who knew how long. Just enjoying the heat until my skin pruned. I stepped out as Mamo – chan came in. Towel around me he quirked a brow. "I was beginning to think you had passed out." he chuckled.

I smiled, "Nope just enjoying the heat. I'm not able to – correction, I wasn't able to take this long of a hot shower at my place. Not without an incredibly high water bill." I noted ruefully. His gaze turned smoldering, "Kami you're so beautiful." I blushed at his words. Blame it on the heat in the room. I smiled as he came up and kissed me. "As much as I would love to make love to you on this counter…" he touched the basin behind me as a reference. I blithely wondered when in my musings I maneuvered myself over here.

"Yeah?" I asked, partially hoping he would but partially hoping he wouldn't. We really needed to take a break, no matter what our hormones demanded. "But that'll be for later. come on and get dressed there is one last place I want to take you before we leave for our flight tomorrow morning." I followed him out as he gave me a kiss to the forehead. Laying on the bed was a dark blue silk dress.

I found myself stunned by its beauty. Long enough to go past my feet, probably to cover up any heels I wore. It was form fitting without being to tight. It was held at the shoulders at what appeared to be a diamond studded chain with sapphires in the center to match the silky blue coloring. The back was a long drape down giving its wearer sex appeal while still having an upper class feel.

The remaining fabric at the shoulders was losing fitting giving it a calm and near casual look while being haute at the same time. It was a beautiful piece. "I don't remember having picked this out?" I noted as he put a tie on his button up shirt. "I picked it up for you at Sandro when you were getting food from a nearby vendor." I looked to him and wondered on the price tag. I knew he had taken it off knowing I would be concerned about it.

"Please just enjoy the evening my love. It's our last evening here before we clean up and go home." He asked of me, kissing my neck from behind. I accepted his request. I saw the matching shoes and asked, "How do you know it'll fit me?" I bite my lip in a near wince. I had to ask something like that. he only smirked and said, "You don't think by now that I don't know every last inch of your body?" his words sent tantalizing shivers up my spine.

I noted his words and grabbed at the last pair of undergarments I had, not including the ones we had purchased for me, and put them on before dressing. "Where are we going?" I asked as he dressed in his near business attire. Though it to was a bit more refined than usual. "You'll see. I've been there only once before. It's said to be a treasure in Paris. Newly wed's go there often." His words stopped me near cold, "You've been there before?" I asked looking at him.

He laughed, "A friend of mine got married in Paris years ago. He had the ceremony at the location, not an easy feat mind you but money does buy a lot of things." I noted the near guarantee of that. He continued. "I knew it would be the place to visit again with the one I loved." He looked at me so endearingly once he was done with his bow tie. One of the few times one could get away with wearing a bowtie and he did it with style and grace.

I smiled and finished dressing. I chuckled as I slipped the four inch heels on. "Is it close by?" I questioned suddenly wondering if the heels were a good idea. He smiled, "No but that's what a cab is for." I blushed at the remark and finished up dressing. Grabbing his jacket we headed out the doors. Turns out it was a theater. La Filmotheque du Quartier Latin. I felt like we were having a pretty woman moment as we entered in and watched the story unfold on stage. I didn't know a lick of French but the tone and mood of the scenes were very moving.

I couldn't help but figure it out naturally as a dramatic version of Romeo and Juliet with a few twists. I couldn't help but want to laugh, Romeo and Juliet wasn't just a Romance but a drama to and its funny how dramatic it got for the theater we went to. yet it was so powerfully moving that any laughter from the drama was drowned out by the story line and the tones the opera players used. I knew my emotions would figure it out sooner than anything.

So when I began to tear up I rolled my eyes and gave a small chuckle momentarily taking my eyes from the scene playing. _Just like in pretty woman._ I thought to myself. The difference being that we weren't in some box up top with little binoculars like in the movie, we were in the third row sitting back. We had some amazing seats to view and hear this. The costumes they wore were unreal. So detailed I almost paid more attention to the design work at some points rather than the story.

When it was over with we exited the theater and found night time approaching. Our flight tomorrow would be leaving in the morning. It would take us the next hour when we got back to pack up and ensure everything was ready for the outgoing flight. Leaving out from the property of the theater Mamo – chan stopped us, "Let's go, I want to show you one last thing." he signaled for a nearby taxi and we boarded.

In fluent French he directed the driver. "You'll love this." We drove for at least ten minutes when I saw a large fountain. Having the driver drop us off he gave the man some currency before speaking more French. The man nodded his head and parked the cab. "Don't worry he won't leave and we won't be long." Mamo – chan assured me as we walked as far up to the fountain as possible without getting wet.

It was huge to say the least. "Wow this is amazing." I was tempted to pull out my phone for a photo op but found Mamo – chan pulling me into his embrace. "Usako…" he put his forehead to mine and suddenly things felt magical. Here I was in Paris France with my husband no less, dressed in one of the most expensive pieces I'd ever had having just left one of the most prominent and distinguished theaters in Paris and now here I was I front of a huge fountain while the lights and surroundings made everything look so enchanting.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Mamo – chan…" I echoed. He kissed me gently in the forehead, then my cheeks before my lips in a passionate kiss that left much to the imagination. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I wanted to cry. It was when he pulled back in concern that I realized I was crying, "Is everything okay?" he asked. I nodded and cursed my stupid emotions. I was probably coming on my period or something.

"Hai, I am I just…" his gaze was of full attention on me. I almost looked away from the intensity of his eyes, "I never thought I would get to have something like this. I have this remarkable husband whose done things for me and **to** me that I could have only ever dreamed of. Were married and in Paris and I…" I saw the emotions filter across his own face, "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here cooped up in our hotel room for another week. I want to let the rest of the world fade away for just a little bit longer." it was a selfish response to make.

I knew that. I felt guilty for even thinking it and even worse for saying it out loud. We had friends and family that would be waiting for our return. He must have seen it because I was given a desperate kiss full of longing and love. "You think I don't want the same?" he asked me, I looked up into his eyes. An emotion was in them like I hadn't seen before. Desperation. "I want nothing more than to keep you tied to me in such a manner." I wasn't sure how he meant that and I guess he saw that in my own face.

"I would love to make love to you night and day for the rest of our lives. No a week wouldn't be enough for me." that sparked a smile from me. "The things we have yet to do. The places in the penthouse we have yet to christen. You're my every waking thought and my every thought before I sleep at night." He told me. "Our last night here I wanted to show you this fountain because it was here that I promised myself years ago that I would find the right one and make her mine no matter the cost." He stated with such finality that I did tear up again.

"Mamo – chan…" I couldn't talk anymore lest my emotions get the better of me and prevent actual speech from occurring. He pulled my face in again and gave me a sizzling hot kiss before finishing with, "We should go back to the hotel room." despite the things we needed to pack up I had a strange feeling we would be requesting a later flight tomorrow. The lust filled gaze he had made me ache for him already.

"I thought you wanted to take a break?" I mused as we got back in the cab. "Breaks over." He muttered, his tone deliberate. I wasn't even sure we'd make it back to the hotel before we christened the backseat of the cab we were in. the driver gave Mamo – chan back his phone. I was curious, "I wanted pictures of us at the fountain." He showed me the images taken. I had to admit he planned this perfectly. I turned my head to him, "I love you." his kiss was full of love, he needed not even say the words.


	20. birthday present & Diamond's attack

**kera69love** : I see kind of both for them. Having plenty of sex while raise kids together.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : I thought about that so I made the adjustments. A strip show wouldn't be her style. :/

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : :/ maybe…

 **phillynz** : there is a plan… muwahaha!

 **brewbaby09** : it was originally supposed to be only one but I figured I week for one and one week for the other.

 **Scarlettwoman91** : I am sorry for the delay.

 **Pikachugirl1992** : you will. Te he!

7 reviews, that's nice, sorry for the delay in updating, Sunday night I was helping my BF's sister move and didn't crash till 1-2am and yesterday I was helping her more and her internet wasn't working. So at least here this chapter is. Please read and review!

Fifty shades of chiba ch.20

Mamoru POV

I was astonished by the wedding gift I was granted when we got back home. The flight was reasonably nice as we dined on steak…again. He then insisted on us driving past my work, "Why are we going here first?" I asked. The limo pulled up to the building where I worked at and I was shocked by when I saw. The words 'Diamond's Publishing' was gone. I looked to Mamo – chan, "I'm at a lose here." I told him.

He turned to face me, "The board was working on a new CEO for the company, they now have one. I even supported his rise here. In-fact one of the stipulations I had to his support was that the company gets renamed to whatever **you** want it to be." I shot my head back and forth several times in disbelief, "And he accepted?" I was stunned. "Why not leave it as is?" I asked him, "The company which will be owned by me now…" yeah that shocked me to. "Needs a new name for a fresh new start." I eyed him curiously.

"I had a nice talk with the board on the flight back. When the communications sign was turned back on I had a lengthy discussion with them. They agreed to an outside CEO coming in as long as he was well recommended by myself and changes were made. Your former boss Diamond had screwed a lot of people over. The money laundering was the tip of what he'd done wrong." I nodded my head understanding now.

"So who's the new CEO?" I asked as we drove around back, "You'll see. We're meeting your new boss now. I want you to know who he is. I've known him for years myself and have worked with him on other business deals." We entered the parking garage where we stepped out and were escorted to the top floor where the bosses had their meetings. I walked in to find many of the executives smiling at me.

Then I saw a Russian looking man step to me. He was around 5'9' and of average build. With a bit of facial hair and a nice pressed suit. With the way he had walked towards us and had been speaking to the others in the room I could tell this man knew how to run a business. "Mr. Levkin." He introduced himself. The Russian accent was clearly there but he was refined enough in his Japanese that it didn't interfere with the translation. "Tuskino, Usagi." I replied without thinking. I saw several faces turn to me and realized my error.

I didn't want Mamo – chan to think negatively of it so I corrected myself, "My apologies, we just got married. Its 'Tuskino-Chiba, Usagi'." there were still some odd looks but now they were directed at Mamo – chan, "It was a long flight ladies and gentleman." He excused. _What did I say wrong this time?_ "I'm grateful for the opportunity to not only meet you early on but to give you a small example of what I plan to change in the future for this company." he spoke to both myself and Mamo – chan in fluent Japanese.

We walked forward with him as he showed us some plans that he had to change the company to progress forward into a new direction. "I was planning to expand using the funds that Diamond – san had previously stole for himself to give us two more locations. One in Matsumoto and one in Fuji. With these two new locations set to open up in a months-time we will be the leader in journalism for any other business here in Japan for high profiled cases." I was pleasantly shocked by this development.

"There were several people that Diamond – san had wanted to interview but couldn't because of travel and location. If we had these locations that would also mean less travel expenditures and more jobs for other aspiring journalists like myself. It's a great opportunity." I noted to the two. "I see now why you married such a bright young woman." Levkin noted to Mamo – chan. "Hai, she's very bright." He stated proudly.

"Speaking of Diamond – san where is he?" I presumed in jail but I had an odd feeling that wasn't the case. Mamo – chan looked to Levkin as well. His smile was gone, "Due to the obvious scandal regarding his illegal activities we can't discuss to much but on that note, he's still as the police would call it, at large." So he was still out there. This was concerning. "But there's a task force assigned to look and bring him in." he explained.

I nodded, "Yeah I just don't know how well that will go." I mused. Both turned to me, "Diamond – san had to have a contingency plan if he was ever caught. A back up plan to fall on if things didn't go his way. He could have another house or a condo or something. A place where its off books or going through offshore accounts. I mean he was stealing money for a while. Perhaps long enough to pay off a place for this type of emergency situation." I told them. "She has a point." Mr. Levkin stated.

Mamo – chan agreed, "Hai, but police would have records of that no?" I shook my head, "Not if its going through an offshore account. Sweden is kinda known for offshore bank accounts. If its going through a few company titles the money has the greater potential to get lost and not be found." I explained. I knew they both wondered on the possibilities, "But in all honesty he's more than likely NOT in the city. Or the country." Levkin and Mamo – chan looked to me in question as to how I knew that.

I answered with ease, "If I have a police force looking to take me down for stealing possibly a billion in yen, I'd be looking to catch the first flight to a country with no extradition…if I were in his shoes." Both had to admit I had a point. Diamond was one to cut and run if the situation wasn't suitable for his needs. I think that's why we haven't seen his since the auction. He had to report to jail and he obviously didn't go.

I didn't know what the ass was planning but he wouldn't get very far. "So with him in the wind I'd like to suggest guards to be doubled until he is captured for good." Mamo – chan directed. I saw Mr. Levkin smile in response, "No worries Mr. Chiba I assure you I have already taken necessary precaution." He took a remote off the table and clicked on the power button. "Another benefit of having that funding back is an upgraded security system." I looked and saw the monitors and the quality of them.

"Wow you couldn't do anything here without it being on camera." Mr. Levkin smiled looking back at me, "We have even ensured that if Diamond – san were to try and come back here while I doubt he would that on each day of work a member of the task force agency would work security here. At least for the next six months. After that we would have to make presumptions that he is indeed having been given up and left."

I agreed on that one, "So what about the ground floors?" I walked up and looked at all the monitors before stating, "I think it would be also a good idea to have new locks on the doors for the building and for anyone that was close to Diamond – san to have their codes changed. if he was familiar with them they could have let him use theirs or he could have seen it for himself." I saw Mr. Levkin smile.

"It seems we have the same pattern of safety and security thinking." I looked to him oddly, "It's another reason why we came here Usako." Mamo – chan said. I was handed by Mr. Levkin a new access key card for entry and exit. "This is your new card, the old one was disabled on your honeymoon." He explains, "The locks as you noted were also changed." I smiled, "Can't get anything past you." I joked. He laughed with me, "Not usually. Your husband made the deal with me for a reason." I nodded my acceptance of that.

"Now for the other reason you're here today." He pulled up his laptop and hit a few buttons that shot out a display of the screen onto the wall. Five different images of labels were side by side one another. "These are the designs we have in mind for the new signage on the building. What would you like it to be named now?" I was perplexed as I looked back and forth to both men. I even looked back and found the executives smiling at me as well.

"We need a new name and image to fit with not only our new leadership here but also to represent the reason for the change." An executive responded. "You are that change. You helped us gain back the funds that we thought were lost. Once Diamond – san was gone and his accounts frozen the internal investigation revealed that he held over 500,000,000 yen in his personal accounts. He had been shifting them for years." I looked from that executive to Mamo – chan as he looked to me proudly.

"Thanks to you we are now able to expand and take this company to heights that was only ever imaginable before you arrived." I didn't feel the need to have such praise bestowed upon me but what are the odds that Diamond would screw himself over by tangling with me? "I thank you very much for your kind words. I hadn't meant to reveal such a travesty of financial absorption but I'm glad I did." I smiled and bowed my thanks of their words.

I looked back at the monitor and looked over the design of the names. "The name you choose is your own choice. The names up there are only for example to show how the text would look in real time." Levkin explains. I look it over and make my decision. "The one in the middle. It has a font that looks like it would make a bold impact on the market. And the name…" I look to Mamo – chan with pride.

"The new name will be 'Chiba – Tuskino Publishing'." I hoped it wasn't to presumptuous. "It would show that there are new leaders here to make the company not just better but give it sort of a reboot if you will or a fresh start. However you like to look at it." I stated. The other board members agreed, "I couldn't agree more." Levkin noted as he shut the projector down, "We will have the new sign up in a few days. Just in time for your return to work." I looked over in confusion. "I thought I had to be back tomorrow?"

I saw Mamo – chan smirk as he said, "We're extending our vacation one extra day. You'll be back in Wednesday not tomorrow." I was curious since I only had so many vacation days as it was. "But what about my pay?" I asked, more worried about it than – "That has already been handled." I looked to Levkin, "While I appreciate things done here I don't want to be treated any extras special simply because of who I'm married to." I told them firmly. "No worries. The board came to the decision over a week ago." I looked and the all nodded.

"And that is?" I asked, "You will be given an extra day of vacation as a thank you gift from the board." He smiled as I heard Mamo – chan whisper in my ear, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." I nodded and accepted the gift. "Arigato." I spoke. "I think it's time we head home." I heard Mamo – chan note as we parted from the executives. I was excited now. An extra day off to spend with my husband. I had the perfect way of saying thank you to him.

Mamoru POV

Once we got back home I had Malachite bring in the bags we had which was an extra one with all of the clothing and trinkets we bought. "This is it thanks Malachite." I nodded. He was a good man, not related to a good person but he was a good man. "I almost forgot sir." Malachite turned around and handed me a billfold. "There's some business that is requiring your attention by tomorrow morning. It didn't come in until the meeting happened." He informed me. It was pertinent business.

I sighed as I read over the files within, "Does it have to be tomorrow?" I asked, hoping for one more day with my new wife, "Gomen, sir, demo…" Malachite stepped forward, "They said if they can't get your time tomorrow at seven am they have no need to consult with the business." I looked to him in shock, "Why such urgency?" I asked. "They were formerly in association with Diamond – san." That explains it.

"They are very concerned with letting a Russian being in charge of a Japanese owned and Japanese built company." Malachite explained, "Why not say anything before hand?" I asked, sitting down on the couch to look over the files more in depth, "They were on holiday during Diamond – san's 'demise'." He stated lightly. "So their major shareholders?" I asked. "One of them is, the others merely have stock in the company. It would be wise to attend the meeting sir." I craned my neck up to see him.

"You think something could happen if I don't?" I inquired. Malachite seemed serious about this, "The stock holder and his men can be influential. It would be wise to ensure their continued service to the publishing company." he advised. I nodded. Malachite was right, if I didn't keep this meeting I could lose a shareholder in this company. I just bough t it so that wouldn't be a good idea. "Okay, the meeting is in…this is a seven hour drive from Tokyo." I noted. "Hai, sir. Shall I prepare the jet?" he asked.

"Hai, I can't nor can I have you drive for seven hours. That's just entirely exhausting. Prepare the plane. I'll be there by seven." Malachite was prepared to leave but I stopped him, "Sir?" he questioned. "I need you to stay here." He furrowed his brows. "Diamond - san is still out there…" I noted. "I need you here to watch over Usako while I'm gone. I have an odd feeling in the pit of my gut." I didn't like it. like a weight of lead was ready to fall but hadn't had all the strings holding it in place cut yet.

"Sir you think he'll do something?" I looked to Malachite in question myself, "Do you?" I needed to know. "I'll stay here to ensure Mrs. Chiba's safety. No worries sir. If anything happens I promise to inform you." it wasn't enough. "Check in with me every hour." He looked a little oddly to me regarding that, "Its nothing against you Malachite I just…" I sighed putting my head into my hands, "I can't stop worrying until he's officially behind bars." I tell him. he must have heard the fear in my voice.

"For the wife of my beloved employer…" I glanced upwards, "I'd do anything." He smiled. She had really grown on him that was for sure. "Me to…which is why I need for this to go smoothly." He nodded, "I'll have the jet prepared. I would suggest to be on the tarmac by six am to have cleared any airways or traffic in the air." I nod as he walks away. Moments later I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet coming downstairs.

I looked up to find Usako in her bathrobe. Or rather the silk short one that we bought for her in Paris. I was mesmerized by it so intently that previous thoughts of Diamond and the meeting were pushed form my mind. it was when she opened it for me that I got a pleasant shocker. I saw she was dressed in NOTHING but ribbons around her body. My jaw dropped a bit. It was thick enough to cover the essentials but not enough to prevent one from seeing the goods either. "I…" she dropped the robe.

Dressed in nothing but that, not even shoes, she came up and sat on my lap, "I know you had a great deal of this over the past two weeks but I wanted to give you your birthday gift." She said, settling in my lap. I held her hips in place and tried to keep my libido in check as she worked her magic over me. Her hands seemingly everywhere over my face and chest as she murmured soothing words in my ears.

Words that now I couldn't repeat, I was far to distracted by what she was doing to remember them, "Nani?" I asked. My eyes becoming heavy lidded. "Happy birthday Mamo – chan!" she resisted the urge to squeal as she guided my hands to the bow. I looked my present over before yanking on the tie and watching as my wife was revealed in all her glory. I would never get tired of seeing her like this. She was such a passionate creature. I cupped her perfect breasts and rested my head between them.

I would relish and cherish these moments. "I love you so much." I looked up into her bright blue orbs and watched the love and devotion she held turn into curiosity and confusion. There must have been a tone in my voice that worried her. I had to turn her mood back to what it was. I didn't mean for my own worry to seep in. I didn't want her to have worries when this was all me now. I'm the one who will deal with Diamond. She's already done far to much.

So instead I pulled her in and kept her straddled to me. The ribbon outfit, if one could even call it that, fell off of her in moments as I took her now nude form and stood up. Getting an idea I carrier her to the kitchen table. It was just tall enough to have a good thrusting advantage. So that's what I did. I put her on it back first and pulled my zipper and boxers down enough to slid in home. Again. I relished the feel of her on every withdrawal and each deep penetrating grind back inside her moist haven.

I refused to let Diamond hurt her again. I became near frantic in my pursuit but turned gentle at the need to make it last longer. She mewled for more and I gave her more. I gave her slow but powerful thrusts that had her breasts moving with each and every impact. She opened her legs wider and gave me more room to push in as she let herself go. The way in which she looked relaxed and free was something only I would ever see.

It was a version of her that no one else saw. This was reserved for me. it empowered me and brought me to my knees before her at the same time. In these moments she was my goddess and me her god. I gripped her hair in my hand as my fingers began to play with her sensitive bud below, "Hai, please more." She whimpered. I could feel her sensitive response to my touch and that alone empowered me.

"Yu want this? You want me?" I demanded of her. Her mouth open wide as she nodded. Words were unable to be formed from the intense pleasure she was receiving right now. I was making her so sensitive right now that the slightest provocation I knew was going to tip her over. So I stopped. She suddenly looked at me like I was mad for my actions. Adjusting myself I slammed inside of her, making her forget about my previous stop. Her back bowed against the counter with the force of my penetration within her.

I struggled for control over the matter when I looked down to see us connected together. Her writhing form did nothing to stop me from feeling like I would go crazy. It was when she purposely gripped me tighter than any woman before her had that I snapped. I only had so much time left now before I spray her insides. I slammed into her with enough force to push her forward on the counter. Ever recede was more like me pulling her back for seconds thirds and so on and so forth.

So when she rose to meet my every thrust I growled with the pleasure of it. Her walls trapping me inside of her. Forever if she wanted. I lost my composure and cried out with raging lust when she gripped my shoulders and clawed her way down my back. I could feel her drawing blood and it only enticed me. she reminded me of how much of a perfect match we were…as if we were soul bound.

The pleasure spiraled out of control faster than anything. My hips moving of their own accord as power to me was taken by her. Her mewls and sounds driving me to the brink of near insanity as her bodies and my bodies demands were becoming yet again insatiable. I slammed as far inside as I could get, my cock touching the further reaches of her as she came. Her voice soundless. The sound of blood pumping was louder than her voice.

I began to pulse and twitch within her. A signal of my oncoming orgasm. I couldn't hold on anymore. With a final twist to her clit she screamed and I roared. My orgasm tearing through me with a heady feeling. A feeling of near weightlessness hit me, streaks of various colors passed over my eyes before I slumped on her form. I regained enough focus and stamina to pick her up and carry her to bed. She slumped down and fell asleep. I nearly fell asleep to but remembered what I had to do.

I was more used to traveling and the jet lag than she was. I still had a good hour left in me to take care of matters. it was around five am when my movements woke her up. "Mamo – chan?" I had to explain fast so I could be out the door in a few, "I have business to take care of. Please promise me that you'll stay inside tomorrow. I don't want to take any chances with Diamond – san still out there." She was sleepy enough not to question me as I left.

I left Malachite behind to still ensure she was safe. I stepped on the jet on the tarmac and wondered if I was doing the right thing by leaving so soon after our wedding. We had just gotten back. Knowing I had business to attend to I stepped on board and prepared for my meeting along the way there. I held a foreboding feeling though. Why did I feel as if something would happen? _Why?_

Usagi POV

I woke up to an empty bed as I rose. My body nude form our love making as the door was knocked on, "Come in." I held the sheets over my form. Mamo – chan would never knock I knew it had to be – "Malachite." I responded. The whispered reminder from Mamo – chan reminded me of his business. "Mr. Chiba had urgent matters to attending to and won't be back for a few days. I'll be here to ensure your safety." He regarded me. I sighed. I should have known things couldn't go back to normalcy so soon.

Work is his passion…other than me. "I know my husband is overprotective and I appreciate the effort but I can handle myself." I tell him. He smiles, "This I know but it's for Mr. Chiba's peace of mind." he retorts. I raise a brow, "So he doesn't - " Malachite reiterated himself, "He knows you can handle yourself but feels that with Diamond – san out there the situation is more volatile. He worries." I nodded and gestured to let me have some space to change into clothes. "Shit!" in all of the things going on yesterday I forgot to let people know we were back.

The first ones I called were my parents. They were happy and hoped I had a good time. Makoto and Minako were at work when I called in, "Gurl! How are you not still boinking your man?!" Minako squealed. I couldn't help the genuine laugh that came out, "Oh we did last night. He actually had a meeting to go to today so for the next few days I'm on my own." Makoto gave a disgruntled sound, "At least he waited until after the honeymoon." Kinda how I saw it, "This is perfect, she can come out with us tonight!"

I perked up at the sound of that, "Actually I'd like that. As much as its good to be back home I have so much to tell with the honeymoon that I feel like bursting at the seams." I truly did. There was so much to talk about. "Awesome! Lets meet up at club Besson, it's a new string of clubs that came - " I cut Minako off, "Out of Paris, France. Yeah I know. Mamo – chan and I almost went there one night." I recalled what we did instead. "Girl why didn't you go?!" Minako near shrieked in shocked.

"We were to busy with each other to leave the hotel room." I told her in all honesty. "True, okay well since you were busy with that I'll let it go. Honeymoons are meant to be a time for the couples to fuck each other blind so okay." I cracked up on the phone with them on it. "So Club Besson tonight at seven?" I suggested. "Eight, we can close up early tonight. Business on these nights is slow so closing up a little early won't break the bank." Makoto stated.

We ended the call shortly afterwards and I got all the suit cases unpacked. Luggage taken care of and put away I pulled all the shopping trinkets for friends and family to the side that way when we went to visit each person or individually visited them we could give them their souvenirs. I grabbed Minako's and Makoto's and put them in a small bag. I didn't think cheap key chains would do so I got each of them a shirt that would fit their personality…or as close to it as I could find. Small bag taken care of I dressed to kill in my little dress.

It was black, no sleeves. The breast was carefully covered up nearly to the collar bone, keeping it all mysterious but the legs however were the big reveal. The dress went down to mid-thigh but the material was made of a light fluttering material and had two slits going up each side till it hit mid hip. Making it so that if action was required it would take very little effort to gain access to the treasure hidden beneath.

The dark contrast to my skin gave me a seductive look. While I wasn't going for that I still felt the dress looked to hot to not show off to my friend and family. The heels were only three inches but I figured for dancing around, four inches or higher would be disastrous on my feet. I went to leave when Malachite intercepted me, "Mr. Chiba made it very clear you weren't to leave." I sighed, "I understand this but I'm going out with Minako – chan and Makoto - chan." I know he struggled with it.

Minako was his wife and from what I knew thanks to him she knew self-defense techniques and so did Makoto. "Look it'll be our little secret. Your wife, me, Makoto, we all know how to seriously kick ass." I left him in the door way as he contemplated my words. "I'll be back before midnight I promise." The doors closed to the elevator. Purse and bag in hand I was on my way. I took my car to the club and ran into the girls.

"Shots all around!" Minako called to the bar tender once we got there. The bartender was admittedly cutie but nothing compared to my man. He was also a talker. He and Minako flirted at the bar, though innocently on her part for more drinks, free preferably as I looked around the club scene. Suddenly as fun as things were supposed to be I was now more in the mood for relaxing girl time and not clubbing time.

I ignored it in favor of needing to cut loose. Drinking our vodka shots it burned down my throat as Mianko dragged us on the dance floor. It wasn't until I was bumped by another patron that I felt eyes on me for the remainder of the night. I tried to ignore that to but couldn't help it even when Makoto noticed my wandering gaze. She spotted nothing so I chalked it up to nothing and made myself have fun.

After another four shots of vodka then two shots of bourbon I was getting toasted. "Okay girls we need to drink some water or else we'll be needing to get cab rides home and I drove here. I can't do that." I went to stand up when Minako shoved another drink at me, "Here it'll offset the vodka at least." True to form she got the bartender to make them all bloody Mary's. it would help offset the headache I'd surely get to. "Okay but after this I need to bounce." All three of us agreed as we then left.

I made sure I didn't have a tail for a moment before ensuring all my focus was on the road as my eyes were beginning to get blurry. How I made it home was a miracle if I do say so myself. I stumbled out of the elevator but still maintained my senses enough to get inside. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water to help with the liquor effects. Seeing that midnight was coming I looked around for Malachite and found him asleep on the couch. He was true to Mamo – chan orders.

Leaving him be I went upstairs to shower and change for bed. I got in the room and slipped out of my heels only to feel a breeze coming in through the window. I looked over and sobered up damned fast when I saw the curtains blowing freely from the night air and broken glass pieces on the floor. _What the fuck?!_ Panic rose within me when I felt a presence behind me. I hoped I made an error and hit Malachite.

That would be so much easier to bear than the real deal of them both being right about Diamond. I was wrong. I kicked back and connected, but the alcohol was still subduing the effects. My kick wasn't as powerful as it could have been. I kicked him in the side of the shoulder, my instability not allowing me to kick up higher without falling on my butt. I pushed him as hard as I could into the dresser and heard him grunt from the force of it but it didn't deter him.

I had to get to Malachite. My senses were not even at 75%, I wasn't good enough to fight him in my inebriated state. I made to run out but stepped on my own heels and fell to the floor. I cursed myself for the stupid move to make and felt him righting himself behind me. I kicked back once more but was stunned when I went to kick back and felt a jolt of severe power run through me like lightening.

I fell back to the floor off balanced. I cried out in pain from the impact and from the stun gun hit, "Not this time." I heard as my body was pulled away from the door. "Mamoru – san thinks he can win. You think you can win." I heard being snapped upon me as my body was moved. I was to stunned, literally, to fight back as I wanted to. "Not this time." my body was hauled up on the bed and I saw Diamond.

He looked enraged and a bit demented. "Thanks to you both I've lost everything. I'm on the run like a common criminal." I saw the taser in hand and saw it still had a few good juice ups left. I tried to talk but my nerve endings were trying to move more than allow me speech, "Diamond – san…" was all I got out. "You want to know how I did this?" he asked me, voice my inner thoughts, "Not easy." He admitted. "First when your body guard Malachite caught me breaking in I had to take care of him." I looked to him in horror.

 _Minako's husband!_ "Oh don't worry he's alive, just – well chloroform has its advantages." He smirked. I didn't even realize it but he was tying me to the various posts of the bed. My panic really was hitting an all-time new height, "Diamond – san…" my voice went from panicky however to pissed off. "And the best part is…" he climbed on the bed, between my legs. I felt them fighting to get loose and felt the stun gun effects wear off.

I briefly tested the restraints holding me down. Diamond's work was sloppy at best. I'd never have thought that my time with Mamo – chan would have given me insight on how to handle this. "The dick of a night and shining armor is out on business." He touched my face with a near fascination as he looked at my outfit. "And the princess of this lovely tale is all dressed up." I could tell he was admiring the dress his hands were now sliding up the sides.

"Diamond – san listen to me very closely…" my voice was becoming menacing. This was to much. He broke into our home to rape me. "No actually I'm not done yet." He steered the conversation back over to himself, "You see him and your body guard weren't enough. I had to make sure you'd be off balanced tonight. I caught you at Club Besson. Spoke to the bartender and after much persuasion and a hefty amount of yen made sure you got drunk enough to be off your game so that this…" he indicated to his stun gun, "Would be more effective."

I had a small window to do this in, "Diamond – san listen to me very closely the only way you're walking out of here without getting in to trouble is to walk away now. Leave." I told him. he looked to me in near serious contemplation before laughing, "You are such a convincing young woman, however that won't be happening. I'm going to take the almighty Chiba, Mamoru's wife and take what I want from her. Just as I tried to do in the elevator." He grunted as he began to unbuckle himself.

Instincts kicked in, "You know what Diamond – san your right." He looked to me in slight shock halting his progress. I got through his bindings with near ease and wrapped my legs around his neck, cutting off his air even as I regained the use of my arms ripping those restraints as well. he clutched at my legs with panic, "Because knocking me down is the only way you could have a hail mary's chance in hell of raping me." I squeezed as tightly as possible, using the adrenaline from the attack to subdue him.

He seemed to go blue in the face making me release him. I felt the adrenaline leave me as I wanted to cry out, "Malachite!" I yelped right before my mouth was covered. I looked up in shock to find Diamond looking even more enraged than before. He smashed a fist into my face giving my head a good dizzy spell. Alcohol still in effect. "Not getting rid of me that easily." He breathed in my face.

I smashed my face into his and felt bone crunch. I broke his nose and felt the splash of blood hit my own face, "Fucking bitch!" he back handed me. "Why the fuck didn't Beryl tell me how good you were?!" he muttered more to himself. "You're in league with Beryl." I snarled. I couldn't believe how evil my – you know what never mind, I should have seen it coming. "From what I head bedding her does make a man act rather stupid." I snap.

He grabbed onto the front of my dress prepared to give me another round when I punched him back. Unfortunately my mental state with the alcohol was making my movements to clumsy for me to be effective. He had me pinned once more. I tried to use my legs but he pinned those with his knees and feet. Locking them in place. "You do this and everything is over with for you." if he tried this I'd have to kill him.

I wasn't about to be raped. Before I could act and lose a part of myself forever he was pulled off of me. I looked up and found Malachite pulling him far enough off to slam the door and hear nothing more than flesh pounding into flesh. I got up, stumbled but I got up and opened the door to see Diamond beaten into unconsciousness by Malachite. "I'm calling Mr. Chiba." He went to leave when I stopped him.

"Don't, we'll just hand him over to the police. They will take care of him. Just get him tied up so we don't have to worry about him slipping out." I stated, "With all due respect I have strict orders to notify him. your safety is his top concern. If I didn't it wouldn't be a good day ever." He informed me. I sighed, "We need to get him tied up either way." I wondered about going into the red room to get rope for it when I remembered.

I raced back to our room and found the spare set of cuffs. They were cheaply made but would do for the occasion. Cuffing him I called the cops. "Hai, I'd like to report a break in, assault and attempted rape." I swallowed recalling how close he'd near been to me. "Hai, the penthouse floor." I uttered as I ended the call. "Police will be here soon." I informed Malachite. "Arigato." I said. He looked to me with compassion.

"For saving me. I was not at my best. The alcohol…I just wanted to go out with my friend and cousin." I began tearing up as Malachite came over to hug me. The emotional turmoil combined with everything I drank decided to rear its head in the more usual manner this time. Feeling sick to my stomach I ran to the nearest bathroom down there and emptied the contents into the toilet, 'This was NOT a part of the plan." I grunted in dissatisfaction.

I felt my hair being pulled back and found Malachite there, "Arigato." He simply stayed there listening to me moan and groan in annoyance over what happened. Venting my anger on Diamond before the cops came. He left me to deal with them. I got up and felt more like myself again. Washing my face and brushing my teeth I walked downstairs to see Diamond being carried out.

Malachite really did a number on him. "Mrs. Chiba." One of the police officers. "Can you tell us what happened tonight?" he asked. I gave him the recount of what had happened. Starting off with the club then with Diamond once I got upstairs. "I suggest to invest in a security system." I saw Malachite look to him, "Nothing personal but it never hurts to have backups." I agreed but still, "Diamond – san was our only problem. Once he's put away I feel this will all be over with." I confided.

"That may be true but please consider the option." I nodded as they walked out with Diamond in arms. It was then that I was handed the cheap handcuffs, "These must be yours." One of the officers remarked. I couldn't help but laugh at the look of curiosity on his face, "Everyone has a kink." I told him as he left out. It was with satisfaction that the door closed up and Malachite double checked every lock, "He's in league with Beryl." I told him.

"It would explain a few things but not why your own family is bent on seeing you suffer." He remarked. He was right, why did she hate me so much? All of what's happened so far were of her own doing. "I know…maybe I should have a chat with her." I suggested. "No, I don't think that would be wise." Before I could rebuttal he added on, "I've spoken with Mr. Chiba, he's on his way back." I sighed, hoping this didn't ruin the meeting.

"And his meeting?" I asked. crossing my arms over each other, "They made an exception as you were attacked." I hated that word. Attacked. It meant to be weak and I wasn't weak. I was inebriated. "Last time I go out drinking for a while." I groaned feeling the oncoming signs of a headache. "Tomorrow when you go to work check in with Mr. Levkin. He'll want to speak with you regarding tonight. I'm sure they will be notified first thing in the morning." I nodded and left the room.

Malachite was a good man and I knew he was carrying out tonight what Mamo – chan would have wanted down. Though he held restraint. I don't think Mamo – chan could have…he might have killed Diamond for hurting me as he did. Diamond's very life might have been saved tonight by Mamo – chan being out and me being drunk. I could have snapped his neck and I choose not to.

"Let him have problems reaching the soap for a few years." I muttered to myself as I went to take a shower before slipping into – scratch that, I walked down to my room given to me by Mamo – chan and slipped into that bed. I couldn't bear to sleep in the other one. It felt tainted and dirtied by tonight's events. "I'll have him get us a new bed when he gets back." I tell myself as I drifted off to sleep. The residual alcohol helping to ease me into dreamland as well as the exhausting stress of the night. "Welcome home Usagi." I muttered drifting to sleep.


	21. aftermath & news

**gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : you may get your wish….

 **TropicalRemix** : poss…sor…may…yeah I don't know… lol

 **kera69love** : ….death isn't in the immediate future.

 **tryntee13** : thank you.

 **phillynz** : that will be revealed soon…

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : he didn't so if you'd like to go back and read it you can.

 **Evil** **Uncle** **Abram** : the reactions you fans have… lol

 **Silverfaerie91i** live to give you great thrills.

 **Latebuttruefan** : beyond pissed.

 **Witchoftheforest** : I've been thinking of doing that.

 **Pikachugirl1992** : I've working towards it.

11 reviews that's great. Let's see how this next one goes for you. please read and review.

Fifty shades of chiba ch. 21

Mamoru POV

I was highly displeased. First I have these dicks jerk me around halfway across Japan only to be there for a few short hours and to get a phone call from Malachite that Diamond tried to hurt Usako…again. I got back on the jet to leave and the men I came to meet with didn't think it was prudent to go and ensure my new wife was safe. I cared so very little for their callus nature that I told them as politely as possible to piss off.

The jet was fast but it seemed not fast enough to get back to my Usako. I landed on the tarmac and felt even more jetlagged than before. It still I knew wasn't as bad as how Usako had to have been feeling. Though I also wanted to talk to her about going out along with Malachite on letting her leave out knowing what could have and what did happen. It was a tiring drive back to the penthouse, the traffic seemed to want to lag today as the weather seemed to may everyone want to drive like dozens of bad Mr. Mago's.

Finally I reached the penthouse and Usako was nowhere to be found. "She went to work today Mr. Chiba." Malachite greeted. I frowned, work was okay. They had upgraded the security there and Diamond was in a hole right now, "Mind telling me how this happened?" I demanded. I was not in the mood. He stiffened, "Mrs. Chiba went out with Minako – chan and Makoto – chan." He started off.

I was about to cut him off when he put his hand up, "I do understand your orders sir but all three women are capable of handling a man if need be. I didn't see the harm as my wife was with them the whole night. I just…" he sighed. "Continue." I ordered, going to the liquor cabinet. I poured a shot of brandy. "When I was waiting for her to get back I heard a noise. I went to investigate and I was stunned." He looked down in regret.

"I should have reacted faster I know but I wasn't expecting Diamond - san to be so bold. He slipped in through an open window. Sir it is the penthouse, I didn't believe leaving a window unlocked could have or would have resulted in this or else I wouldn't have." he truly felt sorry for what happened. I took a sip, "Continue." I ordered again. I was trying to calm my nerves down by drinking just a little bit. I didn't want to lose any common sense alcohol ensures leaves your body.

"After I was stunned Diamond – san hit me. A knock-out punch. I woke up when I heard Mrs. Chiba scream my name. The panic in her voice was what finally pulled me from my stupor. I raced up stairs, pulled him from her and beat on him until he was unconscious." I could tell Malachite had gotten a bit of satisfaction from that. "Is she harmed?" I asked. "She was a bit jumpy but otherwise no real physical harm happened to her." he affirmed.

I nodded, "Work for her won't be ending for a few more hours, I want to run business through my office here until tomorrow. Once Usako is here I need no interruptions to occur." It wasn't a request and he knew it. "As you wish sir." Malachite knew that while I understood many things I was still upset that Diamond had gotten his hands on her…again. If Malachite hadn't been here and it had been me I could NOT have guaranteed his survival.

Just the thought of him forcing himself on her is enough to make me want to – I smashed the remaining liquor into the wall. The anger welling up within me from the events that transpired was palpable. I needed my Usako. I couldn't get her though until after work so I settled for throwing myself into my work. I took care of many documents I had already before taking a break by going for a run.

The run lasted twice as long as normally. Every time I felt like I was done an image of what happened was formed in my mind and I felt the urge to kill him. It gave me an adrenaline boost and kept me going. I was getting back home when I saw Beryl getting into a Bentley. I was stunned as the driver looked completely wrong for the car. He looked to be rough around the edges and not at all what Beryl normally hangs out with. I couldn't catch up enough to get the license plate number but I knew something was up. I just didn't know what.

Once I got back I did some more paperwork before hearing the bell dinging signaling that Usako was home. She dropped her bags down and I greeted her, "Usako glad your home." I began, I was about to lay into her. I specifically told her NOT to leave this penthouse and the FIRST night I leave she leaves to go dancing. Diamond uses the opportunity to attack her and I nearly lost her already.

"Me to, it was a long day at work." she began after kissing me. I followed after her as she left up the stairs to change into her work out gear. Mentally she was exhausted but physically I knew she could stand to work out a little. Before she could get into motion I stopped her, "We need to talk." I tell her. She sighs, "I was hoping to avoid this." She begrudgingly admits. I fold my arms over my chest.

"Usako you took an unnecessary risk in going out last night. What were you thinking?" I demanded of her. she looked at me nearly appalled. "Excuse me?" she asked, hands on her hips as she defended herself verbally. I hated this as she looked so very sexy to me right now. Trying to be intimidating. "You heard me. You were very careless with your safety and compromised it." I told her.

"I can take care of myself thank you." she snipped back. "That how Diamond almost raped you?" I snapped back. She looked suddenly very still. "He could have done some serious damage Usako. I just want you safety to be a concern to you as well." I tell her trying to quell her emotional state. "You think I don't know what he could have done?" she looked up to me, tears of anger and pain shimmering in their depths.

"Diamond is a cowardice dick. He used a stun gun to take me down because I was to tough for him to beat. What he tried to do was to get even with us both." Her words were the truth. "I know, I've been trying to tell you this." I explain. "You have any idea what its like to be to temporarily powerless? To have no control over your body and to fiercely want it back with a vengeance?" she snarled.

I couldn't say yes, "No." she poked me in the chest, "Then don't presume I don't have the slightest clue as to what happened. He came in here when I was drunk and tried to take advantage of me. He took care of Malachite to get to me." she was starting to whimper and this is definitely NOT any way I want to hear her whimper. She turned her face as she walked to get her work out prepped up.

"All I wanted was a normal night out with my cousin and friend, and what did I get….? I got a slimbag who decided that raping me was his only option to getting even. I got a dickbag that went through all of that trouble just to put me beneath him – and he did!" that got my attention steadfast. Malachite only told me that she had been attack in here by Diamond. My eyes narrowed now as to what ALL he did do. "By the way we're getting a new bed." She sniffed, I could hear it in her voice.

I looked over to where the bed sat. It looked so innocent. If anything it did look a little rumpled and right there is when I saw it. Diamond messed it up trying to force himself on to her. I gripped my fists to the point of having white knuckles as I could only image what happened. "What all did he do to you?" I asked in such a low dangerous tone that Usako turned around and looked at me with shock.

"I was handing him his ass when the stun gun came out. I couldn't react in proper time to deflect it." she began, her head low and eyes averting me. "I fell to the floor from the effects right before he hauled me up on the bed and…" I reached forward to hold her but she backed away. I never wanted to have this effect on her, but it seems Diamond did that for me. I hated him more for having her NOT want my presence.

"He spread me wide so he could climb between. My body was still under the effects of having been stunned so movement was very limited." She tried to talk now like it was a more clinical thing. As if it happened to someone else and not to herself. Disassociation. I held back on what I wanted to say, "It was when he began to unbuckle himself that I felt a surge of adrenaline kick in." she commented.

It was as if she was reliving it from yesteryear and not from the night before. Already her mind was trying to forget what happened, even though she knew it would be integrated into her memory for all time. "I knew it was going to have to do something severe to stop him because he wasn't going to." now her voice held disgust in it. Though disgust in what he did, or in what she felt in those moments I wasn't sure on.

"I managed to get my legs loose from his hold. Slipped them out and wrapped them as tightly as possible around his neck." It was then that her mouth turned upwards. I held a sick notion in my gut on that smile. Especially as she turned from the sardonic smile she held to the now disgust she now had. "I squeezed until I thought he passed out before releasing him. The adrenaline was wearing off when he came back to." I looked over and saw the real fear in her eyes. She blinked and willed the fear away.

"Malachite saved me. He ripped Diamond off of me and nearly beat him to death." She now looked up to me, "Funny thing is I was glad he had been there." Now I felt a surge of jealousy going through me. She preferred to have my body guard there over me? I felt my knuckles turn white again at the jealousy I felt. "Because had it been you Diamond I knew would be dead. You would have killed him." that is true…my knuckles started to turn back to their normal shade of color again.

"I would have _hated_ to see you in cuffs for murder." She tells me. I go up to her and was finally able to hold her. "I do _hate_ , for what he did to you _and_ for what he tried to do to you." I told her affirmatively. Diamond was a scum bag. I wasn't willing to take any more risks. Diamond had money with friends and family, I knew he'd get out somehow. Technicalities and all that. "I want you to stay here when not at work." she got a confused look on her face.

"When you're done at work you come straight home. No going out until Diamond is officially in prison." She looked appalled at me now. "Excuse me?" she snapped, taking a step back from me, "You heard me." I stood firm by my decision. "You will go to work and come back home. I'm sure we can find something to do to occupy our time." I tried to work a little sex in it to sweeten the deal.

She just looked at me like I was insane, "Not that I don't enjoy our sex life because I do…" she told me as if that were up front. "But I'm not not going to enjoy my life, our life outside of these walls because some conniving dick is out there. The world is full of people like him and I've survived out here this long. I'm capable of taking care of myself!" she snapped towards the end of her tirade.

"Not if your drunk!" I snapped back, I had to make her understand that she wasn't invincible. I had to make her see that she was strong but she wasn't super woman. She felt she could take anything on, I loved that about her but she wasn't about limitations other than the punishments, "ONE TIME!" she bellowed at me in rage. But I was right. "And all it took was for ONE TIME to get you on your back, unwillingly but still." She was boiling with rage.

Her eyes were like blue orbs of fire burning at me. "I'll be more guarded in the future and besides he's in police custody. He can't get to me." she stated trying to be reasonable at least. I sighed, "He has friends Usako. I don't want to scare you but police custody has its limitations and I don't what there to be a NEXT time ever!" I exclaim. I needed her to understand why so that she would be more accepting of what I wanted for her. This was for her safety, not mine. I couldn't care less what happened to me, only her.

I could tell I put the fear into her and as much as I wanted to quell it I needed to get her understanding of it, "Beryl is possibly working with him and I don't want to take a chance of her doing anything." I tell her. she scoffs. Not a small one she loudly scoffed, "Nani?" I near demanded. "Beryl? Seriously? Don't get me wrong she's a vicious loud mouthed tool but she's not one for getting her hands dirty." I now looked to her in a scoff.

"You don't believe me?" she demanded. I held up my hands in warning, I didn't want to get into an all-out war on this. "Believe this. The bitch isn't capable of getting her hands dirty. If she sees a spec of it she cringes and the world stops because of it." she snipped dryly. I had to admit Beryl wasn't one for letting herself be unchecked. The woman checked herself in a mirror more times a day than a hairstylist did in check customer's hairs.

"Besides that the bitch isn't brave enough to try to take me on. I wouldn't go for a stupid chick fight hair pull I would knock her on her ass and she knows it. She wouldn't come and do something stupid." She thought she had me. I gave a pause to let her think on it before I said, "And if she pays someone to do it?" I asked her. She took a moment before stating, "Unless she offered them the world ANYBODY can be blackmailed or pressured to give her up. She's good but she's not that good."

She had a point. anyone Beryl hires could be pressured by the cops to start talking or it was their lives on the line for take the full heat of harm against another person. I can't see Beryl having that much power over any one person that would do something so stupid just to please her knowing she would rat them out faster than a speeding train. This wasn't going in my best interests here.

I needed to reroute this back to her staying here, "Usako I love you and just for the time being I need you to stay here after work. In fact, I'm tempted to have you not even go to the bakery." I sa the absolute livid look on her face, "Its not as secure enough as the publishing company is." I reasoned…or thought was a reason. "Are you insane?! I'm not quitting a job I enjoy just because some egotistical dick whose LOCKED UP, MIGHT get out!" she was right in my face now. Her words punctuated by a finger jabbing me in the chest.

"The publishing company has security cameras, security guards and panic buttons. The bakery doesn't." I snapped back mildly. "I know you love that place, I get it, Makoto – chan and Minako – chan are there but so is the opportunity to in harm's way." I resisted the urge to sound pleading as she huffed, "Makoto – chan, Minako – chan and I are capable women. We can protect ourselves and each other." She wasn't getting it.

"And what happens if Diamond gets out? what happens if he stops with the subtle tactics and takes a gun this time?" that stalled her but only for a moment. "You're still talking about when and if's. Give me solid proof and I will consider your way of thinking but this is ridiculous." She looked at me strangely. "Nani?" I questioned. "Your becoming obsessive over this. Mamo – chan…" she stopped the poking and instead looked up to me with more critical thinking eyes, "Hai…" I answered.

"While I love how possessive and protective you can be this is borderline…" she started to go on but all I could think about was protecting her. She was my wife and I would do whatever it took to protect and ensure her safety. If that meant to put her in a giant tower like Rapunzel then so be it. "It doesn't matter. I'd rather have you furious with me than in harm's way." I walked away signaling it was over.

"Oh no you don't." she snapped and got back in front of me. "You don't get to get your way by walking away. I'm going to go out when I please. I don't know WHEN that is but I will. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." as if to prove her point she grabbed her purse up and work out hear still on made her way to the door. I blocked her way, "I'm not letting you get hurt because of your reckless actions right now. You're just doing this to piss me off!" I reason trying to get her to understand.

"No your trying to talk me out of leaving just so you can be right. Admit it Mamo – chan your becoming obsessive with protecting me." if that's what it took… "Usako I would do anything to keep you safe." I told her, "I get that and I love you for it but you keep this up and soon enough I'll feel like a prisoner in our home. I don't want that. Now if you'll excuse me I have some steam to burn off and a good jog sounds like an idea." Thoughts of Beryl around earlier got me in her way. "Not happening." I crossed my arms over my chest.

She tried to push me out of her way, "Listen you ass! I will not be denied my basic rights to go outside whenever I deem necessary! NOW MOVE!" she ordered. But I was the one who gave the orders around here. Not her. I fought with what I had left to ensure she stayed because at this point even if Diamond wasn't a problem it wouldn't be a good idea for her to be on the streets at this time of night.

At least on our dates before we married it was a reasonable hour. Seven maybe eight but it was nearing nine now thanks to our argument and her work. "I'm going to go for a run for my workout." She tried to move me again but it was like moving a brick wall. She wasn't going to get me to move unless I wanted to. "Oh I'll give you a work out." I promised. The lust beginning in my voice.

She took a second look into my eyes and I knew I saw the same response I was looking for reflecting in there. She wanted me to. "That's not the type I was thinking of and besides…" I watched as she tried to hold her head up high. Trying to look superior and dignified when in reality her short stance compared to me only made her look like an Egyptian cat. Dignified she looked but it was hard to take her seriously when her hip was cocked out and she was wearing work-out clothes.

Despite that she had the appearance of a woman who wanted her husband. It was stubborn pride that kept her from giving in already. not to mention that she was a good foot shorter than me so her appearance was borderline comical. I've seen this little lady pissed off before, this stance wasn't pissed. "I'm still upset with out on this stupid matter. No nookie for you until you agree with me." she tried to be high and mighty on the matter.

I looked down at her haute looking form. "No nookie?" I asked, clarifying that. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Hai." She stated short and curt. "So…" I walked forward until my arms touched her chest. I felt her nipples swell up at the smallest amount of pressure. I resisted the urge to smirk. It wouldn't help me. "You don't want your tits in my mouth?" she opened her mouth but I cut her off, "You don't want my fingers slipping over your sensitive clit?" she faltered, "That's not - "

I loved this! I uncrossed my arms and gently put my arms at each side of her chest to avoid her catching on. "So you don't want to have my cock stretching your walls between those delicious pleasure pain moments that I know you love." she licked her lips, "That's not what I - " she was trying to get her bearings. I couldn't have that. I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before engulfing her in a heated passionate embrace that she moaned into.

I leaned down and picked her up. She naturally wrapped her legs around my waist, "So you don't want me to make hard love to you? Scream your name out as I hear mine from your lips?" I crushed our lips together once more. "You don't want to come like a river around my cock as I pumped into you with everything I have?" I pushed her up against the nearest wall and watch as her body squirms for more. It writhed for the pleasure that only I could give her. That only I would give her.

"Tell me you want it." I demanded. here she just denied me her body, my wife, thinking she could get away with it. Fuck that! She was mine as I was hers. I wouldn't care if she was sick as a dog, I'd still want sex with her. "Tell me you want me. This." I growled lowly into her ear as I buried my head into her neck. I tasted the succulent flesh there as she whimpered her need of me, "Please…" it was so needy and wonton that I said screw it and yanked her sports bra off. Yes a sports bra.

Even if it was mid-day I still wouldn't want her leaving the penthouse looking so desirable. At least not without a jacket to go over it. I didn't like it when other men could see her as I did. I understood it but I didn't like it. I sucked a breast into my mouth. The nipple hardened within seconds once inside and she clenched her legs around me even tighter. I couldn't help but notice how extra responsive she seemed to be.

 _Must be coming to her period. I better get in what I can before it fully hits._ With that in mind I switched breasts. My right hand left to pull at the small shorts she had on until they were off her ass. _Thank kami for elastic._ I wrestled around with my pants for a few moments before I felt my hardened cock poke out. aimed at her I felt that along with her shorts I pulled down her panties to, "Oh fuck Mamo – chan now!" I glimpsed up at her and saw the heady look of lust and need in her eyes.

I didn't care that I was stretching out her work out shorts, I'll get her new ones. I shoved inside hard and fast. "Usako hang on." I ordered. She complied and wrapped her arms around my neck as I shifted her legs. Now up and over my shoulders I had a better advantage to fuck her madly as I felt was needed and wanted. I pushed inside once more. Her nails ran down my back with determination as I felt them leave burning trails.

I growled in need in response. I loved it when she left me in a little bit of pain, it added to the pleasure her body gave mine. I went forward, driving into her with determination as she urged me on repeatedly. My shaft plunging into her heated core with an urgency. I heard a loud thud as her head connected with the wall behind her. I looked up but found her eyes clouded over in pleasure. if there was any pain she didn't show it.

I leaned forward and trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her neck. Reaching her collar bone I nibbled on it before thrusting in at a more demanding pace. I thrust harder and heard her whimper of pleasure. She loved it when I went in deeply like this. It was when she called my name, "Mamo – chan…" like a hymn. I looked up and heard her breath the words, "I love you." I felt like I was under a spell from a siren.

I'd happily fall. So I did. I lost control of the moment and plunged in harder and faster. My hands grasped her hips tightly as she writhed like a worm on a hook in my cock. Trying to get me further in her as I was trying to get myself further inside of her as well. I couldn't help the urgency in my movements as I continued to pound into her. it was like something snapped and happened. Neither of us knew though. I felt the urge so deep to implant myself within her that I lost control.

"Fuck Usako I love you so much." I looked up and watched her facial features as she derived pleasure from me. "If I could I'd ask you to marry me again." I told her. she giggled, "Mamo – chan, you could ask me a hundred times and the answer would still be the same." The gleeful look in her face as enough to make my heart swell in adoration for her, "Why did I not find you sooner?" I asked marveling this moment.

"You were busy." She giggled. She brought me back when she clenched her muscles tightly around my cock. My head fell between her breasts as she did it again earning another growl from me and a hard thrust. I held onto her hips as I plunged in quicker and harder. My tempo became harder as she bounced around on my cock like there was nothing else in the world. I watched her breasts jump up and down from my continuous movements.

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe this. Yet again we were in a passion filled moment, it seemed these were never ending and I'd never get tired of it. I felt myself building higher and higher. Just when I thought I could get any higher he pushed me past my limits and showed me that I could. My breasts bounced with near painfulness as he slammed his girth into me at a rapid pace. It was when he started to corkscrew his hips into me that I knew this would be ending soon but pleasurably. I needed it to end though. I was at my limit with what he'd been doing.

That and the turmoil that we had gone through after we got back. He kept pushing me further into the wall. Grinding his hips into me in ways that made me see stars I clenched tightly around him and felt my orgasm crash through me. I felt him jerk within me as I bowed my back at the force of it. I felt the heat that spoke of him while I flooded him with my essence. It was mind bending and I loved it.

He retracted from me and picked me up. Shorts still around my upper hips I lazily tried to pull them up as he went upstairs. He chuckled as he threw me on the bed he had for me when we first got together, "Tomorrow after work lets go order a new bed. We can have it delivered the next day?" he suggested. I merely nodded. Somehow this seemed to quell the anger I had in me from earlier. He pulled my shorts the rest of the way off of me and I did so much as budge. Once off he did the same with my gym shoes, yes I had those on during our tryst.

I watched as he stripped himself down to nothing. His pants had already been very loose around his hips so it wasn't to hard for him to remove them. I watched my personal Adonis climb in bed next to me and pull me in, "We'll sleep for now. Coming morning time we'll eat before heading out to work." I nodded, not in the mood to argue. I was well and truly sated. "Usako…" he muttered into my hair. "Hai?" I stated dreamily. "I meant what I said before." and that broke the silence. Before I could protest he kept going.

"I just, I love you to damned much to let anything happen to you. When Malachite told me what happened I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I could have cared less about appearances to those stock holders. All I could think about was getting back to you. if anything did happen to you I'd never let myself forget it. it would forever be a moment in life where I regretted it." he said in such a sad tone that I felt a bit bad for yelling at him earlier.

"We can work on the being at home thing, I just refuse to let this matter ruin my life. Our life." I turned back to see his own eyes getting droopy. Jet lag for him again. I touched the side of his face, "I don't want to be afraid of my own shadow and I shouldn't." I explain. "I'll have more guards posted and one with you at all times – those are my conditions." He cut me off before I could cut him off.

"If that's what it takes to maintain a life still then I will work with that. As long as the guard doesn't interfere with my job." I complied as much as possible. I knew he wanted to keep me safe and protected but he can't keep me cooped up in the penthouse like that. I won't let some dick control my life like that. Not him, Diamond. "Agreed." He kissed me lightly as we fell into a light slumber.

It was around 5 am when I felt it hit me. I raced to the bathroom and heaved the contents of my stomach into the toilet. My nude form touching the cool tile floor making the heat I felt coming off of me in waves cool down slightly. It felt really nice and cool. Mamo- chan heard me as before I knew it he came in to hold my hair back, "Usako are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Hai…it must just be something I ate. Or stress, or both." I conceded. It was entirely possible considering what had happened recently.

"Usako what did you eat that was out of the ordinary?" he asked. I wracked my brain not finding anything in all honesty. I was pretty routine with my food intake. I didn't change up often due to limitations at work. I wasn't into fish and recently I couldn't help but notice that even the chicken had been smelling odd to me lately. I didn't trust it so I kept to salads during the day for lunch. I held one BIG possible thought in my mind but I didn't want to reveal it till I knew for sure that THAT was it.

I didn't want to reveal my suspicion just yet so I blamed it on a possibility elsewhere. "Its probably just due to stress of recent events." I flushed the toilet and went to the bathroom sink to brush my teeth. He looked at me strangely, "Stress?" he asked, "Its not common but if one is stressed enough they can become emotionally sick from it." he nodded his head, "And with what happened to you…" he stopped and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Usako…" he kissed the back of my shoulder as I finished my teeth and gargled. I relaxed into his hold before spitting the minty substance out. "I know, but its over with now." I turned around, "Let's go back to bed." I ended the conversation as I kissed him and pulled him back to the bedroom. I thought about what I had to do tomorrow and tried to find a way to see a doctor to confirm but knew I wouldn't be able to. The moment I went to one the guard would tell Mamo – chan.

"So when am I getting this guard?" I asked as casually as possible once back in bed. "Glad you're on board with this…I'll call for one to be there around noon. That's the latest I'll give it." I nod. I just hoped I could see a doctor before then to do blood work. "Okay." I closed my eyes wondering about the inevitable. So when morning officially came I did my daily routine with Mamo – chan before heading to work as he did.

I called up Dr. Mizuno and asked for a blood test. She had a tight schedule but it pays to be friends with the doctors daughter. She fit me in around 10am. I then called into work. Explaining the doctor visit due to sickness my new boss was more than accommodating. Though I suspected he suspected what I thought it really was. So I would be starting work officially at noon. Perfect timing for the guard to show up.

I was in the waiting room when Dr. Mizuno came in, "Hello Usagi – chan." We hugged before she pulled a vial out, "So why the emergency testing?" she asked, "I need to see if I'm pregnant." I told her bluntly. She smiled, "You and Mamoru – san didn't waste time did you. I smiled, "Nope. The majority of the honeymoon was spent inside the suite we had." I admitted, she giggled as well.

"Well the test results won't be done for a few more hours, I'll call you to let you know okay?" I nodded and hopped off the metal table I sat on, "Just out of curiosity why not take an at home pregnancy test?" I sighed, "Because if I am I was to be without a doubt 100% positive. doctors and blood tests do that. at home ones…" I couldn't help but hold doubt…unless I used like three different brands but then I wanted to be able to tell Mamo – chan myself, not have him find the test results before I had the chance to.

"Let me know of his reaction." She tells me, a smile on her lips. "I will." I leave out and barely made it to work before the guard came in. with sandy blonde hair and a short frame than Mamo – chan I questioned his choice a bit. However the way he walked and carried himself was nothing short of professional and watchful. I honestly felt like I could let my guard down a bit. So when he drove behind me to go home I didn't mind it.

He stayed relatively out of my way at work. though he did garner some looks, as did I but all in all it worked out. His name was Jadeite and I somehow felt that he should meet Rei. Don't know why just had a feeling. I got home as he went to join Malachite I went to join Mamo – chan. I felt great that the work day was over but I also wondered on the blood tests. Did she forget to do them or get swamped?

I felt like biting my nails to keep from calling her to see if I was pregnant. We were sitting on the couch eating popcorn watching a movie when my phone rang. Honestly at this point I didn't think she would call so I didn't even think about it when I went to answer my phone on the coffee table next to his. "Moshi, moshi?" I answered. "Usagi – chan." I recognized her voice and shot off the couch to fast for Mamo – chan not to notice.

"Hai?" I asked her. I walked away from the couch for a moment feeling all of the sudden very anxious. "I ran the test twice just to be sure but you are indeed pregnant." My whole body felt like it went through a hot and cold flash at once. "Oh wow…okay…thank you." I uttered through suddenly dry lips. This was BIG! "Don't forget to let me know how he reacts and be sure to come by for another appointment to see how far along you are and for a prescription of prenatal vitamins." She stated in doctor mode.

I merely nodded still stunned. "Yeah right okay. Night." My sentences were all off at this point, I was going to be a mother. I turned around and saw Mamo – chan looking at me oddly and in concern, "Usako what's wrong?" I clicked the end button on the phone and told him, "That was my doctor…I went to see her today as I was curious about my throwing up." He was fully attuned to me now.

"And?" he asked. I wanted this moment to be something to be happy but I felt so damned nervous that I made him worry. His concern was in every inch of him, "I…we…I…we're…" _why couldn't I get this out?!_ I was frustrated with myself. I felt scared suddenly as much as I was excited to be a mother what if – "Usako what's wrong?" he demanded, standing up suddenly. He took my arms in his grasp and I panicked.

"I…we…I'm – we're…" what could I say – or rather how could I tell him this? I wanted this to be a special moment to be shared between us but now I'm so nervous that I can't get the words out. I had plans on this damn it! we were supposed to share the moment and laugh and rejoice just as any other couple would finding this out, but I panicked and I couldn't talk. It was as if my courage left with my voice to a one way ticket out of here.

Did he want kids? Would he be happy about this or upset thinking it would deter our sex life? I wouldn't let the child take over our lives but I would do everything I could ensure I took care of both him and our baby. I wouldn't let one over shadow the other. I had to find the right balance and I could only do that if I had his help in the matter. However, I couldn't get that help or anything else if I didn't open my damned mouth and talk. Great now he looked at me like I received bad news.

"Usako please tell me what's wrong?" for a moment I thought about lying to him. tell him that it was a lousy case of indigestion. But I couldn't do that. I wasn't a coward I just had to speak the words so that I could get that look off his face. "Usako?!" he urged. I broke. "We're pregnant!" I blurted out. I almost snapped the last words out just to get them out. He was in complete and utter shock.

"Pregnant?" he asked, "Hai." Was my simple response. And then just like that a smile spread across my face. the words were out and spoken and in all honesty I couldn't be happier. I was going to be a mother and I couldn't express how much I was glad that despite the shit that had happened recently that this bit of good news came with it. The smile that came across my face dropped at seeing the expression on Mamo – chan's face.

I wondered now if he even wanted to have kids. Come to think of it did we ever discuss that? I looked at him as he turned around. Avoiding letting me see the expression on his face. I tried to move to see it but fear of his rejection of the child ran through me to strongly. My feet wouldn't budge for anything. "Mamo – chan?" I tried. With his back turned partially to me I saw that he was in deep thought.

My stomach dropped as I felt sick again, "Mamo – chan?" I asked. Tears were welling up in my eyes at the chance that he'd not want to have a child with me. Or maybe this was to soon. He looked back to me. He kept opening his mouth but shutting it again repeatedly. It wasn't until the third time that he said, "I've got to run I'll be back." He walked away grabbed his gym shoes and bolted out the door. The waterworks began as I fell to the floor. Completely devastated that he just left without a word to what I told him.


	22. frazzled minds & kidnapping

**brewbaby09** : Mamo is all about senses but for this one he got a little stunned.

 **Nancy67** : I think for him it was more or less being stunned by it and not knowing how to react to it.

 **Guest** **(1)** : I see what you mean but nope. Sorry.

phillynz: pretty much.

 **Guest** **(2)** : some guys just don't know how to react to news like that. if it were my guy he'd probably be stuck between happiness and having a full blown panic attack.

 **kera69love** : and you will find out.

 **Guest** **(3)** : you'll see his reaction soon enough.

 **TropicalRemix** : some men just don't know how to react to news like that.

 **gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : he reacted as I think a few guys I know would. Its as exciting as its scary. Though I'm curious as to what AMF means…I don't know about a boy and a girl twin…I've have to think on that one.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I never read the books so this reaction is purely on what I thought of and from the tiny bit, like a sentence, of what I read his reaction was. which was basically negative…at first.

 **Latebuttruefan** : your completely right. Some guys just react differently and unfortunately sometimes that different reaction can shock a person.

 **Scarlettwoman91** : the baby will be kept.

Sweet 11 reviews. Here's the next chapter so please read and review. Almost forgot we are coming to a close very soon here folks. I know, I know you want more well I will be taking up the idea for a new story very soon. I'm thinking the idea for a separated couple or pending divorce…the fan that sent it to me gets a little story out of it.

Fifty shades of Chiba ch.22

Mamoru POV

 _She's pregnant…we're pregnant. A baby…our baby…to be raised together…_ It was like a mantra in my mind. I couldn't think about anything other than that. It was all that I could focus on as I ran around the apartment complex three times already. I couldn't think past the news she gave me. she had looked so excited and scared at the same time. There were so many what ifs going through my head but the most prominent ones were the ones that I grew the most concerned over.

What if she became so focused on the child that she neglected us? I didn't want our sex life to suffer because of a child. I knew there would be dedication to place on a child in the future I just thought it would be a little bit later on not right now. _What if the child wants only her attention because I work to much? Could I really be a good father? I was beginning to panic because I didn't have the answers._

 _I'd only find out however if we spoke. If we talked it out - …_ I stopped dead in my run and almost fell over from the sudden stop. I took off on her without so much as a response on the news she gave me. Kami – sama I can be such a careless dick! I ran back inside the building ignoring the looks the security guard gave me and damned near ran up the steps just to get to the penthouse faster since there were others in the elevator.

Once up and inside I searched the penthouse in the most likeliest of places till I found her sobbing on the bed we spent in. I had wanted to go mattress shopping with her to but we got sidetracked and forgot. Her frame was curled up in the bed like a small child and I couldn't help but feel horrendous for my reaction, or rather my impromptu dart out of the penthouse. I hadn't wanted to hurt her I just felt like I had to get out of the room. I didn't know how to react. The need was so intense I couldn't help it.

"Usako…" I uttered, she looked over at me. The tear stains did enough to tell me I fucked up on my reaction royally. "Do you really not want to have kids?" she asked, partially petrified and partially angered. "I never said I didn't I just…I couldn't think in all honesty. I needed to do something to get my mind to think past pregnant. Took three laps around the building for me to analyze this but I have." she looked to me with a tense gaze.

"Usako I would love to have kids with you I just…" how did I explain my own fears to her? I glanced up and saw her sitting up. No longer looking as upset as she had been. "Just what?" she asked of me. As if she were talking to a person she wasn't sure was steady. Truthfully I wasn't sure on my reaction right now so I understood her reservation. I sighed and explained, "I just worry that our lives won't be the same afterwards."

It was me being as direct as I could without saying it while also breaching the topic at hand. She looked to me oddly, "It will and it won't." I looked to her oddly now. "How so?" I asked. "Having a child changes a lot but we will still be us just parents to boot." She tells me. I sit down on the bed beside her, "I don't want us to not be together as often because of a child." I admit, "I'm not even sure if I'm good father material." My confession sparked her next words.

"And you think I know if I'd be a good mother?" I saw her baffled expression, "Mamo – chan I have never had kids. I don't know if I'll be a good parent but I know that I'll do everything in my power to try. I've wanted to be a mother for years I just didn't have the right partner in life for it…till now." She reached over and held my hand. I took a glance up at her, "But will I be a good father? Would there be a dent in the sex?" I asked bluntly. She began to giggle, "Well it won't be as often but otherwise no, no dent."

She crawled over on me and slid herself into my lap. "Will you…" I couldn't voice my next question it was to embarrassing. "The baby will take time away from us." I comment instead as she peers down at me. "Mamo – chan…" I glance up to see her, "The baby will need time from us both. We'll figure the parenting thing out as we go but us…" she smiled. "We will be stronger for it not weaker." I nod as she kissed me.

We were in the moment for something more when my phone went off, "And that killed the make-up sex." She mutters getting off. I didn't want her to, neither of us did, but I had to get that if it was work related. I grabbed my phone from my pants pocket, "Chiba." I answered curt and direct. I wasn't in the mood for luxuries on the phone as I felt my wife's weight leave my front, "Mr. Chiba we need your presence at the new location. Their having some problems there that need your eyes on the matter." I heard one of my executive tell me.

"And they can't send the paperwork for my view through email?" I asked, a bit stunned I had to fly out again. I just got back, "The internet hasn't been set up yet and the company won't be out with new routers for another several days. They don't have them in stock and their next ship - " I cut him off, "Its fine I get it, no internet for a few days. So I have to go. Alright I expect to have a hotel room set up for me for an overnight stay." I ended the call knowing my demand would be answered without thought.

"You have to go?" Usako asked, "Hai…it's a business matter for the new location." I sighed wishing I had longer than this before work overruled on aspects of my life again. "Are you going to be okay?" I was hard pressed to have her come with me but she couldn't just take off more work again simply because of my own paranoia. Besides Diamond was in jail and I had a body guard taking care of her while I was away.

She looked to me and smiled, "As long as you make it up to me." she got this devilish glint in her eyes. I smiled and kissed her, "I think that can be arranged." I slid her back into my lap and placed my phone on the night stand. "For the rest of the night it's all for us." at the least now I didn't have to worry about a condom which reminds me, "Usako how did we fall pregnant? I thought you were on birth control?" it was a logical question to ask since I didn't use condoms frequently because she was on the pill.

I saw the pensive look she gave me before saying, "I better get off of it now that you mention it but since we only were using the pill for a bit its possible. It's as effective as condoms but even condoms aren't a 100%." She stated factually. I nodded my head in response, "I guess I'm just trying to figure out how far along we are." I responded to her inner inquiry. She nodded, "On that note I don't know. I'd have to ask Dr. Mizuno but she could probably only tell through an ultra sound." She said.

I nodded to her in understanding, "Schedule one while I'm out and we can go to it." I didn't want to miss a moment of this adventure we were going on. She nods as I pull her in for a kiss, "That shouldn't be a problem which reminds me I have to let her know your reaction. She was dying to hear it." she tells me, "Later my love later…" I envelope her in another kiss that has her moaning, it was enough to make me groan back.

Beryl POV

That little bitch doesn't get to win! To hear of the wedding and how grand and happy it was made me sick. That glorified title should have been mine! I couldn't get into the ceremony or the reception as the guards stopped any one that didn't have an invite and nobody was looking to get kicked out of the event of the year by having me there. My reputation was becoming far to tarnished now for my liking.

Several of my friends whom I used to gossip with now gossip behind my back. I knew it was all HER fault. She had to come into my world and ruin it for me. even my own father turned his back to me…however…I looked at the wad of cash I still had and smiled like a Cheshire cat in glee. Before father could freeze the accounts he had open for me I withdrew as much as I could all at once.

I damned near emptied it out before my purse became too full to fit the cash inside. I didn't want to get robbed for having an obvious stack of cash on me. So when I found that Diamond had been placed in lock up for assault I knew it had to do with Usagi. Diamond didn't think clearly regarding her. I sighed as I handed the proper sum over to my contact. He gave me the band that would free Diamond. I needed the man to complete the final nail needed in Usagi's coffin. It would require her to look like the street bitch she is.

She doesn't fit nor belong in our world and I'd be damned if she gets to live the life I rightfully deserve. It should have been me to walk down that isle. Me to kiss Mamoru. Me to visit Paris for the honeymoon. I clenched my fists digging my nails into my palms. Mamoru's mother won't even speak with me anymore. She to is taken in with Usagi. Of course I probably burned my bridge with her when I had our last luncheon.

Her tales of Usagi had me so bent out of shape I regarded her as beneath me and she knew it. I haven't heard from her since. I let my anger at Usagi cloud my judgement and it has caused me many blunders. Even the high society clubs that used to welcome me with open arms now shunned me for my disregard for other's needs. I didn't give a fuck. The most important needs were my own and I would get what I wanted.

All I needed to do was make her look worse than me and Diamond would help me do that. I just needed him out of lock up and this wrist band would do it. I slipped it into my hairdo and went to visit Diamond in jail. Getting in was a hassle but when you have a little bit of money it's not that hard. I walked into the visiting room they had him in. He was dressed all in dark teal green. He looked highly displeased as he was sat down.

"Beryl. Surprised to see you here." He stated dryly to me as the guard walked away, "You have five minutes." The guard said walking out. I nodded to him and turned to Diamond, "So I see your little trip to the penthouse was a bust." I goaded. He sneered. "You never told me how well trained she was. I had her stunned and she still defied me." he grouched. "Shut up and grow a set because I need you." time to make him do my bidding…again. "Really?" he looked around, "Kind of hard to do anything from in here." He dead panned.

I rolled my eyes and slipped the band to him, "It's for a prisoner being released today. Put it on that way we can slip you out." I order. He looks to me in shock, "How'd you get this?" he hid it discretely. "I paid good money for it. now put it on so we can get you out of this place." I looked at it distastefully. "Try living in here for the past few days." He grumbled having seen my expression. "I'd rather not." The guards were due back in a few minutes. "Put it on and we'll arrange transport." I told him.

He complied but not without stating, "We going after Usagi?" he asked. I smiled evilly at him, "But of course. Only this time I want to see her suffer. Make the bitch pay for ruining my reputation and for getting me 'financially stranded'." I mumbled. Truly upset that my parents cut me off and worse yet still hadn't contacted me in regards to my whereabouts. My paid for condo was due for rent this month and I was struggling to pay for that now that I had to get rid of Usagi. She was worth it though.

"I get why I want to go after her, she ruined me and destroyed my life with her refusal to bed me." Diamond began, "What has she done to you that's got you so wound up about her?" he asked genuinely curious. I pursed my lips, "She's not fit to be in our world. We're at the top of the food chain, were the elite and what is she? A practical street rat with a bad financial status. She's worked in lowly places her whole life yet she gets the man of MY dreams?" I began. The hate rolling off of me in waves.

"And yet people flock to her for some un-kami like reason that I can't comprehend. The only reason why we used to have a truce was because she didn't infect our world. I didn't bother her nor her me. it worked until she landed MY future husband as her own. As far as I see it with her all bets are off. Bitch is fair game and we are going to get even with her. She deserves to suffer for taking what's rightfully mine." I growled.

"I think you might be letting your anger over this get the better of you." Diamond advised. I looked to him, "You disagree?" I demanded in low tones. "Usagi isn't a threat to you. she holds no care nor desire to be in your shoes. That much is easy to tell from how she acts and holds herself." Diamond commented. "I think that's why people flock to her though." I looked to him funny. "Explain?" I demanded.

"Usagi doesn't require the high maintenance that you do. She's so simple and that's what people love about her. She's open and honest and has the quick whit to take on major players in the game." Diamond regarded her. I sat back, "You sound admirable of her." I bait him. He nods, "True I hold understanding of who she is but its doesn't take away from the fact that I want her to suffer to." he noted. "She ruined my life and I'll be damned if she gets to get away with it. No one says no to me and gets away with it." he snapped.

"Then I think we have some planning to do. After you put that band on." I tell him. He slips it on as I arrange for transport for him. Its soon afterwards that were in an unmarked vehicle as we drive past a gym, "I think Chiba, Rei visits here at least three times a month to have her yoga class." I stated trying to recall if this was one of those days. "And why do we care?" Diamond asked me.

I tisk him, "You really need to get out of the office - " I look over and see him fuming in his seat, "Oh right I forgot, Usagi got you fired and jailed." He gave me a dry look, "Way to pour salt on the wounds." He muttered angrily. "Then this will be a way to get even with her…" I looked forward, "With them **both**." My smile fell a bit. "He will be paying as well." to this Diamond looked at me in shock.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes at his reaction even as he turned in his seat to hear this. I turned to him, anger in my voice. "I know its shocking but he needs to pay for his choices to." I looked forward, "He choose that little bitch over me and he needs to pay before I take him for myself." I looked back to him and see the apprehension in his eyes. "Well when he leaves her in this scheme of ours he'll be emotionally weak. I'll swoop in and take him back." I grin a bit evilly thinking about it.

"I thought you were never together?" he questions. I shoot him a look to melt steel, "We dated." I regain control of my emotional state, "He just needs a reminder of it." he sighs, "And what if he forgives her?" Diamond asks. I look to him, "Then we'll set plan B into motion." I smirked. E arches an eye brow at that, "Plan B?" he asks. "Plan B is if plan A fails here and he does forgive her for stealing so much yen then we blackmail him into leaving her. Usagi becomes a street rat again and I get Mamoru – san." I smile in glee.

"Correction to plan B." I look to him, my smile dropping. "What's that?" I near demand, "Usagi must pay me back for what she's done to me. I have a few ideas and all of them are going to involve her naked." To this I was shocked. "Has she not proven she won't be taken down lightly?" I reminded. He glared at me, "The world right now thinks that I'm in jail. I won't be found out to be free till tomorrow morning. Enough time to get to my emergency stash of yen and plan for a very long stay with my new whore." I looked at Diamond.

The man was beyond pissed at what Usagi had done to him, even if he caused everything that happened to himself. "So you'll what, fuck her till she can't take it anymore?" I asked cringing a bit. "Honestly I'd have thought you'd want to torture her." I mutter. "It will be torturous for her." he replies. I look back to him, "Usagi will feel to violated to have the compulsion to fight back anymore. she will stop struggling and I'll have a ready to use whore at my leisure. At least until I get caught by the cops. Which could take a while."

I watch as he turns to me, "I have plans to take over a foreclosed house. All I need to do is get the keys from the realtor and I'm set." He grinned evilly himself now. Though in my opinion he was making a mistake to kidnap her, I just didn't see the value in sleeping with her. I'm so much better than her it's not even funny. "First things first, Rei here will go missing. You need to call Usagi up so we can set this plan into motion. Bitch is going to find out the hard way not to fuck with me." I growled as I saw Rei coming out.

She was wearing her yoga pants and a sports bra. Holding her rolled up mat she waved goodbye to some friends as she got prepped to get into her Infiniti MS35. "Time to get to work." I mutter as we got out. the chloroform we had was in Diamonds hands. We couldn't let her see him first or else risk her calling for help. No I was the person she needed to see. The person to distract her, "Rei – chan." I strolled up to her politely.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Beryl…" she gave me a fake smile before it to dropped, "What do you want I need to be somewhere." She stated casually. I wasn't one for being ignored though, "Such rude behavior. Your mother wouldn't be to pleased." I comment. She turns around leaving a gap for Diamond to come around I just needed her attention on me for a few more moments. "I don't think she'll care since you were rude to her as well." she snipped.

I resist the urge to slap her for being rude still, "I'm still the heiress to - " she cuts me off with a laughter, "Heiress? Seriously? Everyone knows daddy cut you off. That you soiled your reputation by being such a bitch. You've got this whole holier than thou shit going on thinking your shit don't stink. Well guess what honey yours stinks the worst." I was fed up with her at this point, no one insulted me.

"Why you little bitch. You've been hanging around Usagi to much." I snapped back. "No actually she and Mamoru have been busy. Coming off of a TWO WEEK honeymoon in Paris France and oh right…" she looked to be in positive glee before leaning in to whisper, "And to find out RIGHT afterwards that their pregnant to boot." My top blew as I gasped in outraged shock. "Lies!" I hissed.

Rei looked high and mighty in her position, "Afraid not. I just got the news in during my break this afternoon. Mamoru was so happy about it." before she could continue Diamond came up behind her and put the cloth over her face. She gave a few second struggle before her body went limp, "What did she whisper?" he asked curiously. I debated on telling him before deciding against it, "Nothing. She was just gloating that Usagi and Mamoru had come off of the honeymoon trip." I lied.

He hauled Rei's body over his shoulder and into the car we were using. I slipped into the driver's seat and took off. I pursed my lips and thought on it. Pregnant. While I wouldn't bother with having little brats to screw my figure up or to take care of the fact that she was pregnant at all hit a nerve deep inside of me. Not only had she gotten a life for herself in my world but now she secured her future, cemented it by getting knocked up by the man that I wanted.

If I told Diamond he would want to alter the plans. He actually liked Usagi before all of this. I doubt he'd be oh so willing to help if he found out. not to mention if plan A fails then he'd been less enthused to carry out his own punishment. I couldn't take the chance that he would so I kept it to myself. Usagi needs to pay for her theft of my man. _Getting pregnant didn't grant you a 'get out of jail ticket' bitch, it only makes me want to hurt you more._

Diamond POV

I dial the familiar number. I had memorized it when Usagi had first begun to work for me. I had hoped we would have a secret love affair. Well maybe not love but I had a serious fondness over her. I wanted her body in my bed badly and I'm willing to go beyond what needs to be done to get what I want. Plus I do want to get even with her for ruining my reputation. If she'd only have given in and NOT fought me. I hear her pick up, "Moshi moshi?" I grin.

"I love the sound of your voice…Usagi." I hear her go silent on the other end. "Diamond?!" she near shrieks in low tones. "Calm yourself. If anyone hears this conversation or hears anything more Rei here will have an unfortunate accident." I hear her hitched breath and imagine it for other reasons. "Oh I can't wait to see you again." I tell her truthfully. "What do you want?" she demands, her voice catching slightly. "What I want is your legs spread on my bed at night, whenever I want it – but that can wait." I could only hear her breathing.

"What is going to happen is you're going to get out 512,000,000 yen to retrieve your sister-in-law out of harm's way or else she dies." I hear her start to break over the phone, "How am I supposed to get that kind of cash?" she demanded angry. "I presume Mamoru gave you access to a join account." I explain. "How - " I cut her off, "It's what a lot of top notch executives and CEO's do. But the funds are for emergency use only." I grin recalling my own emergency funds, the ones currently being used to ensure this is successful.

Only difference is my funds are dwindling down to just under a 100,000,000 yen. I have to build it back up. The five once I take Beryl out for her own deception of me, will be useful for starting over in another country…preferably with a blonde companion to fuck to my heart's content. "I know its there. Just on the off chance that something were to happen to Mamoru…like this…" I couldn't help but laugh.

Beryl just looked at me annoyed. I waived her off, "How would I get access. I just found out about it now." I was shocked, "So Mamoru didn't tell you? Maybe you're not as true as you'd like to think you are." I knew he had the funds. It was a part of a man's cautious nature especially if he was worth as much as Mamoru is. "Go to the bank where he banks at and withdraw the yen. If you don't meet us tomorrow at noon with the yen she dies." I can tell she's trying to figure this out.

"Oh and last thing here, I wouldn't tell anyone or call the cops. I'd hate for your sister-in-law to have an accident because of your reckless decisions in these moments." I grin into the phone, "Where do you want to meet?" she asks, her voice shaky, "Tomorrow at noon. There's a railway station in Haneda Kuko. Near Daiichi Building. No one will be in the rail yard nearby. Be there if you want Rei to live. If I even smell a whiff of police presence she dies. If someone 'happens' along, she dies." I tell her.

I didn't want to take any chances. Plus with the exchange done at the rails I can take the train out of the area and into the next city where there's an airport to take me out of the country. As much as I'd love to have my blonde companion my freedom means more to me. Plan B isn't necessary, its only for pleasure. I need that money though. Once I get it from Usagi I can kill Beryl and leave off. I have my own personal piece safely tucked away.

Usagi wasn't the only one whom had a hand in my financial demise. If she hadn't produced those papers I wouldn't have made such a colossal mistake to attack Usagi in such a public place, that was her fault. Usagi's fault was in not giving into me and further ruining my reputation by ratting me out. bitch should have been grateful she got away, but no she had to take it a step further. Well Usagi… "See you soon." I ended the call and put the phone to my lips in contemplation…it seems that our paths will cross once again.

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe what was happening. I almost dropped the phone at the sound of Diamond's voice. However, I almost dropped it when he informed me of Rei's capture. I had to grip the phone tighter to prevent that from happening. I wanted to yell at him, threaten him bodily harm if he hurt her, but I didn't want to antagonize the man that held a gun to her head. I didn't know about the funds he was referring to but it made sense.

I knew where Mamo – chan banked at, it wouldn't be to hard to get it. The amount though would surely raise some eye brows. When he threatened Rei's life I felt sick to my stomach. My lunch threatened to come up. Being that I was at work I darted my eyes about the office to ensure no one was paying attention and took the phone with me to the bathroom. Locking the door, I put my hand over my mouth to stop anything from happening.

As if my hand could prevent the nausea from continuing on. Disadvantages of first trimester pregnancy. I managed to hold it down till the end of the conversation even as I began to weep for my sister-in-law. Tears threatening to turn into full blown sobs as the hormones took over and tried to make a ball of blubber in the bathroom. I barely managed to get under control of myself when I splashed some water over my face before blowing my nose and drying off.

All it took was for me to look in the mirror for me to see the stress and fear. My lunch rebelled. I ran to the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach into the porcelain goddess. I felt sick to my stomach. My gut was churning with so much nervous energy that my tear ducks threatened to spill forth again. Diamond escaped and he held Rei captive. I couldn't stop myself from shedding more tears.

I curled up by the toilet, my legs tucked beneath me as wondering briefly why her. Rei was an innocent in this. She had nothing to do with any of this. Then it hit me, "He couldn't get to me so he went to her. The cash though…" I wondered on that till I huffed in anger disgust, "He needs more cash to get out of the country. A one-way ticket out of here." I groaned. Blowing my nose again I washed my face off once more.

I went back into the office and thankfully having puked my guts out looked sickly enough to convince my boss to let me go home early. The distress was written all over my face. For once wearing my emotions on my sleeve came in handy. He let me go the extra two hours early as I ran to the car and drove off. I was shocked that I didn't get pulled over so when I got home I rushed past Jadeite and Malachite.

Assuming first trimester reasons they didn't bother to follow me upstairs. I didn't know what to do other than to meet Diamond's demands. If I didn't Rei would be dead. I may not have known her very well but she was still a good person and now she was my family. I couldn't let anything happen to her. Question is… "How did he get to her? If she saw him she would have called the cops?" I was baffled now.

"Plus…" I made sure the door to the bedroom was locked, "How did he know where she was?" I was suddenly looking back at the phone to see if I could call the number back. "What if he doesn't really have her and he's conning me?!" I snapped back angrily. I was so consumed by my shock and sickness earlier that I didn't think to ask. "Miss me?" he responded. I rolled my eyes at his response, "Cut the shit Diamond! How do I even know she's alive? Or that you even have her?" I regarded him.

I heard rustling in the back-round before hearing, "Usagi – chan?" Rei. "Please tell me you're okay." I asked in hope. "I'm fine. Th - " the phone was jerked from her, "You have your proof. Tomorrow noon, don't be late." He ended the call. "Okay that answers those questions...I just…" I had so many more but no way to get them answered, not till tomorrow at least. I had to ditch my guard though.

Neither he nor Malachite would let me go alone to ditch them…collect the money…go to the drop and get Rei back safely. "Easy…not." I couldn't help but want to cry again but recalled I worked at the bakery tomorrow. Getting my phone out I called Makoto, "Hey what's up?" she asked. Still feeling the sickness from earlier I told her, "I won't be able to come into work tomorrow. I ah – I'm not feel well." I sniffled a bit.

Partially for effect mostly because I was legitimately crying. I was scared and ready to rip Diamond a new hole. It was highly confusing for my body to handle the hormonal difference. I blamed it on the pregnancy. "Really? You do sound pretty bad. You know what I have some saltines and seven up, I can be over there to help you manage the sickness." _Shit! I can't have that._ "No I can't have any pop but I appreciate the gesture." I say covering up the reason for the quick response.

I couldn't help but cry in sadness on her next words, "Are you sure its just that, you sound distressed." My face crinkled up as I held my breath in the avoid letting her hear further distress from me, "No I just, I'm not used to feeling sick. I think what I need is rest for a while. I'll go to the doctors for something to take for it. I can't take off work like this but at the moment its either I take it off or you move a toilet into the shop of the bakery." I tried to make a joke for her. I heard a small chuckle.

"True, well please get better soon. I'll see you in a few days." I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I responded with, "I will. Thank you." I hit the end button before crashing on the bed in Mamo – chan and mine's room. I didn't even care at this point about the bed. I just knew that I was so stressed from this that I couldn't have cared less. A knock sounded at the door, "Mrs. Chiba?" Malachite.

"I'm fine I'm just not feeling well. I just need some rest." I tell him, keeping the sorrow from my voice. If he heard that then he might suspect something. Makoto was one thing but Malachite was trained in this to an extent. "No problems. Anything we can get you?" he asked. He was so nice and it pained me to lie to him but if I didn't Rei would suffer because of my own weakness to handle this on my own.

"Nothing, no. Just to be alone." I tell him instead. "Very well. if you need anything were right outside." I had to figure a way out of here but not until they were asleep. I couldn't try anything till then. I couldn't convince two body guards to disperse when they took their orders of placement from Mamo – chan and not me. I laid in bed and tried to think of an alternative to the problem but found nothing.

I drifted off to sleep till six am. Still in my work clothes I got up, puked up the bile in my gut from the morning sickness since there was nothing left in my stomach. I had been unable to stomach anything in there and even now my gut was churning to much from what I had to do to allow me to have the urge to eat. So I showered and changed into regular jeans and a t shirt. I had to wait till the bank opened at nine so I went downstairs.

I smelled the food prepared for me and felt my gut lurch in two different directions. On one hand I needed to eat for the baby and the little parasite called for food but on the other hand the stressors I was under made me want to throw it up already. I sat down and nibbled on as much as I could stomach. Malachite and Jadeite sat in different sections of the room prepared for anything if need be.

I swallowed what I could and felt my stomach call for more and nothing more at the same time. I resisted the urge to puke again so I could have something on my stomach. Or at least give it a chance to digest and give food to the growing baby within. I was trying to think of a way out when I thought of something. "Listen I have an appointment to take care of, pregnancy stuff, so I'll be out for a few hours." I tell Malachite. "Not without Jadeite." He summons the blonde guard to me. I wish I didn't have to lie but this was to save Rei.

"Appreciated but I think I can handle a doctor's appointment and a trip to get the right pre-natal vitamins. Besides Diamond's in jail." I tried. Malachite looked to me sternly. "Gomen, Mrs. Chiba but we have very specific orders to be by you at all times. You even agreed to Mr. Chiba's request." He stated with an air of authority on the matter. I knew Mamo – chan wouldn't let him budge and he was loyal to him to.

I nodded and went back up-stairs to retrieve my gym shoes and my stun gun. I had a feeling I was going to need it even though I didn't want to use it. Going back down stairs I let Jadeite follow me out and to my car as he got into his own. I did have time to kill before going to the bank so I went to legitimately get the pills needed. But soon it was time and I had to get rid of my guard.

I stepped out of my car where I'd parked it and found Jadeite right on my tail. "I think I smell gas." I lied, watching him sniff the air. "Maybe the trunk." I hit the button for popping the trunk open. I truly felt bad for this but it was necessary. He looked in, "I don't see anything." He remarks. "Gomen." I tell him and hit him in the back with the stun gun. He whole body locks up and he falls into the trunk.

"I really am sorry but I have to." I tell his still vibrating body as I stun him once more and shove him into the trunk before ensuring he had his phone on him as I closed it enough to be latched. I just hoped I could save Rei in time. "I'm coming Rei." I mutter as I take off. I look around briefly to make sure no one saw me as I leave my car for the bank. Thankfully it was across the street from the grocery store.

Going there I meet with a bank official. "Hello Mrs. Chiba so nice to see you." he was very much happy to have me there. "Hai, arigato. I actually have a withdrawal to make." I state getting to business. I had to get to the drop by noon and I didn't have a car now. Not unless I wanted to take mine that had a bodyguard in it that could get free and ruin my chances to save Rei's life.

A train to get to the station would have to work out just fine. "Of course allow us to assist you." he offered. He took my ID so he could go over the proper papers to make such a withdrawal. I felt nervous about everything. The teller kept looking at me funny and even he now looked to me oddly. Especially when he saw the amount I wrote on the slip. "Is everything okay?" I asked him, hoping things were okay.

"Everything is fine. We just need to verify a few things before going forward for such a large cash withdrawal." He explained. I nodded understanding. It was nearly a half an hour later when I received the large briefcase. I felt like a bad guy. Like a drug dealer that is going to make a drop for whatever supply he's going for. I picked it up and nervously left the bank trying very hard not to make eye contact with anyone to avoid arousing any more suspicion.

I left out and found the train terminal. I jumped on the first one headed towards that direction, I had to get there and save Rei. I just hoped Mamo – chan would understand why I'm doing this and accept that I had no choice. There are no other options here. Not without getting Rei killed and I couldn't bear to do that. Diamond was going to get what he wanted in some form or another and I couldn't stop it. I looked out the window of the train and hoped to all hell that she was still alive. "Gomen Mamo – chan…" I sobbed low under my breath.

Mamoru POV

I had just gotten out of my meeting when I received a call from the bank. "This is Mr. Chiba." I announced. "Hai, Mr. Chiba this is Mr. Chio calling from The Senshu Bank. I'm calling because your wife made a substantial withdrawal from one of your accounts." This had me concerned, "She did?" I asked, curious now. "Hai, she just left. Mr. Chiba if I may she seemed nervous and tense the whole time." now I worried.

"Did she say where she was going?" I asked him. I put the phone on speaker so I could text the pilot to prepare the plane. I was going back home now! "No sir she didn't, but she did take a train out of here. Heading to the train yard I believe." He told me, "Arigato. Please I would appreciate your discretion on the matter." I tell him, "Of course Mr. Chiba." I ended the call, "Usako what the hell are you doing?" I muttered to myself.

I rang her phone but received no answer. Three times I called her and nothing making me more worried than anything. "Please Usako what are you doing?" I tried texting her but nothing. It wasn't till I tried her phone a fourth time that I wondered if it was possible that she was leaving me. it made no sense so the though was quickly struck from my mind. I was tempted to smash my phone but I needed it so I instead called the cell phone company, "Hai, this is Chiba, Mamoru can you activate the GPS on my wife's phone?" I near demanded.

Once I found I could I said, "Excellent, please track it down and when it stops text me or call the coordinates to my phone. I think my wife is in trouble." She better be okay. If Diamond is behind this there isn't anything stopping me from killing him myself. Not if he hurts her or the baby. I had to stop myself from panicking. If he did something to her I'd never forgive myself for going away on this business trip, "I knew I should have stayed." I snapped.

Usagi POV

I couldn't help but begin to cry as I felt my phone vibrate repeatedly. Mamo – chan's name glaring on the screen. I wanted to answer so badly it was emotionally painful not to. instead I ignored it. I hit decline the last two times unable to hear it anymore. His text of 'what is going on?!' making me nearly break down. If I answered and told him he'd rush back here and possibly get Rei killed. I had to take care of this myself. Diamond was my problem, not his. I was tempted to turn my phone off but knew if the plans change Diamond would call.

I needed to keep the phone on even if the sound of it vibrating from Mamo – chan's calls and texts were slowly killing me inside. I felt like I was betraying him. Hurting him. I just wanted to protect his sister, something I know he would do in a heart-beat. I touched my stomach to quell the queasiness I felt. My stomach was churning, the baby making its dislike of my decision known as it threatened to make the little food I'd had come up. My hand covering protectively over my stomach.


	23. happily ever after

**gabeliz**. **castillocarin** : all she's focused on is protecting Rei. She's finally acknowledged Diamond as a serious threat and wants to protect her new family. And yes I have had that idea…I may do it after this new idea request.

 **kera69love** : beryl has this mind set in her head, in her head usagi needs to be with the commoners while she lives the life of luxury. Her negative views have caused her, her own problems but she doesn't want to acknowledge that. so she's dedicated her life to making usagi miserable for her own errors. Its easier than facing the truth and owning up to her errors. As for their relation, usagi's cousin minako is married to malachite, family to beryl.

 **Guest (1)** : not a few new chapters but one last one.

 **phillynz** : it may not be on time…

 **TropicalRemix** : technically beryl and diamond tricked their way out of him in jail he didn't technically break out. it was done illegally but the jail didn't know that yet so he was released.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : true, as for the rest perhaps. Lol

 **Guest (2)** : next and last.

 **Nancy67** : that may not be the case…and jadeite being upset…I don't think so…

 **Scarlettwoman91** : you'll see soon enough.

8 reviews for the final chapter. I really do hope you all have enjoyed this journey as I have. the next story will be in a few weeks, I want to get a few chapters prepped before I start uploading. I do apologize for not uploading last night. My BF's sister had an asthma attack and we had to get to the hospital to give her some clothes. We didn't get back till about midnight. She's okay now but she will be in the hospital for the next day or so….she's officially deciding to quit e-cig's as this last attack scared the crap out of her, so again sorry about the delayed update.

Fifty shades of Chiba ch.23

Usagi POV

I arrived at the rendezvous point ahead of schedule. I hid in the area to see any foreseeable vantage point but found it to open. I looked around in all directions feeling very open and exposed as I held the suit case full of yen. It was a little bit later that I heard the sounds of feet and heels. I figured it was Rei but received massive shock when I saw Beryl there. She saw the confused look on my face as I had moved back out in the open again, "Surprised?" she asked, her voice dripping with cockiness.

"Yeah actually." I snapped. I looked and found Rei next to Diamond. bound and with tape over her mouth. she looked to me in shock. "Don't worry Rei – chan I got your back." I tell her. She looks to me sympathetically and then looks to my stomach. I resist the urge to touch my belly in response. It was as if she was asking me if I was okay. I look to Diamond, "I'm just curious on how you got out." I state.

"It's called money and lots of it." I hear Beryl tell me. I look to her. Her facial expression falling a bit, "I paid a guy handsomely to give me an armband for paroles leaving. Slipped it to Diamond and no one was the wiser." She sounded so proud, "So why help him? Why would either of you do this?" I demanded. I knew one was money it had to be but to go through this would be just to stupid.

"Why help him? because he's my ticket to hurting you." I was truly stunned. I never would have thought she was capable of this. "All because I'm with Mamo – chan?" I asked, trying to comprehend her thinking. She snarled, "He was MINE and you took him from me. We should be married NOT you two." Okay she's dally in the head she's that nuts. "Mamo – chan was never yours. Had he been YOURS at all I NEVER would have let anything happen but he wasn't." I saw the hatred she bore for me.

"Your just insanely jealous that he picked me over you AND that even his mother sees past your web of lies." I snapped at her. "You don't belong in our world. Its meant for the mighty and the rich, you are NEITHER you fucking piece of trash!" she screeched at me. her vocals higher than mine, "I'm average and I got the prince charming in the end. Face it your pissed off because I'm better in your own world than you are." I knew to an extent I was goading her but we were both very highly charged pissed off females.

She wanted to have a hissing contest so be it. "And let's not forget that my reputation has just begun within the upper society world. You tarnished yours and nearly your fathers when you insulted anyone that was at any point without a bank account to rival yours." I could see her face turning red with anger as I knew mine had to be. "My father thanks to you cut me off!" _oh shit! I wasn't aware of that._

"Beryl if he cut you off it was because of your own reckless actions. NOT ME!" I yelped at the end, wanting to avoid her from trying to pin more of her self-causing problems on me. Beryl truly looked like she hated me. The amount of loathing in her eyes at me was unfathomable. "I hate him now. My father. He not only cut me off but hasn't answered my calls. Told me if I didn't start to earn my own way he wouldn't unfreeze my funds." _Tough shit bitch! You don't get a free ride forever._

"Beryl whatever actions he took it was to protect himself and to make you learn." I explained to her. "What I've learned is that even my own father prefers trash over me." I was lost now. She saw this, "Oh you didn't know?" I shook my head no. "My father wishes YOU were his daughter NOT me." what the hell am I supposed to do with this information. "Beryl whatever your father feels is only a reflection of what you've shown him." I try.

She was reaching her boiling point and I knew I was partially the cause. I cursed myself for letting it get this far. "Fuck you Usagi! Diamond give her Rei so we can get this cash and leave. I'm tired of talking to the help." She huffed in a manner meant for a more dignified, upscale woman, not herself. She was tarnishing the appeal to be with power and money. Beryl was nothing more than a cowardly snake that I was going to do everything I could afterwards to ensure ended up in a jail cell.

Preferably with a cell mate named Betty that would make her, her bitch. But I digress. "Enough of this twaddle." Diamond demanded gaining our attention, "Listening to you two fight is like watching two cats hiss at one another." He stated in a bored tone. I frowned, "Here's the cash give me Rei – chan and we never need to see or hear from one another again." I got straight to the point.

"Agreed." He began to walk forward Rei's bound hands in his one as he reached for the suitcase with the other. I handed it to him as he shoved Rei into me. I pulled the tape from her face, "Does Mamoru know?" she asked desperately. I shook my head no. "Is the baby okay this can't be good for it." Rei quickly asked nearly as she looked down. To that Diamond furrowed his brows, "Excuse me?" we both looked up but it was the scream of a highly pissed off Beryl that caught my attention.

Beryl POV

 _She had to bring THAT thing up!_ I looked down at Usagi's still flat stomach knowing that there was a child growing inside. _Fuck this! She doesn't get to live MY life! This is only for me!_ I'm the socialite. The sought after woman. The one other women look to for advice and envy on. The one that's got every male in the room with his eyes on her. the one that Mamoru was supposed to marry. The one he was supposed to try to have a child with but be unsuccessful at since I would never want to ruin my figure for a brat.

Though I do think I would let it happen eventually but only through a surrogate. That way I could keep this gorgeous figure. I'd just tell him my doctor said I was unable to have any children. I knew he's the type to be loving enough to not ask twice. I looked at her face and saw a warm, caring, fiercely protective woman. Rei barely knew her and liked this piece of trash more than me.

Usagi ruined my life and fucked up my chances of ever getting Mamoru…if I can't have my life or him then neither can she! I felt cold hard vengeance hit me square in the chest and I no longer cared that she was pregnant. If she lost the baby then I'd at least get something for my troubles in this matter. I grabbed my Chanel purse and went to hit her with it. I watched as she pushed Rei to the side to avoid getting hit.

I began to wail on her as hard as I could. Her arms up in defense as I pounded on her hard with it. "This'll teach you to take what's mine!" I screamed. My purse was thankfully large enough to be a couch pillow so I knew there would be damage. I got her twice in the face before she kicked out at my legs knocking me back a bit. "Oh no you don't." I saw her start to try and get back up and get the purse from me.

Before I could get the purse around again two strong arms wrapped around me, "What the hell are you doing?!" Diamond demanded of me. "Let me go! I want that fucking thing dead!" I hated her with everything inside of me. She needed to lose something as I had lost something. "She's pregnant you twit!" he tried to haul me away. "I don't care!" I screamed again. "Let's just take the cash and leave!" he tried.

I couldn't let her live the happy life I wanted. "If we stay any longer people might see us and then were fucked!" I hated him now, "Why are you helping her?" I broke his hold as I turned around. I was seething in rage, "It's one thing to go after her but I'm not hurting a pregnant woman." I bellowed, "I'm not THAT damned dumb!" I hated his choices right now, "You're just to chicken shit to do what needs to be done!" I hissed in venom at him.

"Chicken shit? Are you insane?! Beryl if she loses that kid and were still here that's life in prison. Its crossing a line that I can't afford to cross!" he tells me. "She doesn't get to live my life!" I turned around the hit her once more with my bag only to feel a massive electrical current going through me. I looked to see Usagi in front of me. A determined expression on her face, "Gomen Beryl, demo…" I fell as she removed the stun gun from my form.

"I'm not willing to let you harm an innocent today." I watched as Diamond said fuck it and grabbed the suit case full of our cash, "That's ours!" I screeched. My form trying to gain momentum on the ground. I felt around and the stun gun was on the ground to. I would get her for this. "You had your chance and you choose vengeance." He yelled back. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at me.

"No!" I heard Usagi yell. Everyone looked to her. "Hasn't enough pain been caused?!" she yelled. I hated her even more now. To be spared by your enemy is such a disgrace and utmost humiliation. I didn't care what people thought of me now she wasn't getting away with this. I watched Diamond as he took off running, pointing his gun at us till he was out of view. I looked back over and saw Rei and Usagi begin to walk off together.

I reach for the stun gun on the ground. In the craziness that happened it must have fallen from her hands. I didn't care it was the only weapon I had at my disposal to get even with her. I was hopeful that the currents would do damage to her body. As soon as my fingers touched it I felt the need to harm her overwhelming. I would forever hate her for what she's done. She doesn't deserve my life, only I did.

Usagi POV

I was on my way out of there with Rei when I felt a zap go through me. I fell to the ground in shock as I noticed Beryl now with my stun gun. It had fallen to the ground after I stunned her with it. I had lost control of the device and though she'd be out so I didn't bother. Now though I was regretting it. I looked back to see her hissing the words, "You will NEVER be anything more than trash to me." she was still writhing on the ground, her words ending on a hiss as she allowed the currents to wrack the rest of her form.

I felt uneasy on my feet and drifted to the ground myself. Rei was next to me but I felt woozy now. The last thing I remembered what Rei telling me to stay awake as I heard a male voice coming in. I couldn't make it out but somehow I knew it was familiar. Darkness took me as I fell unconscious. I was just happy that Rei was safe…but now I worried for my baby. Mamo – chan would not like this.

Mamoru POV

I held her hand soundly. I couldn't fathom her not waking up. The nurses didn't bother to kick me out at any point even after visiting hours were over with. benefits of being a man with my type of power. Once I'd gotten back in town Malachite had already taken care of most of the situation. When I'd heard of the kidnapping of my sister I nearly fell from my office seat in the other building.

When made me nearly have a heart attack was to hear from Malachite that Usagi had ditched her guard. Jadeite had woken up in the trunk of her car and called Malachite for help since he couldn't get out. once Malachite arrived they both followed the active GPS tracker on her phone and found her and my sister. Rei was desperately crying what had happened and that Diamond took off running.

It was only a matter of a few hours before he was once again caught and without Beryl's money to get him out this time he was put in maximum security lock down. Beryl was taken into custody herself. Her father disowning her for her troubles and ensuring that she wouldn't be out for a long while. I had gone to see the red headed witch just to ask her why. She snarled her hatred of Usako for taking me from her. Clearly Beryl had been delusional from day one regarding us.

I should have been more clear with her but how much more clear than 'there is nothing between us' could I have been? Rei told me the rest of what happened. To know that Beryl kept the pregnancy information from Diamond. apparently even he couldn't fathom harming a pregnant woman. It had been Usako's saving grace that he stopped her. It was the only thing helping out his time in prison. He was already going to prison for a long time but he had a chance of parole because he helped prevent Usako from being hit further by Beryl.

It gave me a bit of comfort that he at least had SOME moral code compared to Beryl's apparently none existent once. According to Rei she had seen and heard a lot. Beryl wanted Usako to lose the baby. Punishment for 'taking me' from Beryl. Diamond stopped Beryl. At first I was confused that Usako couldn't handle her until Rei told me that Usako shoved her out of harm's way giving Beryl the advantage to begin her assault on her. Beryl herself for what she did would be given no chance of parole.

As for Diamond I did see him to, to tell him as odd as it was 'thank you' for not letting Beryl continue the assault on my wife. He merely stated 'There's a lot of shitty things I can do but hurting a pregnant woman isn't one of them'. So as I sat here in my wife's hospital room looking at the bruising's on her arms and the cut on her face I was just grateful that she was alive and that our baby was fine.

I had feared that so greatly, that she had lost it that I realized how much I wanted this. To be a father. To be a family with her. She was my family and I would do whatever it took to keep her safe. As for Malachite and Jadeite they were both eager to find out how she was. Malachite felt like he'd failed her as did Jadeite but both also knew she had been to cunning to figure out what she was planning. In all honestly I wouldn't have been suspicious enough to get the flight prepper had it not been for the call I got from the banker.

It gave me the timing advantage I needed to get the flight prepped so that when I received the other calls I was able to jump on and get her faster. I felt her hand grip mine as she began to stir, "Mamo – chan…" I heard her breath. "I'm right here Usako." I said lowly. She opened her eyes and I felt my own sprits lift at seeing her. The bruises would eventually fade and the cut on her cheek from the stupid purse would go away but the memory would live forever.

She began to tear up, "Is the baby…" I put a finger to her lips, "Our child will be fine. Dr. Mizuno said the baby's strong and tough…like you." she smiled, "Arigato kami…" she breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at her as her eyes meet mine, "Gomen…demo…if I told anyone Diamond said he would kill Rei – chan." She explained. I soothed her, kissing her firmly on the lips. "Don't worry about that now. You both are safe and those two are in prison now." She looked hesitant regarding that.

"Trust me neither Beryl nor Diamond will ever be able to make trouble again. both are locked up and neither have any allies willing to bond them out even IF they had a bond set. Which neither do." I told her. She cried, relief in her expression. "Diamond did get a bit of leniency…" she looked questioningly to me, "For stopping Beryl's assault on you." she nodded, "What is it?" she asked, "He has the possibility of parole…on good behavior for what he did…after at least a decade has passed." She smiled in reprieve.

"And what about Beryl?" she asked, "Beryl is in prison without the possibility of parole ever. Her own father has disowned her." she nodded, "The hatred she has for me…" my blonde wife muttered, tears forming in her eyes, "She's jealous." I tell her flat out. I see the water in her eyes as she glances at me, "She wanted to be in your position. By my side. I don't think she's living in reality though because she never had a chance. We were never anything and she somehow convinced herself we were an item before you and I met." I tell her.

"Yeah…so what happens now?" Usako asked. I smiled, "Now we see if you can be released and go home to live our lives normally. I'm thinking going shopping for a new mattress before we go baby shopping. Just the basics till we find out the sex of the child." I smirk as her face lights up, "I'd love that." she held my hand firmly and brought it up to her mouth to kiss my fingers to her own, "I love you Usako…" I kiss ours fingers to. "I love you to." she pulls on my shirt as I lean the rest of the way in for a loving kiss.

Usagi POV

I am stunned by the revelation that has happened since I was out. Both of the people that were creating havoc in our lives are now gone. I was in the hospital for two days mostly to ensure the baby was fine before checking my bruising. I would have it for a week or so before it would be gone. I ended up receiving a call from Beryl's father, my uncle. He was incredibly sorry for what happened and offered me the accounts he had previously frozen from Beryl to me. I told him I didn't want it.

However, in partial need to spit Beryl and in need for it to go to good use I accepted part of it as a baby gift and the other half to go to a charity for children in need instead. He agreed and signed the accounts over to do so. Beryl held no control over the matter since the accounts were in her father's name. She was able to make purchases on the card beforehand due to her father making her a key accessible member. Once the accounts were frozen by himself he had her name removed from them.

Courtesy of Beryl's need to reign power over others. It also damaged her image and her reputation in her own world. Now she was in prison for the next decade and her father washed his hands of her. a blemish he asked other members of the high ranking society to not mention again. only due their respect of him did people not question nor bring it up. Beryl's need to blame me for losing her power was her inability to accept defeat and accept that she never had Mamo – chan to begin with.

Diamond's grasp for power and money ended when he stopped Beryl from hurting me. he may have grabbed the cash in the end but he could have grabbed it sooner and left Beryl to continue to assault me. Rei would have helped I knew that much but it may not have been in time and for that I accepted his lesser punishment. He may have been a dick but at least he has a code to an extent. I couldn't argue with that.

I wanted to talk to them both so I confronted them in prison despite Mamo – chan's protests. When I spoke with Diamond I decided to forgive him for his assault on me in the elevator since he stopped Beryl from harming me further. He protected the baby even though he hated and blamed me for his own bad decisions. For that I forgave him and left, never to see him again…I hoped that is.

As for Beryl…I went to see her to. Seeing her in the prison colors with the permanent display of loathing on her face was a sight to see. She would never look at me any differently. She cursed me for taking her man…again…I wondered when she would grow tired of her own personal hatred and let it go. It wouldn't do her any good to keep the hate up. It would just make her a bitter and spiteful woman till her last breath. I left her but not without giving her parting words, the ones that I didn't bother with Diamond since he was granted forgiveness.

"Beryl I don't know whether you'll ever let go of this or not but I can guarantee you one thing. You will never be more than a distant bad memory for either of us." she cringed. Her face twisted in an ugly display of rage. "I had wished for us to at least be civil with Mamo – chan and I together but you wiped that out with what you did." She scoffed at me, "You're never going to fit into our world." She spat. I shrugged, "Maybe not…but fitting into your world was never what it was about for me…" she had narrowed her eyes at me.

"I found my prince charming and as long as he loves and cares for both of us…" I touched my stomach, "Which he does and will do so till the end of our time that's ALL I care about. It's all I could ever want and need and THAT'S what keeps us strong and happy." I couldn't help the parting remark, "I did want to express this. The frozen accounts that you used to have are being put to good use." She looked confused but a bit more enraged and I couldn't help myself, "Our child will be gaining from the accounts what she or he couldn't gain from you…"

I could tell she looked beyond pissed off, "Support…financially. Although we did dedicate half of it to a children's aid in support to. So Beryl a part of what you had went to helping those around you that truly needed it over you." her rage filled screams carried through the hallway of the prison as I left and never returned. So now here Mamo – chan and I were back in the same hospital nearly five months later.

We were so excited to find out the sex of our child. Dr. Mizuno was all smiles as she gently but firmly pressed the X ray imaging device to my stomach. "Press any harder and those 16 ounces of water will be wanting to come out." I joked. She laughed, "Relax this'll be over with soon." She pressed and smiled wider. "There they are." Both Mamo – chan and I said at the same time, "They?" we were perplexed.

"Hai." She turned the monitor closer so we could see them. She hit a few buttons and took the picture from the monitor. Twins. I was stunned. "What…I…oh wow…" I was shocked and excited at the same time. "Both of your girls look to be in good health." She confirmed, happy as we were. I felt Mamo – chan hold my hand tighter as he shed a small tear at it. I couldn't help but cry myself.

"At least now you two can start to prep the babies room to the color scheme of your choosing." She remarked. We could only nod in response. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment." She said putting the device down and leaving the room. We looked at the image clear as day as he pulled my form into his and held me closely. "This is surreal and amazing." He told me. I held onto him as well.

"Agreed." I hold onto him in response, "How does light purples sound for the babies room?" I asked. Though we still had yet to decide on which room the baby would get but that was when we thought it was only one. "I like it…there's just one thing left to do before we go out and buy anything to make changes." I look up to him, "Nani?" I asked. He smiled, "I was thinking on getting a bigger and more soundproof penthouse if not a manor. We are expanding further now." He notes to me.

I nodded my head in acceptance, "Agreed. I can even pull some of my things from storage and put it in various new rooms that will fit the style and décor." I tell him. He smiles, "We'll make it work." I nod in agreement. We look back to the monitor and see the two small forms. I cried once more already wishing they were in our arms. Though I did wholeheartedly agree on one thing though, "We do need to soundproof the rooms we will be in the most though." He readily agreed to that.

Neither of us wanting to explain to the kids at ANY point as to the nature of OUR personal sex lives. "We will need to get everything baby proofed and monitors for all the rooms." I add on. It would be a task but for a couple like us with what we've handled two children would be a piece of cake…I hope. For now, we were just relishing the excitement of the family we were about to have. I for one was excited.

We had already begun to look for large manors that we could retrofit for two kids and one for the red room. Mamo – chan was already speaking to the person that helped him retrofit it into the penthouse to begin with to place it in the new home we were getting. We made sure when we were looking at places that it would be far removed from the room our kids would have. Didn't need to have any explanations anytime soon. "We'll have what we've always wanted Usako…" Mamo – chan said, "A family of our own and each other."

Three years later…

Mamoru POV

I watched from my office window handling a last bit of business for a new building we were opening up. The publishing company I bought as a wedding present for Usako years ago was thriving under its CEO and now Usako had worked her way up to a board member. Gaining the right degree needed she headed the department for journalism and was now thriving in her new position while enjoying her time as a mother and wife.

She had matured a bit from the pregnancy and being a wife. Her choices in life had differed a bit but she never changed who she was nor let things affect her life with us. she had become a fierce but kind hearted boss that the company loved. We had just opened up a new location over in America and gave several hundred new people jobs to support their families and life's passions. I knew she was happy about that.

Personally I was happy that she was happy. My own job position hadn't changed much but I was already on the top of the food chain when we'd met. I had gained more insight on business perspectives and even collaborated with other companies for more profit for everyone. We opened up another location even in Japan. This one on the other end of the island. Its why I was on the phone with the man I had in charge over there.

I wanted to make sure everything for the coming weekend was taken care of as Usako and I planned to celebrate our daughters second birthday. It was a bit delayed granted but we had no choice as work had taken over both of our lives for a bit. Its why we were making it a birthday weekend for the girls. Though we did vow that on any future birthdays we would regardless of work ensure the girls received a proper birthday on the date of their birth. The weekend getaway was in America.

Usako had mentioned Disneyland for the kids to enjoy. She had already gotten the suitcases prepped up and I took care of the flight tickets. She wanted to take them to a family friendly fun getaway location for the kids to enjoy. They were getting to the age point of remembering life events so we wanted to make it memorable…and to make them forget about it being delayed. I grimaced on that.

"Mamo – chan?" she called for me. I looked at the door to see my pregnant wife of six months dressed in her sun dress standing with her favored sandals on. Favored only because of how sore her feet could get during her pregnancy so the sandals made her able to walk for much longer durations. "Hai?" I answered, having ended the call a few moments ago. I was enjoying watching the girls play with the nanny in the yard out back.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking at my whale form?" she asked. She was never fond of her pregnant body, felt it made her look like a beached whale but she couldn't look more beautiful carrying my child. My children. With the twins she was bigger but even still no other woman has ever compared to her in beauty during any stage of her body's form. Being large and round with my baby only heightened my arousal and over protective nature for her. so I couldn't help but smirk, "Absolutely."

She giggled. As for the nanny, at first we'd been very picky about nannies. I only wanted the best for the girls as did Usako. So after nearly a dozen plus interviews we settled on Pamu. A middle aged woman that was a bit stocky but very loving and nurturing. Her own children were grown up and successful in their respective field choice careers…that I double checked on to be sure. Her husband was a retired school teacher. She decided to stay being a nanny as she loved the job just that much.

Though she wasn't the type you'd look at as a caretaker since she looked like a near elderly grandmother, she helped Usako and I out a great deal. She'd been helping with the girls for years now and had been a sort of extension to the family. Though Usako and I made sure that regardless of her help that the girls would NEVER feel that we were handling them over to her. I ensured along with my lovely wife that we were present and there for any and all functions needed for our little ones.

Pamu just gave us the time and chance to have couple time and not let parenting consume our lives. We wanted balance and stability and she helped in giving us that. It's also why currently Usako was pregnant with our third child. A little boy that we were still trying to name. "Are we ready?" she asked. I couldn't help but look at her stunning form and drink her in before answering, "Almost." I answer.

"You aren't ready yet." I tell her as I walk up to her. She looks all over her form as if trying to figure out what she missed. "I'm pretty sure I got everything. Unless I messed up the color of sandals…again." she grumbled looking down poking her feet out in front of herself to confirm she had grabbed matching pairs. I laughed at her. even during her first pregnancy she had trouble with shoe matching. Her pregnancy preventing her from being able to tell on shoes colors or styles unless she was sitting with her feet straight out in front of her.

I loved watching it every time. so when she looked back up I captured her lips in a heated kiss. I knew I'd never grow tired of this and I haven't. "Is that what I was missing?" she asked breathlessly. "Hai." I answered. I wanted to take her once more, I had already taken her earlier today but we had a flight to catch soon. So I stowed away my hormonal reaction to seeing her pregnant and replied, "Let's get the bags and get going." I pushed my cell into my jacket pocket and left the office with her.

Since this was a family vacation we even invited Malachite and Minako along as well. Rei and Jadeite were currently enjoying a honeymoon in the Bahamas. I hadn't pictured that ever happening but my sister was the happiest I had seen her in a long while. I knew Jadeite would be there for her always so it soothed my protective older brother mode. Usako had even insisted during their dating that they would be getting married. How she could tell that years before it happened I'd never know.

We went downstairs and found Minako and Malachite cooing their little one-year-old son. He was a happy little baby that the girls enjoying playing with. speaking of… "Where are those rug rats?!" I mock questioned coming down the steps. The two blonde haired pig tailed duo of trouble hurled themselves into me with excitement. How they managed with three adults around to get into trouble was a mystery to us all.

My personal favorite was finding them with flour on their forms while trying to help Pamu bake a birthday cake for me last year. The sight of our pristine top of the line kitchen now covered in flour and baking ingredients should have infuriated me but all I could do was take video and pictures of the event and put them into the photo albums we have. I was to happy to see such a beautiful family moment to get upset.

This is the future I dreamed of having when I was younger. That normal family life that a lot of people strove for. You just have to find the right person to share it with and it is possible. I had mine in Usako. "Hey you two were supposed to be ready for the flight. Get your shoes on before were late." She said in a stern but soothing voice. The girls responded to their mother happily as they went in search of their own sandals.

"Their getting so big." I commented. "Hai, they are…and so is this one." she patted her belly. I smiled in response, "Just wait till he's born then the girls can have another playmate for their troubles." She laughed. We groaned but laughed to. "True but let's try to keep the troubles minimal…I'd rather not have another ketchup fiasco." She grumbled. That one I had to agree on as we sighed.

How the girls got ketchup on the ceiling and ceiling fan of the living room from the kitchen we were still clueless about. "Well I'd better get the children's things in the car. You two sure about leaving me the house for the weekend?" Pamu asked. I smiled, "Its fine the staff are being given the weekend off. This weekend will just be for you to relax as well." a weekend of house sitting will be like a vacation for her to. "Very well Mr. Chiba." She bowed her head in respect. She looked to both of us, "Enjoy the vacation." Before walking out of the room.

"So if we don't leave in ten minutes we won't have enough time to wait in line to confirm the tickets." Minako stated exasperated as she shifted her son in her arms. "Girls!" I called. the two bundling heaps of joy rushed into the room all sandaled up and ready to go. "We'll see you in the car." I told Minako as she ushered the girls outside. Malachite not to far behind. I turned to Usako, "Is there anything we forgot?" I asked her.

She smirked, "There is one thing." I wracked my brain trying to figure it out when she laughed, "I never get tired of that look on your face. It's rarely there." True to form she hardly ever saw me wrack my brain for anything. She picked up a manila folder and handed it to me, "It's from Dr. Mizuno. She says she very sorry for not seeing it earlier." I was worried now but also confused at the smirk on her face still. I opened the packaging up.

"See she asked me to come back in for a check-up and found something else." I pulled the imaging photos out and gasped. "Turns out one was hiding behind the other." I smiled in response to her. we weren't just having one more new child we were having another set of twins, "This is amazing." I looked to her and pulled her in to kiss the daylights out of her. "I guess it's a good thing when we got the manor we got one with five rooms." I agreed.

"Though when the kids get older I think we'll need a bigger one." she laughed. I held her soundly before we heard Minako calling us. "As big as what's needed for our growing family." I tell her as I grab our bags. She grabbed her purse and the smallest bag I'd let her carry as we walked out of the double doored manor we have. Our limo's waiting for us with one specifically for all of our luggage. "Usako…" stopped her just before she entered the limo. "Hai?" she asked, "Arigato…for everything."

She touched my face to over-come with emotion to talk. "Your everything to me and you've given me a life that I'd only ever dreamt of. I'm never letting you go." I tell her lowly. As she glances up at me I see the most tender loving smile I'd ever seen. she hated trying to talk in these moments because her voice would get catchy from the emotions. So I merely guided her into the limo and sat next to her.

Usagi POV

Fairy tales are those of imaginations and brothers Grimm stories, they aren't supposed to happen and yet my own fairy tale, though twisted as it was did happen. I have the best husband I could have ever wanted, two beautiful children and now another two along the way. Yes we had our hurdles and pitfalls…namely two imprisoned people that need not be mentioned by name. But it doesn't matter.

We made it through our struggles and came out not just on top but we prospered. We were now some of the most-wealthiest people in the country and it was all through determination, hard work and growth. Our family was made possible by us not giving up or giving in to others demands for power and money. Though I did miss not being in the red room as much as before but being this late in the pregnancy made it a little difficult to have some of the objects used on me…we managed in other areas.

I watched as Minako breast feed her son. It was a lovely sight to see. She of course kept herself covered to avoid letting anyone else seeing something she didn't want to be seen. Mamo – chan of course had his head turned away from it as he held me close to his form. He never was one to see that unless it was me breastfeeding. So as we conclude this romantic tale and begin yet another chapter in our lives I have only one more thing to say, "Lilly, Serena if you want a snack before we get on the plane put your seat belts on." _all is well in our little world…_


End file.
